


Strike Back

by MissKansas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge, Romance, Sailing, Slavery, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 105,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKansas/pseuds/MissKansas
Summary: Every single day, she was confined in an icy prison. She was about to suffocate. Until a red-cloaked pirate reached out for her hand. Pirate AU. White Rose/Bumblebee.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 80
Kudos: 657





	1. Drown This Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020! Let’s kick this year off with a Yang, shall we? Welcome to my new Pirate AU fic! As usual, this story is based on various songs. The songs are:
> 
> Strike Back (Fairy Tail) by Amalee & Natewantstobattle  
> Tabi no Tochuu (Spice and Wolf) by Amalee  
> Lost In Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem) by Amalee
> 
> These songs gave me ideas as to how this fic should go. They are connected to the overall fic. This is a story that takes place back in the day. Grimm are involved and so’s dust and all that shabang.
> 
> This fic was also created to spite and flex on ya’ll who started a pirate AU fic and never finished! You know exactly who you are. Curse you. Can’t believe I’m giving you a free ride with this one. 
> 
> Let’s get this started!

“Look at me. Look at me. I’m the captain now.”

From hearing that lame joke for the millionth time, Yang heavily sighed as she gazed up at the blue sky. “Rubes, that’s gettin’ old real fast.”

Ruby simply crossed her arms. “I’ll stop when you stop the puns.”

“Since Dad’s gone, someone’s gotta do it!” Yang retorted.

“Even Dad’s jokes were better than yours!” Ruby countered as she pouted. “Can you believe it? Dad jokes are better than your jokes.”

All Yang did was scoff. The floor beneath them swayed as a breeze danced by. It’d been a relatively calm day aside from the sisters’ shouting. 

Hesitantly, Blake peeked up from her book. She’d been peacefully lounging in her swimsuit and enjoying the day until her cat ears flicked wildly.

“Can you guys shut up?” the faunus quipped. “I can’t even get through one paragraph when you’re like this. Yang, you’re supposed to distract her. That’s your role today, not mine.” 

From the revelation, Ruby’s jaw almost dropped. “You assigned her to distract me?!”

“We take turns,” Blake deadpanned, going back to her book.

“How long has this been a thing?!” Ruby yelped.

“Ruby, let’s play that board game you stole last night,” Yang suggested.

“Oh!” Ruby chirped in excitement. “I’ll get it right now!”

The second she darted off, Yang grinned. “Distracted just like a pup-”

“Back!” Ruby chirped. “I think that was a record.”

Suddenly, the door opened. An older man stepped outside and acted as if the light would burn him to ash. Last night was long and it definitely showed on him.

“What’s with all the yelling?”

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby chimed as she darted up to him. “Play my new board game with me! Loser has to make dinner!”

After heavily sighing, Qrow gave her a small smile. “Fine, but if I lose, don’t expect a five-star meal.”

“Deal.”

Together, the two went into the living room. For once, it was peaceful.

“Finally,” Yang said jokingly as she took a swig of beer. “I don’t know how Rubes is always so eccentric. Last night was rough. We need today to chill.”

Sensing her friend wanted to carry a conversation, Blake set her book in her lap as she scooted upright. 

“Ruby can be a handful, but you are sometimes, too, you know.”

After gulping down the alcoholic drink, the blonde let out a satisfied sigh. The carbonation soothed her parched throat.

“It’s my job to annoy my sis. When the opportunity arises, who am I to say no?”

For a moment, Yang and Blake simply leaned back on the lounge chairs. The waves soothed their souls while the enthusiastic birds chirped. The breeze was perfect to combat the warm rays. The salty ocean air wafted into their noses.

The highest point on the ship was a waving flag. An image of a rose with four multi-colored thorns was emblazoned on the black fabric.

“Hey,” Yang said. “What’ll we do for money next? Our run last night wasn’t that good. We barely even got that board game without being caught.”

Blake frowned when she recalled the failed mission. They were supposed to score several gold coins. The owners of that store had high-tech security for that part of town, which was unexpected.

“Money’s hard to come by,” the faunus said, monotone. “I wonder how Weiss has so much.”

From the mention of her, Yang looked downcast. “I feel bad for takin’ her stuff.”

“She did say she has no problem with it,” Blake reminded, trying to ease her guilt. “Besides, we rob people on a daily basis. Why do you feel guilty if you take a little money from her? Especially when she literally hands it to us?”

Yang simply shrugged. “It feels like we’re takin’ advantage of her. She’s our friend, Blake. Don’t you feel a little bad?”

“A bit,” Blake admitted. “But that’s the life we chose.”

The blonde leaned back on the chair and gazed at the sky. “I guess.”

After all, they are pirates.

***

Why is every old person here a bore?

Such thoughts invaded Weiss’ mind, compelling her to drink more wine. 

She thought that maybe a wise man or woman would give her words of wisdom or some interesting story. Instead, they were words of crap and blandness that almost put her to sleep where she stood. 

Every time Weiss heard the old man say “I” she took a sip of alcohol. It was the only thing keeping her sane by this point. 

The old people were so self-centered that she was already on her fourth glass. 

Bored, she glanced outside the magnificent windows. The sky was dark and the moon’s rays trickled into the massive room. She began to wonder how this rambling old man was still awake. It had to be past his bedtime.

Dozens of people gathered in this pristine, air-conditioned room. The floors were the finest marble, and the statues told stories of elegance.

Rather than complaining, Weiss sipped on her wine. It was true she was a little underage, but no one batted an eye. The display was seen as classy, and she had to play the part. 

Her blue dress hugged her curves perfectly, accentuating her feminine figure. Rather than wearing her typical side ponytail, she elected to wear it down only for tonight. Dancing balls demanded that, and she didn’t want to anger her Father.

When Weiss finally zoned back in, she barely caught the words.

“That’s why I began selling guns. It’s a growing business, really.”

“Mhm, interesting,” Weiss feigned interest as she sipped her drink, glancing around the room. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is your wife Mrs. Roer?”

“Ah, she’s conversing with your Father,” Mr. Roer said, glancing behind her shoulder. “Come, let’s join them.”

“That’s quite all right,” the heiress replied, trying to bite back her anxiety of the mention of him. “Father has many other people he needs to speak to. Myself not included.”

“I see,” Mr. Roer said. “Let us get some food, then.”

Why can’t he go talk to the other guests? Weiss asked herself. This guy has been following me for fifteen minutes! Where is-

“Pardon me, but I’m going to steal her,” a new voice chimed.

From his appearance, the old man exclaimed. “Mr. Merigold! Of course, by all means.”

Saved, kind of, Weiss thought. Anyone is better to talk to than that old man. Maybe Henry can entertain me.

“Please, call me Henry,” Henry insisted as he set a hand on her slim shoulder.

Weiss almost recoiled from the action, but she remained stoic for appearances.

“Henry,” Mr. Roer repeated. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

With that, the old man joined his wife and Jacques. When no one was watching, Weiss calmly slapped his hand off her.

“What took you so long?” Weiss asked in annoyance, sipping her red drink.

Henry didn’t seem bothered by her irritability and sipped on his own alcoholic drink.

“I got stopped by like, five old people. You know how much they talk. I couldn’t ditch the conversation. My rep is on the line, too.”

“Old people tarnishing your reputation?” Weiss asked with sarcasm. “How dreadful.”

“You know just as well as me how much power they have,” Henry said evenly. “Say one bad thing by accident and you’re cut off from an expensive company contract.”

“I’m acutely aware of that,” Weiss said somewhat bitterly.

Unfortunately, for the entire event, they had to put on masks for everyone to like them. To deal business with their families. Henry and Weiss were mainly there to establish a presence.

Truth was, Weiss despised this place. This room. The people. It was full of superficial people and aesthetics that were worthless. She’d much rather be practicing her fencing. Alone.

Henry was picked as one of her suitors. At least he understood where she was coming from. The two were in the same boat, so they became friends. Although, Weiss could tell Henry was genuinely interested in her. While she was genuinely not.

Subconsciously, she took another sip of her drink. 

She wondered how her friends were doing. She hadn’t seen them for a few weeks. She felt lonely without them. Ruby, Blake, and Yang... her very unlikely friends. 

She wanted nothing more than to talk to them, to spend time with them, but she was stuck here. Entertaining people she didn’t care about. Trapped in a life she didn’t care for.

The heiress swallowed more alcohol and accidentally hiccuped. Henry didn’t miss this and noted the glass was now empty.

“How many glasses have you had?” Henry asked, taking note of her red cheeks.

“Four,” Weiss replied and noticed it was empty. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m getting another.”

“Wait,” Henry said in concern as he gently grasped her arm. “Isn’t that a lot for you? You’re pretty small, it doesn’t take much.”

“I guess this can be my last one,” Weiss said as she set the glass on the table, then she noticed his worried expression. “I feel fine.”

“Then prove it,” Henry held out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Subtle classical music danced in the background. Weiss almost forgot there was a string quartet due to all her bland conversations.

“I don’t think so.”

“Your father is looking,” Henry whispered with his hand reached out. “Come on, just once?”

Hesitantly, Weiss placed her hand in his. Only because she didn’t want to upset her father. In response, Henry kissed the back of her hand. It took all of Weiss’ willpower not to recoil.

“Don’t push it,” the heiress said.

“Right, my bad.”


	2. Is It Okay to Take Your Hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a light trigger warning. It's a little different from my other chapters in the past, so keep that in mind.

"You made me look like an absolute fool!"

While Jacques paced back and forth with his hands behind his back, all Weiss could do was sit on her bed. Her red cheeks emitted warmth as she watched his antsy movements. Her father was furious. She hadn't seen him this angry in a while.

Instead of replying, Weiss bit her lip as she stared down at the floor. Rather than be upset, the heiress felt numb.

She hated this.

She wished she had more wine…

"Your stumbling during a simple waltz was atrocious!" Jacques yelled, his shouts echoing in the vast mansion. "Thank God Henry halted before you could embarrass me further! You owe him! That means I owe his family!"

For the majority of the previous dance, Weiss and Henry performed well. It was about halfway through the song when Weiss began to visibly stumble from intoxication. When Henry noticed this, he stopped the dance to spare her some embarrassment.

At least Henry was nice about it. Her father, on the other hand, was a different story. The display was a disgrace in his eyes.

Truth be told, she found herself not caring anymore. Alcohol had warped into a type of coping mechanism. It could at least drown the nightmare she was living in. Make her feel nothing.

Now that she was sobering up, Weiss felt the full weight of his harsh words. It was suffocating. So confiding that she couldn't make eye-contact with him. She felt his stone-cold stare as it pierced her soul.

She hated this.

As he threw a tirade at her, Weiss tried to drown him out. She despised everything her father stood for. Jacques Schnee owned faunus slaves. Owning slaves was legal and common practice, but to Weiss, it was immoral. Especially since her father was known as a vicious slave owner. He exploited them on a daily basis.

"Are you even listening?" Jacques quipped. "Or are you too intoxicated to comprehend what I'm saying?!"

At last, Weiss met his ice-cold gaze. Instead of replying, Weiss grit her teeth and glared up at him.

Noting her red cheeks, Jacques exclaimed. "You're going to end up just like your mother!"

Defiantly, Weiss stood from her bed. The mention of her mother struck a nerve. While the heiress was a little intoxicated, she was thinking clearly. Vividly. The mention of someone she once held dear sparked a surge of adrenaline.

Truth was, Weiss couldn't remember her mom very well. The only times when they interacted, her mother had a glass of wine in her hand. More than likely to cope with her life. In a way, Weiss understood her mother. Anyone could be driven to alcoholism with this so-called 'life.'

"A marionette was all mom was to you, wasn't she?!"

The sudden shout was unexpected, to say the least. Jacques almost stepped backward from how shocked he was. His daughter finally snapped. He'd spent all these years training her to fit his version of perfection. She still was nowhere near it.

"I refuse to be your puppet any longer!" Weiss shouted, letting her feelings flow out of her mouth. "You're everything I despise!"

At that moment, Winter's face flashed across Jacques' vision. One of his daughters had already escaped. His last child had no choice. This was the last straw.

"You insolent brat!"

A loud slap sound rang out.

"Agh!"

Gingerly, Weiss held her throbbing cheek as she glared at him. Normally, physical violence silenced his youngest daughter. That seemed to do the trick.

"Your behavior has gotten out of hand," Jacques said in a terrifyingly calm voice. "You will stay in this room until I deem you can leave."

Weiss watched him walk over to the door. "You can't lock me in here!"

"Watch me."

After that, her father shut and locked the door. An audible click rang out. When it was silent again, Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Defeated, Weiss sat on the mattress. All she could do was stare at the pristine wall across the room. There was this jarring sensation in her stomach. A familiar feeling crept into her.

That horrible feeling was back.

Loneliness. Dread. Hopelessness.

She'd rather be numb than allow these emotions to take over. They tugged on her, trying to yank her into a dark abyss.

All these years, she'd simply existed for her father's use. Her path was set in stone. She had a future, but it wasn't a good one. One she would never enjoy. She was to be married to whoever her father picks. Probably Henry. Then she would be forced to bear his children to keep the Schnee name alive. A name she wanted nothing to do with.

The Schnee Dust Company was known for its cruel treatment of the faunus slaves. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with her name, but she was trapped.

She wanted something she could do for herself. Have some semblance of control in her life. She knew exactly how to do that.

On wobbly legs, she robotically walked over to her desk. She opened the drawer and picked up a memento left by her mother. A switchblade with a snowflake carved into the wood.

Now that she had the resolve to end it, there was a spec of hope. Whatever happened afterward, she could handle. Because then she wouldn't have to deal with this ploy called her life.

She'd just have to power through the pain. It would be nothing compared to the nightmare she existed in every day. Completely numb, Weiss knelt on the marble floor. At least it wasn't carpet. Clean up would be much easier this way.

The sharp blade pressed horizontally against her white skin, but not hard enough to slice it.

Despite wanting to do this, her hand trembled as she grasped the handle.

I'm sorry, Winter.

Until now, Weiss only existed for her older sister. Now that she was gone in the military away from home, the darkness and isolation had overwhelmed her. Not even Winter could help her.

A single tear dripped down her cheek and onto her arm below. From the sight, Weiss' hand stopped trembling to wipe away the tears.

That was odd.

She thought her tears had dried up years ago.

After a deep breath, Weiss pressed the blade to her skin again. The edge was sharp enough to easily make a clean cut. It just had to be swift.

Determined, she closed her eyes and began to internally countdown from three to one.

She was about to slide the blade across her porcelain skin, but a flash shined in the darkness. The light was so unexpected that Weiss had to open her eyes and glance out the windows.

A friendly blue flare. The blue sparkled above the ocean before fizzling out in a brilliant display.

The signal. I forgot it's Friday…

After sniffling, she set the blade on her desk. She almost forgot about them. Tonight was a torturous hell. It clouded her mind and made her forget the one thing in life she liked.

Not wanting to disappoint them, Weiss stood precariously. Instinct drove her to grab her rapier that rested in her closet. After she retrieved it, she took a few gold coins hidden on the shelves between pages of books.

A few sniffles masked the silence during her movements. Determined to appear normal, she wiped away the tears and took a deep breath.

This had been routine for a few weeks. Weiss would meet up with her friends, hand them money, exchange small talk, and then they'd be on their merry way. This would be around the fifth exchange. During this time, she got to know the pirates well.

While she looked forward to seeing them, she couldn't quell the jarring feeling in her stomach. She was nauseous and felt as if that would never go away.

Quietly, she opened the window. Since she was on the third floor, she conjured a few glyphs to use as stairs to reach the ground. Soils and freedom wafted into her nose. The refreshing scent was leagues better than her suffocating room.

In a rush, Weiss bolted through the vast forest. The beach- her destination- was about a mile away. A run she scoffed at. She easily smoked the sprint in five minutes. When the waves reached her ears, she forced a smile.

When she exited the treeline, Weiss glanced around. There was a familiar ship. The only reason she could see it was due to the shattered moon and luminous stars.

"Weeeeeeeiss!"

That call could only belong to one person. As expected, Weiss spotted the flowing red cape.

"Ruby," Weiss said softly.

Behind Ruby, Yang and Blake followed. They seemed to be taking their time and on guard for any possible threats.

Eagerly, Ruby wrapped Weiss in an embrace. It was supposed to be cold. Weiss was supposed to feel nothing. But in Ruby's arms, she felt warm as she accepted the hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" Ruby chirped happily. "How's your week been?"

Weiss had no idea how much she needed a hug after tonight. Had no idea how much she needed to hear those caring words. Ruby said them so effortlessly. To think Weiss was so close to…

Eventually, the heiress returned the hug and muffled a whimper by burying her face into Ruby's neck. She'd never felt so vulnerable, yet so safe.

"Weiss?"

Knowing something was wrong, Ruby gently pulled away to study her gaze. Weiss blinked once, unveiling the colors within her heart.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, her face falling. "Did something happen?"

Before she could answer, Yang and Blake joined their side. Alarm bells rang when they noticed their friend wasn't her usual sassy self and lacked an animated vibe.

"Rubes is right, you don't look right," Yang observed, narrowing her eyes in thought. "Normally, you would've chewed me out by now."

Weiss simply held out the gold coins, keeping her emotions in check. "Here."

The three only stared at the currency. Worry etched all over their faces.

Gently, Ruby curled Weiss' hand to close and pushed it back. "Tell us what happened."

Every time they met up, Ruby, Blake, and Yang would accept the money. Weiss offered it to them to show gratitude for what happened. For what they've done for her. When their friend was like this, the pirates were too concerned to accept the offer.

All this time, Blake had been silent. She chose to study her friend's body language and expressions instead. Suddenly and gently, the faunus touched her cheek. From the sudden pain, Weiss recoiled.

Since Weiss had such a horrible night, she forgot to hide the bruise from them.

"Who struck you?" Blake asked.

"That doesn't matter," the heiress said sternly. Even if she did tell them, it's not like they could do anything about him. "It was merely a tap."

"It does matter," Ruby replied solemnly. "You know that anyone who messes with you, messes with us."

"It's really blue," Yang mumbled, staring at the bruise. "That's more than just a 'tap.' Tell us."

Since they were determined to find out, Weiss sighed.

"My father."

Multiple gasps of disbelief. They looked appalled.

"That's horrible…" Ruby breathed.

"What'a piece'a shit," the blonde growled as she rolled up the sleeves on her arms like she was about to throw down. "Alright, where is he?"

Since Weiss had only known the pirates for a couple of months, they knew nothing about her home life. They didn't know that her father was untouchable. All they knew was that she had money. Even though her friends knew so little about her life, they were protective of her. It was flattering.

"He was a tad angry," Weiss tried to reassure them. "It doesn't hurt much. Really."

The three shared uneasy glances amongst each other. Yang and Blake sent the captain a knowing nod.

Eagerly and calmly, Ruby reached out her hand.

"Join us, Weiss."

That was the only reasonable route. Either Weiss stays in her abusive home, or she could take a leap of faith and live with her friends on their ship.

Weiss only stared at her open palm. "Pardon?"

"Join my crew," Ruby said solemnly. "We want- need- you."

Silver pools sparkled under the moonlight. It was mesmerizing. Weiss had never seen Ruby so genuine and sincere.

To make sure Weiss heard the offer correctly, she gazed at the other two. Yang and Blake gave her kind smiles.

The outstretched hand glimmered with hope. For once, she could see a future. A future she could enjoy. One with her friends.

She accepted the gesture and placed her hand in Ruby's own.

Ruby's hand was warm.

Warm in this cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP NO WHITLEY. YEP SEMBLANCES ARE A THING. The chappy title is from Lost In Thoughts All Alone by Amalee.
> 
> "Is it okay to take your hand? Can I lead you to the fair land?" This references Weiss finding new hope with her friends. Also, "Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	3. Lost In Thoughts

They're coming back soon, Weiss thought, uneasy. I want to leave this prison more than anything, but...

Full of anxiety, Weiss laid on her bed and stared up at the white ceiling. It was only a matter of days before her life would change forever.

It would be a life of freedom. Life on the sea with her friends.

She was eager at the prospect, but hesitant.

There were many risks if she escaped the Schnee mansion. The company. She was the sole heiress of the multi-billion lien dust company. Because of this, she was frightened of what her father might do when he inevitably finds out she had left.

Even more worrying, her pirate friends had no idea who she was. They had no clue what they were getting into by accepting her as a crew member. It would be a matter of time before Jacques would send people to capture her and drag her back to this hellish prison.

I would be risking their lives, Weiss thought. For my own selfish gain.

The last thing Weiss wanted was to put her friends in danger. Especially if that could be avoided.

Her smile…

It was then that Weiss remembered the captain's grinning face. Ruby Rose. The dolt wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She was determined to get Weiss out of the toxic household. Despite only knowing her for a few months, Weiss felt she could trust her. She trusted all of them. They had already saved her life twice now.

Only a few nights ago, Weiss almost…

In a trance, the heiress rolled over and spotted her switchblade on the desk across the room. Her wrist was pale and pristine like nothing happened.

To think she was so close to finally ending it...

The blue flare. If it was a second later-

A knock on the door snapped her out of it. The knock compelled her to open the door.

While true she could leave her room, she didn't want to risk being seen. Any movement would be reported to her father, and harsh punishment would follow.

When she returned to reality, she noticed another plate of food on the floor. They'd been stacking up. The meals were left by her one of her father's many slaves. A few days ago, a faunus tried to convince Weiss to eat, but they'd given up when she adamantly refused.

Truth was, she was too anxious to eat. The next few days were full of the unknown. She had to prepare. Determined, she shut the door and headed into her closet to grab a suitcase.

***

Flashback…

"What the…"

This was the last thing she expected to see in the middle of the night.

The only reason Weiss was even out here was to get some fresh air. Sometimes, she'd come out by the beach to clear her head. She'd been here many times. Not once had she seen… this.

Only the calm waves reached her ears as a salty breeze graced her cheeks. With the moonlight, she was able to pick out a waving fabric at the highest point of the ship.

Pirates?

What entailed was a slew of stereotypical thoughts. Weiss had only heard horror stories about pirates. They were bad people. People especially Schnee's don't associate with. They weren't even people. They were scum. The lowest of the low.

They steal, they vandalize, they cheat.

Then again, Weiss had never met a pirate. She got these ideas from her father and various stories.

She didn't want to instantly think these pirates were a threat, but for the most part, they weren't exactly good news.

Oh no, Weiss thought. If they're here, then that means-!

Somehow, the pirates must've found out where the owner of Schnee Dust lives. She had no doubt they were planning on robbing them in some elaborate scheme.

She was about to turn tail and run back home to save her father, but stopped herself. Wait, why would she care if her father got robbed? Or even killed? The man was a curse. The sole source of all her problems. The source of tons of people's problems.

If Jacques was gone- that would be a whole new world. She may not be able to escape her last name, but she could be rid of him.

Weiss shook her head to stop the train of thought. It would be a huge burden off her shoulders if he were to die, there was no denying that. But he was her father. She wouldn't let him die if she could stop it.

With resolve, Weiss whirled around to go back to her house-

Until she was forcefully shoved down to the sand. The impact was so forceful that it strangled the air out of her lungs. A gasp flew out as a huge black mass straddled her. A few high-pitched yelps sounded over the ominous growls. Vicious red eyes targeted her like prey. As the beast readied its jagged claws, Weiss held up her arms to protect herself from a lethal swipe-

But no pain came. The sound of a blade cutting through paper lingered as the beast growled one last time. The broadhead rolled off its body and plopped onto the sand.

From the suddenness, Weiss gasped and struggled to breathe when the body of the ursa collapsed on top of her. Specs of the corpse slowly chipped away as her adrenaline surged.

"I got you!"

She was so startled by it all that she didn't notice when someone grabbed her hand. The stranger yanked her to get her out from under the beast. All Weiss could do was catch her breath and glance around.

"Ohmygodareyouokayareyouhurt?!"

Confused by the random girlish voice, Weiss finally met her savior's gaze.

Under the moonlight, silver pools twinkled like the stars in the sky. Weiss found herself drifting in them. Apparently, the stranger felt the same way about her blue eyes since she was speechless.

The girls only stared for a brief moment. Calm waves were a sweet melody that danced with the shattered moon. Behind the stranger, her red cape fluttered and joined the harmony.

"I-I'm fine," Weiss chimed to end the silence, noting the girl looked dazed. "Thank you for saving me."

The stranger's head tilted like a curious puppy when she heard Weiss' voice. To her, it sounded angelic.

"You don't have to thank me," the red-cloaked girl replied. "Are you sure you're okay?"

To prove she was, Weiss stood without her help and showed her her pale arms. No marks.

"I'm fine."

After the red-cloaked girl examined her, she glanced around. No more threats. Noting that, she collapsed her scythe into its compact form.

From the sight of the weapon, Weiss was intrigued. How could such a small girl wield such a huge weapon? Her muscles had to be a force to be reckoned with.

"That's good," the red-cloaked girl said. "I was worried I didn't reach you on time. That ursa almost ripped you to shreds. That would've been so bad Idon'tevenwanttothinkaboutit!"

A white brow perked from how eccentric this girl was. It was past midnight, and here she was all energetic and slicing up grimm like it was nothing.

Briefly, Weiss glanced at her hip, where the compact scythe resided. "That's an interesting weapon."

"My Crescent Rose is unbeatable!" the red-cloaked girl exclaimed. "Grimm tremble from looking at her!"

"I wield a rapier myself," Weiss said, hoping that would give her something to latch onto. "It's very-"

"Ohmygoshthat'ssocooli'veneverhandledonebutwouldlovetotry! They'resothinandsharpthoughtheylookprettyfragile- oomph."

Naturally, Weiss used her fingers to shut her mouth. This definitely caught the red-cloaked girl by surprise.

"May I inquire your name?" Weiss asked, releasing her.

"Oh right, my bad," the red-cloaked girl sheepishly said. "My name's Ruby. Like the jewel. Yours is?"

"Weiss."

"Weiss," the girl repeated, liking how it rolled off her tongue. "I like it. It's a pretty name."

"Ruby," Weiss addressed, glad she knew her name. "Why is someone like you out on the beach in the middle of the night?"

Briefly, silver orbs flashed to the ship just behind Weiss.

Weiss blinked.

Before Ruby could answer, a monotone voice joined the conversation.

"We could ask you the same thing."

The new voice belonged to a faunus girl. It was nice to see a faunus so liberated. All Weiss' life, she'd only interacted with faunus that were slaves. But this girl- she was free. Her dark hair blended in the night while golden eyes pierced the darkness. Next to her, there was a taller blonde girl with wild hair.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, skeptical.

This group was odd to say the least. The black and yellow pair looked like complete opposites. All three of them adorned worn-down clothing. Their jeans were ripped, but not because that was in style. Their shoes had seen better days.

"I'm Yang," the blonde girl introduced. "This is Blake."

The faunus said nothing and kept her arms crossed.

"Ruby, what trouble did you get into now?" Yang asked in suspicion.

Frantically, Ruby waved her hands. "It wasn't me! An ursa jumped her! I only helped her out a bit!"

Briefly, Yang scanned Weiss' appearance. She was clean aside from some sand clinging to her. The clothes she adorned were clearly from the upper class since they were a silk material.

"Ya know, princess," Yang said in a lecturing tone. "You should have a weapon on you. It's not safe to be alone at night. Especially with grimm around."

"I suppose I should've brought my rapier," Weiss admitted. "From my experience, grimm don't venture to the beach. I'll be sure to bring my weapon from now on."

"Ah, I really wanna see it," Ruby said happily. "Is it the kind that holds dust?"

"Yes, it holds dust," the heiress answered, excluding her title. "I'm curious, what is a group like you doing… here…"

Her voice trailed off when Weiss answered that question for herself. The vacant pirate ship had been in the corner of her vision this whole time. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"You're pirates?"

She tried to keep her voice neutral, but it sounded somewhat cautious.

"Yep," Ruby chirped without a care in the world, which caught Weiss off guard. "We're a small crew, but they're the best."

A white eyebrow rose. Weren't pirates supposed to be rugged men? Weren't they supposed to stink to high heaven and drink non-stop? These girls didn't even look intimidating!

Yang nodded to back her sister up. "We mainly sail around, see what's up. Makes for some great stories."

"I'm not trying to be judgemental," Weiss said sincerely. "But how do you get money? Are you here to steal? Is that why you anchored here?"

Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I guess we do kinda play into that stereotype a little, but we're here for the food in town. My uncle knows the best place, so he's getting some for us."

"We're always lil low on cash," Yang admitted. "It's kinda annoying."

Blake sighed from the mention of no money. "We have to figure out what we'll do for more soon."

"Yeah…" Yang grumbled.

If they're low on cash, I can help them, Weiss thought. I owe them for saving me.

Easily, Weiss grabbed the items from her pockets.

"Here, for your trouble."

In her hand were several gold coins. From the sight, the pirates lit up in delight. Their jaws almost dropped in disbelief.

"Ah! That's so much!" Ruby exclaimed. "Y-you sure?"

A nod.

"But why?!"

"I owe you for saving me," Weiss said like it was obvious. "Think of it as a 'thank you.'"

"This'll last us for weeks!" Unable to contain herself, Ruby threw her arms around Weiss in a crushing embrace. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

For a moment, Weiss only stood there. She had no idea how to react. She guessed she was supposed to return the hug, but she could hardly breathe.

"R-Ruby, get off me you dolt!"

Realizing she was suffocating her, Ruby hastily separated.

"R-right, oops sorry, Weiss!"

From the sight, Blake simply smirked. "Ruby and Yang's hugs are deadly. Looks like you had to learn the hard way."

That earned a few giggles.

"Hey," the blonde said solemnly as she gazed at Weiss. "You sure we can take the money? It's a lot."

Weiss nodded, thinking this amount was nothing to her from where she came from. It would, however, help the pirates immensely.

"It's the least I can do. If you run low again, maybe you can come back?"

Overall, Weiss found the conversation pleasant. Growing up, she didn't have the chance to be around girls her age. Now that there was an opportunity to make friends, she wanted to take it. Even if they were using her for her money.

"Are you positive?" Yang asked in disbelief. "You hardly know us and you want to keep giving us money?"

"As I said before, I owe Ruby my life," Weiss said evenly. "Take the offer or leave it."

Since she wasn't an expert at making friends, her icy shell tended to prickle through. Despite the sudden bite, the three pirates didn't seem to mind it.

Nervously, Ruby twiddled with her fingers and her cheeks turned red. "If you want, but I just wanna see you again."

From that, azure orbs widened as her lips parted slightly. Someone actually wanted to spend time with her? Someone wanted to talk to her? They didn't want to use her for money?

"Then come by again soon," Weiss said warmly. "I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay!" Ruby eagerly replied. "Count on it!"

Suddenly, there was a screech in the distance. Sounded like it came from a bird.

"We gotta go," Yang said when she spotted a dark bird in the sky. "Thanks'a ton for the money," she sent her a sunny smile.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "We'll seeya soon, Weiss!"

From a distance, Weiss watched them hop into the ship.

For the first time in a long time, Weiss was looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is based on the song Lost In Thoughts All Alone by Amalee. "Pray that we may quell the dark. Light take the throne. Lost in thoughts, all alone." There's a few things Weiss needs to get prepared before she can leave.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	4. Fire Burnin' In My Heart

Present...

In rapid succession, the rapier jabbed three ghostly white beowolves. Instantly, her opponents dropped to the floor in defeat. The stabs caused the summons to howl in pain before dissipating, joining the bland ceiling.

Not quick enough, Weiss told herself. She would be quicker.

With that, the heiress thrust her rapier into the marble floor. A massive glyph spun below her feet as a few beastly arms reached out and pulled up. Five more white beowolves appeared and got on all fours.

To prepare herself, Weiss dropped to a defensive stance. Normally, her summons fought for her. Not against her. They were crucial in battle, but they were also beneficial to spar with. She didn't have a sparring partner, so her own summons would have to do.

Narrowly, Weiss dodged a lethal swipe before kicking its kneecap. Before finishing off that beowolf, she whirled around and stabbed another in the chest. It let out a soft whine before breaking off into tiny white specs.

Before the summon behind her could lash her back, Weiss used a glyph to flip over and land behind the beast. As she flew through the air, Weiss found herself almost smiling. Times like these were rare. It wasn't often that Weiss was able to spar. She loved the taste of the fight.

She missed this. She hadn't done it in so long due to her heiress responsibilities. Her Father always put becoming a huntress on the back burner. Wanting to do better, Weiss parried a swipe as she drew a sharp breath.

The last time she practiced like this, she faced Winter.

She missed Winter every single day. She'd been in the military for a few years now, only able to visit Weiss about once a year. Each time, Weiss was impressed by her combat growth. And Winter with her own.

I'm not good enough, Weiss thought. Not good enough to make her proud.

When it came to combat, she strived to match her sister's skill set. Although that felt impossible at times. Winter had spent years in military training. While Weiss only had herself and Winter if she was lucky.

The white grimm flanked all her sides.

With skill, Weiss dodged every swipe and attack.

One after one, they vanished.

She continued like this for several minutes. When she took a break, she realized her stamina had increased a bit. Normally, she could only fight like this for half an hour. It'd been a full hour since she started. This was impressive considering she hadn't eaten for a while.

In the end, the entire room was coated in glistening layers of ice from dust. This was exactly what this room was designed for, so she didn't worry about the cleanup.

Feeling a sense of pride from the workout, Weiss hunched over to catch her breath.

"Weiss."

From the authoritative voice, Weiss immediately straightened up and whirled around. Out of habit, she put her hands behind her back and met his glare.

"Yes, father?"

This was odd. Normally, her father steered clear of this room. He didn't approve of "barbaric fighting." Something was up. He wanted something. It couldn't be good.

Jacques Schnee stood in front of the door with a nasty glare. Beside him, a massive figure towered to the ceiling. It looked like a night in gray armor. In no way was it human. Weiss was left to gawk at the unique sight.

"I have your punishment."

From his voice, the armor leaped forward. When it landed, the entire mansion shook. Weiss was almost knocked off her feet.

"You want me to fight that?" Weiss asked in a monotone voice like she was unimpressed.

While it was massive, the heiress wasn't intimidated in the least. Her father caught on to this.

"Defeat it," Jacques stated. "Or I'll take away that barbaric rapier."

That would be the cruelest punishment of all.

It was true that Weiss was a little worn down from her previous work out, but she wasn't going to let him take away her prized possession. It was given to her by Winter. She faced many punishments akin to this. She was fairly confident she could beat it even if it was this massive.

"Fine, but when I win, I don't attend the next ball."

In reality, Weiss would be long gone before the next dance. Might as well act like she would be his prisoner.

"I don't negotiate with you," Jacques said.

"Right, you only negotiate when it lowers the price of faunus slaves."

Weiss could've sworn she heard an audible crack. A vein almost popped out of his head.

Since that struck a nerve, the armor pounced. Luckily, Weiss was swift and her opponent was slow. Although faster than she expected.

Several exchanges were dealt, but no firm blows. The bulky sword almost cut her several times, but she managed to glide under its legs to jab it a few times in the back to no avail. The cuts seemed to have little effect on the armor.

The giant gray sword consumed her field of vision. Barely, she flipped out of the way. The impact of the sword caused jags of the floor to spike up. While the heiress recovered, the armor landed a blow on her rapier. However, she parried in time and slid back a few feet from the force.

This thing is agile, Weiss thought.

Before she could recover, the armor jumped and slammed the sword down. But she was swifter and flipped to the side, only for the bulky sword to strike her rapier again. She flew back and skid on her back before hopping up.

Her legs felt like metal. They weighed her down. Her lungs burned and her forehead beaded with sweat. Despite such overwhelming exhaustion, her heart burned with fire.

Swiftly, she conjured a glyph to propel her forward. Several sigils surrounded the armor as she slashed it in rapid succession. When she floated on the glyph for a second, she jumped to dodge the swing of the sword. Unfortunately, the armor then sucker-punched her entire body.

When she landed, Weiss grunted in pain. Her eye had taken the brunt of the blow. A trail of liquid seeped down her face.

"Agh…" she grunted as she pushed herself up.

"Schnee's don't show weakness!" Jacques yelled from across the room.

Ignoring him, Weiss stood wobbly. She had to change tactics again, so she fueled her rapier and turned the dust canister. The thin weapon glowed red as she watched the armor charge.

Easily, she was able to counter the swing just by standing there and lifting her weapon. The armor recoiled, so she used this as her chance to make it immobile and stabbed her rapier into the floor. Jagged icy pillars emerged, trapping its feet.

With that, she was able to forcefully knock the massive sword out of its hands. The weapon clinked behind her as she summoned another glyph.

This glyph propelled the armor violently into the air, where she was able to effectively trap it with a bunch of mini glyphs. Now that it was a doll, she leaped above to attack her prey. With precision, she sliced it in the torso where there was a crack in its armor. Before her opponent hit the ground, it dissipated in midair.

With a sense of pride, she defiantly faced her father.

Who wasn't there.

"Agh…"

In a heap, she collapsed to her knees.

She was so focused on defeating it that she forgot about her eye injury. Now that her adrenaline was fading, the cut throbbed.

A sigh lingered.

***

"I wonder how Weiss is doing."

In her mind, Ruby thought about her all the time. This was the first time today she voiced it out loud. The mention of their friend caused her crewmates to perk up. Until now, it had been relatively quiet with only the tide reaching their ears.

Leisurely, Yang placed her hands behind her head with the widest smile. "I'm sure she's fine. We only have to wait one more day."

Since they only had one day left before they picked up the new crewmember, the ship remained anchored near shore. There was no point in sailing away if they were going to come back to the same spot. Besides, they had some money to spare so they didn't need to go on another run.

"Tomorrow at this time, she'll be eating dinner with us," Blake pointed out as she sipped on her water.

From the mere thought, Ruby's heart fluttered. She glanced at the empty chair next to her and imagined Weiss sitting there. It was a soothing thought. She couldn't wait.

Outside, it was calm. Normally, the crew would be inside at this time, but it was warmer tonight. On the other side of Ruby sat Qrow. The man hadn't met Weiss yet, but he trusted his nieces' judgment.

"You guys sure this is what you want to do?" Qrow wanted to clarify. "You're pretty picky with choosing crewmates."

Without hesitation, Ruby slammed her fists on the table as she stood.

"The Thorns will have a new member! And her name is Weiss!"

Yang raised her glass in celebration. "Yeah! We'll have another Thorn on our side!"

"Another pain in the ass," Qrow lightheartedly joked.

Blake leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, her lips quirking a small smile.

"We do owe her, I guess," Qrow added.

The faunus scoffed from his comment. "You guess? We got new gear and food because of her. We even made some long-overdue repairs for our ship."

Qrow lightly sighed as he leaned forward, taking a swig of whiskey. "We owe her a ton. Happy now?"

Ruby nodded, glad her uncle and them were on the same page. "The least we can do is help her escape that jerk."

From the mention of him, Qrow grit his teeth. His nieces had told him about the large bruise on the child's cheek. Just thinking about a fully grown adult hitting a kid made his blood boil.

"What kind of an asshole treats his own flesh and blood so terribly? Absolute jackass."

Normally, Yang was chipper and that flowed in her voice. Her tone was solemn and serious as she narrowed her eyes. "Scum."

Since they were lingering on the negatives and wanted to change that, Ruby chirped.

"I can't wait to see her! She's going to love it here. Iwonderhowshe'lladjusttopiratelifethoughIdon'tthinkshe'sfamiliarwiththislifestyle- oomph."

A few days ago, Weiss had shut Ruby's mouth by closing it with her fingers. Yang mimicked that and perked an amused brow.

"Huh, so it does work."

Playfully, Ruby slapped her hand away.

Blake set her cup of water down as her ears flicked wildly from the rambling. "Oh no. She's not used to our lifestyle at all."

Intrigued, Yang pointed at her. "You heard all that?"

Blake simply pointed to the cat ears on her head.

"Right, whoops."

Curious from what the faunus said, Ruby tilted her head like a puppy. "What makes you say that?"

The faunus gazed at her like the answer was obvious.

"Her hands are pristine like she hasn't worked a day in her life. She's pale, so she's never worked in the fields. Her clothes are made from the finest material, and she's always giving us money. She even talks like an elite. She'll be leaving a lavish lifestyle. It won't be an easy adjustment for her."

Ruby only waved her off. Truthfully, she didn't care what kind of upbringing Weiss hailed from. She did care that she'd be sparing her a lot of heartache by bringing her on board.

"We'll show her the ropes," the captain said happily. "She's gonna be fine."

Yang had known for a while, but this conversation definitely confirmed it in her eyes. "Sounds like you got a little crush, Rubes."

"Wha- I don't!" Ruby retorted as her cheeks turned red. "I'm just excited to show her around!"

From how flustered her sister became, Yang knew she was correct. "Suuuuuure. Tell me, how many times have you thought of her today?"

"Shut up!"

A few giggles popped in the atmosphere. When the laughter faded, Qrow stood and pushed his chair in.

"I'm hittin' the hay. Ruby, don't forget to check the anchor."

"I always check it, uncle Qrow."

"I remind you in case."

With that, Qrow headed to his room while Ruby bolted to the other side of the ship. Yang and Blake were left alone with nothing but the shattered moon beaming down on them.

Happily, Yang leaned in to get a better view of Blake. "Somethin' tells me it'll be a lot louder when Weiss joins."

"Good," Blake said, which caught Yang off guard. "I'm not used to silence. I do live with you, after all."

"Oh?" Yang said in amusement, flattered by the half-compliment. "What does that mean, my dear kitten? Are you implying you love my boisterous personality?"

Easily, Blake leaned in and grasped her hand on top of the table. "What if I am?"

The faunus had never seen Yang's face turn red so quickly. That caused her to smirk.

"You're so mean!" Yang playfully shoved her.

All the faunus did was grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll learn about Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Qrow's backgrounds soon enough. It'll make much more sense later!
> 
> The chapter title is based on the song Strike Back by Amalee. "Pushin' past the limit I'm still burnin' with fire and for the future I am fighting." This references Weiss not giving up for a future with her friends.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	5. The Howling Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY vol7 is over! The finale was great!

It looks a little better.

Meticulously, Weiss inspected the red line over her eye it. It'd been a day since she received the injury and it looked like it was on the way to recovery.

Overnight, it leaked blood, but it was finally starting to scab over.

Carefully, she smoothed healing ointment over the wound. When her finger made contact with the line, she sharply inhaled. It still throbbed on occasion and stung just now. Nowhere nearly as painful as her other injuries, but still an inconvenience.

When she was done, she wrapped the gauze around her eye to keep it protected from infection. Half her vision was covered, but she estimated she'd only need it wrapped for another couple of days before it healed completely.

They're going to ask how I got it, Weiss thought, sighing. Especially Ruby.

From the thought of the captain, the heiress quirked a small smile. She looked forward to seeing her again. Her goofy smile, those innocent eyes.

When the bandage was secure, she glanced outside. The sun was dipping and the first signs of night flowed with orange and yellow streaks across the sky.

It was almost time.

With a sense of urgency, Weiss sauntered into her room. She'd already packed, but she wanted to make sure she had everything. The plan was to never come back, after all. There was no looking back after tonight.

This was it.

Two suitcases rested on her bed.

One suitcase contained lots of dust crystals in a rainbow of color. The colors popped in her bland, white room. She made a mental note to handle this suitcase with extra care. One misstep and it would explode.

The other suitcase contained various clothes and several gold coins. Over time, she had collected plenty of money from her father. He'd never given it to her, so Weiss had to do her own detective work to find out where it was located.

Jacques' room was too obvious.

Hopefully, she didn't take enough to raise suspicion. As far as she knew, her father counted his money about once a month. The last time he counted was a few days ago. She had time.

All these gold coins should last a while. Even with her new crew, they should be good for a couple of months. When they ran out, Weiss trusted her friends that they'd know what to do for money.

From the thought of them, she smiled again. That smile fell to a frown when she thought about the possible risks she'd drag them into when she joined them.

No matter how much she tried, her last name would follow her. Taunt her. More than likely for the rest of her life. Her biggest fear was that her father would send someone to come after her, hurting her friends in the process. She didn't even care if she was dragged back here. She only cared about her friends. If they got hurt, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Her father wasn't that evil, was he?

Maybe, maybe not. The bottom line was that he was controlling and always got what he wanted. Always. If he wanted his sole heiress back…

She shook her head.

I've got to try. I won't know if I don't try.

This was her only chance. It was now or never.

Eventually, no light trickled into her room. Darkness was the perfect cover.

Quietly, she opened the window. After, she retrieved the two suitcases and set them to the side. To prepare, she strapped her rapier to her hip before jumping onto the window like a bird.

She grabbed the volatile suitcase first and handled it with great care. Her glyphs were especially slow on the way down. When she reached the ground, she set the fragile case to the side before shooting up to grab the other suitcase.

She took one last look at her room, indifferent. It wouldn't be missed. At all. This room might as well be a jail cell.

It was liberating when she jumped outside for the last time with her suitcase in hand. The warm air met her cheeks as if it was cheering her on. After she landed, she used a mini glyph to close the window above. That should buy her a little more time.

She sprinted into the forest with her luggage in tow. Every now and then, she conjured a glyph to speed the process along. She was actually enjoying herself for once until she heard a growl to the side.

Just her luck, the ominous growl came from her blind side. The eye wrapped with gauze. She had to turn her whole body to see the culprit.

A lone beowolf flanked her side, not that she was surprised. Whenever she strolled through the forest at night, she usually ran into a few grimm here and there. Not in the mood to fight and just wanting to see her friends, Weiss ignored the threat. The beast tried to keep up with her on all-fours, but she was simply too fast. In the end, it gave up with a low growl. Wasting energy wasn't worth it.

As planned, there was the friendly ship in the distance. With a leap, Weiss hopped out of the treeline and darted on to shore. It only took a few seconds until she heard her name called.

"Weeeeiss!"

In the distance, there was the dolt with the red cape flowing behind her.

"Ruby!"

Ruby became a red blur when she activated her speed semblance. Before slamming into her friend, she slowed down. Easily, Weiss and Ruby slid into each other's arms. They held the hug for a moment as the soothing tide reached their ears.

Any doubts Weiss had about joining the crew melted away as she accepted the embrace. Fondly, Ruby nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Eventually, they separated and were only able to see each other thanks to the calm moonlight. By this point, Yang and Blake caught up to them with eager smiles.

"Took ya long enough," the blonde said teasingly.

Weiss set a hand on her hip. "Did you wait long?"

"Only a few minutes," Blake answered.

Before Weiss could reply, Ruby blurted out.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, referring to her eyepatch. "That looks like it hurts."

The protective gauze was wrapped around Weiss' head and eye a few times. Truth be told, it didn't hurt right now. Weiss almost forgot the injury existed.

"It's merely a scratch," Weiss reassured them. "It should be healed by next week."

Concerned, Ruby set a hand on her shoulder. "Was it because of…"

Weiss glanced away with a slight nod.

Anger like they'd never felt before almost boiled over. It was a good thing the pirates were taking her in tonight. If they let Weiss live there any longer, who knows what kind of injuries she would receive from him next.

Gingerly, Ruby rubbed a finger over her cheek. Weiss had never seen her look so sad. The expression on Ruby's face was heartbreaking. And when Weiss realized it was for her sake, she felt her heart flutter.

Silver and blue swirled together, and soon, blushes adorned their cheeks.

Unable to stop smirking from the cute sight, Yang chirped. "That eyepatch makes you look more like a pirate than any of us!"

That earned a much-needed chuckle.

"Don't get used to it," Weiss said.

Gently, Ruby grasped Weiss' hand. "Let's get outta here."

"That sounds like a dream," Weiss replied happily.

Trying to be helpful, Ruby grabbed one of her suitcases. Unintentionally, Weiss lightly grabbed her hand and pushed it off the handle. It was a reflex- so quick that she didn't realize what she did before it was too late.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, wondering why she reacted the way she did. "Can I take it?"

"I'm sorry," Weiss instantly apologized. "That suitcase is highly volatile. There's enough dust in there to blow up a castle."

Instantly, Yang said. "Then use it to blow up your house."

"I wish," Weiss replied.

"Ooooooh," Ruby mumbled in disbelief, cautiously eyeing the luggage. "Wow, that's a lot."

Weiss nodded in agreement. "It has to be handled with great care. It will explode with one misstep."

"No pressure," Ruby attempted a dry laugh. "It's alright. I got it."

"I'll take it," Blake volunteered as she grabbed the handle. To ease her friend's nerves, she said. "I've handled this much at a time before."

That left Weiss to wonder what she meant, but she wanted to get out of here. Any questions could wait. The ship needed to be far away from this place by daybreak.

"Blakey's super careful," Yang vouched for her. "I'll take your other one if it's not also going to explode on me."

"Normal items are inside that one," Weiss reassured.

Now that things were settling down, she felt utterly exhausted. Her limbs were lead, but her adrenaline was still pumping. It probably would fade when she finally reached the ship. For now, there was still the fear of someone dragging her back.

"Don't worry 'bout'a thing," the blonde eased. "We'll getcha aaaaall settled in! You'll love it."

"The Howling Thorn is our baby," Ruby said with glee. "She'll treat you well."

"That's the ship's name? The Howling Thorn?" Weiss wanted to clarify.

"Yep!" Ruby beamed. "Watch out though, she can be feisty."

"Which means," the blonde cut in. "You'll get along nicely."

"Hey!"

Multiple giggles.

At last, the four boarded the ship. Luckily, it was already close to shore so they didn't have to walk for long. The door in the side of the ship was resting on the shoreline so they didn't need to cross into the water.

Once they crossed over safely, the door rolled up. The sound of black gears creaked. It was an impressive display, one Weiss didn't expect from such a humble ship. Just after the door was sealed, the ship grumbled before swaying.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "And we've set sail!"

The feeling of the water swaying was foreign to Weiss, but it was pleasant. With every wave, more distance was gained away from the mansion. More distance away from him.

"It feels nice," Weiss noted.

Blake had to hold onto her blonde partner to stop stumbling. "Let us know if you get seasick. It's pretty common at first, but you get used to it. Your body will just need to adjust."

"Noted," Weiss replied, thinking it was nice to know she had people to turn to.

After rounding a few corners inside the ship, they finally arrived on the deck. There was someone they wanted the new arrival to meet.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called. "Weiss is here!"

In the past, Weiss was told about their uncle. He seemed like an interesting man. His two nieces were certainly something. She wondered if he was anything like them. Or even if Blake acted like him. She had yet to meet him, so now was as good a time as any.

Like he'd been waiting, Qrow appeared from the shadows with an outstretched hand.

"Weiss," Qrow solemnly addressed, taking note of her eyepatch. "Welcome, try not to be troublesome like them."

After shaking his hand, Weiss politely bowed. "Mister?"

From the formality, Qrow almost scoffed. "Call me Qrow. Try to lose the formalities. You won't be needing 'em."

A white eyebrow perked in amusement. She'd never met an older male who acted like this. Normally, she interacted with arrogant nobility. They were especially well-mannered to her because of her title. This man was calm and casual with her. The total opposite. It was refreshing.

"You'll get used to it," Ruby reassured. "Qrow's pretty cool."

Jokingly, Qrow pointed to himself. "I'm the cool uncle everyone wants."

From the comment, Yang smirked. "If you'd only lighten up on the alcohol."

"Says you!" Ruby countered jokingly. "How much mead have you collected, anyways?"

"My dear, dear, sister," the blonde said calmly. "The mead's for all of us."

"You mean for you and Qrow?"

"Exactly!" Yang joked with a hearty laugh.

While she listened to the banter, Weiss gazed into the distance. The ship swayed every now and then, but not too powerfully. It was calming as she spotted a tiny white spec several miles away.

The mansion.

She couldn't believe it.

She was free.

After all this time, she was free.

There was a weight on her shoulders she didn't know she'd been holding up for so long. When the pressure eased off her, the relief was so overwhelming that her vision spun and her knees buckled.

"Woah!" Ruby yelped as she easily caught her, sinking to the floorboards. "Weiss?!"

In her arms, her new crewmate weighed next to nothing. From the realization, Ruby whimpered. For a few moments, Weiss struggled to open her eyes when her face flinched a few times. Her friends could only watch her in concern.

Worried, Yang knelt to get at eye-level with her. "What's wrong?"

At last, hazy blue pools were revealed.

"I-"

The sound of a growling stomach lingered.

Embarrassed, Weiss weakly covered her stomach. "- might be a little hungry."

Relieved that's all it was, the crew gave her soft smiles.

Protectively, Ruby pulled her close.

"Let's get you something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Nightblade help me think of the name of the ship. The Howling Thorn! ALL ABOARD!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	6. Light Take the Throne

"Do you like it?'

"Rubes, she hasn't even taken a bite out of it yet."

"Aaaah," Ruby was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. "I gotta know!"

Curiously, Weiss inspected the meal in front of her. The chicken was cut into tiny white shreds. Steam rose and wafted into her nostrils, almost making her drool. Next to the delectable meat was a mountain of peas.

It'd been too long since she last ate. It felt like an eternity, but it'd been just a few days. Weiss almost forgot what chicken tasted like.

As the former heiress chewed on a piece of chicken, it practically melted in her mouth. When it settled in her stomach, she felt how truly empty it had been. It was really the only food in her stomach by this point. She could physically feel how it slid down her throat and settled below.

The crew leaned in around the table for the verdict.

"It's good," Weiss simply said. "Really good."

After Blake swallowed some green beans, she said. "I bet it's nothing compared to back home," she noted, referring to her previous luxurious lifestyle.

By observation, the faunus concluded Weiss must've hailed from nobility. She probably had gourmet meals every night. This might be subpar compared to the meals the elites eat.

"No, it's not," Weiss confirmed, which earned sad faces. "It's worlds better. You're a good cook, Yang."

That caused them to light up.

Yang's smirk grew when she received the compliment. "I'm great at making meat. Blake handles fish with no problem."

"All the bass," Blake drooled from the thought of fish. "We get so much fish since we're on the sea most of the time. It's heaven."

Ruby proudly pointed to herself. "They leave me in charge of the sweets. We don't get those often, but when we do, ohmygoshit'sdelicious."

In the soothing atmosphere, Weiss watched them eat around the small table. The crew was chowing down with no manners whatsoever. Ruby, in particular, was like a vacuum. She inhaled the chicken like it was air.

Normally, Weiss took her time and ate in small bites. Even tiny nibbles to pace herself. That was proper etiquette in front of the elite. Never to act like a pig. Unable to break her habit, she continued with small pieces of meat on her fork.

"Weissh?" Ruby addressed with her mouthful. "Do you normally eat that slow?"

That earned an unamused look. Weiss couldn't fathom eating that fast. Were they even tasting the flavor?

"Excuse me if I don't stuff myself. How do you eat so fast?"

That's when Yang cut in. "Practice makes perfect. Don't worry about table manners so much."

Unable to help herself, Blake pointed to Weiss with a smirk present. "She has a napkin in her lap."

Hearty laughter echoed throughout the ship. The crew was surprised they didn't wake up Qrow yet.

Flustered from the teasing, Weiss' cheeks turned red. "I don't have to take this."

"Don't be embarrassed," Ruby said with a grin. "It's adorable."

The caused Weiss' cheeks to tint even redder as she swallowed a spoonful of peas. Realizing what she had said, Ruby shyly glanced away.

When Weiss was done chewing, she said jokingly. "Maybe I should give you all etiquette lessons. We can be well-mannered pirates."

Yang giggled more than any of them when she heard that. "I've never encountered a well-mannered pirate. Well, besides Pyrrha," the comment caused Ruby and Blake to nod. "You'd probably need a miracle to make that happen."

"I'd like to meet Pyrrha," the former heiress said, intrigued.

"We see her every now and then," Blake chimed.

"Oh, oh!" Ruby raised her hand like a student. "I wanna learn properness of the etiquette!"

The way she worded that caused Weiss to chuckle. "First, you have to keep your elbows off the table."

From that, Ruby pouted. That sounded impossible. "I'm out."

Not surprised, Weiss chewed on another piece of chicken.

"Hey, do you want more salt?" Ruby asked thoughtfully. "Salty chicken is the best."

Casually, Yang said. "She's salty enough, Rubes."

"Hey!"

Another round of laughter.

Silently, Blake slid over the salt shaker in case her friend wanted some. Weiss trickled a little more on the chicken and took a bite, almost melting from the explosive flavor. The meal was so warm and pure. Unlike the gourmet meals she was given back home that were mainly for the aesthetic.

As they ate dinner, the ship swayed calmly. Sometimes, the plates slipped a few centimeters to the right or left. Creaks could be heard if laughter wasn't present.

"I gotta ask," Yang said suddenly. "What do you think you'd be doing right now if you were back home?"

Calmly, Weiss set the fork down. It was evening. That meant she'd be confined to her room. And depending on the day, attending one of those dreadful balls with one of her suitors. Both scenarios awful.

"On a typical night, I'd be in my room," Weiss said. "Although around this time, I would be going for a walk around the beach. I'd much rather be here."

"We're so happy to have you," Ruby smiled as she set a hand on her shoulder.

Momentarily, her new crewmates- the Thorns- sent her wide smiles. The atmosphere was colorful and filled with bubbles. Weiss had no idea she could make such great friends who cared about her so much. Even if they did tease her a bit.

It was like her previous life was nothing when they gazed fondly at her like that. Like who she used to be. Like her past didn't matter anymore. It was such a nice feeling. It felt like she was floating in the clouds.

Her struggle and sorrow disappeared like bubbles when they looked at her fondly.

She'd never been so happy.

Multiple gasps. This confused her.

"Ah! What's wrong?!" Ruby yelped in concern, standing from her chair. "Are you okay?!"

"Nothing is wrong," Weiss reassured them. "What're you talking about, dunce?"

"You're crying!" Ruby pointed to her face. "Does your eye hurt? Are you going to faint again?!"

"Oh god, anything but tears!" Yang yelped. "Don't gimme the tears!"

Meanwhile, Blake leaned over to look for herself. It was true.

Somehow, the former heiress didn't notice a tear dribble down. Confused, she wiped her cheeks and to her surprise, her fingers were wet.

"Goodness…" Weiss mumbled as she lowered her head and whispered. "I'm fine. I'm merely… happy."

The three shared curious glances amongst each other.

"You're so happy you're crying?" Ruby asked, skeptical.

"Even after we picked on you?" Yang asked.

"Shut up!" Weiss retorted after a sniffle.

Giddily, Blake smiled at her. "You'll never live this down."

While Weiss sniffled once, she wiped her cheeks again.

Knowing how to stop the crying, Yang stood. "I think someone needs a hug."

When Yang got up, Weiss did as well and scooted back. "Don't touch me," the former heiress warned.

Despite the words, they lacked a bite. Yang paid her no heed and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"C'mere you!"

"Agh!" Weiss yelped and tried to squirm out of the death grip.

Not wanting to be left out of the hug, Ruby embraced the other side.

Growling, Weiss said. "Get off me, you bunch of dolts!"

"You know you love it, Weissy!" Ruby chirped as she tightened her grip.

It was official. She was trapped when her arms were locked by her sides.

To tease her more, Blake took the front and reeled them in. The whole time, Weiss growled under her breath and didn't stop squirming to get away.

"Blake, not you, too!" Weiss yelped. "I thought you were the sane one in the group!"

"You thought wrong."

Jokingly, Ruby nuzzled into her pale neck. "Oh, your hair's so soft."

"That's it!"

With power they've never seen before, Weiss forcefully broke out of the embrace. The three almost flew back in surprise.

"Someone's feeling better," Yang happily noted.

Now that they were done with dinner, Ruby asked.

"Do you wanna sleep or take a tour? You must be tired, so the tour can always wait for tomorrow."

"I'd like to sleep," Weiss admitted, satisfied with a full stomach. "Where do I go?"

"Your room is ready," Ruby chirped.

It took Weiss a moment to process what Ruby said. She has her own room? Before she could question it, Ruby grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

Happily, Yang and Blake watched them disappear further into the ship.

"Should we follow them?" Yang asked.

"Let's give them some space."

Yang set a hand on her hip. "I have a good feelin' about this."

Smoothly, Blake wrapped a hand around her arm. "Let's clean up."

Yang blushed as she eyed the empty plates. "Alright, alright."

***

"There are so many books…"

Since arriving in her new room, Weiss first noticed all the books. Several shelves pressed onto the wall contained dozens of books and novels. For some reason, Weiss didn't think they'd have books. This was a nice surprise.

For Ruby, it was nice to see her new crew member wind down.

"Blake's read all of them probably ten times," Ruby said with a laugh. "She says there's not enough."

"We should get more then," Weiss suggested as she eyed the colorful book covers, noting she'd read a few.

"Yeeeeah," the captain agreed. "That's been at the bottom of the list for a while. We need to get to it eventually."

Overall, Weiss loved the room. Sure, it creaked due to the ship's age, had some loose floorboards, and wasn't nearly as spacious as her former room, but it was perfect nonetheless. This room was warmer, brighter, and full of life even though it was a little bland. The wood below soaked with warmth like a heated street. In the center was a neatly made bed and a dresser sat next to it.

"Do you like reading, Ruby?"

"Only about weapons."

"Of course," Weiss said in amusement. "Why did you pick to wield a scythe?"

"My uncle's the coolest, that's why," the captain chirped.

"Qrow uses a scythe?"

"Yep!" Ruby replied. "Why'd you pick a rapier?"

"I didn't," Weiss said, which earned a confused look. "My older sister gave it to me before she joined the military."

"You have a sister, too?"

"She's older," Weiss informed after a yawn. "We don't see each other often."

To Ruby, that was a foreign concept. She'd spent every day with Yang since they were babies. She couldn't imagine life without her.

"Oh yeah, you're tired," Ruby observed when she watched her yawn. "Lucky for you, this was the last room we had spared. It's like you're meant to be here."

That caused a blush to form on Weiss' cheeks.

"Have a good sleep," with that, Ruby turned to leave. "Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, dolt."

When Ruby shut the door, Weiss gazed at her bed. It was spacious. Much larger than she expected. Utterly exhausted, she crawled under the blankets, willing slumber to come.

It was the best night of sleep she'd gotten in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO GAY BUT NOT 100% GAY YET AH!
> 
> The chapter is titled after Lost In Thoughts All Alone by Amalee. "Come the sun, illuminate the sky. Pray we may quell the dark. Light take the throne." This references a brighter future for the pirates!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	7. Home

"No way, don't be stupid!"

"Don't be biased!"

It had been a relatively peaceful morning. Until the shouts woke her up. It was odd to be woken up to shouts. Normally, she'd wake to silence and isolation. Subtle rays trickled through the windows, beaming on her form. If the shouts didn't wake her, the sun would have eventually.

Interested in what the argument was about, Weiss rolled out of bed feeling refreshed. She missed the warmth and soft mattress immediately. That was probably the best sleep she'd gotten in her entire life.

After wiping her eyes from the haze of sleep, she strolled out to the front deck. Just as the door opened for her to step outside, Ruby yelped.

"My sweetheart has more firepower!"

"Are you kidding?!" Yang retorted. "Have you seen the recoil on these babies?!"

Confidently, the blonde lifted her arms. Attached was a pair of yellow gauntlets that matched her wild hair. An interesting weapon of choice that somehow fit her boisterous personality.

Not wanting to join their argument, Weiss approached Blake. The faunus had been lounging on a chair reading her book. She looked like she was peaceful and content, even though her cat ears were flicking wildly.

"How on Remnant can you focus on reading?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, hey," Blake greeted, setting the book in her lap. She was probably so focused she didn't notice her approach. "You get used to it. How did you sleep? Do you like your room?"

"It's perfect," the former heiress said with a small smile. "I have to admit, I didn't think I'd get my own room."

That comment piqued Blake's interest. "Why not?"

"At first glance, the Howling Thorn isn't that large," Weiss explained, glancing around to confirm. "It's much more spacious than I thought."

"It has everything we need, so I guess that's all that matters," Blake added, glad her new crewmate had no problems with it. "It's a humble ship, do you like it?"

"Very much," the former heiress said. "It's worlds better than my previous house. I've only been here for a day, but it feels like home already."

Hearing those words made Blake extremely happy. "I'm glad."

Suddenly, a husky voice joined the conversation. An outstretched hand stuck out in the middle of the two. In the open palm were bandages and medicine. The girls looked to Qrow.

"Here," Qrow said, offering the items to Weiss. "Don't you need to change your eyepatch soon? Take it."

For a moment, Weiss paused as she processed this interaction. She never thought an older male would look out for her. Not even her dad cared this much. It was unexpected, but welcome.

"Yes, I should change the bandages," Weiss replied, thinking it was nice he thought of her own needs. "Thank you," she said, accepting the medicines.

"Don't mention it."

"Wow, Qrow," Blake said, blatantly egging him on. "That's awfully nice of you."

Qrow only shrugged, not giving her the benefit of a reaction. "She's one of us now."

Most of the time, Qrow cringed from displays of affection like hugs. Instead, he showed that he cared about them by thinking of them and their own needs.

One time, Ruby ran out of ammo and forgot to buy more. He happened to notice her ammunition was low and bought her more bullets. One time, Yang ran out of her favorite drinks, so he let her drink his own stash. Another time, he stole a book for Blake to read. A novel about a mysterious romance, a genre he noticed that she liked.

Qrow noted Blake's smug expression and he rolled his eyes. "Stop grinnin' at me like that."

All Blake did was smirk as Qrow gave her an unamused look.

"Oh!" Ruby chirped when she saw what was in Weiss' hands. "Do you need help changing the bandages?"

They'd been so caught up in their conversation they didn't notice the sisters had stopped yelling at each other.

"Perhaps- agh!"

"Come on!"

That was all Ruby needed to hear. Instantly, the two became a blur of white and red as they disappeared inside the ship. Behind them was a trail of rose petals that drifted to the floor.

"Ruby, you dunce," Weiss said, somewhat amused and irritated. "Stop dragging me around."

That was about the second time Ruby had whisked her away by this point.

"We can't have it getting infected," the captain said as she guided her inside the bathroom. "We have to take really good care of it. Idon'twantyoutogetaninfectionthatwouldbetheworst- oomph."

Before Ruby could ramble more, Weiss simply closed her mouth with two fingers. Her lips were soft, which caused Weiss to blush and let go.

"Ruby, I'll be fine," Weiss reassured. "Don't worry so much."

"Easier said than done," the captain smiled.

From how much she cared, the former heiress felt her heart flutter. The concern was for her and her alone.

Ohmygosh she's blushing, Ruby thought, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Easily, Weiss unwrapped the bandages around her head. There were so many only to keep the wound secure and to staunch the bleeding. Underneath, a large band-aid covered her entire eye. All around it was the medicine, which was slimy on her pale skin.

From the appearance, Ruby gawked at it. Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to do since Weiss looked flustered.

"Does it look bad?" Weiss asked.

"I need to see it first, silly," Ruby said.

Slowly, Weiss peeled off the band-aid.

Underneath, a single red line was carved over her eye. Gradually, Weiss opened the injured eye, pleasantly surprised the action didn't hurt. From the sight, Ruby's mouth almost hung open in awe. The red line made her blue pools pop dramatically.

They match the sky. Woah… Ruby thought. They're prettier than the sky, actually.

"W-well?" Weiss asked, uneasy.

"I-it looks really cool," Ruby reassured her, trying not to show how much she liked the mark. "It's healing nicely. It looks like a clean cut. No signs of infection at all."

"Thank you for the diagnosis, Dr. Ruby."

Jokingly, Ruby bowed. "You're very welcome, mad'am."

"Does it look unpleasant?" Weiss suddenly asked. "Be honest."

The moment she asked that question, Ruby looked dumbfounded. So shocked that she wondered how Weiss could even think that.

"No way!" Ruby said without missing a beat and added without thought. "It actually makes you look cuter if that's possible…"

"Pardon?" Weiss asked, not catching the last part.

"I- I think it adds to your beauty," Ruby said genuinely as she shyly glanced away. "Y-you look nice…"

DidIjustsaythatohmygodgetagripme!

From the unexpected compliment, Weiss was surprised. Heat raced to her cheeks. Was Ruby blushing, too?

"Thank you, Ruby," the former heiress said, trying not to show how flustered that made her.

"Y-yeah! No problem!" the captain hastily replied. "Um, here, I'll do it slowly."

Ruby grabbed the medicinal paste that'd been resting on the counter and soothed some on her fingers. When she lifted to dab it on her wound, Weiss closed the injured eye.

Ruby was very meticulous with her movements as she soothed the paste over the red line. "That's it…" she murmured, trying not to hurt her.

There's a slight dent, Ruby noted sadly. It'll probably scar. I wonder if she's alright talking about it.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get it?" Ruby asked as she dabbed a little more paste onto the wound. "What did he do?"

"Father was indirectly responsible," Weiss answered softly, enjoying the cold paste and Ruby's gentle touch. "He made me fight a tough opponent. I won but at a cost."

What a bizarre punishment. Qrow was right. He's an absolute jackass, Ruby thought. It's a good thing Weiss is with us now. Who knows what else her father would've done if she stayed.

"I really don't like your dad," Ruby said, not liking the word 'hate.' Although, she supposed if she hated anyone, it would be Weiss' father.

How dare he do this to you.

"Get in line," Weiss agreed.

Carefully, Ruby placed a small bandage over her eye to keep it protected. The conversation almost had her go into protective mode.

For a moment, Ruby only gazed into her blue eye that lit up the room. She was seemingly in a trance until Weiss spoke.

"Ruby?"

"O-oh, uh, looks good as new," the captain said, proud of her work. A tan bandage covered her right eye. It was small compared to the usual wrap. "I bet you won't need treatment in a few day's time. Which kinda sucks because then you won't look like a pirate!"

Weiss almost laughed from her reasoning. "None of you look like pirates."

"Does saying 'argh' count?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"I've never heard you say that," Weiss said, amusement in her voice.

"Argh, matey!"

"Such a dunce."

"Are you ready for the tour?" Ruby asked eagerly. "It shouldn't take long."

"Lead the way," Weiss said, mildly excited to see the rest of the ship.

From the reply. Ruby grinned widely. She could tell her crewmate was just as eager but didn't show it. Gently, she grasped her hand and lead her around a few corners.

Woah, her hand's so soft, Ruby briefly thought. And cold… it's kinda hot in here.

At last, Ruby enthusiastically opened a door. "You'll love this one."

Inside was clearly the work out room. There was a treadmill, an exercise ball, several dumbbells ranging in all sizes, and a blue matt. Overall it was a simple room, but had the essentials necessary.

It was almost perfect, but Weiss had to ask. "What do you do for leg day?"

"Yang helps us with that, she's the squat master," the captain chirped fondly, which earned a skeptical look. "She can bench press Blake at least a hundred times."

"In no way does that surprise me," Weiss said. Has she really bench pressed her?

"Right? I use the treadmill a lot even though it's tricky with the waves and the swaying and all that," Ruby chirped. "There's only so much space to run on the ship."

"I didn't think that'd stop you," Weiss said with a smirk.

"Sometimes it doesn't," Ruby replied, grinning.

When they were done inspecting the equipment, they shut the door. Next stop, Ruby took her new crewmate into a room she'd already been familiarized with.

"This is the dining slash living room."

A small wooden table was in the corner with four chairs. The refrigerator and freezer were in the center along with a stove, microwave, and oven. A typical kitchen. Smaller than most, but efficient.

Ruby pointed to the television further in the back. In front of it were two small chairs.

"We sometimes play video games on it. Although, we only have two games we've played forever. We don't get new ones often. I can teach you how to play them if you want."

"Maybe later," the former heiress said, having never played a video game. She was willing to try eventually if that's what the crew liked to do to pass time.

"We have a new board game if you're into that," Ruby said in excitement. "If you like those better, we can play that, too."

Honestly, Weiss hadn't played any kind of video games or board games. Growing up, all she did was study, study, and study. She barely even got to watch television.

"That sounds nice," Weiss said sincerely. "I've never played one before."

"Okay, then we're definitely playing later!" Ruby chirped, almost not believing her crewmate never once played a game. "What'd you used to do for fun?"

"Fencing," Weiss simply replied. "I've always had my rapier, so it was my go-to."

"You also have us now."

Ruby said that so warmly and casually that it caught Weiss off guard. The captain was totally right. She wasn't alone anymore. She had friends to depend on.

"Yeah."

With that, they rounded a few corners. Ruby simply pointed at two doors on the left and right side. "Those are Yang and Blake's rooms. Just a few feet down is Qrow's, mine, and your's."

"All close together," Weiss observed.

"Yep! And here's the back deck."

After walking through the narrow hall, the two stepped outside.

"In case you couldn't tell, we sometimes spar here," the captain said jokingly.

A white eyebrow rose from the sight. There were lots of dents in this area. Some of the wooden floor was cracked. The railing of the ship had been busted in one area.

Nothing she was staring at that part, Ruby chirped. "Yang did that. Qrow dodged one of her punches."

Azure orbs widened when she noted the damage. "If he didn't, he might have died."

"Qrow can handle any punch," Ruby waved off like the aftermath was nothing. "Oh, and you know where the front deck is. There's a watchtower there. Sometimes we use it to look for land. Most of the time Blake likes to go up there for the view. Sometimes she reads up there."

"To get away from your shouting," Weiss said.

Ruby dryly laughed. "Yeeeeah, probably."

Suddenly, the entire shipped rocked hardly. Must've been in rough waters. This caused Weiss to fall onto Ruby. Easily, Ruby caught her.

"S-sorry," Weiss apologized as she found her footing again.

Woah, Ruby thought. She's so light.

"That was a wobbly one," Ruby admitted with a blush. "I-I gotta show you the coolest spot! It's one of the best views."

"Lead the way."

Happily, Ruby darted ahead.

"Wait up, dolt!"

"Oops, I didn't forget you, I swear!"

Eventually, the two made it to the front of the ship. In the corner, there were stairs. The stairwell was cramped and led to a confined room.

"Up here's the captain's deck," Ruby said as they ascended. "Usually, Qrow is up here because he likes to steer. We switch off sometimes."

As expected, Qrow was behind the wheel when they reached the top. The room was small, but spacious enough to get the job done.

From the new arrivals, Qrow whirled around.

"Looks good as new," Qrow observed, referring to the small eyepatch. "Good work, kiddo."

From the praise, Ruby beamed a smile. "Are we docking somewhere soon?"

"We should be there tomorrow," Qrow estimated. "We're still going east, right?"

Easily, Ruby grabbed the small compass hanging around her neck. "Yep!"

Not having a clue what was going on, Weiss asked. "Where are we going?"

"A town called Carnation," Qrow informed as he casually leaned on the wheel. "We need to get more food. A certain someone keeps eating everything," he said, glaring at Ruby.

"It's only the strawberries!" Ruby defended. "Yang takes all the meat!"

"Don't drag firecracker into this."

"She's just as guilty as me," Ruby defended. "Tell him, Weissy."

"Now you're draggin' Weiss into it!" Qrow exclaimed. "Such a troublemaker."

The conversation slowly drowned out as Weiss watched the waves. The sea was calming and danced. The ship was humble and cozy. Her friends were here.

This was home. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	8. What Matters

High in the sky, the black flag waved in the breeze. It silhouetted against the sun, rays trickling through it. The symbolic fabric was attached to a long pole that held it up. All eyes landed on it as the ship swayed beneath the waves.

Below, the crew stared up at it. It was so bright outside that they were almost blinded.

"Want me to give ya a boost?" Yang asked her partner, trying to be helpful.

Blake simply shook her head. "I got this."

"Yeah ya do," Yang agreed confidently.

To prepare for what she planned to do, the faunus backed up across the ship. She needed plenty of distance for this to work. She'd only done this a few times, but it was fun every time.

Confused, Weiss asked. "What is she planning?"

Excited to watch, Ruby replied. "Just watch."

After taking a deep breath to hype herself up, Blake activated her semblance. Suddenly two shadows appeared by her sides. They looked identical to the original. This left Weiss to wonder if she was seeing things.

One of the clones used its legs to propel the real Blake upward. While the original Blake flipped into the air, the other clone hopped off the roof and slammed into the real Blake with tremendous force. It was enough to knock her over halfway up the pole as she clung on like some kind of predator.

Easily, the faunus crawled upward at fast speeds. Like the pole wasn't sitting straight up. This alone was an impressive display of athletic ability.

"Her semblance is clones?" Weiss asked.

"She calls 'em shadows," Yang informed. "They're pretty durable. Especially when she uses dust."

From the mention of dust, Weiss shrank back a bit. "Interesting."

"Almost there," Ruby mumbled.

Amused from the sight of Blake climbing, Weiss cupped her hands over her mouth. "You could've used one of my glyphs!"

That might've made things much easier.

Briefly, Blake paused to look down at them. "I figured it was time you saw my semblance."

"It's rather impressive," Weiss said, taking note her shadows had vanished. "How many can she summon at once?"

"Right now she's at five, so six of her in total," Yang informed. "It takes a lot of aura and stamina. It's always so fun to be surrounded by Blake's~"

In a teasing tone, Ruby said. "Gee, I wonder why she doesn't summon so many at a time anymore."

"That pun was worth it and you know it," the blonde defended.

Weiss only sighed. "Do I want to know?"

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose when she recalled the memory. "She yelled 'pussy party' at the top of her lungs."

When Weiss heard that, she too, pinched her nose in disappointment. "Typical brute."

"I stand by what I said," Yang said, unable to stop from smirking.

When the faunus had the flag safely in her grasp, she held it up. This was the signal that she was about to drop and let go of the steel pole.

"That's my ninja kitty!" Yang shouted happily, proud that her partner was so nimble.

After Blake fell, a few glyphs appeared to slow her down. Like a cat, she landed perfectly on her feet. When she settled, she laid out the flag which was about the size of a small couch.

"It still looks good as new," Blake observed, noting there were no tears or marks. "Thanks for the catch, by the way."

Weiss only shrugged. "It was simple enough."

"Weeeeeiss!" Ruby called in excitement. "What color do you want your thorn to be?"

The reason the pirates needed to take the flag down was to alter it. Now that they had a new member, it was time to add another thorn onto the rose emblazoned on the flag.

For a moment, Weiss examined the black flag. She wondered what color she should pick.

On the vibrant green stem were four thorns. One was yellow. That probably symbolized Yang because of her hair. Another was red. Probably Ruby due to her name. Another was a dark black. Even darker than the background. Probably Blake. The last thorn was gray. Probably Qrow.

"I'm not sure," Weiss said, not knowing which color would pull the flag together. "Although, white would be the most likely choice."

That's when Blake had an epiphany. "Doesn't your name mean 'white?'"

A nod.

"Then it's perfect," the faunus reassured.

"I think it's good 'cuz you're pasty," Yang said jokingly.

"Hey!"

A round of laughter.

"A white thorn it is," Ruby agreed, thinking that was the best choice. Nothing else would match her new crewmate in her mind. "We need lighter colors on the flag, anyways."

The flag looked a tad dreary due to the dark background. Although, the animated rose gave it a vibe.

Glad they settled on a color, Yang picked up a bottle of whiskey that'd been resting on the wooden railing. The tides had been calm today, so the bottle didn't fall into the ocean.

"Now that that's settled," the blonde chirped happily. "Anyone wanna taste?"

Easily, Blake grabbed the bottle and took a swig before handing it back to her. In no way was Yang surprised. The faunus did sometimes drink on occasion. She must've been in a good mood.

With a grin, Yang presented the bottle to Weiss. "You want some, too?"

At first, the offer was tempting. For a brief moment, Weiss almost craved it. It was then that she recalled her father's stinging words.

"You're turning into your mother!"

If Weiss was still trapped in that life, she might've ended up just like her. Those words stung so much because they rang with truth. Normally, Weiss would've grabbed the bottle. But right now, she had no need to.

She drank to forget her life, and now she wanted to remember it.

"No thanks," Weiss declined.

Yang only shrugged as she took a swig. "Suit yourself."

At last, Ruby spread the flag out. The wind sometimes picked it up a bit, but she managed it.

"There!" Ruby beaned, "I'll be right back."

"Two seconds," Yang challenged, which caused Ruby to crouch. "Go!"

With that, the captain darted away to fetch some supplies. A trail of rose petals was in her wake. Before anyone could say a word, Ruby was already back with an arm-full of items.

"I'm back!"

Not surprised, Yang said. "That was more of a nanosecond. I think you broke your record."

"Really?" Ruby asked, genuinely surprised. "I thought all this stuff slowed me down."

Blake almost scoffed from that. "We sure didn't notice."

Carefully, Ruby set down craft items and a radio that'd seen better days.

"Oh, the radio!" Eagerly, Yang grabbed it from her sister. "Haven't listened to this baby in a while."

Wanting to listen to the news, Yang plugged it into a convenient outlet. Blake followed to try and help her find a working station that wasn't all static.

From the sight of the small machine, Weiss perked a brow. "You have a radio?"

"We have a radio," Yang corrected, telling her it was for everyone to share. "This is how we keep in touch with the land."

Carefully, Yang pulled up the antenna while Blake fiddled with the box. She constantly switched channels, waiting for it to not be completely static noise.

A radio, Weiss thought with creeping dread. If father already noticed I've been missing, he would have alerted the authorities… which means…

If the radio worked, it was possible an announcement for the missing heiress Weiss Schnee would broadcast. If that happened… the crew would know her last name. Then they'd know what kind of trouble they'd gotten into by taking her in.

Sighing, Weiss stared at the flag.

Please let the connection be bad.

Unable to shake her paranoid thoughts, Weiss thought about what if her father already knew. What if he already alerted the authorities. This radio was a problem. The radio alone could connect her two worlds, shattering her chance of a normal life.

Weiss swiped the bottle from Yang's hands. This left Yang stunned.

"Heeeey!" Yang whined. "I thought you didn't want any."

Now that a nightmare that was inevitable was all she could think about, Weiss swallowed the alcohol. After she took several gulps like it didn't affect her, she handed the bottle back to her friend. Yang looked at it in shock.

"You finished it?!"

"You offered," Weiss said like nothing happened as she tugged on the corner of the flag.

At least they had plenty of alcohol to spare.

"Blakey, hand me a new one, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

In no time, the faunus tossed another cool drink to her partner. Yang was more protective of this drink as she set it by the radio, away from Weiss.

At last, a voice boomed from the speakers, but it was muffled due to the static.

"Alright, success!" Yang cheered.

Part of her thought it wouldn't work due to them being in the middle of nowhere. Qrow must've been steering to land. They were close.

To Weiss' relief, the voice was announcing breaking news in the area. Nothing about Atlas, and nothing about her missing whereabouts. So far.

"Here ya go, Weiss," Ruby handed her a white tool. "All of us drew our thorns. Now it's your turn."

"Hold on," after accepting the white pen, Weiss grabbed another bottle as she listened intently to the radio.

"More fatalities in The Black Forest. Beowolves made themselves at home there. Be wary and don't travel there alone."

More gibberish she didn't care about.

It was only a matter of time.

"Hey," Ruby addressed, somewhat concerned. "Are you waiting to hear something?"

Robotically, Weiss began to drink the alcoholic beverage. Instead of little sips, she gulped. When she was halfway done with the alcohol, her friends watched the display with their jaws dropped. She showed no signs of stopping.

When Weiss finished, she simply set the bottle to the side.

Maybe he hasn't noticed yet, Weiss thought as the burn in her throat dulled. He'll notice eventually. It's only a matter of time. And it'll be my fault if- when they get hurt.

"Damn, princess!" Yang yelped from the display. "Here I thought you couldn't handle your liquor!"

Weiss stood to get another-

Until Ruby grabbed her arm, keeping her seated.

"Ruby, let go of me," Weiss said calmly.

This wasn't the Weiss that Ruby knew. Something was bothering her. Especially when the radio was brought out.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, sincere.

After a solemn silence, Weiss sighed. There was no point hiding it.

She met her crewmates' gazes.

"I apologize."

Utterly confused, Ruby asked. "What for?"

Her three friends never looked more confused in their lives. They leaned in, waiting for an answer.

"You all…" the former heiress gazed at the three. "Don't know who I am. You don't know who you took in. You don't know the dangers that will follow you because of me."

While it was true the pirates didn't know about her upbringing, they didn't think it was important. After all, they cared for her. And that was that. It was obvious she was from nobility, but her crew didn't care about that. The three stared amongst each other, eventually adorning knowing grins. This confused Weiss when they looked at her.

"Weiss," Ruby addressed with a smile. "We know that."

"You- you don't know who I am, though," the former heiress warned. "If you knew, you wouldn't want me here."

Before Ruby could reply, Yang blurted.

"You're right. We don't want you here," this earned a sad expression, so Yang continued. "Didn't we say that we need you here?"

From that, Weiss remained silent as she stared at the flag.

"As for who you are…" Ruby said as she set a hand on her shoulder, which grabbed her attention. "You're Weiss! And that's all that matters to us."

"You're the scowly princess," the blonde added.

"Hey!"

A few chuckles.

Ruby sent her a sincere smile. "We'll be here when you're ready to tell us."

"Trust us, we need you," Blake reassured. "You're part of the crew now whether you want to be or not."

"So let's make it official," Ruby chirped and pointed to the rose on the flag. "Draw your thorn wherever you want."

"Thank you," Weiss said, feeling much better about being here with them.

Eased by their words, the former heiress leaned in and drew the perfect white thorn next to the red one.

"Aw, our thorns are buddies," Ruby cooed as she held up the flag. "Ladies and gents, feast your eyes on the new and improved flag!"

"You mean ladies?" Blake teased.

Ruby paid her no mind and exclaimed.

"Our flag is complete!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	9. Weapon Personalities

"Ah!" Ruby chirped with glee, practically cooing. "It's so tiny!"

"That's what she said."

"Shut up, Yang," Ruby replied, tired of her sister's lame jokes.

All Yang did was chuckle as she conversed with Blake.

After Ruby said that, her attention focused back to the rapier in her grasp. It was finally time for the captain to test it. Even though she only wanted to hold it. This weapon was unlike anything she'd ever encountered.

It was so… Weiss.

Weiss wasn't kidding when she warned that it was thin, yet deadly. The edge of the blade could easily rip skin apart like paper. Attached to the handle was a canister full of colorful dust.

Excited, Ruby poised the rapier like she was mimicking Weiss' defensive position.

"What're you doing, dolt?" Weiss asked, amused.

"It'ssocuteandnotheavyatalldoyougettostabpeoplewithitcanweslicecookieswithitwhat'syourfightingstylelike- oomph."

From the rambling, Weiss simply closed her mouth with her fingers. A red tint suddenly adorned Ruby's cheeks from the unexpected contact. Deeming she had calmed down, Weiss released her.

"One thought at a time, dunce."

"If people were weapons, you'd definitely be a rapier," Ruby said with a goofy grin. "You might not've picked the rapier, but the rapier picked you."

"That's preposterous," Weiss said easily, not understanding her captain's line of thought. "My sister gave it to me, if you recall. It was a coincidence."

"Your sis has good tastes," the captain chirped.

From the thought of Winter, Weiss smiled.

With that, the former heiress tried to pick up the scythe on the floor. The handle was heavier than expected. She couldn't lift the entire scythe without straining.

"Having trouble?" Ruby teased.

It was clear that Weiss was struggling after she stumbled a few times. The curved blade rested on the wooden floor as she tried to swing it over her shoulder to no avail.

"How on Remnant do you hold this thing up?" Weiss asked, impressed with her captain. "You make it look easy."

It was then that Weiss recalled a memory of Ruby under the moonlight. The captain held up the scythe with one arm like it was absolutely nothing. Like it was a feather.

"It takes lots of practice," Ruby said with a grin. "Qrow helps me train the muscles necessary to pick it up. Took me months to even be able to lift my baby."

"That's dedication," Weiss commented, wondering why she went through so much when Ruby could've picked a different weapon. "You chose to wield it because of Qrow, yes?"

"Yep!" Ruby chirped. "He was more than happy to teach me the ropes. He's more patient than people give him credit for."

A few gunshots rang out, which caused the pair to flinch. This was followed by a yelp.

Across the deck, Blake adorned yellow gauntlets strapped to her forearms. It was a good thing they were on the back deck. Otherwise, the bullets would've whizzed into the walls rather than fly over the sea.

"Blake!" Yang called in exasperation. "You gotta aim first."

"These are way heavier than they look," Blake noted as she swung her arms around, feeling like they were made of steel.

It wasn't often that she got to try on her crewmate's beloved gauntlets. Since they had a little time to spare, they figured testing their crewmates' weapons would be interesting.

"Here, lemme help," the blonde offered.

Gingerly, Yang grasped Blake's arms and straightened them out for a clear shot. From the contact, Blake blushed, silently thanking the world that Yang was behind her so she couldn't see it.

Lilac eyes narrowed her eyes into the distance.

"You have to make sure the lil pipes are exactly where you want them," Yang murmured into Blake's ear.

She was so close. The whisper caused shivers to course through the faunus.

Is she doing this to tease me? Blake wondered. Then again, she seems focused. I can never tell with her.

Slowly, Yang lifted Blake's arms so she was aimed at the railing.

"Yang, don't shoot the railing," Blake said. "We don't need another repair."

"Reeeelaaaax," the blonde drawled as she held onto her arms. "Aaaaand…"

After a push, the gauntlets fired. A resounding ear-shattering thud followed as steam rose from the weapons. It was a good thing Yang was behind her because Blake almost flew back from the recoil alone.

"Woah!" Blake yelped as she almost lost her balance, leaning onto Yang.

"So, just dropping in?" Yang smirked.

"How nice of you to catch me," Blake replied, monotone.

Easily, Yang held onto her from behind as the gauntlets steamed. A blush adorned the blonde's cheeks when she realized how close together the two were.

"I-it surprisingly takes a lot of balance," Yang informed, unable to stop from stammering. "You have to make sure you have really good footing before firing."

From the slight stutter, cat ears flicked.

Is she nervous? Blake thought. Why's she so nervous? Why am I nervous? Am I nervous?

When she realized Yang was still holding onto her, her cheeks heat up. There was an odd sensation in her stomach she didn't want to go away.

"Huh," the faunus mumbled, unable to form coherent thoughts. "H-how's my katana treating you?"

Noticing she was still hugging her, Yang separated in a fluster.

"I-it's really cool!" Yang said hastily. "Lighter than expected. Swords were never my style, though. I like hand-to-hand combat. There's somethin' about being up close and personal."

"We are very aware of that," Blake said, knowing her blonde partner liked to box.

"Look at me, look at me," Yang said lightheartedly as she held up the katana and poised it. "Who am I?"

"Me, but that's not how you hold it," the faunus almost laughed from the goofy position.

"Oh."

Before Blake could show her how to hold it, a thump caught their attention. The pair whirled around to notice Weiss was struggling to lift the massive scythe. She fiddled with the handle a bit as her friends watched in amusement.

"What's this do?" Weiss asked like a curious child.

Just as she pressed the button on the handle, Ruby reached out dramatically. "Weiss, noooo!"

"Agh!"

Instantly, Weiss fell back from the recoil and landed on her rear. A gunshot pierced the air before ripping apart the wooden floorboards. Chunks of wood sprout up from the impact. After staring at the damage, Weiss mumbled.

"That was the gun..."

"I said not to touch it," Ruby said with a laugh.

"Warn me sooner, will you?"

With a grin, Ruby helped her stand by grabbing her hand.

"Yet another repair that needs to be done, the captain teased. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"I was curious," the former heiress poorly defended, inspecting the handle. "What an odd placement for a trigger."

Jokingly, Ruby set a hand on her hip. "You act like you've never seen a scythe-gun hybrid before!"

"Your wild assumption is correct," Weiss said sarcastically with a smirk.

Casually, Yang and Blake approached the two.

"That was fun to watch," the blonde said, blatantly egging Weiss on. "Nothin' like watching you fall on your butt," she finished with a giggle.

Weiss perked an amused eyebrow. "Have you tried to wield her scythe?"

"Yep," Yang confirmed as she popped the 'p.' "Never again."

It was obvious the blonde was keeping some kind of embarrassing story under wraps. Judging by the look on Blake's face, Weiss' assumption was correct.

Wanting to fill her in, Blake said. "Let's just say your mistake just now is nothing compared to what Yang did in the past."

"Now I must know," Weiss replied with a smug grin.

Jokingly, Yang chirped. "It involved catnip-"

Quickly, the faunus covered her mouth. That was a completely different story!

"Shut up, no it didn't," Blake insisted.

"Ahhhhh," the blonde murmured as she licked the palm over her mouth.

This caused Blake to recoil in disgust. "I forgot you do that."

"Brute," Weiss remarked.

Teasingly, Yang said. "You know you love it."

When Yang sent Blake a smug smile, the faunus used that as her chance to wipe her wet hand on her cheek. The blonde didn't seem bothered in the least bit. That must've been a common occurrence between the two.

"Oh," Ruby said as she waved the rapier, looking at Weiss. "How do you work the dust on this thing?"

"Spin the canister for dramatic effect," the former heiress said jokingly.

"Spinning."

Dramatically, Ruby rolled the canister as it cranked a few times. From the goofy motions, Weiss almost chuckled. She was such a dunce. The color it landed on was blue that matched the beautiful sky.

"Now what?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Aim it at the ocean," Weiss advised, standing next to her.

"Okay, now what?"

"Activate your aura carefully," the former heiress instructed. "Let it flow to your fingertips. Slowly."

Since Ruby was no expert at aura control, the frozen energy zapped out the tip of the rapier. "Wah!"

To balance her, Weiss placed her hands on her shoulders. The recoil was so unexpected that they both almost fell to the floor.

In a firework display, the ice prickled the air before freezing part of the ocean. A single wave had been frozen in place as the other waves washed over it.

"You dunce, I said slowly," Weiss lightly chided. "My rapier requires precision."

"My bad," Ruby said sheepishly, thinking the rapier and herself would be a horrible match. "That's kinda tricky. I swing my scythe around. Whatever gets hit, gets hit."

Of course Ruby's combat style was geared that way. In no way was Weiss surprised. It matched her personality on so many levels.

With great effort, Weiss dragged the scythe to present it to her captain. "I think this suits you better."

Easily, Ruby grabbed her weapon and raised it with one hand. "My sweet baby. Did Weissy treat you like crap?"

Unamused, Weiss crossed her arms.

"What?!" Ruby pretended to be surprised like she was talking to her scythe. "Did she call you heavy?"

she pretended her scythe nodded and she gasped. "Aw, that's terrible!"

"Stop making me sound like a horrible person!" Weiss yelped.

A round of giggles.

Suddenly, a howl rippled through the sea. It was the sound of the ship itself. Qrow had sounded the horn. That only meant one thing.

"We're close!" Ruby announced to her crew. "Get ready to dock!"

Like she'd done it a million times, Blake took the ribbon that'd been wrapped around her arm and tied it over her cat ears. She was so quick with the movements that it only took a split-second.

After she did that, Weiss watched with curiosity. The ribbon on her head hid her cat ears well. If Weiss hadn't known she was a faunus, she would've assumed she was human if the ribbon was on.

"What?" Blake asked, genuinely curious. "Don't like the look?"

"It works well," Weiss reassured, examining the ribbon. "I was just thinking the bow doesn't suit your personality."

"You think so?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded in agreement. "Don't get me wrong, it looks cute, but you're pretty sophisticated. A bow doesn't suit you, but I get why you wear it. You kinda have to."

Sadly, faunus slaves were abundant. It was rare to see a faunus roaming around freely. If Blake was found out, she'd be captured and put up for an auction. To avoid that, she'd rather wear the bow.

"I have to do what I have to do," Blake said in a monotone voice. "I don't like it, either."

"Does it hurt at all?" Weiss asked, curious.

"No," Blake replied. "It muffles some noise. Nothing too bad."

Suddenly, a hand reached out. In it was Ruby's signature red cape.

"Here," Ruby presented the clothing to Weiss. "If you're reported missing, someone might recognize you, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Ruby," Weiss said, blushing a bit. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear your cloak?"

Every single time Weiss saw Ruby, she was wearing that cape. It was clearly important to her. The fact that her captain offered it without thought caused her heart to flutter.

"Wear it, Weiss," Ruby insisted with a smile. "You need it right now more than me."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Weiss replied, feeling touched.

Meanwhile, Yang only watched with her jaw dropped. In the past, Ruby wouldn't even let her wear that cape! A quick glance to the left told her Blake was thinking the exact same thing.

"Eheh, no problem," Ruby said with a blush, glad she could be of help. "You should use it to hide your face."

Although the odds were slim that people were already looking for her, Weiss can't be too cautious. Carnation was a town she'd never visited, so the odds of someone recognizing her are even lower.

"You sure you're not being paranoid?" Yang asked, thinking maybe her new crewmate was exaggerating.

"Trust me," the former heiress said. "I'm not. Better safe than sorry."

It was then that Yang recalled an earlier conversation. Weiss had warned them of the possible dangers due to her presence. She must've been someone important.

"Good point," Yang admitted.

Suddenly, Qrow leaned over the deck to yell down at them.

"Hey, get your butts to work! I can't dock by myself!"

Ruby gave him a salute.

"Aye, aye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing better than good 'ol fashioned crew bonding time.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	10. The World In Her Dreams

"Master Schnee, are you sure-"

"Move aside!"

Angry, Jacques shoved the dog faunus out of his way. In defeat, the slave's dog ears folded on top of his head. Despite being told to move, he continued to follow the fuming man.

While the two speed-walked, the white marble floors glistened in the vast hallway. Dozens of windows were stormed by. Every single footstep thundered as they neared their destination.

Jacques hadn't spoken or heard from his daughter in quite a while. Normally, she would put up more of a fight. Maybe locking her away finally taught her a lesson. Enjoying the thought, Jacques finally arrived outside his daughter's room.

Tons of plates full of food surrounded the door. High-quality, gourmet meals lingered and emitted an unpleasant smell. Some of the food was an ugly brown and rotting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jacques asked, annoyance in his tone.

"She never answered the door, master," the slave answered, which earned a skeptical look. "You said to leave the food outside in case she changed her mind-"

"Silence!" Jacques shouted, which caused the dog faunus to flinch. "Don't just stand there, unlock the door!"

"R-right, sorry master," the slave hurried and gave the knob a few jiggles with the key.

At last, the door opened. The second it was cracked open, Jacques stormed inside.

The bed was neatly made. The floor shimmered under the rays that peaked through the window. The room looked untouched. Like nobody had ever lived in there.

"Weiss?"

When there was no answer, something inside him snapped. Instantly, he ran over to the closest. It was almost completely empty. This whole time, Jacques was like a volcano. From the realization that his daughter had ran away, the lava overflowed and he exploded.

"The insolent brat!"

Frustrated, Jacques slammed the closet door shut.

"She has disobeyed me again! Time and time again!"

While he yelled, the dog faunus remained outside the room. If he could avoid one of his tirades, he would.

"When I find her, she's going to wish she had never been born!"

***

A shiver shot up her spine. Weiss found that odd, but brushed it off.

"We won't be here for long, so enjoy yourselves. Don't be stupid and wreak havoc like last time, got it?"

Jokingly, Yang replied. "Got it, mom."

"I'm serious," Qrow said with a playful eye roll. "Don't draw attention to yourselves."

All they had to do was get more food and other items. Then they'd be on their merry way. The short pit stop was to merely run errands. Causing a commotion was the last thing the pirates needed.

Together, the crew walked through the town called Carnation. It was strange for Weiss to feel land after being on the ship for so long.

The ground was so stable. She'd grown used to the swaying. Her other crewmates didn't seem affected by this. Probably because they were used to it. On occasion, there were some horses with riders trotting through. Instead of concrete, the sidewalks were gravel.

"You have our word, uncle Qrow," Ruby mocked a salute. "We'll behave like angels."

"Says the troublemaker," Qrow pointed out with a smirk. "I'll find ya when I'm done getting enough food."

"Seeya later," Yang waved.

With that, the older huntsman separated from the group and went ahead. The sooner he could find food, the sooner they could leave.

Thankfully, they had plenty of money on them thanks to Weiss. Since she insisted they used it, they were going to. It was now "everyone's" money.

"What're we going to do first, Thorns?" Ruby asked.

In boredom, Yang kicked a stray pebble. "Let's blow somethin' up. That'll get Qrow piiiiissed."

Not amused, Blake crossed her arms. "How about no."

In the corner of her vision, Ruby noticed a white strand was poking out of the red hood that Weiss was borrowing.

Since her crewmate didn't want to be recognized, Ruby tucked the white strand behind her ear and gave the red hood a light tug.

From her thoughtfulness, Weiss blushed as she met her captain's gaze.

Woah, Ruby thought as she stared at her face. Her eye is sparkling! she figured her other eye would be if it wasn't covered by an eye patch. Wait, is she blushing? Her cheeks are redder than my cape!

"I- I figured people might know your hair color since it's not common," the captain hastily explained, trying to break the silence. "Like you said, people might be looking for you."

"Thank you, Ruby," the former heiress said as she tugged a little on the red hoodie. "That's very thoughtful of you."

From the small interaction, Yang grinned widely. She teased them often, but supposed she could back off. For now.

Meanwhile, Blake didn't hear a word. She was too focused on her surroundings. Sometimes, the group walked passed faunus slaves. Quite a few were in cages. Even more were doing hard labor like lifting heavy wood. Definitely for free.

With each faunus, Blake met eyes with them. She tried not to show pity since she would hate that. Instead, she tried smiling at them, only for them to look away. She wished she could save every single one of them, but that wasn't realistic.

When Blake sighed from being unable to do anything, Yang noticed. To take her mind off things, Yang whined.

"Ahh, I wanna horse so bad."

That caused the cat ears under her bow to flicker. "Where would we put it?"

"It would go in your room," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Why my room?" Blake questioned. "It would get rancid. The smell- I don't even want to think about it."

"Which is why it's not going in my room," Yang gave her a smug grin.

"In case you forgot, my sense of smell is ten times more enhanced than yours," the faunus reminded. "It should go in your room."

"We'll shove it in Ruby's room," Yang joked.

"Aw, why me?!" Ruby yelped.

Yang only shrugged. "Your room's a mess, anyways. No one would notice a horse in there."

"No way is it messier than yours!" Ruby fired back. "I found oatmeal over a week-old in there."

It took Ruby a moment to realize what she said. She hastily covered her mouth as Yang processed her words.

"What were you doin' in my room, Rubes?" Yang asked in suspicion.

"N-nothing, okay bye!"

Instantly, Ruby darted away into a nearby shop. For some reason, Weiss felt the urge to chase after her.

"Wait up, dolt!"

While running, Weiss tugged on the red hood to keep her face hidden. In Atlas, she would never get away with this 'unladylike' behavior. It was nice to feel so carefree for once. To do whatever she wanted.

Only a few days ago, the former heiress dreamed of being free in a world that was waiting for her. Now that she was living it, it was so surreal.

When she arrived at the building Ruby bolted into, the former heiress smiled. Of course it was a weapons shop. A bell chimed when the door opened. Only Ruby was inside gawking at the various weapons.

"Ohmygoshlookatallthesethisislikeadreamcometrue!" Ruby gawked from the sheer amount of weapons in one space, bouncing up and down in excitement. "I want to buy them all!"

"Your scythe is more than enough."

"Nothing can replace my sweetheart," Ruby agreed.

Silver eyes twinkled as she stared at all the swords hanging on the wall. One, in particular, glimmered under the dim lighting. There was also a shotgun that was bigger than her entire body.

To resist the urge to grab all of them, Ruby darted over to the display cases that contained hundreds of knives and switchblades.

When Weiss noticed what Ruby was staring at, she glanced away. The swords become much more interesting as a dreadful feeling crept over her. Her thoughts went back to the day she almost ended it.

The switchblade. That friendly blue flare.

"You buyin' anything or what?"

The man behind the counter was growing impatient.

"Uhh, yeah," Ruby confirmed, which surprised Weiss.

She thought her captain only wanted to look around.

"Gimme that one," Ruby pointed to a smaller red blade, thinking it was a perfect choice.

After the man gave her the blade, Ruby handed him the money.

"Are we done here?" Weiss asked.

After seeing all those switchblades, she wanted nothing to do with this place.

"Yeah!" Ruby chirped.

Together, they walked outside. The moment the door shut, Ruby held out the blade to her crewmate.

"Here," the captain said, which earned a skeptical look. "Everyone on the crew has a switchblade or knife on them in case we're separated from our weapons. We hide them under our clothes, see?"

Casually, Ruby lifted her skirt to reveal her legs. Flustered, Weiss looked away with a blush.

"You dunce, we're in public!"

"Weiss, just look," the captain urged with her own blush.

Shyly, Weiss did as she was told. Just above Ruby's stockings was a switchblade strapped around her thigh. From the sight, Weiss' face heated up.

"P-put your skirt down," the former heiress couldn't stop from stammering. "I- I understand, but I can't accept it."

"Why not?" Ruby asked. "You should never be unarmed."

Now calm, Weiss took a deep breath. No way was she going to tell Ruby the real reason. She didn't want to break her heart like that.

"I just can't."

Why won't she tell me? Ruby asked herself. Why does she look so troubled?

Noting that, Ruby tucked the blade into her boots. She didn't want to pressure her by any means to accept the weapon. She had to have a good reason to reject it.

"It's okay," the captain accepted, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Remember, you can always have it if you want it," she assured with a smile.

To lighten the atmosphere, Ruby giddily grabbed her arm.

"I know exactly what to show you!"

"Wha- agh!"

Once again, the captain led them to a nearby store with her semblance. They were red and white blurs for a few moments until they arrived.

"Ruby, if you do that again I swear-"

Weiss trailed off when she got a look at the shop. It sold all kinds of dust. Since dust was expensive, not many people in the town could buy any, which might've been why it was filled to the brim with colorful crystals.

Since the former heiress of Schnee dust was standing outside a dust shop, she tugged down the hood to cover her face.

"Don't you like dust?" Ruby asked. "You brought a whole suitcase full. Do you want to get more?"

While it was true Weiss brought a lot of dust, she only did it to spite her father before she left. It was one last middle finger to him. Besides also stealing his money. Two middle fingers.

For combat, Weiss didn't need the dust, but it certainly made things easier. It was more of a perk.

"I don't need more," the former heiress said. "I haven't used the dust I have yet."

"Good point," Ruby accepted, taking note that she was acting more reserved now. "What do you wanna do now?"

If Ruby let her take the reins, maybe Weiss would spend less time being paranoid and more time to enjoy herself.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but someone told me you like sweets?" Weiss said asked teasingly.

From the question, Ruby's eyes lit up. "Do I?!"

"A sweets store it is," the former heiress suggested. "There's bound to be one here somewhere. If there's an expensive dust shop, there's a candy shop."

With a wide grin, Ruby asked. "Do you think they'll have cookies?"

"Let's hope so," Weiss said, hoping she wasn't getting her captain's hopes up.

The sight of Ruby so giddy caused Weiss to hook an arm around Ruby's own. The dolt became even happier if that was possible. A blush adorned her cheeks as they walked side-by-side.

She- she grabbed my arm! Ruby thought in excitement. I usually have to initiate physical contact!

"You're in a good mood," Ruby smiled like she was on top of the world, savoring the close contact.

"I get to travel with you," Weiss said in a heartbeat. "Nothing could be better."

To Weiss, it felt odd to say such sweet words, but they rang true. If she wasn't beside Ruby right now, she didn't know what she'd be doing back in Atlas.

If she'd be doing anything...

"Ah!" Ruby chirped happily. "That was so sweet! I like being with you, too. A lot, actually."

"Really?"

"Mhm," the captain hummed. "I don't want to be with anyone else."

Hearing those words caused Weiss' heart to flutter.

To appear normal, Weiss tried to steer the conversation a different route. "What do you think Blake and Yang are up to?"

Ruby took a moment to think.

"I bet they're in a bookstore. Blake's needed to visit one for some time now and Yang usually tags along wherever she goes."

That sounded exactly like something they'd do. Weiss smiled from the thought.

"Yang is probably bothering her while she's trying to read."

"Probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is titled after the song Tabi no Tochuu by Amalee. "There's a world we see in our dreams. Is it out there? Is it waiting?" This references the world Weiss had dreamed of until now. It's thanks to Ruby that she's able to experience it. She is learning to live and not only exist.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	11. They Know We're Here

What is she doing now?

During the last several minutes, Blake was trying to read any novel she could get her hands on. Which was a lot, considering she was in a library. For the most part, she read the summaries and skimmed through the pages, waiting for something to catch her eye.

Shelves and shelves surrounded the pair. For the town Carnation being so small, the library was large and devoid of people. It'd been relatively quiet until Blake walked in with Yang.

Yang, on the other hand, treated the library like a park. She was doing anything but reading books and instead, stacking them on top of her head. She must've grown bored of waiting for Blake to pick a book and decided to entertain herself.

Quirking a small smile, Blake gazed at her partner. "How old are you again?"

Ignoring her question, Yang asked. "Did you pick a book yet?"

She didn't sound bored. More like curious. Any book Blake picked, Yang would probably read.

"There was this one romance that caught my attention," the faunus recalled as she made her way over to the familiar shelf. "Guess I'll get it."

"Wait, wait," Yang stood from her chair with a smug grin like she was up to something. "I got one, look."

Suspicious, the faunus glanced at her. In Yang's grasp was a smaller book. It was pink with the scientific symbols for male and female. She didn't need to read the title to figure out what it was about.

Intrigued, Blake grabbed the book from her. "This is…"

Yang was more than happy to let her check it out.

"The world's most detailed porn book," Yang said eagerly like she'd already read a good chunk of information. "Look, it shows the best hand motions, speeds, positions, what to eat before and after, signs of STDs… everything."

"Woah..." Blake mumbled, thinking she'd never encountered a book this detailed and graphic as she flipped through the pages. "It even tells you where the good spots are..."

While Blake was interested in the topic, she herself had never had sex. That didn't mean she didn't like reading about it. A good chunk of her books hidden in her room had some… erotic scenes.

When the faunus realized that she and Yang were reading a porn book together, Blake's cheeks flushed. Yang, on the other hand, was grinning widely. She was enjoying herself a little too much.

In amusement, Yang pointed to an image. "It uses the vagina as an apple," this earned a light giggle. "They compared a vagina to an apple."

"That's- one way to explain it," Blake said. "Wait, what are we doing?"

The reality of the situation slowly dawned on her as they stared at the explicit book.

"My dear Blake," Yang addressed teasingly. "We're enjoying a sex book together."

Although Yang was acting casual about it, Blake was still flustered even though she knew a lot about this kind of thing. Swiftly, the faunus closed the book to meet her crewmate's gaze.

"We're using our precious time on land to read about sex?"

From Blake's tone, Yang gathered she was unimpressed. They were both practically adults, so they could handle the content. The reality of it didn't make it any less bizarre.

"I see no problems with this," Yang said with a cocky grin, liking her crewmate's expression. "Hey, hey, are we gonna buy it?"

Yang asked the question so eagerly that it was hard to say no. Besides, Blake's read plenty of romance novels. Content like this didn't faze her. It only made her flustered because she read about it with Yang of all people.

"What am I going to do with you?" the faunus teased, feeling a light sensation in her stomach as her heart skipped a beat.

Fondly, Yang wrapped an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders. "You know you love me, just admit it."

From that, Blake's cheeks got even redder if that was possible. Curse Yang and her lovable personality!

"You're okay, I guess," Blake said in a monotone voice.

"Not even great?" Yang egged her on. "Cuz I think I'm pretty great."

"Sure," Blake simply said.

"Are we gonna get it?" Yang asked again, hopeful.

"'Are we gonna get it' she asks," Blake quoted, which earned a pleading expression. "Of course we are. We need to read this."

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist in the air. "Since you read Ninjas of Love, nothin' fazes you."

"W-what're you talking about?" Blake asked, trying not to stammer. "I don't-"

From that, Yang cut her off. "I've seen your secret collection, Blake. There's nothin' to be ashamed of."

In response, Blake 's cheeks heated up again. Embarrassment didn't begin to describe what she was feeling.

"We gotta make sure Rubes never sees it," the blonde mentioned, trying to take the embarrassment away.

"Or Weiss," Blake added, thinking it'd be amusing to watch her reaction to finding the book.

"The princess would faint from embarrassment. Ruby, too," Yang softly chuckled. "Should we 'accidentally' leave it out in a common area for them to find?"

"We've tortured them enough," Blake grinned from the idea. "Don't get me started on what would happen if Qrow found it."

"Fair," Yang agreed without hesitation. "They're going to ask what we got. Should we say nothing?"

"That might be for the best."

***

This looks disgusting.

Intrigued by the various fruits, Qrow stared at the black banana. It emitted its own stench as he scrunched his nostrils. The vendor should have thrown it out days ago.

Who would buy that?

With a bag full of food in hand, Qrow wandered around the town looking for more food. His kiddos ate like pigs sometimes. When he thinks he'd bought enough, he would go to get more. It was never enough. His crew annihilated- inhaled- food like air.

Generally, Qrow knew what his kiddos liked to eat. They liked tons of foods and weren't picky. He considered himself lucky that his kiddos didn't absolutely despise any kind of food. As long as they could eat it, they were happy. And that's all that mattered.

They should like this, Qrow thought as he fiddled with a red apple. I wonder what the Schnee wants.

Since taking her onboard, Qrow had been on his toes. On guard for any threat at all times. His kiddos had no idea who they accepted on board. Weiss Schnee. The sole heiress to the multi-billion gold Schnee Dust Company.

If Weiss hadn't covered her face during this little pitstop, Qrow would have done it himself.

While walking around, Qrow focused most of his attention on random posters. It'd only been a few days since taking Weiss on board, but Qrow couldn't be too careful. If Jacques Schnee had noticed her disappearance by now, there was a good chance Weiss' picture would be displayed somewhere.

So far, they were in the clear.

He's so uptight, Qrow thought with a smirk. I wish I could see his face when he finds out his last daughter ditched him.

It took a lot of thought, but Qrow decided to keep quiet about exactly who Weiss was. No matter what, his kiddos wanted to take her in and accepted her.

When it came down to it, Qrow didn't think it mattered if they knew. They wouldn't change their minds no matter what. In fact, they may feel more inclined to help her if- when- they find out. It was only a matter of time.

Weiss could run from her name all she wants, but it would catch up to her eventually. Qrow knew that. The question was whether or not she'd mention it on her own, or if something else would expose that.

Casually, Qrow glanced over his shoulder with a yawn. There was a figure in the corner of his vision. Not many people were out and about, so his suspicions had been raised. For a while now, this person had been following him.

Acting like nothing was wrong, Qrow continued on his path. He had no idea where he was going, but a discreet alleyway caught his eye.

He's probably gonna try to rob me and take my food, Qrow thought, rolling his eyes. Amateur.

Robberies occurred often. Especially in the rundown parts of town. Qrow was sure he'd be a victim many times over if he wasn't a huntsman. This was nothing new to him and it was time to find out who the wannabe thief is.

Suddenly, Qrow veered into the vacant alleyway. The shadows provided the perfect cover for what he planned to do.

As expected, the person tailing him followed. He recoiled when a random blackbird cawed and zipped passed him with the bag of food trapped in its beak.

Now above the man, Qrow caught a symbol he knew far too well.

Three tiger stripes clawed into the man's shoulder.

They know we're here. The bastards.

From the sight, Qrow resisted his urge to kill the man right then and there, but he had a job to do. He had to alert his kiddos of the dangers in this town.

They weren't people to mess with. Scratch that, they weren't people. They were scum. The lowest of the low. They were Hell on Remnant.

Determined to alert his crew, Qrow soared above the town. With sturdy wings, he glided in search of his kiddos.

We have to get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow you sneaky bastard! Look at you knowing more than you let on.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	12. The Khans

"What's going on?!"

Together, the four ran side-by-side toward the docks. However, Weiss had no idea why. One moment, everything was dandy until a random crow appeared. The former heiress had never been so confused. Her other crewmates were acting the complete opposite of how they were before.

"Our crow is the signal that there's danger," Ruby explained, which earned a skeptical look. "We'll explain later."

"That makes no sense!" Weiss yelped.

To prepare for whatever this danger was, Weiss unwrapped her makeshift eyepatch. Underneath, a single line was carved vertically. The wound had mostly healed. For extra caution, she tugged on the red hood to cover her face more.

"Looks good," Ruby reassured, which earned a light blush.

Before Weiss could reply, the captain held out the red switchblade she had bought for her earlier. "Please take this. You don't have Myrtenaster with you and it'd make me feel a lot better if you have some kind of weapon right now."

The threat was that immense? So immense that Weiss needed a weapon now? She didn't want to, but she accepted the switchblade. She trusted Ruby's judgment. The captain wouldn't want her to take it if it wasn't serious.

"Fine," Weiss relented, gripping the blade's handle.

After several moments of sprinting, Yang spoke. "What do you think's wrong? Do you think it could be…?"

"Maybe," the captain admitted with a solemn expression.

"Dammit," Yang grumbled.

"Who could it be?" Weiss asked, wanting to know the possible danger.

From the question, the sisters drifted into silence. Knowing they didn't want to talk about it, Blake rushed to her side so she wouldn't be completely in the dark.

"It could be the Khans," Blake whispered.

"The Khans?" Weiss repeated lowly, intrigued. "Who are they?"

"Enemy pirates," the faunus answered. "There's a lot more to it, but there's no time to explain right now."

From the mere mention of pirates, Weiss finally realized the danger they were in. They were pirates themselves, but certainly not the brutal, tyrannic type of pirates. Quite the opposite, actually. The stereotypes she'd been exposed to seemed to ring true for the Khans.

Now, a heavy atmosphere suffocated the four. Although Weiss had never heard of the Khans, she could tell her crew had a past with them. Certainly not a good one.

At last, the crew landed onto the deck of the Howling Thorn. All it took was a boost from a few glyphs to hop on board. As anticipated, Qrow was there to greet them with obvious distress. Normally, he was level-headed under pressure, so to see him like this…

"Uncle Qrow," Ruby addressed solemnly. "What's going on? Is it…?"

"A Khan was following me," Qrow said with urgency. "There's no doubt about it. I saw their brand."

"Shit," Yang cursed, which confirmed her fears. "What're we waitin' for? We gotta go!"

Rather than fight the Khans, the Thorns preferred to avoid conflict if possible. The typical Khan fought anyone and everyone for money. If the Thorns could avoid a fight, they would.

It was then that the door leading to the bedrooms inside opened. It creaked slowly, causing the Thorns to drop into defensive stances. Everyone on their crew was on the deck, so this was definitely an intruder.

Scratch that, two intruders.

Two women gradually stepped outside and into the sunlight. In their grubby hands were bags of money. The Thorn's money. The money that'd been stashed in the deepest corner of the ship. They tracked it down and found it. It looked like their entire savings.

One of the women was clearly a faunus with stripes on her arms, while the other was a multi-colored haired human. A short one at that. They stood with confidence and a sense of superiority like they owned the ship.

The Thorns weren't angry that the intruders acted like they owned the ship. They weren't even angry that the Khans basically robbed them. They were angry because of their faces. The face of one woman in particular. The tiger faunus. She caused their blood to boil.

"Blake," the tiger faunus addressed evenly. "You seem to be doing well."

Instinctively, Blake's cat ears flattened on her head.

"Sienna," Qrow growled to defend his crewmate and then glanced beside her, to the woman with multi-colored hair. "Neo."

It looked like the intruders were basking in the rage that consumed their victims. Then again, maybe Sienna wanted to see their expressions up-close. It'd been a while.

To Qrow, it was strange to see the leader of the Khans doing the dirty work. Normally, Sienna would send her crew to rob her enemies for her. Not join them.

Leisurely, the tiger faunus dropped the bag of money onto the floor. "It was simple to find. Hiding money under floorboards is common."

Growling, Qrow grit his teeth. "What the hell do you want?"

"My, my, nice to see you again, too," Sienna purred sarcastically, her pierced ears flicked. "Did you not know this is Khan territory now, Qrow?"

His name was spat like venom from her mouth. Like it was poison.

In reality, the Khans controlled a large section of land. They must've recently conquered Carnation territory, where Qrow thought it was safe.

"When will it be enough for you?" Qrow questioned.

Before Sienna could respond, Yang shouted. "Greedy bitch!"

"Woah," the tiger faunus said smoothly. "Feisty as always, Yang. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Huh, guess not."

If there was one way to get under Yang's skin, it was to mention her mother. Before the blonde could lash out, Blake grabbed her arm and simply stared at her. Somehow, those yellow orbs calmed her.

"Can't say I didn't try," Sienna said darkly, trying to get a rise out of her.

Threateningly, Qrow stepped forward with one hand on his scythe. "Give the money back."

"This?" Sienna asked while holding out the bag, unamused. "This will buy me another fur cloak. It's nothing to me."

Carefully, Weiss examined the situation. The tiger faunus was materialistic and greedy. For some reason, her friends hated this woman. Even Ruby was struggling to keep her anger in check. Blake was acting as an anchor. A loose anchor that couldn't keep Yang in place for much longer.

For a few moments, the Thorns and Khans were in a standstill as the tides reached their ears. The ship lightly swayed under their feet. Each person was waiting to make a move.

It took all of Ruby and Yang's willpower not to launch at their enemy. Worried for them, Blake glanced at the sisters. Their fists were shaking. Just seeing Sienna triggered them.

"Hm," Sienna scoffed. "You're so few in number now."

That earned a loud "shut up!" from Yang.

Undeterred, Sienna stared at the newest crew member. Her hood covered most of her face, but Sienna could tell she had never seen her before.

"Welcome to hell, child," the tiger faunus said to Weiss.

"Who the hell are you?" Weiss demanded to know, tightening her defensive stance.

That elicited a dark chuckle from Sienna. For some reason, she didn't look surprised by the question.

"Spunky, I like it," Sienna said somewhat genuinely and faced Qrow, who frowned. "You didn't tell her? All pirates should know their enemies. That's rule number one of being a pirate. The second is knowing where to tread safely. You failed in both aspects."

An audible growl rumbled from Yang. "Give us the money back or I'll make you."

The money took priority. It would take several months before getting that much again if they couldn't take it back.

As a challenge, Sienna picked up the bag of money from the floor and held it out. She dangled it in front of their faces to taunt them, causing them to grit their teeth.

"If you want it so badly…" Sienna trailed off with confidence. "Then take it."

An invitation to fight.

Qrow reached out for the blonde. "Yang, don't-"

Too late. Even Blake couldn't keep a hold on her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" With all her power, Yang cocked her fist back and aimed it directly at Sienna's face. "Agh!"

In a rage, lilac eyes warped to blood red. Her hair burned with sparks as the two briefly locked with their arms strained.

"Yang, stop!" Blake pleaded.

From Blake's shout, her crew debated whether or not they should get involved. When Yang was like this, she was dangerous.

Her plea wasn't heard. Instead, Yang focused her rage on the enemy in front of her. She readied another punch, but the tiger faunus simply deflected her arm. This caused Yang to stumble before using a foot as leverage and fired a kick to Sienna's torso. The tiger faunus grunted and stumbled back from the blow.

Meanwhile, Neo was bored and let out a yawn.

Multiple grunts filled the air.

Yang and Sienna slid into fierce melee combat once more. Several punches and kicks were exchanged. Neither getting the best of the other.

"Enough!"

The shout came from Weiss, who refused to let this go on. Whoever Sienna was, she wasn't someone to be messed with. That much was certain.

A simple shout didn't stop them from fighting, so she took matters into her own hands. A small glyph appeared under Yang's feet. Before the raging inferno could rocket another punch, she was launched into the air.

"W-woah!"

Briefly, Sienna noted that it was the newcomer's semblance. Now that her opponent was finally away from her, the tiger faunus jumped back to stand by Neo.

"It was nice seeing you all again. Now get out of my territory," Sienna warned with a smug smirk as she twirled the bags of money. "Until next time, Thorns."

With that as her cue, Neo waved her umbrella. Before they could go, Qrow tried to land a hit on them with his scythe, but they shattered into hundreds of tiny glass shards. The Thorns were left to stand there, processing what happened.

Suddenly, Yang landed on her rear after being launched pretty high. "Ow…"

"Does anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Weiss asked, feeling totally out of place.

Angry, Yang stood as she approached her crewmate. "You let her get away!"

"I let her get away?!" Weiss yelped like the suggestion was insane.

"If it wasn't for your stupid glyph-" Yang stopped herself and grit her teeth. After she took a deep breath, her eyes shifted back to lilac. "Forget it."

Successfully, Yang managed to control her anger. It probably helped that Blake had been holding onto her arm.

Noting that her crewmate was calm, Weiss felt it was safe to ask. "Who is she?"

"The one person I'm gonna kill."

Shocked, Weiss was speechless. She thought those words earlier were from anger. Not from legitimate intent.

Now downcast, Yang whirled around and began to walk away. Worried for her, Blake followed. She didn't want to leave Yang alone after that.

Qrow heavily sighed. "Great. Now we have basically no money."

Trying to lighten the situation, Weiss said. "I don't think they took the money in my room. Although, it's not that much…"

Ruby shook her head. "Your version of 'not much' could last us months."

From her tone, Weiss got quiet. Ruby looked so sad. Weiss wanted her back to her normal, dolt self as soon as possible.

"I'll answer your questions later," Ruby said gloomily. "I'm gonna go for a bit."

Uncharacteristically quiet, Ruby headed for her room.

"What about-"

When Weiss turned to look to Qrow, he'd already took a swig from his flask and was walking away to sulk.

Weiss was left standing there.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sienna & Neo enter the fray! That's right, they play a huge role in this story. Canon didn't give Sienna anything, it was so unfair. So I'm giving Sienna something. Take that!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	13. You Leave, You Die

What was that all about?

For several minutes, Weiss was left to ponder what just happened. An enemy pirate crew invaded their ship and stole money from them. Weiss wasn't even that bothered by the fact that they got robbed. She was bothered because he crewmates were disturbed by that captain.

Sienna.

The nasty pirate robbed them. What the hell else has she done to get her crew so angry? For now, Weiss supposed she had to deal with not being told anything. Her crewmates made it clear that they needed some time alone.

I was so caught up in myself, that I didn't think about them and their problems. How selfish.

Until now, Weiss had mainly worried about her own safety. About escaping her last name. Now, she had a crew to worry about. She had friends to worry about. Not just herself. The realization ached, yet she felt a sense of yearning. This is truly what it felt like to have friends.

Her heart felt warm until a sudden chill engulfed her. That's when she looked to the sky. The clouds were gray and the wind rushed. At least they'd already set sail. If they stayed any longer, Sienna would have forced them out of her territory.

It might be dangerous to sail in a storm, but the Thorns were confident enough to do so. The Howling Thorn had been through countless storms. This one may be no challenge.

Deep in thought, Weiss sat on a lounge chair on the deck. There was nothing like watching an incoming storm. The sight had always mesmerized her. The darkened clouds, the calmness before, the tides rocking the ship.

I'm the worst, the former heiress thought. They were so worried about me, yet I didn't consider them.

After a sigh, Weiss curled into herself.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Blake," Weiss greeted, somewhat shocked she didn't notice her approach. "Go ahead."

The faunus looked a little worried as she sat next to her. "You like watching storms, too?"

"Mhm," Weiss hummed. "How's Yang?"

"The best she can be at the moment, I guess," Blake replied.

"That's not reassuring," the former heiress said.

That earned a light chuckle. Yellow eyes met blue in a worried gaze.

"This must be strange for you."

All Weiss did was shrug. "A bit. I wish I knew more about the situation is all."

"I can tell you some," Blake reassured. "The Khans- they're… cruel, horrible pirates. Our worst enemies. We're definitely not their only enemy, though. They've made lots of questionable decisions and even outright murder."

The revelation caused Weiss' eyes to go wide. "How do you know that?"

That's when the faunus visibly stiffened as she curled into herself. "I was once a member of the Khans."

Pure shock flashed across Weiss' face. Blake fully expected that and waited for her inevitable reaction. Perhaps she would only get a scolding.

"Sienna was once your captain?" Weiss asked, which earned a nod. "Does Ruby, Yang, and Qrow know this?"

"Of course they know," Blake replied like it was obvious, not wanting to keep secrets from her crew. "After I escaped, I ended up on some random island. I still have no idea how. The Thorns happened to be in the area and saved me."

"And that's when you joined?" Weiss wanted to clarify.

"Mhm," Blake revealed. "I wasn't exactly eager to join, but Ruby and Yang are unlike any other pirates I've met. Something told me to take the chance. I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did, too," Weiss said genuinely, which earned a skeptical look. "If you weren't here, I'd go insane."

That earned another giggle.

"Listen," the faunus said evenly. "Sienna is the worst of them all. Don't take her lightly."

"What exactly did she do to make the entire crew despise her?" Weiss asked.

"Well," Blake started, choosing her words carefully. "Ruby, Yang, and Qrow didn't like Sienna even before they met me. Their hatred runs deep. It's up to them to tell you. It's not my place."

"I see…"

Determined, Weiss stood from the lounge chair. When she did, the first raindrops fell from the gray sky.

"What're you going to do?" the faunus asked, curious.

"I'm going to talk to Ruby," Weiss said, unable to forget her sad face. "She may not tell me, but she needs someone to be with her right now."

From those words, Blake smiled. Ruby was someone who preferred comfort with someone rather than being alone.

With a plan, Weiss unwrapped the red hood Ruby had lent her.

"Good luck," Blake said.

After nodding, the former heiress headed inside the ship. Her dunce was probably in her room. She stood outside the door. It was quiet. She supposed that was a good sign.

Hesitantly, Weiss knocked a few times.

There was a quiet. "Come in."

When the door opened, Ruby's eyes lit up like she wasn't expecting her guest to be Weiss. She was probably expecting Yang.

"Hey, Weiss."

Gradually, Weiss shut the door. "Hey, Ruby. Are you doing okay?"

Ruby sat on her bed, letting her feet dangle above the wooden floor. "I've had better days, that's for sure," she offered a grin.

Dunce, Weiss thought. Don't force a smile for my sake.

To be closer to her, Weiss sat next to her on the soft mattress. The blankets were fluffy and warm. Ruby's head was down, which made her look so vulnerable. It broke Weiss' heart.

Weiss draped the red cloak over Ruby as if to protect her.

"Thanks," Ruby said as she clutched the cape like it was her lifeline.

"No, thank you," Weiss easily replied. "You don't hand out your cape to just anyone."

"That's right," Ruby said, which earned a blush. "It was my mom's when she was alive."

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said sadly. "I had no idea…"

From being on this ship, Weiss figured Ruby's parents weren't around. Neither were Yang's or Blake's. They only had uncle Qrow. A strange dynamic. One she hoped to know more about.

"It's been a while since her death," Ruby informed.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Weiss almost mumbled, knowing this was a sensitive topic. "How'd she die?"

From the question, Ruby pulled up her knees and sank her head between them.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the former heiress reassured. "Death is a painful wound that never heals."

"No, it's okay," Ruby replied after a deep breath. "I should tell you. You'll find out eventually, anyways."

To show her gratitude, Weiss placed a hand on top of her own. From the sudden contact, Ruby deeply blushed and genuinely smiled. That is the smile Weiss was hoping to see. It made her heart skip a beat.

"The first thing you should know is that Yang and I share a dad. We're half-sisters."

"I figured," Weiss said, genuinely interested. She had an inkling that they were somehow related. There were many similarities and differences between the two.

"A long, long, time ago, my mom, my dad, and Yang's mom were pirates," Ruby revealed.

"I'm not surprised," Weiss replied with a small smile.

That earned a chuckle. "Yeah," Ruby grinned. "The pirate life suited them, but it was dangerous back then. Even more than it is now."

"I'd imagine."

"Obviously, they were on a pirate crew," Ruby said. "But not an ordinary pirate crew. They were with the Khans."

A gasp.

"Yeah," Ruby said, fully expecting her shocked reaction. "The Khans were different back then. When my mom, dad, and Yang's mom disagreed with the shift in power, they wanted to leave."

"Was it because of Sienna?" Weiss asked, fully invested in the story.

"Mhm," Ruby answered. "The captain before Sienna was Sienna's father. He was killed by his one and only daughter."

"How awful," Weiss mumbled, gaining a grip on the situation.

Ruby nodded. "Sienna killed her own blood because of greed. Not only that, she killed my parents and Yang's mom, Raven."

Dreadful silence. The air was heavy. Almost suffocating. Weiss almost felt sick as she gripped her hand tighter.

"They tried to leave the Khans and start their own crew," Ruby continued. "My mom was going to call themselves the Thorns."

From that, Weiss noted that Ruby was continuing her mom's legacy by claiming the same name for

her own crew.

"I see…"

"Earlier, Sienna talked about her first two rules," Ruby recalled as she held her gaze with her crewmate. "The first rule of being a pirate is knowing your enemies. The second rule is knowing where to tread safely. Her third rule is unwritten. Her crewmates learn it the hard way. She doesn't let anyone quit her crew. You leave, you die."

"Is- is that why your parents were killed?" Weiss asked, distressed.

"Yeah."

"But what about Blake?" Weiss asked, which earned a shocked expression. "She's with us. How did she get away when your parents couldn't?"

"She was comfortable enough to tell you that, huh?" Ruby asked, relief washing over her. "I'm honestly still not sure how Blake got away."

Interested, Weiss asked. "She's never told you?"

"She's never been able to talk about it," Ruby replied. "I'm assuming her stealthiness and the fact that she doesn't attach to people easily might've helped her escape. I don't know. And we might not ever know."

If whatever happened to Blake was so bad that she couldn't talk about it, they couldn't imagine what might've transpired. This made Weiss think about their previous interaction a little earlier.

"Sienna greeted her, but Blake didn't look happy about that," Weiss commented.

Ruby only shrugged. "Sienna might have respect for her because she escaped. I don't know what her warped thinking is, though. It makes no sense. As you saw earlier, Yang wants Sienna dead."

"Do you?" Weiss asked.

A shrug.

"It's hard to explain," the captain elaborated. "I guess if I hate anyone on Remnant, it would be Sienna. And your father. I wouldn't mind if she was gone, but I don't want to encourage murder."

"That's understandable," Weiss agreed as she leaned back on the mattress.

There were a few moments of silence as the pair sat side-by-side. When it was quiet, Weiss realized she was still holding her hand and got flustered.

"C-come here," Weiss stuttered as she stood, dragging Ruby to stand.

"Weeeeeeiss," Ruby drawled jokingly. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to play your favorite video game and you're going to like it," the former heiress informed. "I don't care if you don't want to, we're-"

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboy, I can't wait!" Ruby beamed with a wide grin. She was so chipper, it was a complete turnaround from a few seconds before. "I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Probably," Weiss admitted, having never played a video game in her life.

Eager, Ruby darted out of her room and to the common area. In a rush, Weiss called after her.

"Wait up, will you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go! Some good 'ol backstories. It's not very fleshed out right now but it'll come in full circle eventually :D
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	14. It's Not the Same

Flashback… several years ago…

"Still bland…"

Defeated, Yang put down the fork into the steaming bowl full of yellow noodles. It'd been about an hour since she started preparing the dish when it should have taken half that time. It wasn't perfect. And it was never going to be perfect.

It was simple macaroni and cheese. A dish anyone could make. She didn't even like mac and cheese that much. The only reason she made it was for her baby sister. It didn't taste the same as it normally did when they ate it.

Determined, Yang sprinkled some salt onto the noodles and tasted it again.

"Agh!" Yang clutched her hair in frustration. "Why can't I get it to taste like her's?!"

According to her sister, Summer made the best mac and cheese in the world. Recently, Ruby had been depressed. Probably because in a few days, it would be the anniversary of her mother's passing. Not only her, but Raven and Taiyang as well.

She had to get this right, but Summer's cooking was phenomenal. She paled in comparison.

After a heavy sigh, Yang leaned onto the counter.

"Come on… I gotta get it right for her…"

Unintentionally, her voice cracked in misery. If she could provide her sister with a little comfort, she would. But right now, she felt like she was utterly failing to be there for her.

Little did she know, her uncle lingered in the room with her. He sat on the couch, watching her with interest.

"Copying Summer's cooking is like teaching a fish how to fly."

Even more frustrated, Yang sent him a frown. "Thanks for the encouragement, Qrow."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Qrow said solemnly as he crossed his arms. "Anything you make, Ruby will love."

Yang gripped the counter tightly. "That's not the point. The one thing Ruby remembers Summer by is her food. If I can't at least give her that, then what good am I?"

"You're firecracker," Qrow reminded knowingly. "As long as Ruby has you, she's gonna be okay."

That made Yang scoff. "I'm not good enough. I'm not her mom."

To smack some sense into her, Qrow stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even better, you're her sister."

Unbeknownst to Yang, tears dribbled down her cheeks. She only noticed that when Qrow gingerly smoothed them away.

"I know it's really hard- being strong for her- I mean," Qrow said evenly. "But you have emotions too, so if you gotta let 'em out, you do it, got it?"

For about a year, Yang felt like a robot. When they died, she took up the household duties. Qrow moved in to become their legal guardian. Since their deaths, an aura of depression lingered over their tiny home in Patch, refusing to dissipate. Everything changed. It would never be the same.

"I will," the blonde agreed through the tears and she sniffled. "The same goes for you. You can't keep drinking and expect to magically feel better."

"In the long run, it doesn't help, I know," he admitted gloomily. "But it does numb the pain sometimes."

After all, Qrow lost a sister and his best friends. Yang couldn't imagine what it'd be like if she lost Ruby. Especially with the way they were murdered.

After Yang sniffled, she wiped her tears away again. "Don't go overboard. That would only make Ruby sadder."

In the days just after their deaths, Qrow drank himself under the table. It was a common occurrence for the siblings to find him passed out on the floor and reeking of alcohol. The last couple of months, he was sober more often. But the anniversary coming up tempted him.

"I'm trying not to anymore," Qrow reassured and sent her a sad smile. "I admit, it's tempting."

Suddenly, there was a sharp inhale behind them. They whirled around to see a giddy Ruby.

"It smells so good in here!" Ruby chirped and darted into the kitchen. "What'dyamakewhat'dyamakewhat'dyamake?"

Hastily, Yang whirled around so her sister couldn't see her tearful eyes. A red encompassed them from the sadness. Despite that, her voice was chipper.

"I attempted mac and cheese-"

Before Yang could finish her sentence, Ruby dramatically stole a large bite.

"Ohmygoshit'ssogood! Did you make it for me?"

It was obvious that Ruby was only trying to cheer her up. Which left Yang to nod.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, sis," Ruby said sincerely.

Even though Ruby wolfed down all the noodles, Yang had a nagging feeling.

It's not the same.

Nothing ever would be.

***

"Uncle Qroooooooow!"

Until know, Qrow was enjoying a peaceful walk in the backyard. Before he could whirl around, Ruby slammed into his back. This knocked them over onto the green grass.

"You gotta stop trying to kill me," Qrow groaned as he rolled over.

"Sorry not sorry," Ruby said smugly.

"Rubes!" Yang chided as she sprinted over to the pair. "If you keep that up, he'll have a heart attack!"

"Oops," Ruby mumbled.

"I'm not old!" Qrow quipped and leaned up. "Anyways, why are you so excited?"

Suspicious, Yang leered over her sister. "You're more energetic more than usual. Even for you."

Confidently, Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "I've decided that we're going to set sail."

Over time, she noticed that her family wasn't feeling any better after the deaths that changed everything. A change of scenery and atmosphere could be good for them. And if not, they could come right back to Patch.

"We're not," Qrow retorted. "That's too much of a hassle."

"Why not?" Ruby asked and tilted her head like a curious puppy. "Mom left the Howling Thorn to me. I can do what I want with it."

"That's too much work and you're not going alone," Qrow said in finality.

For a bit, Yang processed the suggestion. She didn't see why not. As long as it put a smile on her baby sister's face, she was all for it.

With a grin, the blonde swung an arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'll go with her."

Frustrated, Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "So you're both troublemakers now?"

"I think it'd be good for us," Yang said genuinely. "Things aren't getting any better in the house. It's been all gloomy for a year now."

"You guys don't even know how to steer a ship!"

Ruby adorned a smug grin. "But you do."

"No, hell no."

Together, the sisters mustered up the cutest puppy faces. Lilac and silver eyes twinkled like they were begging for measly scraps of food.

Qrow only glared at them. Overall, he could see their point. Truth was, he didn't want to live in that house. Every nook and cranny reminded him of his fallen friends. Maybe some time away would do them some good.

"Fine, but I have some conditions," Qrow said.

"Yes!" the sisters cheered in unison.

"First, tone back being such troublemakers. Second, we make stops for my mead. And third, when one of us wants to go back to Patch, we all do. Got it?"

"Fair enough," Yang accepted.

They didn't know how long they planned to be on the sea. They could love life on the sea, or it could backfire on them. Either way, going home was always a solution.

"I accept these terms," Ruby chirped. "Also, I'm going to learn how to wield a scythe. Any objections?" she waited for a split-second before continuing. "No? Good!"

From that, Yang's jaw almost dropped. She should have never supplied her sister with weapons magazines, or let her watch Qrow spar with his scythe.

"I have another condition!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Too late!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the reason they set sail! Oddly enough, this was the last chapter I wrote from the entire fic. For pacing reasons.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	15. Survivor's Guilt

Present...

"-God! She has been such a pain in our asses!"

Together, Blake and Yang sat on the bench inside the watchtower.

After Yang heavily sighed, she placed her head into her hands. It looked like she was finally calming down after her endless tirade.

For a few moments, it was quiet in a fragile peace. The rain poured above them.

Normally, Blake and Yang would come up to the watchtower to enjoy the pitter-patter of the rain. If any storm occurred, this is where they were. Now, it acted as a barrier hidden from the world.

Quietly, Blake rubbed soothing circles on her crewmate's back in an attempt to make her feel better. Now that Yang had blown off most of her steam, she was calmer. It was reassuring.

"I'm sorry,' was all the faunus could think to say.

What else could she say? It's not like Yang's parents being murdered by Sienna was her fault.

Faintly, Yang scoffed. "You have nothin' to apologize for. I only wish she didn't get away. That was my only chance and I blew it," she grit her teeth just thinking about it.

Rather than continue to shift the blame to Weiss, Yang blamed herself. She didn't want to bring her poor oblivious crewmate down. Especially not when she didn't even know who Sienna was.

"We're pirates," the faunus reminded. "You'll get another chance. We don't know when, but when the time comes, we'll be ready."

That finally earned a smile as Yang gazed at her. "I like how you say 'we.'"

"I have my own bone to pick with Sienna," Blake added, crossing her arms with finality. "Be sure to include me when the time comes."

"I will, no worries," the blonde replied. "I want the Khans to leave us alone for good. The only way for that to happen is if Sienna is dead."

"True," Blake agreed. "Although, who knows who their next captain will be. They could be way worse."

"Or better," Yang commented, liking the sound of that. "Not just anyone can be as awful as Sienna. It takes a certain level of cruelness not just anyone can reach."

From that, Blake looked down to the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry…"

It was easy to catch the sincerity in those words. They carried so much weight in her voice. Yang could tell she was being genuine but was utterly confused. Her crewmate's face had darkened a bit.

Skeptical, Yang tilted her head. "Why do you keep sayin' that? You did nothing wrong."

"I lived," Blake said sternly, meeting those lilac eyes. "I was able to live and escape their clutches while your parents…"

She stopped herself and looked back down to the floor. The guilt was too much. It ate her up inside.

Why was I so special? Blake asked herself. Why was I the one who got so lucky?

"Look at me," Yang said as she gently grasped her shoulders, meeting her guilt-ridden amber orbs. "Don't apologize for being alive. It's not right."

Regretfully, Blake looked away. "Sometimes, I wish your parents could take my place. That way, you and Ruby would-"

"Don't say that!"

Suddenly, Blake was engulfed in warmth. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. At first, the faunus stiffened from the contact. Yang was gentle, so firm, and so caring. The realization caused Blake to nuzzle into her neck.

"I need you, Blake," Yang whispered, which caused a cat ear to flick. "Please don't ever think it'd be better if you were gone."

From those words, her eyes teared up. Something told Blake to pull away, so she did. She was greeted with a kind, soulful expression. Yang meant every word she said. Completely and unconditionally. That caring expression was for her and her alone, which caused Blake's heart to skip a beat.

"Right," Blake whispered. "Sorry for saying such things."

"What did I say about apologizing?" Yang teased.

"Sor- my bad," the faunus caught herself and faintly smiled. "Thank you, Yang."

At last, there was Yang's signature smirk. "No problem, kitten. Thanks for calmin' me down. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

Blake simply rolled her eyes. "Please, I think that was fully justified. Call me crazy but I'd be a little mad at my parents' murderer, too."

That elicited a few small giggles. When the cheerful sounds faded, they were reminded of the pouring rain. Tiny droplets hit the glass above, racing down the tower. Silently, Yang placed a hand over Blake's own.

"Hey, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. Really," Yang said sincerely. "If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do."

Fondly, Blake squeezed her hand.

"I feel the same way."

That caused Yang to perk up like a happy puppy. "Yeah?"

Blake smiled. It was a smile so beautiful, so gorgeous that Yang could hardly comprehend it. It was like the perfect picture, a lovely portrait. Yang wanted to capture this moment and savor it forever.

"Yeah."

When the faunus confirmed it, Yang felt her cheeks heat up. Her heart was pounding thickly against her chest. Their hands were still interlocked, entangling warmth.

At this moment, Yang leaned in as her eyes slowly drifted shut. She briefly thought this might be a mistake, but just before they closed, she noticed Blake's had closed, too.

All their worries washed away as they kissed.

For a few years now, they'd been inseparable. The sun rose and set with them together. Since Blake joined the Thorns, the pair got along despite their vast differences.

To Yang, Blake tasted like sweet peppermint.

To Blake, Yang tasted like lemonade. She smiled into the kiss, thinking it matched her fiery hair.

Yang could feel her smile into the kiss and formed a grin of her own. She held onto her firmly, savoring the moment she'd waited so long for. Their bodies pressed together like the perfect puzzle pieces.

The rain dripped onto the glass as the kissing continued like ocean waves. Eventually, Blake had brushed her arms with the blonde hair she'd grown so fond of. The tresses were soft despite its wild appearance.

Their feelings overflowed as the kiss continued, mixing with thunderous heartbeats.

The sound of love echoed as they separated.

They could only stare at each other.

"Woah…" Yang breathed.

Her reaction caused Blake to blush and shyly glance away. "Was- was that too much?"

"'Too much?'" Yang quoted in disbelief. "You clearly don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

"Really?" Blake asked. "I thought I was the only one who wanted to."

Sheepishly, Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Yeeeeah, I didn't want to risk our friendship if you didn't feel the same way, so I didn't say anything or do anything about it."

From that, Blake sighed. "Same."

From realizing their feelings were mutual, relief flowed over them. It was such a rush of happiness that they couldn't stop grinning.

"Wow," Blake murmured. "We're quite the troublesome pair."

That caused Yang to laugh heartily. She sent her a thumbs up with a wide smile.

"Now that cheered me up!"

Playfully, Blake bumped her elbow into her side. "Me too."

***

Multiple giggles echoed in the room.

The tiny T.V. somehow blared a loud volume. It only amplified the husky grunts and punches coming from the screen. On the controllers, Ruby rapidly poked all the buttons. Weiss sat next to her, staring at the controller, wondering which buttons to press.

"Come on, Weiss! Do something!" Ruby chirped. "Don't just stand there!"

One character dressed as a pirate on screen kept jumping and whirling around while the one dressed as a ninja remained still.

"If I knew which buttons to push!" Weiss yelped. "Hey, stop hitting me!"

"Press literally any button," the captain suggested. "Spam if you have to!"

"Spam?" Weiss asked like that word was a different language.

That's when Ruby repeatedly pushed the left button, which caused her pirate character to kick repeatedly. Like this was the test of her life, Weiss studied Ruby's movements and pushed the same button on her controller. Her ninja repeatedly kicked.

"Good job," Ruby encouraged. "Now try to hit me."

Slowly, the ninja scooted over to the pirate on the other side of the screen. From the sad sight, Ruby let out a sigh.

"Any day now."

"Quiet, you!"

When the two characters were finally in front of each other, Weiss was able to land a kick.

"Yes!" Weiss cheered.

From how excited she was from landing only one hit, Ruby grinned. She didn't know Weiss could be so adorable. Okay, she did, but this was a whole other level.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruby encouraged and gleefully hugged her.

"Get off me, you dunce!" Weiss yelped, trying to keep the controller in place.

"Eheheh, sorry," Ruby happily said. "I couldn't help myself."

From that, Weiss smiled. "Now what?"

Without a word, the pirate on screen kicked. This caused the phrase to boom on screen:

Victory!

Weiss' jaw dropped. "What happened?"

"I got your health bar all the way down, so I won," the captain explained.

To see how badly she was beaten, Weiss gauged Ruby's bar in the corner of the screen. "Your's is still in the green?"

Ruby cheerfully pat her on the back. "You'll get better. Eventually."

"Gee, thanks," the former heiress said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened. A rush of wind violently whipped through the room until the door shut. It was Qrow, who looked a little wet from being outside.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm teaching her how to play," Ruby said. "Wanna join?"

Leisurely, Qrow sat on the couch. "I don't see why not."

While he got comfortable, Weiss asked. "If you're here, who's steering the ship?"

"No one," Qrow replied. "When storms like this happen, I usually let the Howling Thorn do her thing. She's been through way worse than this."

Weiss accepted the explanation. If anyone knew how to steer a ship, it was probably Qrow or Ruby. He talked with experience and not laziness. Fighting the tides when the weather strained wouldn't do any good.

Eagerly, Ruby handed her uncle her own controller. "Fight her uncle Qrow, I dare you. She's feisty."

"Hey!"

Happily, Qrow grabbed the controller and leaned forward on the couch like he was preparing. "Alright, kiddo," he faced Weiss. "Don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I can barely beat the dolt," Weiss said and turned to Ruby. "What makes you think I can win?"

"I'll coach you, silly," the captain reassured. "Do what I say and you'll be golden."

Already defeated, Weiss sighed.

After selecting characters, the word appeared on screen:

Begin!

"Kick his butt, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Since she had no idea what to do, Weiss pressed random buttons. "If I knew how!"

"Circle!" Ruby advised.

That elicited a tiny punch. Like a tap. From the impact, Qrow chuckled a little. Weiss didn't even keep pressing circle. She just pressed it once for a little punch.

"Keep pressing circle!" Ruby exclaimed.

Relentlessly, Weiss pressed the circle button. On screen, her character was spamming a jab.

Qrow smirked as she dodged. "I know your strategy."

To show off, Qrow performed a well-executed combination with his grimm reaper character. That made his opponent's health bar drop into the red.

"How on Remnant did you do that?" Weiss asked, intrigued.

"It's easy," Qrow said, holding out his controller for her to see. "You press triangle, circle, circle, x to jump, and then a final right hook with square."

"That…" Weiss was utterly speechless as the foreign video game language drifted into her ears. "Makes absolutely no sense."

"Ah, ya learn quickly," Qrow waved off. "It's really not that hard. You just gotta practice."

"You got this, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"Where's my cheerleader?" Qrow teased.

Playfully, Ruby stuck out her tongue. "You don't get one."

"Hm," Qrow hummed.

Every now and then, Qrow let Weiss get in a few punches and kicks. Whenever Weiss landed a hit, that seemed to make her day. To Ruby, it was obvious he was going easy on her. This made her smile.

Outside, no light drifted through the windows. The ship swayed, causing them to shift a little every now and then.

"I hate this game of emotions we play!"

The yelp caused Ruby to pay attention. Looks like Weiss lost.

In a warning, Weiss pointed at Qrow. "Don't go easy on me."

Qrow's eyebrows rose. "Alright then. You asked for it."

Even though Weiss kept losing, she was determined to keep playing.

They would be sad again if they focus on reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	16. An Unexpected Suggestion

Bright rays beamed down on the front deck. The sky was bright blue as the yellow orb hung above the clouds. The occasional bird encircled the ship, singing melodic chirps.

There were barely any waves created. It was so calm that the ship hardly swayed. The previous storm lasted all night and the next morning was absolutely beautiful. Perfect, even.

Most of the Thorns were lounging on the deck like they didn't have a care in the world. Ruby adorned a red, two-piece swimsuit as she stretched her arms above her head and let out a content sigh.

"Isn't this the best?"

Casually, Weiss lowered her sunglasses. She adorned her own light blue swimsuit as she lounged next to her captain. "I suppose."

That earned a wide grin. It was obvious to Ruby that her crewmate was enjoying herself as well, even if she didn't admit it as happily.

They'd been outside for about two hours now. The rays had soaked into their skin with welcome warmth. The occasional breeze made sure they didn't get too hot.

Surprisingly, Ruby had been calm and not her usual eccentric self. Perhaps the sun drained her. Weiss was glad to relax in silence next to Ruby.

Sometimes, enjoying each other's company in the same space was the best rather than having a constant conversation.

"You are so gonna get burnt," the captain commented, referring to her pale skin.

"And you won't?" Weiss asked, setting her book in her lap.

Leisurely, Ruby stretched out her legs as she felt her muscles loosen. "I'm wearing tons of sunscreen."

Playfully, Weiss rolled her eyes. "As am I. I'm wearing the same sunscreen as you, dolt. Qrow gave it to me, remember?"

"Ooooooooh," Ruby mumbled in realization. "Still, you're super pale. You should probably reapply soon."

Rather than take offense to that, Weiss said. "I wouldn't exactly call you tan, either."

That earned a laugh from the captain. "I never said I was tan. That's a dream worlds away," she conceded with a smile and a slight blush from the sight of her. "Hey, uncle Qrow?"

For a while, Qrow was in-and-out of consciousness. The pirate had been napping on a comfortable lounge chair with an open bottle of mead loosely in his grasp. The residue had become warm.

"Wha- huh?" Qrow groaned from the haze of sleep.

Ruby held out the can of sunscreen when she caught his attention. "Where'd you get this, anyways? It's kinda sorta magical. We've been out here for a while and I don't even feel burnt!"

From the question, Qrow smirked. "It's not important as to how I got it," he said groggily. In other words, he probably stole it. "If it works, accept it and shut up. If you want to keep your color and enjoy the sun, wear it. Look at me, does it look like I get tan at all?"

For a few moments, Ruby and Weiss examined him. The pirate adorned a loose t-shirt and a black pair of swim trunks. The color indeed made him look pale. Ruby couldn't even think of a time when he was tan. And they'd spent most of their lives on the sea, which was an impressive feat.

"I could say the same thing," Weiss added. "I don't think I've ever been darker than my hair."

"That's really impressive," Ruby almost gawked. "It takes talent to be that pale."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, a new voice chimed in the conversation. This was followed by several footsteps.

"If you squeeze a tube of toothpaste, the paste'd be tanner than you!"

The three looked up to find that it was Yang who cracked the joke. Next to her was Blake, who sent her an unamused glare.

"Oh haha," Weiss said sarcastically as she adjusted her sunglasses. "So funny."

When there was an overarching silence, the former heiress wondered why. It was then that she gazed around and noticed the shocked expressions of her crewmates. Ruby and Qrow were staring at the black and yellow pair.

"Why does everyone look like that-"

After sitting up, Weiss noticed why. Yang and Blake were holding hands. The two had held hands before, but they couldn't stop grinning and deliberately maintained eye-contact with their crew as if to tell them something.

"Since when?!" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"Since last night!" Yang matched her sister's eagerness, adorning a wide smile.

From how excited they were, Blake blushed.

Qrow smirked from the revelation. "It's about damn time."

"See?" Ruby eyed her sister and Blake. "Even Qrow could see there was something going on. It took you long enough."

Everyone seemed so… not surprised. This left Blake to wonder.

Cat ears folded on top of Blake's head. "Was it that obvious?"

"Painfully," the former heiress met her gaze. "And I haven't even been on board for that long."

True, she watched them interact whenever they'd secretly meet up. But now that she lived with the pair, their feelings for each other were painfully obvious.

That caused the bumblebee couple to blush.

"Damn…" Yang mumbled, disappointed in herself. "Better late than never, right? Right? Tell me I'm right," she practically begged.

Ruby gave her a nod. "Right!"

Playfully, Blake held onto her arm. "My girlfriend is so needy."

Rather than retort, Yang was on cloud nine when she felt her girlfriend hold onto her. She leaned into the affectionate contact with a wide grin. The sight caused the others to smile.

"She's like a golden retriever," Ruby said jokingly. "Be sure to give her lots of food and attention and don't forget to take her on walks."

"Don't treat me like I'm a dog!" Yang yelped.

Teasingly, Blake pet her on the head. "There, there."

While Yang pouted, Weiss watched them with a smile. "Congrats, you two. This was long overdue."

From the comment, Qrow scoffed. "A decade overdue."

"We get it!" Yang flailed her arms. "I'm dumb!"

"Nonononono," Ruby stopped the thought. "We're not saying you're dumb. We're saying you're both dumb."

"Wow, thanks," the blonde said teasingly. "That makes me feel so much better."

Blake giggled a bit. "Very reassuring."

There was a brief pause of silence. Only the tides reached their ears.

"Hey, where are we headed next?" Yang asked, curious. "Do we have a plan?"

Usually, they always had a path to somewhere. The Howling Thorn must always have a destination. Not float around uselessly.

"We're going to an island called Acacia," Ruby informed, recalling the conversation she had earlier with her uncle. Ultimately, it was the destination they settled on. "It's not Khan territory and it's the closest land to us."

"Whew," the blonde was visibly relieved. "I'm glad we have a plan. What'll we do when we get there?"

Almost annoyed, Qrow sighed. "We need money."

"We're stealing?" Weiss asked, sounding hesitant.

"Yep," Qrow said like it was obvious. "We only steal from people who deserve it," he said, trying to reassure her and to give it justification. "At least, we try to take from bad people. Getting the innocent involved isn't our style. That being said, does anyone have any suggestions?"

There were a few moments of silence as the crew pondered. Typically, the crew would get tips about who to rob. Those who have done wrong. Since no one had been to Acacia before, they were coming up blank.

"A dust shop."

Surprisingly, the suggestion came from Weiss. From her words, Qrow stared at her in utter shock. He was the only one on board who knew her last name. The only one who knew who her father was. The fact that the escaped Schnee heiress suggested this…

She must really want to get back at her father, Qrow deduced. And she would be doing it off the grid. Smart, sneaky Schnee.

"Weiss, you're a genius!" Ruby chirped in amazement. "Only rich people go to places like that. I bet it'll have even more money than a bank."

It looked like Blake couldn't agree more. She confidently stepped forward.

"It's also well-known that the owner of Schnee dust is a horrible person who treats faunus terribly. We'd be stealing from him. I have no qualms about that."

"Me neither," Yang agreed and crossed her arms in finality. "Anyone who treats anyone like crap has this coming to them."

It seemed they were all in agreement. Happily so. This left Weiss to ponder her position. This would not only serve as a 'fuck you' to her father, but they would be getting partial justice for Blake as well.

Weiss recalled multiple occasions when she watched her father berate the faunus. Watched him treat them like garbage. All those times, she stood idly by and let it happen. She did nothing about it, but now, an opportunity presented itself. She could do something.

Fuck Jacques. Fuck him and his money. And fuck his stupid mustache.

"It's settled then," Qrow said.

When they all agreed by nodding, Weiss faintly smiled. Was it bad she was actually looking forward to this?

Ruby held her chin in thought. "The only problem is that we don't know for sure if Acacia has a dust shop."

Not every island had dust shops. Only places that were well-off did. The crew knew nothing about Acacia. Only that it was safe to tread and that it was nearby.

"We'll scope the place out first," Blake chimed. "We'll rob the nearest dust store, and we'll leave immediately. If there's no dust store, we'll have to improvise."

"Decent back-up plan," Yang only shrugged. "Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Strike Back: "We gotta stand up and go with the pride. It's like the sun rising way over the clouds."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	17. The Sea Dragon

Into the night, the swaying ship held her body in a trance-like state. It was a deep abyss. She was floating freely. A few creaks lingered, but her brain didn't register the sounds.

All around her, it was warm and fuzzy. She felt like she was drifting in the clouds if clouds could sway. Her head felt supported by something fluffy.

An abrupt jerking motion jolted her awake with a gasp. The shock was so violent that she was yanked out of the covers and thumped on the wooden floor.

"Agh, what the-"

"Weiss! Get up!"

A familiar shout. Before she could even register what just happened, Ruby opened the door with such urgency it was alarming. Her figure was silhouetted into the candle she was holding.

Groggily, Weiss shook her head as she stood. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Grimm!"

No more needed to be said.

With their adrenaline pumping, they grabbed their weapons and darted outside. On the way, they noted how dangerous the situation was. They were on a vulnerable ship in the middle of nowhere. If it capsized...

When the pair rushed to the deck, they were met with the rest of their crew. The waves grew more violent as a dark growl mumbled underwater. A few bubbles drifted to the surface threateningly.

"We gotta big one!" Yang announced with her arms up.

The world shook, causing them to hold onto each other.

"What do you usually do if a grimm attacks?!" Weiss yelped, hoping the ship had defense mechanisms.

She'd fought countless grimm before, but never on a ship.

Blake poised her katana as she glared down the grimm. "We chop it up but this one has really good armor!"

Qrow grit his teeth from the size of the behemoth. "Our scythes might be useless."

For a moment, the crew stared at the opponent. It was in the dead of night, so only the moonlight helped them see what they were dealing with.

Most grimm have red eyes, but this one had two yellow orbs that flashed threateningly. It adorned a spiked spine and had two short arms with a scaled underbelly. To make it look bigger, its gills puffed out like an angry beta fish.

It was a skyscraper that sprouted from the depths of the ocean. The beast's roar was deafening and echoed for miles. The water was fragile and rumbled from the sharp vibrations, causing the ship to rock hard. This barely left them able to stay standing.

"Yikes," the blonde mumbled with her eyes wide.

"What is that thing?!" Weiss shouted.

Until now, she'd only seen grimm that lived on land. It was said that water-based grimm were rare. Probably why she's never seen one. It looked like it was straight from a nightmare or the spawn of Satan.

"It's some kind of water dragon," Ruby informed. "We've fought one of these before, but this one has so much more armor!"

"Fantastic," Weiss replied sarcastically.

Before they could devise a plan, the monster reeled back like it was charging for the next strike. Its enormous body would be like a bat slamming into a baseball that was the ship.

"Agh! Get down!" Ruby ordered.

While her crewmates hit the floor, she fired a dust bullet. Ice spewed from the side of the grimm's skeleton head, but it had little to no effect. It only served to piss off the grimm even more.

"Oh no," Ruby mumbled.

After that, the beast charged. It was going to ram directly into the beloved ship at this rate. If it was a direct hit, it could be over. They'd sink and then swim for who knows how long before growing exhausted and drowning.

Before it could jam into the ship, a massive black propulsion glyph appeared directly in its line of path. The monster rammed into that, causing it to fly back a few feet. It roared in pain as it belly-flopped violently into the water.

From the display of raw force, the crewmates' jaws dropped.

Ruby sent Weiss a thumbs up. "That was awesome!"

Yang was still in awe as she watched the beast try to readjust itself. "Remind me not to piss you off."

For now, it was a fragile peace as the monster plotted its next move. It slithered around like a predator. Like it knew it was a spectacle, it shot out of the water like a snake and gave another resounding roar.

It was like a freight train heading full-force into the vulnerable ship, rushing back with vengeance.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby called.

In a hurry, Blake tossed the ribbon that was attached to her weapon to Yang. Yang was already sprinting for a head-start. When it was time, Blake yanked on the ribbon and Yang twirled around in response, keeping a firm grip on the handle.

Using the momentum, Yang cocked her gauntlets for extra speed. It took Blake's muscles a second to get used to the strain of being spun around so powerfully.

With a determined shout, Blake managed to spin around in a full, rapid circle.

Having never witnessed the display before, Weiss whispered. "Incredible…"

Before the beast could get too close, Blake released her grip and flew at the grimm like a bullet. She glided over the water and in midair, conjured a clone as the monster roared. Now that she was closer, the roar sent shockwaves through her body.

Strategically, Blake was able to use her clone, having it kick her down on top of the angry sea dragon. With a war cry, Blake rammed her katana between a few spikes that acted as armor. Into a tiny sliver of exposed skin.

The recoil was too much. Even the skin was hardened. The faunus bounced off the scaly spine with a yelp. She almost crashed into the water, but the spiky tail whirled around and whipped her back with full force. A fragile yep tore from her lungs.

"Agh!"

"Blake!" Yang yelped.

Ruby crouched and shot off like a rocket. "I got her!"

Instantly, Ruby darted after her with her semblance. With her speed, she should be able to reach her before the inevitable crash water-landing.

When they were out of the way, the dragon whirled back around to target the measly ship. It opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp daggers. Yellow puffs of air spewed from the beast.

Qrow crouched low to the ground, ready to dodge. "What the...?"

The attack whizzed out of its mouth straight to the crew. Since they had no idea what came from the mouth, they rolled and dodged, not wanting to find out the hard way. The wooden floor they previously stood on burned away in ash.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang yelped, gawking at the sight.

Weiss growled as she kept her eyes firmly on the beast. "Let's not find out. Where's the weak spot?"

"Probably the back of the neck," Qrow deduced, still in awe from the size of the mammoth. "Hold on. I'm about to make this easier."

Instantly, Qrow's scythe transformed into a sniper gun. He meticulously aimed as the beast was moving back and forth like it knew it was being targeted.

While he focused on aiming, Weiss summoned glyphs for her and Yang to run on in midair.

Like an expert marksman, Qrow nailed the left eye. It popped like bubble wrap and oozed a yellow liquid as it screamed. The tower writhed in pain, realizing it had underestimated the tiny specs.

As it screamed, Yang and Weiss shot off the puffy gills on its sides. The gills were fragile and transparent, so a bullet and ice dust certainly did massive damage. It screeched even louder as the appendages thumped into the water, causing larger waves.

While the beast tried to get a grip, Ruby and Blake made it back to the ship safely. They had calmed down, but were soaking wet.

"God, I hate the water," the faunus whined.

That caused Weiss to perk a brow. "You hate water but you're a pirate?"

Playfully, Yang held onto her shoulder. "I know right. She's an odd one."

"Ugh," the faunus groaned, hating the feeling of being soaked.

"You okay, kiddo?" Qrow asked to make sure.

"I'm fine," Blake reassured. "Hit me unexpectedly. Did you say to hit the back of the neck?"

It was then that Qrow recalled she had enhanced hearing. Even though Blake was farther away from the ship when he said that, she still heard him.

"It might have less armor there," Qrow deduced over the otherworldly screeches. "Think you can do it?"

"Hm," the faunus scoffed from the question.

As if that was even a question.

Since Blake was an expert at cutting with her blade, she was the best candidate.

"I'll give you a boost," Weiss said as she conjured a black glyph.

Eagerly, the faunus hopped in the center as the dark perimeter spun. Before Weiss could launch her crewmate, the beast flipped its iron-like tail. Swiftly, the former heiress changed directions and trusted her friend with the rest.

Like a rocket, Blake shot off.

Behind Blake, the tail rammed into the side of the ship. Before it could do massive damage, Qrow had nailed its other eye. The beast flinched as the tail fell uselessly. The amount of pain the grimm must've experienced forced it to tilt into the water.

In relief, Weiss met Qrow's gaze. "Nice shot."

"It's blind now!" Ruby shouted. "Go get 'em!"

From the yell, Blake smirked. It was time for payback.

She rammed into the beast at full force. Its spine shattered from the impact alone. Golden eyes widened. That was a strong glyph. Below, the water swirled into a mini tsunami. Blake took this as her chance to slice and dice the vulnerable spot. Between the bones of armor, there was a sliver of skin.

"Agh!"

While Blake sliced open the back of the neck, Ruby and Qrow positioned themselves directly in front of the sea dragon's intimidating, black mouth with the help of a few glyphs.

The monster couldn't decide who to focus on first, so it opened its jaws wide, revealing rows of sharp fangs. That's when Ruby and Qrow fired several bullets in rapid succession directly down the slimy throat.

In retaliation, the grimm spit the yellow smog. It was quicker than a lizard tongue sticking out. When the bullets collided with the yellow mist, there was a huge orange and yellow explosion.

It sent both parties flying back. The impact was more than enough to force Ruby and Qrow to spiral dizzyingly to the water. They were falling way too fast for Weiss to catch them on time. The explosion only served to make them whizz down faster.

To keep the infuriated, injured beast distracted, Blake kept slicing the head as it reeled back. She yelped as the dragon fell onto the water with a lingering shriek.

A rainfall of droplets formed into a monsoon as it pitter-pattered over the ocean. A black puff of smoke lingered. There was a fragile peace for a few moments. Over the massive dark and scaly body, specks of blackness drifted into the dim sky.

"Ruby! Blake! Qrow!" Yang yelled desperately. "Where are they?!"

Desperately, Weiss examined the scene. Yang and her were the only people on the ship, almost frantic. Despite almost panicking, a calm breeze danced past them.

Suddenly, a few gasps in the silence. There were several needy gulps. In the distance, Yang and Weiss could barely see them. Ruby and Qrow had floated to the surface, clinging onto each other.

"Oh, thank god," Yang breathed a sigh of relief and then gasped. "Blake?!"

Under the dim sun, Blake had crawled on top of the corpse to avoid the water even though she was already soaking wet. She was leaning back, almost relaxing as she gazed at the falling moon.

"I'm okay!" Blake reassured, not wanting her girlfriend to worry.

"Thank goodness," Weiss murmured.

Yang cupped her hands over her mouth. "You almost gave us heart attacks!"

"That was totally awesome!" Ruby chirped in glee.

Playfully, Weiss rolled her eyes. "Such a dunce."

Not wanting them to wait, Weiss conjured a glyph for them to stand on. When Qrow and Ruby were on the glyph, they were propelled toward the ship so they didn't have to swim all the way. The former heiress did the same for Blake, who was more than happy to leave the corpse.

Yang couldn't help but laugh. "That was amazing. You guys kicked some serious ass."

Irritated, Blake flicked her wrists to get some water off. "I need a shower."

"I can help you with that," the blonde teased.

While that earned a deep blush, Blake wasn't in the mood to entertain her jokes. Feeling gross, Blake simply walked back inside the ship to wash off.

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked to make sure.

Several nods.

"I've never seen anything like that," Weiss said, still in disbelief.

"Water grimm aren't common, that's for sure," Yang added. "We've only had one other run-in. But it didn't look as evolved like that."

Qrow looked down to the burnt floor with a frown. "It definitely didn't have whatever that breath was."

"Why don't we have defense mechanisms on the ship?" Weiss asked, genuinely curious.

Qrow sighed in annoyance. "We barely have any money as is. Hopefully, we can at least repair the floor and new, giant dent."

Ruby jokingly grabbed Weiss' shoulders. "Cut us some slack, we're barely scooting by!"

"Besides," Yang chimed. "We're good enough defense. Right?"

All Weiss did was look down to the damaged floor. "You can keep telling yourself that."

"Right!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is set back in the day. Because of this, water grimm aren't nearly as common like they are in canon. If they were, the ship might have canons for sure.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	18. Worth a Try

"Here ya go."

As usual, Ruby was being thoughtful. Her red cape fluttered in the breeze in front of Weiss, who smiled from the offer.

"Thank you, dolt," Weiss said genuinely.

After accepting the gesture, she pulled the red hood over her head.

It had been a few days since they set sail to the small island called Acacia. After anchoring, Ruby wanted to make sure Weiss would be safe in this new land. To do that, her face had to be hidden. Since being welcomed aboard, Weiss had been adamant that people might be trying to find her, so they were cautious.

Ruby smiled from the sight. "It looks nice on you."

From the compliment, Weiss blushed. "T-thanks…"

"Get a room," Yang joked.

"Quiet you," Weiss quipped.

Before leaving, the Thorns lowered their flag to not raise suspicion. After all, pirates, in general, had a bad reputation. When the Thorns were ready, they easily slipped into town like they'd been living there forever.

"I already like it here," Yang noted, sniffing the fresh air. "It's kinda like Patch."

"It really is," Ruby agreed.

"What's Patch?" Weiss asked.

"The place me, Yang, and Qrow are from," the captain informed. "It's a cute little island with the best weapons."

Qrow had to agree. "The weapons were a high-point. Patch is known for that."

"Here I thought you were being a weapons nerd again," the former heiress said.

From what the crew could tell, Acacia was a normal town. Nothing stuck out to them. One thing that unsettled them was seeing a few faunus locked in cages. They wanted nothing more than to free them, but couldn't draw attention to themselves.

Yang held onto Blake's arm, hoping to comfort her. All Blake could do was look away, her eyes to the ground. She silently appreciated the gesture, but nothing could quell the sadness in her heart.

Besides the discrimination, the town was beautiful. Many of the homes consisted of cabin style wood. The grass was a vibrant green, and a plethora of vegetation bloomed all around.

Acacia emitted its own aura. Various shouts, chatters, and other sounds filled their ears. The most distinguishable noise was horses' neighs, or hooves meeting the soft dirt.

"It's a shame we have to take from them," the blonde whispered.

"Do you have to word it like that?" Blake asked, disheartened.

"It's not like we're borrowing the money," Yang replied.

A sigh.

"Cheer up, kitten," Yang chirped. "Eventually, we'll have enough and we'll never need to steal again."

"That's not very reassuring," Blake replied.

Weiss glared at the blonde. "You're not-"

"Oh, there it is!" Ruby chimed, cutting her off.

In the distance, there was a small building. It was isolated from the other vendors and surrounded by trees. Almost like it didn't want to be found. Luckily, there weren't many people in the area and the trees could act as cover.

"Huh…" Qrow mumbled. "I gotta admit, I didn't think they'd have one."

"Luck is on our side," Ruby beamed. "Alright crew, remember the plan?"

Stealthily, Qrow handed his scythe to his niece. "We have to be quick, understand?"

"Aye, aye!" Ruby chirped.

Weiss looked hesitant as she stared at Qrow. "Try not to mess with them too much."

"I'll mess with them until you guys get out of the store," Qrow consoled, trying not to worry them. "Go get 'em, kiddos."

From that, Yang rolled her eyes. "You're the one doin' the 'getting.'"

"Seriously," Weiss almost warned. "Don't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow waved off.

As he walked toward the store, Ruby briefly held Weiss' hand. "Don't worry. He won't do anything rash."

Heat rushed to Weiss' cheeks. "R-right. Okay, I'll trust you."

A nod.

With that, the rest of the crew crept to the side of the small establishment. They waited to the side while Weiss pulled over the red hood to cover her face and opened the front door.

A second later, a crow swooped in. It screeched, wreaking havoc inside. The only employee that was present began to scream obscenities from the unexpected guest.

When the screams sounded, the four in-waiting darted inside with their adrenaline pumping. They had to make this quick. Otherwise, the employee would sound the alarm.

"Uhhhh," Yang muttered nervously as they searched for the money. "I don't see any!"

Frustrated, Weiss said. "It's not going to be in plain sight, you buffoon. It's over here."

Low and behold, there was a tiny knob that tried to blend into the wall. It was in the very corner of the store. Probably a hidden vault.

From the discovery, Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "Alright."

"Move aside," Blake said as her friends cleared a path for her.

In the background, the caws were relentless. The poor employee was yelling and flailing, trying to grab the bird and throw it out of his hair.

Within seconds, Blake managed to pick the lock. She jiggled it a very specific way like she'd done this a million times. It caused the crew to glance among each other in astonishment.

"What?" the faunus asked. "You know I'm good at this."

"Sometimes, I think you're too good," Yang replied.

"Lemme," with all her might, Ruby couldn't budge the door and get it to open.

She grunted in frustration. It felt like it was still locked. It cracked open a bit, but there was probably a chain on the other side.

"I- can't open it," Ruby grunted, keeping her voice low.

Since Ruby had been pulling it, Yang tried to push on it. Nothing worked.

"My turn," Weiss announced as they backed away.

A tiny black glyph appeared and spun relentlessly on the knob. Not even a second later, the doors flew open.

It felt so wrong to steal, but so right. An image of Jacques flashed through Weiss' mind. Instead of frowning, she smirked. She was finally rebelling against him, rather than simply disobeying him.

Fuck her dad.

"Nice job, Weissy," Ruby encouraged.

"Stupid door," Yang mumbled.

While Weiss and Blake rushed into the vault with a large bag, Yang and Ruby pretended to help the employee that was still squealing from the bird.

The crow flew around the entirety of the store, making sure to distract the worker. A few dust vials had fallen during the chaos. Qrow made the employee focus on him instead of what was going on behind him.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright!" Yang tried to reassure him, making him face her. "We'll catch the damn bird, got it?"

"Get this stupid thing off me!"

"Okay, okay!"

More shrieks.

Instead of helping, Yang intentionally swung around randomly in 'hopes' to hit the bird. Jokingly, the crow landed on her arm. The employee almost nabbed it, but Qrow pecked him and flew away in time.

"Agh! Shit, you pesky-"

Swiftly, the blonde swiped his hand before he could slap the bird.

"Woops."

"You're not helping!"

"I'm doin' the best I can!" Yang yelped. "Stay still!"

"I can't when this damned bird is clawing my face!"

Behind them, Ruby was carefully loading the dust into a bag. Every now and then, she looked over her shoulder to check on the rest of her crew.

The secret door was still wide open. It didn't take long for a blur of black and white to dart out the door. They sprinted across the store and out the front door like they were never there. Blake had been carrying what looked like a heavy bag since she lagged a little behind.

When they were safe, Ruby followed and then Yang.

After that, Qrow took that as his cue to leave. He flew out the wide-open front door with a final screech before disappearing into the trees.

It didn't take long for them to hear:

"Oh my god!"

***

Overall, they felt bad for the poor guy.

The moment they reached the ship, they set sail. It was a matter of time before law enforcement went after them and they weren't too keen on getting caught.

Looking at all this money now… it was so worth it. Wads and wads of cash were scattered all over the deck. It could be the new floorboards there was so much.

"Woah…" Ruby gawked.

"Holy shit…" Yang mumbled, ogling the cash. "We- actually hit it big this time."

Normally, they could only score a few bucks and grab some items to pawn. This time, they got a load of dust and money. It was like a new treasure.

Blake gulped when she counted the last lien. "This is more than what we had last time. Sienna took pocket change."

"Ohhhh!" Ruby chirped with glee. "We can repair the ship! And get more books, too!"

"I like the sound of that," Blake commented.

For a moment, only the tides reached their ears. The ship swayed like it was trying to rock them asleep.

As the birds chirped, Yang crossed her arms. "I hope Jacques gets word about this."

The mention of her father caused Weiss to frown. She hoped he did, too.

While they felt bad for the innocent employee, they at least stole from a known asshole. That was enough justification in their minds.

"I doubt the information will reach him," Weiss mentioned, which earned confused looks. "He owns many stores like that one. The robbery might not even make it on his radar. It happens all the time."

It was worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	19. Bubbling to the Surface

I wonder what she's up to.

With pep in her step, Ruby walked down the narrow hallway with a destination in mind. She couldn't stop grinning as the floor beneath her swayed.

Yesterday, Ruby worked tirelessly to repair the ship. Only because they finally had enough money to do so. It'd been a whole day since they hit gold. Robbing the dust store had been completely worth it.

The unexpected sea dragon grimm left the ship decently damaged.

For now, Qrow insisted that Ruby take a break. Instead, Blake and Yang took her place today. They would rotate until the damages were fixed. Which could take quite some time.

Since Ruby had an entire day to herself, she knew exactly how she was going to spend it.

Happily, Ruby knocked on a door a few times.

There was an invitation to come in. She sounded a bit flustered from the unexpected arrival, but welcoming.

Slowly, Ruby cracked open the door. "Whatcha up to, Weiss?"

From her appearance, Weiss set down the hairbrush she was holding. "Looking for something to do?"

When Weiss turned to face her, Ruby fell silent. Any words she could think of died in her throat and brain. Her appearance was striking.

She must've gotten out of the shower just now, Ruby deduced.

"Ruby?"

"W-ah-uh yeah!" Ruby nervously beamed. "You're such a great distraction."

From how flustered she was acting, Weiss perked a white eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course it is," Ruby said like it was obvious.

She'd never insult her. At least not on purpose.

Her reply earned a tiny smile from Weiss. From the angelic sight, Ruby's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, it felt like she was drifting in the clouds. Time didn't feel so important anymore.

Weiss was wearing a baggy white shirt and shorts. The shirt was long on her, so the pants were hidden. It was like she was wearing a dress. Her hair was no longer in a side ponytail and was a free-flowing, damp blanket of white.

Now that Ruby thought about it, she'd never really seen Weiss like this. So carefree and relaxed. This was a new side to her that she welcomed wholeheartedly. In fact, looking at her was mesmerizing.

A sweet aroma lingered in the air, and Ruby could tell that it emanated from her. It was sweet vanilla.

At this moment, Ruby thought Weiss was an angel without wings.

How can she be so beautiful? Ruby thought. She's out of this world...

Ruby's heart slammed against her ribcage. Silver eyes couldn't pry away as Weiss confusedly asked her what was wrong. All Ruby saw was those perfect lips move, but nothing came out. She was dazed and entranced.

It wasn't until Weiss shook her shoulders did she snap out of it.

"Ruby!" Weiss practically shouted, genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?"

"W-wha- no, I'm fine!" Ruby hastily replied.

Not convinced, Weiss narrowed her eyes to examine her features to tell if she was lying or not. All Ruby did was enjoy the sweet aroma as she leaned into her. Now that Weiss was closer to her, the smell washed over her in calm waves. It was so heavenly that Ruby closed her eyes to enjoy the scent.

"If you say so," Weiss said, unsure. "Stop dilly-dallying and come here."

After she pat the spot on the bed next to her, any semblance of reality Ruby held was shattered. It was like her brain became void of any thought.

She was alone with Weiss.

In her room.

Alone.

With. Weiss.

The reality of the situation slowly dawned on her as she grew more flustered. Heat kept rising to her cheeks. She briefly wondered if she looked like a cherry.

When Weiss gave her another skeptical look, Ruby finally replied.

"Sure, I'll sit…"

Whatdoesshehaveonhermindwhat'sgoingonwhydoesshesmellsosweetisthisnormalitshouldbeimpossibleforsomeonetosmellthisgoodahshessocuteah-

Suddenly, Weiss handed her the hairbrush. This snapped Ruby out of it.

"Do you want to brush my hair?" Weiss asked, which earned a dazed expression. "My sister and I used to brush each other's all the time. It was… nice."

I can brush her hair?! Ruby thought in glee. I've always wanted to touch her hair but to be offered to?!

"Sure," Ruby replied a little quicker than she intended. "It always looks so pretty…"

Weiss gazed at her with her own blush. "Dunce."

From the fond nickname, Ruby beamed a smile. With her heart thundering, she shuffled over and sat on the edge of her bed. As the mattress shifted from her weight, Ruby positioned herself directly behind her.

On her bed.

On her bed...

Ruby was on her knees behind the girl as she combed her fingers through the white tresses.

"Your hair's very soft, Weiss."

"It's the one thing I can control after everything that's happened," Weiss mentioned.

Leisurely, Weiss enjoyed the meticulous movements. Her heart pounded rapidly when she felt Ruby's faint breath tickle her ears. The breeze was like a cool melody. The feather-like touches only added to the ripples shooting down her spine.

"I love it," Ruby murmured. "It reminds me of snow."

"Thank you, Ruby…"

From her tone, Ruby could tell Weiss wasn't only thanking her for the compliment. It was so much more than that.

With a smile, Ruby focused on the task at hand. Although, that was incredibly difficult. She was having a hard enough time just being alone with her.

Meanwhile, Weiss leaned into the contact. It was so gentle. Even gentler than when Winter had brushed her hair. Rubywas grooming her. The gentle touches soothed her, but her heart only thudded harder. Heat rose to her cheeks and she wondered why she felt this way.

This was Ruby.

The same Ruby who refused to leave her side. The same Ruby who refused to watch her suffer under her father's control. The same Ruby who reached out her hand. The Ruby who offered her a new, liberating life.

This was Ruby.

Just Ruby.

Carefully, Ruby was meticulous with her movements. Truth be told, she'd never brushed anyone's hair before. Her sister never let her touch her hair and Blake didn't like physical contact all that much.

"I've never done this to another person before," Ruby mentioned, being careful to not pull hard.

"I couldn't tell," Weiss replied. "You're a natural."

That earned a hearty giggle.

"I'm so talented," Ruby said sarcastically.

"You're also talented with a scythe," Weiss pointed out.

"Does this mean you want me to use my baby to cut your hair?" Ruby asked in excitement.

"I want my hair brushed, not be decapitated," Weiss said in amusement.

"Crescent Rose only decapitates grimm, silly," Ruby said with a grin.

"Right, how could I forget? Your scythe would show me mercy."

"Mhm!" Ruby chirped. "You'd only be half-decapitated."

"How reassuring," Weiss said. "You're saying there's still a chance to live?"

"My aura can heal anything," Ruby said jokingly.

After, Ruby and Weiss shared a laugh together.

Briefly, Ruby glanced around as she brushed through the hair. The ship she'd lived on her whole life, the ship she'd grown used to, the ship that became dull several years ago… was suddenly brighter.

Woah, Ruby thought in realization. I'm nervous, but at ease with her.

Fondly, the captain soothed the hairbrush into a new section of hair. For having so much of it, there were virtually no tangles. Ruby almost forgot to do a thorough job since she was so flustered.

"A-am I hurting you at all?" Ruby asked.

"You're fine," Weiss replied quicker than she intended.

She actually liked her touch. Maybe more. Probably loved her touch. It was gentle and meticulous. Full of trust.

"Whew," Ruby said in relief.

"I'd tell you if it hurt, dunce."

"R-right," the captain stammered.

Weiss looked at her, skeptical. She didn't miss the red on her cheeks. Shyly, Weiss glanced away. Mostly because their faces were mere inches apart. When she glanced away, this caused some of her damp hair to brush over Ruby's nose.

Ruby wrinkled her nose with a goofy grin. "As much as I like the smell of your hair, I'd prefer not to eat it."

It was then that Weiss bit her lip. In response, Ruby almost panicked. Was that weird to say? Maybe she shouldn't have said that...

"If you liked eating it, I'd be concerned," Weiss almost laughed.

Relieved, Ruby heartily giggled. "Eheh, yeah that might be weird," with a broad grin, she set down the brush. "There, I think it's good now. N-not that it wasn't good before!"

The last thing she wanted was to stop brushing her hair, but she couldn't do that for eternity. Even if she really wanted to. Being that close to Weiss caused her feelings to bubble. At this rate, she didn't know if she could retain her sense of self.

"Thank you, dunce," Weiss said as she gathered her hair over her shoulder.

When the blanket of white settled, Weiss turned to face her.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Sparkling silver met shimmering azure. For a few moments, they only stared at each other, swimming in those pools. Neither looked away like they locked themselves in a trance.

Their hearts pounded loudly. So fervently that the beats resounded over the creaks of the ship.

At the same time, they slowly leaned in. Both seemed hesitant, but it felt like outside forces wanted them to...

"Weiss… I…"

Before Ruby could finish, her eyes naturally closed.

Their lips almost grazed-

"We need help with the floor- oh."

From the voice, Ruby and Weiss hastily jumped away from each other with fierce blushes.

"Well, well," Yang said knowingly, blatantly egging them on. "What's goin' on here?"

"It- it was nothing!" Ruby poorly defended and quickly grabbed the brush. "I was brushing her hair! That's right, brushing!"

"Hmmmm," Yang drawled with a shit-eating grin. "It looked like a little more than 'brushing.'"

Annoyed by her, Weiss asked. "Have you ever heard of knocking? What do you want?"

"We need help with the repairs," Yang said, finding joy in her embarrassed expression. "Look, I don't care what you do. All I ask is that you use protection and put a sock on the door, got it?"

"Get out, you oaf!"

"Riiiiiight," the blonde drawled with the wiggle of a brow. "Feel free to continue."

The door couldn't shut fast enough.

Ruby looked like she wanted to die.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "She won't let us live this down, will she?"

A sigh told her that no. No, she wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Rose…. IS SO GAY! I love flustered Ruby so much.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	20. I Live For This

"What are you doing?"

In front of her, Yang was on the floor fiddling with a machine that'd seen better days. Upon closer inspection, it was a radio. Briefly, Yang stopped fiddling with the radio to reply to Weiss' question.

"Not making out with my sister, that's for sure- ow!"

Before she could finish, Weiss slapped the back of her head.

"Hush, will you?" Weiss said sassily and whispered. "Don't say that with them around, you brute."

From that, Yang smirked and not-so-subtly murmured. "They already know."

That caused a fierce blush to flash across Weiss' cheeks. To think her and Ruby were so close to…

"Yaaaang," Ruby whined. "Hurry up."

"I'm workin' on it!"

The entire crew stood around Yang as she worked. Nothing but static emitted from the box. Only two knobs protruded while a small screen displayed numbers below. Most of the radio was the speaker.

"Come on, Juniper…" the blonde mumbled.

To gain more merchandise without directly stealing, sometimes the Thorns and met up with their pirate friends who called themselves Juniper. They'd meet to exchange items, mainly for recreational purposes.

The time was approaching for their next meeting. The Thorns were excited to see their friends again. Not to mention, they were even more excited to introduce their newest member to them.

"I can't wait to get more books," Blake said with a small smile.

Eagerly, Ruby sent her sparkling eyes. "Do you think they'll have cookies again?!"

"Maybe," the faunus shrugged, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Qrow crossed his arms with a smirk. "How a group of kids supervises themselves is beyond me."

"We'd be oh-so lost without you," the faunus smirked back.

That elicited a feigned scoff.

"Juniper is the crew Pyrrha is on, yes?" Weiss asked.

"Yep!" Ruby beamed. "She's super nice. You'll get along great."

That caused Weiss to perk a white eyebrow. "Does she act like a normal person?"

"Yeah, she's the most normal one out of them," Ruby informed with a smile. "Besides Ren. He's pretty chill. I don't know if you'd consider Jaune and Nora 'normal.'"

"What does that mean?" Weiss asked.

Blake only smirked, looking forward to her first impressions of them. "You'll see. You need to interact with them to get a feel for them. It took me a while to get used to Nora."

A few random beeps sounded on the radio. Lots of static noise ensued, but ultimately, they were able to hear a familiar voice on the other line. This meant their crew's ships must be close.

"Guys?"

"Jaune!" Ruby recognized and grabbed the attached microphone from her sister. "How're ya doing?!"

"Great!" Jaune replied happily. "Where do you guys wanna meet? Pyr pointed out this really cool spot. I think it's called Verde. It's our halfway point, so I think it's our best bet."

From the information, Qrow nodded. "Tell 'em we heard him loud and clear."

"We'll be there," Ruby said. "Seeya in a few days."

Conversations over the radio always had to be short. Strong signals never lasted long due to being on the ocean in the middle of nowhere. They had a meeting spot and a date. That was all they needed before hanging up.

"Hold-"

Nothing but static engulfed the signal. The occasional word slipped through, but it was no longer coherent. His voice was a mix of random syllables.

"Jaune?" Ruby leaned into the microphone like that would fix the problem. "Can you hear me? Did you have something else to say?"

"I got it," the blonde said.

To fix it, Yang twisted a knob. When that didn't work, Qrow whacked the top of it.

"We're tryin' to fix it, not break it!" Yang chided.

Suddenly, the static ceased.

"You were saying?" Qrow said knowingly.

That seemed to do the trick. There was silence. At least there was no static now. The crew waited for Jaune to continue, but a random man's voice reached their ears instead. It sounded like an announcement.

"... the search continues for the missing Schnee heiress. The reward for her return has been raised to one million lien."

"One mill?!" Ruby yelped.

From that, Weiss' eyes went wide. Everything until now had been like a fairy tale. She almost completely forgot that she was technically on the run and that people would be looking for her. If she was found, she'd be dragged and forced back to Atlas.

On instinct, her body shuffled back to the door.

Her adrenaline began pumping like she was in fight or flight mode as the world drew in on her. She stood by the door, almost debating if she should run or not.

Silently, Qrow watched her. He wondered if she would stay for the entire announcement.

Being with her crew… it was like a dream come true. Now they were going to find out the truth. Her heart thundered into her ribcage from the thought. Reality couldn't be harsher as it crashed on top of her.

"Weiss Schnee was last seen in the garden of her backyard. If you have any information, please call…."

Dead silence. More words poured out of the radio, but Weiss wasn't paying attention anymore. She was too lost in her own mind.

Of course father wouldn't want the public to know I escaped him, Weiss thought. He reported me missing instead. He'd never go to the press. He must be desperate.

Despite the unexpected revelation, Weiss smirked. At least she was causing him turmoil. She could see his angry face now and almost scoffed from the sight. Like she cared.

Recalling her father caused the vivid memories of living with him to muffle her mind. The physical, emotional, and psychological wounds were too much to remember. Too painful to bear. The scar over her eye throbbed.

When she snapped out of it, she noticed her entire crew staring at her.

They know her last name.

They know her last name.

"Weiss?" Ruby called in a worried voice.

"You're Weiss Schnee?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

Blake remained silent, examining her body language. It looked like she was about to run.

"I- I-"

Weiss tried to speak, but no sentence could come out.

When she was with her crew, all her worries disappeared and faded away like they were never there. The things she worried about back in Atlas were trivial. She didn't have to remember her past. She could choose to move on when she was with them.

Now that her past caught up to her, her mind was racing.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The former heiress whirled around to bolt away, but Ruby grabbed her arm before she could. To the captain's surprise, she was shaking like a leaf.

Desperately, Weiss tried to pry the hand off her forearm. "Let go!"

"Hey, it's alright!" Ruby exclaimed confidently to ease her. "Please don't run. Look around, do we look upset?"

Rather than be shocked, the crew looked concerned. Maybe even like they were sad for her. Overwhelmingly so.

"I guess this makes more sense," the blonde spoke calmly. "You always had money. The Schnee heiress would have a lotta money, huh?"

All Weiss did was lower her head. She didn't care about that. She cared about what they thought of her last name. What entailed with it. It was a disgrace.

From the revelation, Blake was conflicted. She despised Jacques Schnee and everything he stood for. The man was responsible for so much pain all around the world. But Weiss wasn't her father. She'd proved that when she accepted her, a faunus, with open arms. The former heiress accepted her without thought and had even shown interest in her life.

"Damn," Yang mumbled with a slight grin. "Here I thought you were exaggerating about how important you are."

In reassurance, Ruby held her hand. The hand that had reached out for her all those months ago. The hand that saved her from herself.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you," Weiss apologized, locking eyes with all of the crew. "I- I didn't think you'd want me on board if you found out-"

"Shut up," Yang said softly. "Just- shut up."

"Pardon?"

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Yang said, annoyed. "We don't want you, we need you."

"I should've known that. I'm sorry," Weiss replied, feeling ashamed of herself. "I don't like talking about him."

"Then don't," Ruby said easily, giving her hand a squeeze. "When you're ready, or if you're ever ready to, we'll be here."

Multiple nods and wide smiles.

"That's right," Blake chimed, taking note that Weiss might've been particularly apologetic to her when she shouldn't have been. "We love you."

Those three words…

It'd been so long since she heard them. Much less, have them be directed to her.

After Weiss sniffled once, a few tears had slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them away, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Knowing how to stop the crying, Yang held out her arms. "I think someone needs a hug."

Instead of arguing, Weiss stood there. Ruby embraced her fully, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Feeling the fondness in the contact, Weiss hugged her back. It didn't take long for the rest of the crew to join the group hug.

It was an embrace filled with warmth and trust.

Full of love.

She'd found her purpose.

"Thank you," Weiss whispered.

"No need to thank us," Ruby murmured. "You're home, Weiss. You're not going anywhere."

Weiss hadn't smiled that widely in a long time. When they finally separated, it was silent.

"Wait," Yang broke the silence with a joyful expression. "You helped us rob a dust store?"

Blake crossed her arms, amused. "She suggested it."

"I wanted to get back at him somehow," the former heiress said softly, not looking proud of it.

"Weiss, you rascally devil!" Yang beamed joyously. "That's sly. You're learnin' too much from Blake."

That earned a playful shove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thorns finally know who she escaped. A greater power they could imagine muahahaha. Lyrics involved: "What're we livin' for? I live. For. This. Shit" - Strike Back by Amalee.
> 
> Stay dandy
> 
> ~Toto


	21. Found a Way to Continue On

"So…" Yang drawled with an impish smirk. "Are we gonna ignore the fact that Weiss is worth a million lien to her father?"

"That's soooo much!" Ruby yelped in astonishment. "I don't even know what I'd do with a million!" she looked up at the dull wooden ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hm," Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms. "It's pocket change. That much is nothing to him. It's laughable, actually."

From the revelation, the group fell into silence. The Schnee name had a fortune. Of course that was petty cash. The crew only stared at each other, until Ruby nudged Qrow, who was sitting beside her on the couch.

"How much would you pay for me, uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked with a giddy smile. "Would you pay that much?"

With a smug smirk, Qrow leaned back on the sofa like he was giving the question some careful consideration. "Maybe one lien," he finally said, which earned a frown. "That's a hard maybe. I could probably negotiate the price for lower, though."

"Rude!" Ruby yelped.

"You asked," Qrow shrugged. "Considering how much you talk, they'd be begging me to take you off their hands!"

That elicited a few chuckles.

Yang chimed in as she leaned forward. "Especially if you give her coffee."

"Right?" Qrow said after holding in a laugh. Reluctantly, he stood after giving a weak grunt. "I'm gonna go on lookout," he announced. "We should see Juniper's ship any time now. Try not to break anything."

"Have fun," Yang waved him off.

After the hunter opened the door to go out on deck, a calm breeze flowed inside. A hint of the salty sea wafted into their noses, reminding them that they were indeed traveling. Sometimes, it felt like The Howling Thorn was their own world.

Casually, Yang leaned back on the sofa and glanced over her shoulder. Blake had sunken into her side, holding onto her forearm. The blonde was about to say something since her cat ears were droopy, meaning something was on Blake's mind.

Before Yang could ask what was wrong, her girlfriend spoke.

"Hey, Weiss?" the faunus suddenly called, her voice hesitant.

From the call of her name, Weiss perked up a bit. Her hands stiffened in her lap, and in response, Ruby scooted a little closer to her.

"Yes?"

"I need to apologize to you," Blake said as she kept golden eyes locked with blue. There was confusion swimming in them, so she elaborated. "The moment I found out who you were, I had these nasty thoughts. Horrible thoughts. I remembered who your father was, and how I'll always have this hatred for him."

After Blake said that, she clutched her chest like she felt guilty for feeling such emotions. Weiss sighed, knowing how easy it was to at the very least, dislike her father.

"You and I both," the ex-heiress said easily. "I understand your frustration, Blake. More than anyone. It's expected that a faunus would despise the Schnee name. That's a normal reaction as far as I'm concerned."

Relieved, Blake nodded. "I want you to know, I've known you for way too long to actually think you're your father."

From that, Weiss looked troubled. She glanced away, unable to meet her kind gaze across the room. "That's the thing…"

That threw them for a loop. It seemed like Weiss was hiding something as the three stared amongst themselves.

"What's the thing, Weiss?" Ruby asked, holding her hand for comfort.

After a deep breath, Weiss said. "When it comes down to it, I'm no different from him."

"What?" was Yang's immediate reaction. "What makes you say that? It's not like you're the one who's single-handedly taking away faunus rights and treating 'em like garbage."

Determined to smack some sense into her, Blake fiercely met her friend's gaze. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Just as fierce, pools of blue pried into gold.

"That's precisely it, Blake," Weiss stated like she finally understood, causing even more confusion. "I did nothing to stop him."

Her words faded into the distance as multiple creaks lingered.

"All I did was watch and standby idly," the ex-heiress said evenly. "I witnessed the discrimination faunus faced in the mansion every single day. Father treated them terribly. I spoke up once as a child, but…"

Slowly, she gently grasped her left hand. She could still feel the crushed bones. Like a brick wall collapsed on top of her.

Not wanting her to relive the memory, Ruby placed a hand over her own. Her sudden warmth was enough to pull Weiss out of her trance.

"I learned quickly that my best option was to ignore the problem I saw every day and to live with it," Weiss reluctantly admitted. "I did that for my own benefit."

Casually, Yang sprawled her arms out on the couch as she crossed her legs. "Look where that got you."

For a moment, Weiss simply glared at Yang in a challenge. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're hearin' me, but you're not listening," Yang said calmly as she took a deep breath. "You chose to ignore it, and you still got… you know," she said, not wanting to say the word 'abused.' "You spoke up as a child, which is badass may I add, but that got you hurt. So you stayed silent and you still got hurt. There was really nothin' you could do."

In defeat, Weiss frowned. Until Ruby squeezed her hand.

"You were in a lose-lose situation," the captain said. "Anything you did, you'd be punished. And you didn't do much, and that was still more than enough for you to want to run away."

"No one will ever know what would have happened if I did do something and kept fighting for the faunus," Weiss pointed out.

"Well, you did join our crew," the blonde reminded with a soft smile. "It's not like you didn't do anything. I'd call that an awesome win in a lose-lose situation. You found a way to continue on."

In an impossible life, she somehow found a way.

"I suppose," Weiss admitted and sighed as she looked at the faunus. "Blake, your apology isn't accepted because it isn't needed. Although I do appreciate you not associating me with my father. I know how difficult that might be, so that means a lot. More than you'll ever know."

For a moment, Yang whipped her head from her girlfriend to Weiss with a skeptical expression. "Was that a compliment? Did the ice queen just compliment you?"

"I think so," Blake said as she crossed her arms. "Hell must be freezing over."

"Hey!" Weiss yelped. "I can be nice!"

"Rubes, what the hell have you done to her?" the blonde teasingly asked, and then suddenly adorned a mischievous grin as she recalled a memory. "Besides try to kis-"

In a rush, Blake covered her mouth to save them some embarrassment. This left Weiss and Ruby blushing madly. Too late. Based on Blake's lightning reaction, it was safe to say that Yang blabbed about how she walked in on them to her. That was expected, but they didn't want to think about it.

"Would you shut it?" the faunus harshly whispered. "There is a time and a place- ew!"

They'd never seen Blake recoil so fast, and that was the highest pitched squeal they'd heard from anyone. Sounded like the tiny noise came straight from a squeaky toy.

"So cute…" Yang mumbled.

"Why?!" Blake yelled as she wiped the saliva off her palm and on her girlfriend's shirt. "Why do you always lick people?!"

"You know that's my natural reflex when people get too close to my face!" Yang yelped as she waved her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Eeeeeew," Ruby drawled in disgust.

"Oh shut it, Ruby," Blake said, but not too harshly. "You do the exact same thing like it's some weird sister trait."

"Eheheh…" Ruby faintly laughed, not able to retort that.

Intrigued, Weiss asked. "Do you?"

"Yeah," the captain admitted in defeat.

"But why?" Weiss asked. "That's the strangest habit to develop."

Like she'd been waiting her whole life to answer that question, Ruby smugly grinned. "For some reason, people like touching me and Yang's cheeks. We found this out quickly when we were younger. And what do you do to make people stop touching you? Lick them."

"That's unsanitary," Weiss said in disgust.

"So's touching people's faces!" Yang yelped.

"I even had a stranger touch my face one time," the captain recalled. "I licked her hand out of habit. She looked horrified."

"She shouldn't have touched your face in the first place," Weiss pointed out.

"Exactly!" Ruby chirped. "You saw how well it worked just now."

That earned several giddy laughs. They could've sworn they heard a hiss.

"I must know," Weiss began like she'd been waiting forever to ask the question. "What's Juniper like?"

"Hmm," Ruby hummed with a bright smile. "You'd love Pyrrha. She's probably the only sane one on that crew."

"The red-head, right?" Weiss asked.

"Mhm," Ruby confirmed.

"Any I should watch out for?"

In unison, all three of them said. "Nora."

Blake sighed, thinking of how energetic she could be. "She can be a handful sometimes, but she means well."

Yang nodded in agreement. "If you wanna keep up with her, you gotta be well-rested."

Expectantly, Weiss looked to Ruby. "I'm assuming you two get along since you're also always energized?"

"You betcha!" Ruby gave her a thumbs-up. "She's scary good at combat, too. Super strong. Don't make her mad. You'd regret it."

A shiver rocked Yang's spine from the memory. "Her hammer… ruthless…"

"You don't have to worry about Jaune," Ruby mentioned, thinking of his personality. "He's the kind of guy who opens bags of chips with scissors."

That earned several snickers.

"You hit the nail on the head with that one," Yang fake wiped a tear. "Nora totally has a thing for Ren, by the way. It's fun to watch them interact, but don't say anything about it. They get all awkward."

"Because you need to let them go at their own pace," Blake said like she was frustrated with her girlfriend.

"They live together and still aren't together," Yang replied. "It's takin' too long!"

"They have all the time in the world," Blake reminded.

"I just want to…" Yang put two fists together and jammed them repeatedly. "Make them…"

Weiss jokingly scoffed. "Let's calm ourselves, cupid."

Before Yang could retort, there was a long, echoing howl that roared through the ship.

Excitedly, Ruby hopped up.

"Juniper's here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I went a whole semester without writing fan fiction. That was painful, but it was to mainly focus on graduating college. Now that I have graduated, it's go time. This particular chapter was on-hold for a whole semester and now it's May 30th, 2019. Woooooah.
> 
> This chappy is titled after Spice and Wolf: Tabi no Tochuu.
> 
> "I was once alone. No place to call home. And i had lost my way. With this heart I hold, I was on my own wandering endlessly. But I found a way to continue on. Now there's no place too far."
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	22. Juniper

"Ah!"

The day couldn't have been more beautiful in the picture-perfect scene. A red comet rammed into four unsuspecting bowling pins. They fell over with giddy giggles from the sudden embrace.

"Nice to see you, too, Ruby," Jaune greeted cheerfully as he pat her head.

From the sight of her friends rolling around on the wooden floorboards, Yang widely grinned. When the Juniper crew was around, there was never a dull moment. Any worries the Thorns would have could be washed away by their mere presence.

"It's been waaaaay too long!" Yang exclaimed over the giggles.

Eagerly, Nora separated from the pile and ran up to her. "Tell me you've been keeping up with your regimen."

"Course," the blonde easily replied. "How else am I supposed to keep kickin' your ass?"

"That was one time," Nora said.

"One time's all I need," Yang replied smugly.

"Blake!"

The call of her name caused Blake's cat ears to perk up a bit. She'd been focused on listening to her girlfriend's conversation.

"Hey, Ren," the faunus said evenly.

With a book in his hand, Ren approached her with a soft smile. "I think you'll like this. It's supposed to be a spin-off of your favorite series. Ninjas of Love, right?"

"Y-yeah," Blake confirmed with her eyes twinkling, surprised he remembered the detail. "I didn't know there was a spin-off."

"Me neither," Ren admitted, equally surprised. "You didn't talk about this one, so I figured you didn't read it."

Happily, Blake grabbed the book and practically hugged it. "You're a godsend. Thank you."

"No problem," Ren said softly. "It's actually really good compared to most of them."

"No way," the faunus mumbled in utter astonishment.

"Way."

No one had ever seen Blake smile so widely.

Finally having escaped the pile of people, the redhead approached the hunter. In her hands was a wad of cash. Casually, she tossed him the money.

"Here," Pyrrha said easily. "This should be enough for our last exchange."

"Perfect," Qrow replied, dutifully counting the cash.

"Don't spend it all in one place," Pyrrha teased.

"What are you, my mom?" Qrow asked jokingly, which earned a light chuckle. He reached into his pockets and pulled out various tools. "These should fix up your ship in no time. Looks like it needs it."

"She does, doesn't she?" Pyrrha agreed after accepting the tools.

For the meeting, the Thorns decided to climb on board the Juniper ship. Their ship was built much smaller than their own, but was equally fierce. Even though there were several dents from Nora's sparring practices, the ship stayed strong.

"We'll put these to good use," Pyrrha reassured as she slid the tools into her bag. "Thank you."

"Mhm," was all Qrow mumbled as he watched the calm waves.

There was a hint of solemn silence as background chatter filled the air. A calm breeze danced through Pyrrha's fiery hair. She tucked a few strands behind her ear. While doing so, she caught a glimpse of white. It was an unfamiliar person. A person who appeared to be a ghost with a healthy hue.

"Who's that?" Pyrrha asked.

Until now, Weiss had been observing their interactions in the background. She was hoping to introduce herself once they'd caught up.

When Ruby heard the question, she chirped happily. "This is Weiss Schn- Weiss."

It was probably better if Juniper don't know her last name. They trusted Juniper with the secret, but if they didn't have to be involved, they weren't going to be. The Thorns glanced amongst each other, relieved that Ruby didn't reveal her last name.

Weiss reached out with her hand. "Based on Ruby's description, you must be Pyrrha. I've heard many things."

Gladly, Pyrrha accepted the gesture and shook her hand. "Good things, I hope."

"For the most part," the ex-heiress joked. "You know how Ruby tells stories."

"Ah, that explains it," Pyrrha said like she understood. "I assume you're fitting in well?"

"A little too well, I suppose," Weiss replied with a smile.

"That's great," Pyrrha said, genuinely happy to hear that. "I'm sure it must be hard to handle them at times."

"Ahem," Yang fake coughed. "Standin' right here."

A few chuckles.

"I gotta know," Nora chimed with curiosity. "What made you so desperate that you'd want to join them?"

It was a genuine, yet humorous question. It was more than enough to cause a slew of memories to jam her mind. Unpleasant memories. Before Weiss could give a vague answer, Yang answered for her.

"We found her wandering around in the wilderness, got her a leash, and brought her on board."

"Hey!" Weiss yelped over the snickers. "I'm not a dog. Long story short, I'd known them for a while before I joined, and I'd been interested in the pirate life, so here I am."

From the story, Ren nodded in understanding. "We're glad to have you."

"Forget that!" Nora exclaimed. "How the heck did you all meet?"

Since the Thorns were always on the sea, it was unlikely they'd meet someone new. Much less someone who would join their crew. The four gazed at them in anticipation.

"They were anchored on a beach near my home and I was curious," Weiss answered truthfully. "You don't see pirate ships every day, so I investigated. I almost couldn't believe they were pirates."

Ren had to nod in agreement. "Yeah, people normally wouldn't get that impression."

"If anything," Nora chirped. "You're the most pirate-y out of all of them because of that scar over your eye."

"She had an eyepatch before!" Ruby blurted.

"That's the pirateiest pirate-y thing I've ever heard," Nora said in amusement.

Before anyone could say anything, the blond boy slipped directly in front of Weiss. He appeared confident as he held out his hand. Weiss only stared at it as they drifted into silence.

"Hey there, snow angel."

From the nickname, Ruby's eye twitched.

"No," was all Weiss said.

"But-"

"No."

"Yikes," Yang mumbled. "May wanna lay off there, vomit boy."

That could not have been more cringey.

Reluctantly, Jaune lowered his hand. This made Weiss cross her arms as she sent him a deadpan expression. Her reaction was everything Ruby hoped for. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever have to worry about being in competition with Jaune. But Weiss shot him down before he could even try.

Brutal.

"I like her!" Nora announced.

From that, Ruby heartily laughed as she squeezed her hand. "Me too."

While blushing, Weiss squeezed her hand.

***

"Guys, please. Now's not the time-"

Weiss was cut off by a loud thud. Two opposing elbows slammed on the table.

The wild birds that were squawking knew a battle was brewing. A threatening one, so they abandoned their nests that were on the tiny islands nearby.

Jaune pumped his fist in the air. "You can do it, Nora!"

"You have to win, Nora!" Ren cheered.

Pyrrha smiled at the intense matchup. "I have faith in you!"

Furiously, Yang and Nora were caught in a standstill. Their hands were interlocked, each trying to best the other. Both clearly straining to overpower the other. It was true Yang lost the previous match, but she would win this time, dammit! She wasn't going to let her friends down… or her ego.

"C'mon, firecracker," Qrow casually said.

"Come on, sis!" Ruby cheered. "You can't lose to a girl in a skirt!" Eagerly, Ruby placed her hands on both of the shorter girl's shoulders and shook her. "Weiss you're not cheering loud enough!"

Weiss said nothing as she adorned the scowl and crossed her arms, unamused. Meanwhile, Blake gave up on reading her new book. She couldn't concentrate with all her friends yelling.

The opponents pried into each other's souls. Bright blue eyes tore into lilac.

"Your strength has improved!" Nora observed. "I'll give ya that!"

"Yep, but it's better now," Yang said knowingly in between subtle breaths.

Taking that as a challenge, Nora narrowed her eyes. "Oh yeah?!"

Eagerly, Qrow leaned in as he carefully watched. His little firecracker was about to pull the move of all moves. Hours of practice was about to pay off.

Yang was ready. To feign weakness, she allowed Nora to take advantage and slowly bring her hand down, but not enough to touch the table.

Yang deeply inhaled-

"Now!" Qrow yelped.

She gave it all she had in one arm. All the power in her muscles gathered for one final move. Yang felt her body straining and almost shaking. This was it. Faster than lightning, she slammed Nora's hand down. The impact was so violent that it almost cracked the table in half. Nora's jaw dropped as she stared in utter bewilderment and defeat.

With an eyebrow perked, Qrow said. "I'm not payin' for that."

"Ugh," Yang said in annoyance. "I'll figure somethin' out…"

"It was both our fault," Nora pointed out. "How the heck did you get so much stronger?"

Yang smirked. "I've been workin' out."

"What's your regimen?" Nora asked. "I must know!"

Yang just flipped her hair in victory. "It'd be too intense for you, isn't that right, uncle Qrow?"

"Heh."

"That's not true and you know it!" Nora exclaimed.

With confidence, Yang stood from her seat. Eagerly, Ruby grabbed her hand and raised it in the air.

"Ladies and gents, the new arm wrestling champ!"

"Thank you, thank you," Yang mocked a bow. "Couldn't have done it without you, Nora."

That earned a few giggles.

"I wanna rematch!" Nora demanded and slammed her hands on the broken table.

This caused the remainder of the table to collapse. They only watched with sighs.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's getting late," Jaune announced as he looked outside the dark window. "We have to leave soon."

"Darn it," Nora mumbled.

"We'll have a rematch again someday," the blonde reassured. "Until then, keep looking forward to getting your ass kicked."

"You're on."

Together, they grabbed each other's hands and reeled each other in for a side hug.

"Hey, it was nice to see you guys again," Ruby said happily to the other crew. "We'll seeya soon, okay?"

"Yeah," Jaune reassured with a soft smile. "Next time, bring me a really good movie!"

"A cheesy romcom, coming up," Ruby easily replied, knowing his tastes.

"You know me so well," Jaune grinned.

Saddened that they were leaving so soon, Blake asked. "Do you really already have to go?"

"Unfortunately," Pyrrha answered. "We have a deadline to meet. Need to bring cash to our lovely client," she said sarcastically.

"Sounds like fun," Blake deadpanned. "Alright, we'll let you go."

Jaune waved them off.

"Until next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy
> 
> ~Toto


	23. Blessed Evening

"Have you read…" Weiss took a moment to pick a random book. "This one?"

"Yep," Ruby confirmed when she saw the animated cover. "Even though it's not about weapons, I was bored and it was actually pretty good."

Images of weapons were splattered all over the walls. There were so many books on the shelves. Mountains of them. Last time Weiss was in here, it was a trainwreck. Ruby must've cleaned up a bit.

"What was the book about?" Weiss asked, curious that something other than weapons grabbed her attention.

To get comfortable, the ex-heiress sat on the edge of the mattress. It'd been a long, exhausting day. She felt the full force of fatigue the moment she sat down. When Ruby sat next to her, she let out a tired sigh.

"It was about a zombie outbreak," the captain said with a wry grin. "I like movies about that stuff, too. It's fun to think about the 'what if' scenarios. I think we'd be golden."

"If anything, we'd be fine if we stayed on the sea," Weiss agreed. "Unless the zombies could swim."

"Exactly," Ruby said happily. "We'd be better off than most people. Unless the sea grimm could turn into zombies!"

"That sounds terrifying," Weiss murmured, troubled from the thought.

"Me and my sweetheart would be able to get through it," Ruby said confidently. "We're two-in-one. We're unstoppable."

Knowing she was referring to her scythe, Weiss asked. "Why did you pick to wield a scythe? You said it was because of Qrow, but why?"

The question had floated around in her mind for some time now. For some reason, Weiss found herself wanting to know everything about the captain.

"Oh um," Ruby mumbled, delving back into her past. "Qrow means a lot to me. He's been with us since… forever. He's the only person who hasn't left me and Yang."

"I see," Weiss said softly. "I'm sorry," she said, which caught Ruby off guard. "I didn't mean to make you think of your parents."

Not that thinking of them was a bad thing. Weiss was worried Ruby associated her parents with their deaths, which is why she was hesitant to bring up the topic.

"My parents Summer and Tai were incredible," the captain said with a small smile. "Mom was like… super mom. She made the best cookies when she could get her hands on the dough."

"Of course that's how you remember her," Weiss fondly said.

A small chuckle told her that Ruby agreed. "Dad… he made a lot of dad jokes. They were so lame. He wore the goofiest cargo shorts, too."

The memory caused her to grin fondly.

"He sounds like a goofball," Weiss said as she gazed into her eyes. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Hey, don't forget Yang," Ruby teased. "She's just as much of a goofball as me."

"Of course," the ex-heiress said. "Her and her puns must be because of Tai as well."

"No way were they from Raven," Ruby chirped after a yawn. "She'd rather jump off a cliff than make a pun."

"Would you say you act more like your mom or your dad?" Weiss asked, curious.

Ruby held her chin in thought. "I'd say I'm a healthy mix of both. Yang's definitely more like Tai. Are you more like your mom?"

Remembering who she was talking to, Ruby didn't mention her father. She didn't want to. Not if it brought up unpleasant memories. Of course Weiss wouldn't want to be compared to that monster.

"Hm," Weiss leaned back on the bed a bit. "I can't say. I hardly interacted with her. When I did, she had a bottle in her hand."

"Oh," Ruby mumbled, regretting the question. "Sorry for bringing that up. I didn't know."

"It's quite alright," the ex-heiress reassured. "I have no problem talking about her now that she's gone. Obviously, I try to be nothing like my father. If anything, I'm more like my sister Winter."

From the mention of her sister, Ruby grinned.

"I wish I could meet her since you like her so much. I mean, you're living with my entire family. And yet, I haven't met any of your family members. Not that I want to meet your father or anything. I'dprobablypunchhislightsoutifIeversawhim. ButWinterisacompletelydifferentstory-"

To shush her, Weiss closed her lips by pressing them together. "I know what you mean, dunce."

When Ruby looked like she gathered her thoughts, Weiss released her with a blush.

"Do you think I'll ever meet her?" Ruby asked, loving the thought.

"I…" Weiss said while Ruby leaned in with anticipation. "Highly doubt it. She's in the military. I hardly get to see her."

After a yawn, Ruby mumbled. "I'll wait for as long as it takes. She means a lot to you, so I have to meet her."

From hearing her say such a sweet thing, Weiss blushed.

This dolt...

Leisurely, Ruby laid on the bed. Her eyes were straining to stay open, but refused to leave Weiss' gaze. Her head met the fluffy pillow as she let out a soft sigh.

"You must be tired," Weiss observed, thinking it was interesting to see her fatigued rather than her usual energetic self.

"Mhm…"

It was a long day with Juniper, the ex-heiress thought. She needs to rest.

For a moment, Weiss only watched her. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave or stay. The thought of staying in her room overnight caused her to blush madly.

How is she so adorable? Weiss asked herself. Would she mind… if I stayed?

A single dim light lingered in the room. The lamp was on the nightstand, which casted a shadow over the almost-dozing Ruby.

"Hey," Ruby said softly, which snapped her out of her thoughts. "Have I ever told you that I like your scar?"

"Um," Weiss mumbled, slightly caught off guard. "I don't think so."

"Well, I like it. It makes you look cute. Not that you weren't cute before."

It was like cupid's arrow struck her heart in that moment. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, dunce?

It sounded like the captain was delirious by this point, but Weiss could tell the compliment was genuine and pure. Soon after, Ruby yawned again and finally closed her eyes.

It was odd to be complimented on what Weiss perceived to be a flaw. Fondly, she gazed down at Ruby. Ruby thought she looked cute? Ruby was the cute one as far as Weiss was concerned.

To not disturb her, Weiss slowly pulled up the blankets and draped them over the dozing girl. Seeing Ruby so peaceful made her smile.

An absolute dolt...

Unable to help herself, Weiss leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. While doing so, her heart pounded thickly.

I never thought I could be so blessed. Thank you, Ruby.

After she pulled away, she curled into her side as a sweet aroma enveloped her.

She smells like cookies.

Amused from the thought, Weiss joined her in slumber.

***

While Ruby and Weiss slept, the bumblebee pair decided to watch the rain on deck.

This time, it was a calm downpour. More like a drizzle, and a few drops soaked into their skin. The sky was dark and the shattered moon drifted into the clouds.

Although Yang was supposed to be watching the rain, she couldn't help but watch her girlfriend. They sat in two different chairs, but that didn't stop them from snuggling.

Lilac pools were glued to her girlfriend's beautiful face. The moonlight accented Blake's features in the darkness.

She's so beautiful, Yang thought.

For a while, Blake had been aware that her girlfriend had been staring at her. It was time to give her some attention. It reminded her of how an adorable puppy begs for food.

Casually, Blake glanced down at her, who rested her head on her shoulder. "Am I that interesting?"

"Way more than the movie," Yang hummed in agreement. "Don't look at me like that. It's your fault."

Playfully, Blake rolled her eyes and hugged her tighter.

"You're way too cute," the blonde said softly.

Fondly, Blake curled her fingers around the blonde's head. "Shut up and kiss me."

Yang gave her the widest grin she'd ever seen. "Your wish is my command."

Gingerly, the couple leaned in and ensnared lips.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more firm, more loving, and more affectionate as the rain poured.

Being a busybody, Blake grazed her fingers through the blonde hair she'd grown to love. The loving contact sent flowing waves through their bodies as Yang's grip around Blake's back became more firm.

To Blake, Yang tasted like how she smelled. Like lemonade.

To Yang, Blake tasted like sweet peppermint.

After a few ethereal moments, they slowly separated.

"Someone's frisky," Yang mumbled with a smile.

"Am not," Blake's cheeks flushed even redder if that was possible.

With a smirk, slowly, Yang leaned in to her girlfriend's ears. When her lips were right next to them, she murmured. "Are too."

The seductive comment caused shivers to shoot up Blake's spine. Her breath was gentle and tickled her sensitive ears.

There was a yearning in lilac and golden pools.

Yang gazed at her blushing girlfriend as the warm and fuzzy feeling overflowed her being. "C'mere you."

Happy to oblige, the faunus connected their lips once more.

As the kiss deepened, Blake draped her arms around her lover's neck. Yang reeled her in, embracing her tightly. Not wanting her to wait, Yang shot her tongue forward to meet Blake's own eager muscle.

Vigor and passion for each other grew.

This sent shockwaves down their spines. They needed- craved- more of each other.

The two stood, matching each other's ferocity.

Yang's hands roamed down to Blake's hips. This elicited a soft moan from the faunus, but it was muffled with their mouths ensnared.

Yang was as red as a tomato when she felt Blake's gentle and feather-like touches, yet as her silken hands continued to roam along her body, she didn't venture too far.

Their kissing sounded like ocean waves on a beach. Neither of them has ever felt this intoxicated for the other before. The comfort they found in each other clouded their minds as they came together in a heat of passion.

Subconsciously, the couple began to move inside the ship. Hastily, Blake slammed the door shut before continuing their session in the middle of the hallway.

Needing more of her, Yang pressed her girlfriend against the wall. The blonde was known for being rough, but she was gentle when it came to her girlfriend.

In response, Blake tried to pull her closer if that was possible, her arms tightly around her back.

Affection for one another sent them into overdrive.

There were constant, loving kisses all over their bodies. At one point, Blake leaned up and sucked on her lover's soft neck. This elicited a moan, causing Blake to smile from the sweet melody.

From the lovely noise, Blake kept lightly sucking. Must've been a sweet spot. She didn't want to leave a mark, so she was gentle with her soft skin.

To her mild annoyance, Yang pulled away and gazed at her. Blake let her arms fall to her hips. Her black hair draped over her shoulders like a dark waterfall.

Those yearning lilac orbs glimmered with passion, matching gold.

"Yang?" she asked, worried that she suddenly stopped. "Is something wrong?"

Yang was dazed while she watched her girlfriend. As Blake gazed up at Yang, she noticed that her gentle violet eyes shifted to a feral appearance.

Hardly, Yang gulped to compose herself. "You take my breath away is all."

"Come here."

With a grin, Blake wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her close. Their lips met before separating.

"I'm gonna do to you what you read about in ninjas of love," Yang seductively whispered.

That made Blake yearn for her even more. They couldn't get enough of each other, and eventually ended up in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT HOT!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	24. Spill the Beans

Subtle warm rays crept through the half-closed window and beamed on the red bed. It was a welcome feeling as the world slowly nudged her awake.

Oddly enough, Ruby felt a comforting weight in her arms.

Needing to find out what this feeling was, Ruby blearily opened her eyes. Silver absorbed the blinding light and she shut them again. Too sudden. After a few seconds, she tried again.

Ruby lazily glanced around her room. Pictures of her family scoured the area. Images of her friends scattered her bulletin board that was hanging just above her desk.

Eventually, Ruby's finger twitched and curled. Instinctively, Ruby pulled the warmth closer. Her mind was still hazy, so she didn't register what she was feeling for all this time.

The warmth was...

Weiss?!

On reflex, Ruby almost jolted from the suddenness of it all. Not that she didn't mind Weiss being so close to her. Not at all. Ruby actually liked- loved- it.

Oh. My. God.

It seems the heavens have graced her today. Instead of panicking, Ruby was on cloud nine. No one made her heart pound faster than Weiss. Especially now that she was practically snuggling with her in her arms.

Who would have thought that Weiss is a huge cuddle bug, Ruby thought. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. This… may not happen again.

She prayed to the gods that it would.

It was dim, but Ruby could see the barest hint of a smile on Weiss' lips. Weiss was sleeping soundly in her arms. Her faint breathing was a melody to her ears.

Groggily, Ruby pulled her closer if that was possible. Due to the close contact, her heartbeat rapidly and she felt a blush form.

She wondered if Weiss minded this, but as she curled in closer, Ruby figured she wouldn't mind. Whether she liked it or not, Weiss Schnee was the biggest cuddle bug Ruby had ever encountered.

Surprisingly, Weiss had a firm grip around her waist. She was just as attached to her as she was. As Ruby brushed through her white tresses, her stomach and heart fluttered. This was possibly the most comforting thing she'd ever done.

Merely by being in Weiss' presence made her happy, but she got to cuddle her? Her grin couldn't stop as Ruby hummed a bit, brushing the white waterfall.

I don't want this moment to end, Ruby thought. Ruby could see her flustered reaction now.

Slowly, Ruby wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's torso. Instinctively, Wess curled into her and nuzzled into her neck. With a grin, Ruby rested her chin atop her head. Weiss' faint breaths ghosted across her neck, almost causing a tickling sensation.

Like it was natural, Ruby leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

Ohmygosh did I really just do that?

It felt so right. The realization almost caused to her to squeal in delight.

"Ruby, I need you to s-"

In a split-second, the door to her room opened and Qrow waltzed inside. Frantically, Ruby met his confused gaze. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife as Ruby scrambled for words.

Any words!

"Uh," she mumbled quietly and placed a finger over her lips. "Sh."

To say Qrow was confused was an understatement. Low and behold, someone was latched onto Ruby. He could barely make out that the person under the covers with her was Weiss. The giveaway was mainly the white hair.

Not that he minded. This was a pleasant surprise, actually. He didn't think his troublemaker was capable of making a move. He'd be a fool if he missed the signs of his niece having a crush.

Silently, Qrow walked out and carefully shut the door to minimize the noise.

Ah! Ruby yelped internally. There's this thing called knocking!

Good thing Weiss was still asleep. Until she slightly stirred.

"Mm, Ruby?"

There was a mixture of confusion and worry in her voice. To ease her nerves, Ruby spoke calmly with a wide smile.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted, leaning back a bit to see her face.

Shocked from not having expecting this, Weiss pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I must've fallen asleep-"

"Hey, don't apologize," Ruby tried to calm her as she propped herself up. "I-I like your company."

"Really?" Weiss asked, hoping what she said was true.

"Really."

"D-ditto," Weiss said with a stammer. Before Ruby could reply, she continued. "We should probably go before someone gets the wrong idea."

"Um… about that," Ruby said hesitantly, which caused white eyebrows to raise.

Might as well tell her, Ruby thought. There'll be no secrets between us.

"Qrow may or may not have walked in," Ruby revealed.

A heavy sigh.

***

A deep inhale.

"Somethin' smells delish," Yang beamed boisterously.

Together, her and Blake walked into the kitchen. Their hair was ruffled like they didn't bother brushing it and their pajamas were in disarray.

With her enhanced nose, Blake sniffed once. "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"The meal of all meals," the blonde chirped happily.

From the couple's arrival, Qrow announced. "It's about time! Usually the smell of bacon wakes up Yang."

Slowly, Yang shuffled over to the table and took a seat. "I'm extra lazy today."

While her girlfriend yawned, Blake helped herself to some coffee. It was a struggle trying to wake up. Her body felt like lead. Yang was right. Today felt like a lazy day.

Expertly, Qrow flipped some eggs so they wouldn't burn on the pan. He looked like he was at home while holding the spatula.

"You kinda look like Dad with that on," Yang observed, referring to the apron.

"Ugh," Qrow groaned as he looked down at it. "Don't remind me."

It wasn't that Qrow and Tai had a bad relationship when he was alive. Qrow always gave Tai crap about his fashion sense. If he was here, he'd laugh right alongside Yang.

"You're pissier than usual," Yang said jokingly. "What happened?"

"I'm not 'pissy,'" Qrow quoted knowingly, and then sighed. "I should've knocked..."

So few words gave something for Yang to latch onto.

"Spill the beans!" the blonde demanded. "Not half of them, all of them!"

"Spill them so hard," Blake went along with it before sipping her coffee.

"Knock 'em off the table!" Yang exclaimed, her hands slamming on the surface.

In the background, the bacon cackled. The eggs emitted steam that rose to the ceiling, and the ship creaked.

"It was nothing bad," Qrow said that first to clear the air. "Unexpected is all. I wanted to ask Ruby to help me out with the ship since she's usually the first one up."

From the story, the bumblebee pair leaned in with anticipation.

"Aaaaaand?" Yang drawled.

"Ruby wasn't the only person in her bed."

From the revelation, Blake did a spit take. Coffee spewed all over the table in front of her. She began coughing and pounded her chest while stifling some giggles.

Hastily, Yang stood while holding in her laughter. "Ew!"

"Don't give me that!" Blake yelped. "You've done far worse!"

Knowing that was true, Yang snickered. It didn't take long for Blake to follow. From their overall reaction, Qrow only smiled and flipped a bacon strip.

"Good for Rubes," the blonde said happily. "I'm gonna have to have a talk with her, though."

"They didn't do anything," Qrow mentioned while looking over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Weiss was still asleep when I walked in."

Calmly, Blake set down the mug. "We had a long day yesterday. Try not to tease them too much," she said, staring directly at her girlfriend.

"I won't, I won't," Yang reassured joyously. "It'll be hard, but-"

"What'll be hard?"

During the ruckus, Ruby and Weiss heard the commotion and joined the rest of the crew. Ruby asked the question, trying to figure out if Qrow told her friends about the encounter or not.

To save the day, Yang hastily ran over to the stove and proclaimed. "Makin' this bacon perfectly! You know how often Qrow screws up the bacon."

"True," Ruby relented, not buying the excuse. "Need help with anything?"

"Shut up and sit," Qrow jokingly growled.

Casually, the two took their seats across from each other. To test the waters, Weiss sat next to the faunus. In response, Blake sipped on her steaming cup with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Blake asked in a monotone voice.

From the question, Ruby internally panicked while she waited for Weiss to reply.

The moment Blake asked, Weiss knew exactly what she was trying to do. The faunus wanted a reaction. An embarrassed one at that. Challenge accepted. If anyone was going to be embarrassed, it wasn't going to be her.

"It was a peaceful sleep," the ex-heiress said evenly.

"Good to hear," the faunus replied, keeping her own poker face. "Did you change your routine at all?"

"What about you?" Weiss asked, egging her on as she glared at her droopy eyes. "You don't look well-rested. You look like you barely slept a wink."

Without thinking, Yang blurted. "We didn't do much sleeping."

"Eeeeeeeeewww!" Ruby yelped.

Not wanting to hear more, Qrow dropped the tongs. "I'm out."

After a sigh, Weiss said. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that and would have died happy."

"Wait!" Yang called after her uncle, who was already outside on deck. "It was a joke!"

Blake's red face told them that no. It wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	25. A Balance Awaits

This is sooooo boring, Ruby thought. I bet they're fast asleep.

Currently, it was Ruby's turn to be on the lookout. Unfortunately, any nearby ships usually meant trouble. Pirates don't have the best reputation and were the targets of other pirates looking for treasure.

Darkness loomed over the watchtower. It was true that Ruby didn't like being on lookout this late, but it was part of her duty. Last night, Yang kept watch. Tomorrow would be Weiss' turn. Everyone on the crew had a rotation, so she felt like she shouldn't complain.

Even though it was boring.

Tired, Ruby yawned. Droplets of rain splattered on the glass, racing down. Ruby found herself rooting for a specific drop. When her eyes trailed downward, she barely caught something moving on deck.

What the… aren't they asleep? Who would be up this late?

Curious, Ruby squinted her eyes to get a better look. At first glance, it looked like Qrow might have been enjoying the rain. The figure was dark and tall, but then she noticed there were two more figures moving with purpose. Like they had a plan.

No way was that her crew.

A dreaded feeling sank to the pit of her stomach. Knowing something was wrong, her adrenaline began to pump as her body moved on instinct. Quickly, the captain grabbed her scythe and slid open the glass window. Like she'd done it a million times, Ruby leaped out the window several feet down.

"Hey!" the captain yelled for the world to hear as she soared down.

From the shout, the three figures halted before they could reach the door that led inside. When Ruby landed, there was a huge thud and she almost lost her balance.

"Wooah," the captain flailed her arms, and then stuck the landing.

The three figures with black hoods stepped backward with nasty glares.

"I'm only going to say this once," Ruby said sternly after she waved her scythe. "Get off my ship."

The figures glanced amongst each other as if they were planning something telepathically. Ruby tried to see their faces, but it was too dark, they were wearing hoods, and the rain provided perfect cover.

I wonder how long they took to plan this, Ruby grit her teeth, not liking the silence.

At last the middle figure, possibly the ringleader, spoke. "Find her."

Two nods.

"Find who?!" Ruby shouted harshly. "Who are you?!"

Don't tell me they're after…

The lips under her hood smirked. Sounded like the ringleader was a woman. An arrogant one at that.

Without having time to think, two of the enemies launched themselves at Ruby with blades begging for blood. Easily, Ruby was able to deflect them with her scythe as she expertly whirled around. The two were left to gasp when their weapons were thrown to the side.

"I warned you!"

***

Instead of sleeping, Blake chose to read her new book that was given to her by Ren.

Sadly, she was almost finished. She didn't want it to end!

Subconsciously, one of her cat ears flickered. At first, she gathered that was due to the rain. It'd been pouring for a while now, so maybe her sensitive ear reacted to that.

Then she heard a very loud thump. That wasn't rain.

Sounded like someone fell.

Sensing something was amiss, her adrenaline began pumping. She tossed her book to the side, turned off the lights, and jumped with the help of one of her clones. The faunus clinged to the ceiling, her eyesight in full view of her door.

Rushed footsteps. They sounded heavy. Heavier than Qrow's.

With every second, she could feel her senses becoming sharper.

Intruders, Blake said to herself. Can't they find another pirate ship to rob?

From experience, intruders normally weren't as strong or quick-witted as her. She excelled in combat and knew that, so she was ready to take this person head-on.

Suddenly, her door flew open. A dark-hooded person rushed inside like their life depended on it. Judging from their size, it was definitely a man. Blake noted to use his size to her advantage.

Perfect shot.

Since it was dark, Blake had no chance of being seen. Instantly, she rocketed down and drop kicked the figure directly in the gut. A harsh yelp fled from his lungs as he crashed into the hallway.

While he groaned and tried to stand, Blake approached him with a glare that could kill thousands. At last, his hoodie fell and she could clearly see that this was a man who'd seen many battles with all his scars.

Confidently, Blake poised her katana at the intruder. "I'll give you three seconds to turn tail and run."

"How generous of you," the man darkly chuckled as he stared at her. "I'm not leavin' till we have her."

When he said that, cat ears flicked. This was a first. Pirates never raided their ship to steal a person. It was always about the money. Then again, they were probably doing this for money.

Knowing exactly who he was talking about, Blake stood her ground. Now she was in full-on protective mode. "I'm going to finish you before you can even look at her."

After she stated that, the ship creaked ominously. The Howling Thorn agreed.

"Heh," the intruder smirked.

A millisecond after he said that, he chucked an orange dust crystal directly at her. A gasp.

With hardly any time to react, Blake conjured a clone to take the hit. Since it was such a small vicinity, the explosion still dragged her in.

Harshly, she careened into the wall behind her with a fragile yelp. This left a faunus-sized hole in the wood that was now utterly destroyed. The last thing she expected was for the enemy to use dust inside a ship. That was moronic on so many levels.

Ultimately, Blake rolled at the foot of a bed and groaned. All that commotion startled Yang, who jumped out of bed to tend to her girlfriend.

"Blake?! Are you okay? What's going on?!"

While Blake groaned, Yang looked over her shoulder. Some chunks of wood fell and through the hole, there was an unfamiliar face. Instantly, lilac orbs warped to red as her wild blonde hair emitted warmth.

Growling, Blake sat up with the help of Yang to glare at the intruder. "Are you insane?! You could capsize the ship with that! Do you want to die?!"

"Too late," Yang said in a hauntingly calm voice. Eager, she popped her knuckles. "Looks like you're my next victim. You should'a thought about that before hurting her."

All the man did was creepily smile like he had no regrets.

"Yang, I'm fine-"

Like a rocket, Yang slid on her gauntlets and vaulted out of the hole to beat him to a pulp. Her main priority was to prevent him from exploding another dust crystal. He couldn't if he was too busy locked in melee combat.

In the middle of the hallway, several punches and kicks were exchanged. Determined grunts pounded the air. On occasion, the two lost their footing due to the swaying of the ship.

"You couldn't have-" Yang grunted through another punch. "- done this when Juniper was here?!"

"I'm sorry," the intruder mocked as he deflected her eager fist. "Are we a nuisance?"

"How polite of you to ask!" Yang shouted sarcastically as she blocked a steel kick. "Yeah, you fuckin' are!"

Barely, the man was able to reach into his pockets. Yang fully expected another dust crystal, but was surprised to see that it was a switchblade.

Before Yang could deflect the blade with her gauntlets, Blake jabbed his side with the blunt end of her katana. The impact was so harsh that she heard a few cracks from his ribs. The man coughed violently before hopping back to gain distance from the two.

"Yang! Blake! What's happening?!"

From the voice, the two gathered it was Weiss. The ex-heiress stared at the scene, hoping they could hold their own.

"Go to Ruby!" Yang ordered. "We got this clown!"

When she yelled that, the bumblebee pair was sent crashing to the ground with grunts. Looked like a powerful shockwave of sorts. The sight caused Weiss to freeze, debating if she should help them or not. Thankfully, the pair flipped back up like the impact was nothing.

"Go!" Blake shouted.

"Okay!"

***

When Ruby sliced one of the figures in the torso, a sharp, satisfying scream entailed.

Before she could focus her attention on her other opponent, a blazing fireball whizzed into her back. A strangled yelp escaped as she rammed into the ground. The burning sensation was doused by the rain.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the ringleader said in amusement.

A fireball, Ruby thought. Who are these people?

The intruders menacingly approached her downed form. They were slow, like time itself had become slow motion. Before Ruby could try to retaliate, two radiant glyphs appeared below them and blew them over the violent ocean.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped.

Before the intruders landed into the water, they broke two crystals and then dropped forcefully to the ground of the ship.

"Ruby!" Weiss called worriedly and helped her stand. "Are you okay?"

Ruby grimaced from her injuries. If Weiss hadn't shown up, she didn't know how much longer she could last in a two versus one fight.

"Roughed up a little," Ruby winced. "Nothing I can't handle. Are you okay?"

It was easy to see that Ruby was downplaying her injuries. When Weiss placed a hand on her back, she noticed there was a hole in her clothing.

"Your cape…"

From the realization of Ruby's precious treasure being destroyed, Weiss whirled around to face the enemies with newfound determination. One of their hoods had fallen off. It was a woman with a huge 'x' scar directly on her face. Half of her face was covered with an eyepatch.

"You!" Weiss hissed. "How dare you!"

Even Ruby was taken aback from her vehemence. Ruby watched her under the moonlight and rain. That rapier had never looked more intimidating.

The ringleader sounded alluring, yet deadly. "My, she came right to us!"

From that, Weiss stepped back.

"They're looking for you," Ruby murmured as she poised her massive scythe.

Deep down, Weiss knew this day would come. It was too soon. It was always going to be too soon. No doubt her father sent them here to take her back. Literally drag her back to that cursed mansion. Cursed life.

"You're gonna have to go through me first!" Ruby warned.

From the declaration, Weiss was paralyzed. Here her captain was, defending her with her life. She knew this would happen. It's not like Ruby would ever turn tail and run. If they were going to fight, they were going to do it together. There was no way Weiss was going to take the backseat.

That caused the ringleader to chuckle darkly. "Tempting," she held out her hand.

When her partner grazed her hand, the woman vanished into thin air. She teleported directly behind Ruby with her thirsty blade.

"Ruby!"

On instinct, Weiss conjured a glyph and boosted herself to get to her. Before Ruby realized what was happening, she was shoved forcefully to the side. When Ruby gathered her senses, there was a sharp thump that was followed by a feeble gasp.

Several agonizing seconds past. Only the rain remained.

"W-Weiss?"

It was a scene that would haunt Ruby for the rest of her life. It looked like Weiss was in a state of shock as she stared at her hands with her lips trembling.

The acute blade entered through her back, and sharply exited her stomach. Blood seeped around the sword and tainted her white clothes.

Slowly, the ringleader backed away.

In what felt like slow motion, Weiss looked up like she was admiring the moon. Her arms fell and she tipped to the side with a thump.

That sound played over and over in Ruby's mind. The world was closing in on her as she watched her crewmate in shock.

The other enemy yelled at her ringleader. "We were supposed to take her alive!"

The words were gibberish to Ruby. She didn't even hear them. All she could focus on was… Weiss...

"She jumped in front of me!" the woman shouted, angry things didn't go according to plan. "The insolent wench-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Qrow appeared and struck her so violently that she careened into the far edge of the ship. Chunks of wood spewed up from impact.

"Sorry I'm late," Qrow apologized as his scythe glistened under the moonlight.

Ruby was unaware of her surroundings. She didn't even notice Qrow. Weiss needed her. She bolted to her, praying that she could be saved.

"Wh-what do we do?!" the henchman asked her leader.

"We're done here!" the ringleader shouted.

Rapidly, Qrow launched at the two. "No you don't!"

Before they could retreat, Qrow flew at them with his scythe blazing. To his surprise, they abandoned ship and dove into the wild waters below.

"What the…"

He leaned over the railing, but they were nowhere in sight. In the background, he heard a frantic and broken voice.

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're gonna have to go through me first!"
> 
> LOL um. Took that one kinda literally, huh?
> 
> Lyrics from Lost In Thoughts All Alone: "May thy chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue. But surely a balance awaits. So be it bliss or pain you gain." *mexican music* why not both? The last couple of chapters the crew was in bliss, and now they're in pain.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	26. Quell the Dark

"Hold her still!" Qrow shouted.

"I'm trying!"

When he yelled that, Yang's grip became firmer. She held Weiss as tightly as she dared, hoping she wouldn't break.

Since the blade had impaled Weiss, they positioned her on her side to prevent any more damage. It felt like she was lifeless, aside from her short and curt breaths in a feeble attempt to get oxygen.

It had been a torturous process to remove the blade. What made it more difficult was the drizzle. That made it harder to focus on the task at hand. The rain vanished into the pool of blood below.

A stream of blood trailed out of her mouth. Seconds after being impaled, Weiss had lost consciousness and drained of color at a terrifyingly rapid rate.

Ruby was a blubbering mess and held her limp hand for any semblance of comfort. She didn't know if Weiss could hear or feel her, but she had to try to comfort her. If Weiss could sense something was horribly wrong, that would be scary. Ruby wanted to let her know that she was there.

"Weiss! Y-you're gonna be fine. We're gonna play video games soon, okay? I know you don't like those, but you're actually getting kinda good at them. Good enough to beat Qrow, anyway-"

While the captain mumbled to her, Qrow continued to trickle his strong aura into her bloodstream. For the last several minutes, it looked like her condition wasn't improving at all.

Qrow knew exactly why.

It was hard for Weiss' body to accept the foreign aura. She didn't have the smallest spec of energy to welcome any aura with pure intentions. For aura transfer to work, she had to at least be willing to receive help. This told him that she was drifting in an abyss, closed off from the world. That was a horrifying sign.

Determined, Qrow grunted as his hands emitted a friendly green color. It was like he was pushing a giant boulder away from an entrance- the gate. The hunter shoved the boulder with all his might, trying to force his way through.

That was the only way in.

"So stubborn…" Qrow mumbled.

Between hiccups, Ruby murmured. "Weiss, now's not a good time to be stubborn. You can be whenever you want but not now!"

She was so pale, so light, so helpless…

It seemed like no matter what he did, the boulder didn't budge. However, it eventually cracked. With willpower alone, some of Qrow's aura was able to slip through the cracks and reach the gate. The helpful green stream flowed in with a brightness.

"Gotcha," Qrow said in victory.

Hearing him say that brought them comfort. That meant something must've gone correctly. However, Weiss didn't look any better. In fact, she looked worse as a few whimpers sounded.

To try to help, Yang began to share a little of her aura and grimaced from her injuries. She was more roughed up from her fight than she'd cared to admit. She didn't let that stop her from transferring her life force.

Only a tiny sliver of the yellow stream flowed through. Before Yang could react, the cracks in the boulder vanished like they were never there.

"W-what is this?" Yang asked in dread. "She's not…"

Now, it was harder for Yang to seep even the tiniest bit of her own aura into her friend. Normally, auras entwined and melted into each other in calm streams, but Weiss' body didn't have a measly speck of energy to even meet the foreign streams.

"We're gonna need all three of us," Qrow stated as he leaned back. "Ruby, slowly pull out the blade while channeling your aura. Yang, try to save some aura for yourself. You need to heal your own injuries."

Protectively, Yang held Weiss tighter. "They're nothin' compared to her's..."

This was bad. Weiss had to be in terrible condition to not even be able to summon the tiniest energy to accept aura. It felt like one misstep and her body would shut down forever.

"Ruby," Qrow addressed calmly. "Really slow."

"Got it," Ruby gave him a nod.

For a while, Ruby's hands had been shaking and freezing due to the thick red liquid and drizzle. She had to stop trembling. Weiss needed her. After a deep breath, the captain grasped the blunt end of the blade that was coated in blood.

Steadily, Ruby pulled. With every centimeter, the vital liquid trickled down her once-white clothes. Ruby's heart pounded thickly with every second that past.

Heartbreaking and agonized whimpers slipped out. This caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly. In response, Yang did her best to stabilize Weiss by pressing down.

That compelled them to transfer even more aura. With resolve, Yang leaked her own aura. Qrow hovered his hand above her chest, while Ruby was hyperfocused on the task at hand.

The boulder wasn't only stern. It was stronger. Like it was taunting them.

A deep sinking feeling dropped into the pit of Ruby's stomach. She searched for a way in- to force her aura into Weiss if she had to- while simultaneously sliding out the blade.

Her breath became faint. So faint that Yang worried they'd lost her. She placed a finger over her neck to check her pulse.

It was so weak.

So feeble…

Trying to get back into rhythm… it was trying- struggling- so much.

***

They better be gone.

While her crewmates tended to Weiss, Blake's job was to make sure there were no more intruders. With her night vision, she was best suited to the task.

What piqued her curiosity was that there were no ships in sight. According to Qrow, two of them jumped off the ship like it was no big deal. Her opponent also willingly threw himself overboard.

That begged the question: where the hell did they go?

They landed directly into the wild waters while it was raining. Did they have a deathwish? Did they have an escape route waiting for them underwater?

I'm beyond confused, the faunus thought. This is bizarre.

In the background, she heard her crewmates struggling. All she could do was hope that Weiss would be okay and trusted the rest to her crew.

She'd only searched half the ship so far. Shaking her head, Blake continued searching. If she found another intruder, she would toss them overboard with no mercy. No more risks would be taken tonight.

In a rush, the faunus patrolled the other half of The Howling Thorn. It looked like the coast was clear. The only things she could hear were her crewmates and the harsh waves. Even though it was harder to see with the drizzling rain, nothing appeared out of the ordinary.

Before she ran over to her crew, she gazed at the shattered moon. The ship swayed and she stood there in a fragile peace.

"Agh!"

She hissed when her right hand flew to the back of her left arm. She forgot all about the pain. Now that her adrenaline was fading, she felt the full brunt of it.

The explosion, Blake recalled. Damn him.

The exploding dust crystal really did a number on her. Thanks to the limited space on the ship, there was really nowhere Blake could have ran. The burn scorched the top layer of her skin.

Grimacing, she held it. For hating the rain and being wet, Blake appreciated the soothing feeling on her burning skin. This was probably the first time she enjoyed being in the rain.

When the shooting pains faded, she resolved to go help them.

***

"Almost there," Ruby announced.

By now, the blade was almost fully out. The torturous process had to be over soon, or they feared Weiss wouldn't last much longer. She'd gone completely still and was turning to ice.

"Come on..." Yang pleaded.

It felt like an eternity, but the blade was finally removed.

"Yes, got it!" the captain exclaimed in victory.

"Good job, sis," Yang praised.

Eagerly, Ruby tossed the weapon to the side. She immediately pressed down on her wounds that were seeping blood. Now that the razor-sharp sword was out, they could focus on pooling their aura into one spot.

When Ruby checked on their progress, she was pleasantly surprised. The boulder had several thousand cracks. Qrow and Yang had done a fantastic job at wearing it down. As each stream trickled into the cracks, large pieces of the massive rock chipped away.

Eventually, the boulder glowed an angelic white before crumbling to dust. At last, the glowing streams freely flowed into the gate. Green, red, and yellow streams trickled in, having received the invitation.

As a result of the healing, they could hear her internal wounds slowly stitching back together. It was a haunting sound, but reassuring nonetheless.

"Is she…?" Yang hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer.

To make sure Weiss was alive, Ruby leaned over and listened to her heartbeat. It was weak, so fragile that she almost missed it, but it was there.

"She's not in the clear yet," Qrow said, but didn't want to. "We need to get her out of the rain, but we have to keep her stable."

"Alright," Yang accepted the challenge. "I'll get her legs. You take the front. Rubes, careful with the middle."

Cautiously, they got into position.

"Ready?" Qrow asked.

After two nods, they lifted her. It was impressive how stabilized they managed to keep her. For Ruby, it was a challenge to keep Weiss up while avoiding the entry wound. She thought her hands were wet due to the rain, but her hands were drenched in blood.

With urgency, the three rushed over to the door. To help, Blake was more than glad to open it for them to slide through. They rushed inside and laid her on a nearby couch.

Weiss was soaking wet due to the rain. She almost looked like a corpse from how pale she was. From the sight, Ruby whimpered.

"Ooooh, Weiss…" Ruby mumbled, brushing her damp white bangs to the side. "Please be okay…"

"Ngh…"

Suddenly, Yang fell to her knees.

"Yang!" Ruby yelped.

"Are you okay, firecracker?" Qrow asked, worried for her.

Concerned, Blake knelt to get a good look at her girlfriend. "Yang?"

From the looks of it, Yang was covered in bruises and cuts. She gripped her side like her ribs were injured and adorned a grimace.

"I'm... fine," the blonde dismissed as she panted a bit. "Help her."

Seeing Yang like that caused a knot to form in Ruby's throat. "But…"

To provide support, Blake moved to rub Yang's back, but she winced from the movement. She was barely able to stifle a groan from the pain. Her arm was beet red.

This was bad. Ruby couldn't remember the last time her crew was this roughed up.

From the observation, Qrow said. "We've had better days, but we can get through this, alright?"

Ruby nodded firmly. "Yang, Blake, go rest. We'll come help you as soon as we're positive Weiss will be okay."

Through the pain, Yang grinned. "She'll be more than okay with you guys healin' her."

"Darn right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics used: "Pray that we may quell the dark. Light take the throne. Lost in thoughts all alone." This references them during the dark times and that the crew will get through it.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	27. Hands Brought the Morrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth! Hope you are staying safe whatever your plans are

Slowly, Ruby soothed the towel onto her skin.

Since Weiss was soaked from being outside, Ruby had to dry her off. To get her comfortable, she released her side ponytail and it was a free flowing blanket of white. With great care, the captain rubbed the snowy, damp tresses.

A deep sinking feeling settled in Ruby's stomach. Weiss looked as pale as a ghost. As frail as glass. Ruby was afraid to move her the tiniest inch, for fear of causing her more agony.

Carefully, Ruby lifted her shirt just enough so she could examine her exit wound. It'd stopped bleeding previously, but that was when they moved her to the couch. To her fear, it was seeping blood again and she was developing sweat on her forehead.

"Agh…" Ruby mumbled in worry, dabbing the sweat off with her sleeve. "I'm so, so sorry, Weiss."

Instead of a reply, Ruby was greeted with faint breaths. While worrying, it was reassuring. Especially since Weiss was struggling to breathe about an hour ago. Her condition improved a tiny bit.

Concerned, the captain pressed down on her wound. That elicited a pained groan. Ruby's heart broke all over again from the heartbreaking sound. From seeing her in so much pain, tears welled-up and almost spilled over.

"It should have been me… it should've been me…"

After sniffling, Ruby wiped away her tears with her shoulder. Her hands were stained with blood again, but she had to staunch the wound or Weiss would lose even more of the vital liquid. Ruby was afraid to know how much she'd lost.

A muffled cry worked its way out the back of Ruby's throat. Stinging hot tears fell off her cheeks and onto Weiss' face below.

"W-why'd you save me?" her voice broke in misery. "It shouldn't have been you… and now look at you..."

All the crimson made her look even more like a ghost. Blood was smeared over her stomach and back. Until now, there had been no time to clean her. The injury took priority.

Ruby pressed down a little harder in a weak attempt to stop the crimson stream. "I wish I could swap places with you," she breathed between hiccups. "If I could, I would in a second."

"She knows you would."

After sniffling, Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see Blake. The faunus stood by the doorway with a saddened expression. While Ruby gathered herself, Blake wound a bandage to staunch the blood for the time being. It seemed to work, if only a little.

Unable to see her captain like this, Blake pulled her in for a hug. At first, Ruby was taken aback by the sudden embrace. Her friend was never one to initiate physical contact. Eventually, Ruby leaned onto her.

In reassurance, the faunus nuzzled into her. Ruby was so weak from using so much of her aura. She was shaking like a leaf. Her condition worried Blake.

"You can't blame yourself," Blake whispered into her ear. "Weiss wouldn't allow it."

That caused Ruby to almost smile. "She'd chew me out."

"Exactly," Blake agreed while holding her tightly. "It's easy to blame yourself. The truth is, Weiss saved you because she…"

Interested in what she was trying to say, Ruby pulled away to meet her gaze. She had an inkling as to what Blake might say, and she was excited to hear the prospect. "She…?"

"... really cares about you," Blake finished, wishing she worded that differently.

Ruby didn't seem fazed in the slightest. It made her extremely happy to hear that.

"I- I really care about her, too!" Ruby declared.

That caused Blake to softly smile. "That much is obvious."

"Thanks for cheering me up, Blake," Ruby said as she wiped her red eyes. "How's Yang? Is she okay?"

"Yang's resting," Blake informed. "Her injuries have mostly healed, but she needs to take it easy for a bit."

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked.

Blake growled from the memory. "One of the intruders was more skilled than we thought. Turns out, he had a lot of exploding dust on him. It was hard for either of us to dodge."

"Is that how your arm got hurt?" Ruby asked with a frown.

Blake nodded. "That was from the first explosion. Before Yang woke up."

Ruby pouted from the stupidity of the attackers. "What an idiot."

Using explosive dust on a ship? Moronic. The Howling Thorn could have easily capsized. If that happened… Ruby didn't want to think about it.

"He had a death wish," Blake shrugged, indifferent. "Also, don't expect much from Qrow tonight. He's exhausted and passed out next to Yang."

"That's expected," Ruby replied. "Even someone as strong as him can get tired from aura transfer."

"You're tired, too," Blake observed, taking note of the bags under her eyes.

"I think we all are," the captain sighed. "But there's no way I can rest after all that."

"Same," Blake agreed as she gazed down at the girl on the couch. "We need to patch her up."

From the mention of helping Weiss, Ruby got a twinkle in her eyes. "I tried by myself, but it was really hard."

"Alright," the faunus clapped her hands together. "We're going to do the best wrapping job ever."

"I'm counting on you," Ruby pumped her fist in determination. "I'm not very good at wrapping, though."

"You hold her up," Blake suggested. "I'll wrap her, but you have to keep her still."

"You got it," Ruby chirped, glad she could help in some way.

Eager to help Weiss, Ruby slowly lifted the girl to sit upright and her head lolled forward. Weiss was easy to lift, so Ruby was careful.

Now that she was still, Blake was easily able to wipe off any access blood with a wet cloth. After she dabbed the cool water on her stomach, she switched positions to wipe off the blood on her friend's back.

"How does it look?" Ruby asked, holding her up by the shoulders.

"Some of the blood's dry," the faunus informed. "It's a little hard to get off."

Having said that, Blake scrubbed more firmly. She was careful to not touch the entry and exit wounds, which was difficult considering blood was smeared all over and the actual wounds were hard to pinpoint.

"Easy…" Ruby murmured, trying to monitor her friend's movements.

Outside, the wind was howling. It sounded like the downpour had only begun. The Howling Thorn occasionally swayed, creaking in the meantime.

At last, Blake finished wiping off the blood. She tossed the red cloth to the side and looked up to her worried captain.

"I'm gonna wrap her up now," the faunus informed, grabbing a round of bandages. "Keep her still."

Carefully, Ruby scooted to sit on the edge of the sofa. This way, she had a better angle to hold up Weiss. Not only that, but Blake could also wrap her torso area without Ruby getting in the way.

"Go for it," Ruby said.

Slowly, Blake soothed some herbs over the entry and exit wounds. The injuries were a cruel red hue compared to the rest of her porcelain, white skin. The sight caused Blake to frown.

When she was done, she patched the girl up with a few bandage wraps. The process was much easier with two people. Blake couldn't imagine trying to hold her up while simultaneously wrapping her.

When the bandages were secure, the faunus lightly tugged on them to make sure they would sustain pressure, while also being loose enough for her to breathe. It didn't look like Weiss was straining to get oxygen. She remained the same.

With that, Blake concluded the wrapping job was as good as it could be.

"Are you done?" Ruby asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah," Blake sighed in relief.

Carefully, Ruby laid Weiss down to get a better look.

"Wow," Ruby said, relief in her voice. "She looks way better without all that blood."

Although she still looked like a ghost, Weiss at least wasn't a bloody ghost. She looked worlds better, although the sleeves on her shirt were still damp. The bottom of her pants dripped water and she felt like an icicle.

"She's still in her wet clothes," Blake said with a frown.

"I was afraid to move her," Ruby mentioned sadly.

"We're gonna have to," the faunus said.

Faster than lightning, Ruby vanished and then reappeared with a fluffy wad of clothes in a heartbeat. They could easily dress her in loose layers with this selection.

"Faster than ever," Blake commented.

Nervously, Ruby pressed her fingers together. "D-do you think you can do it?"

From the request, Blake sighed. "I have to do all the work, huh?"

"It- it's just that- I don't…"

Speechless, Ruby fell quiet. She had so many things to say, but couldn't put it into words. Blake knew exactly why. It's not that Ruby didn't want to help change her. To her, it probably felt like an invasion of privacy. Especially since she clearly has a crush on Weiss.

Since they're not together yet, it would probably feel wrong, Blake thought. She's lucky I'm here.

Since Blake had no feelings for her ailing crewmate, she had no problem dressing her. They are both girls, after all.

"Fine, I'll do it," Blake said to ease her. "You're still going to have to hold her up."

"Aye, aye!" Ruby exclaimed eagerly, thankful her crewmate was understanding. "Thank you."

Carefully, Ruby lifted her to sit upright. Cautiously, Blake began the process and slid off the half-wet shirt.

While keeping focus, Blake mentioned. "You should tell her you have a crush on her soon. She likes you, too. All this waiting is driving Yang and I insane."

"Uhh," Ruby mumbled while shyly looking away. Her face was as red as her cape. "Was it that obvious?"

"Painfully," Blake deadpanned as she slid on a loose sweatshirt over the girl's head. "Are you scared?"

"Well yeah," Ruby admitted like it was obvious. "I almost lost her."

"Not what I meant," Blake said as she slipped over a pair of long pants. Her cold legs absorbed some much-needed heat. "Are you afraid she'll reject you? Because that won't happen."

"Y-you think so?" Ruby asked, sounding unsure.

"I know so," the faunus replied easily.

"Well, it's not only that," Ruby mentioned, hesitant. "I'm afraid I'm not good enough for her."

She doesn't think she's good enough? Blake thought in exasperation, slipping over a pair of fluffy socks on her friend. Ruby's the most caring, most compassionate person I've ever met. Besides Yang.

Blake only stared at her captain. She'd never given her that look before. It was like she was asking if Ruby was stupid with only her face.

"Ruby, you're perfect for each other," Blake said sternly. "I didn't think I was good enough for your sister."

"Are you insane?!" Ruby blurted. "Of course you're good enough!"

"See?" Blake said knowingly. "That's what I'm trying to say. Of course you're good enough. She'd be lucky to have you."

"You really think so?" Ruby asked, wanting to make sure.

"No, I'm lying," Blake said sarcastically, which earned a playful pout. "Of course I think so. You should go for it. You're only holding yourself back."

After a sigh, Ruby said. "I guess you're right."

"Mhm," Blake hummed as she leaned away. "She's dressed now, by the way."

Eager, Ruby glanced back down to examine Weiss. "She looks worlds better."

No blood was in sight. Only loose, fluffy, and warm clothing. Gently, Ruby laid her down to rest on the sofa.

"Thank you again, Blake," Ruby said genuinely.

"No prob- agh…"

Suddenly, Blake grimaced and her hand flew to her injured arm. All that movement caused her injury to throb.

"Blake," Ruby said in worry. "You should've said something."

Naturally, the captain lifted her hands to heal her crewmate. Blake lightly smacked her hands away.

"I already put medicine on it," the faunus explained. "You're tired enough. Save your aura."

She's way too selfless, Blake thought. She needs to rest.

Before Ruby could retort, she tipped forward off the couch as her eyes fluttered shut. With a gasp, Blake caught her before she could hit the floor. A shot of pain stung her arm when there was a sudden weight in her arms.

"R-Ruby?" Blake asked, worried as pain pulsed through her arm. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Silver eyes struggled to stay open. "Have to stay… with Weiss…"

After she mumbled that, Ruby went limp. She was so tired. It hardly surprised Blake. Determined to fulfill her request, the faunus positioned Ruby to sit in front of the couch.

So troublesome, Blake fondly thought. We're such a mess.

In a rush, she fetched a few blankets and pillows. In seconds, a makeshift bed was on the floor. Carefully, she positioned Ruby to lay on it and her head met the soft pillow.

A relieved sigh.

When Ruby was settled in, Blake checked the bandages again. There were some red spots that seeped into the white. A far cry from how much poured out of her over an hour ago.

Wake up soon. For Ruby...

After she brushed her fingers through snowy tresses, Blake yawned. Like a zombie, she shuffled into Yang's room. As expected, Qrow was still there and holding her hand while they slept.

Blake was barely able to crawl into bed.

She was out like a light in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lost In Thoughts All Alone: "Your will, the water reflects, so all will know your hands brought the morrow." This references that with teamwork, the crew was able to save Weiss.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	28. An Awful Combination

The barest hint of shy sunlight trickled through the windows. The world had been swaying for a while now. She was pretty sure she was stationary. She couldn't really feel anything.

Groaning, Ruby finally willed to open her eyes. Blobs of color blurred into one image. Her vision eventually adjusted as her senses came into focus. The ship had creaked, and that's when she remembered she was at sea.

The moment she registered the dull ceiling, she darted to sit upright. This caused a dizzy spell to hit her in the back of her head. Another groan slipped out as she tried to gain her bearings. After several seconds, she took a deep breath and recovered.

Confused, the captain gazed down and noticed she was coated by some blankets. A pillow was behind her, too. She was in a makeshift bed. On the hard floor. Tons of question marks zoomed around her head as she tried to put the pieces together.

I was so tired, Ruby rubbed her eyes. Did I pass out? Oops.

After yawning, she glanced to her right.

"Weiss!"

In a heartbeat, Ruby crouched right beside her. Everything clicked as the memories of that dreaded night flooded back. It felt like a nightmare.

It'd been exhausting trying to make sure that Weiss would be okay. That she would be alive to live the next day. All at once, worry and fear washed over Ruby in a tidal wave. It'd been too long since she last checked her condition.

It didn't look like Weiss moved at all. She was stiff, frighteningly so. To make sure she was still alive, Ruby leaned down to hear her heartbeat. It was stronger- firmer- than it was last night. Her hair was a blanket of white around her and her cheeks seemed to hold a healthy hue.

After a relieved sigh, Ruby smiled. To double check, she placed a gentle finger just under her nose to feel her breaths. They were faint, but present. Ruby wished they were stronger like her heartbeat, but at least they were present.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Ruby said softly.

Grateful that her vital signs improved, Ruby brushed her fingers through her bangs. She was surprised by how damp they were and pulled away. Upon closer inspection, Ruby noticed that her face was coated in sweat.

From the sight, Ruby sadly frowned. Weiss was fighting to constantly heal herself. While it looked like she was resting, her body was working overtime. With her sleeve, the captain wiped off the sweat to provide some sort of comfort for her.

I can't wait for you to wake up, Ruby thought. We have a lot more places to sail to. The world is waiting for our footprints.

Cautiously, Ruby lifted her loose, cotton sweatshirt just enough to examine the wound. The bandages were a tad red, and splotches scoured her torso. Honestly, Ruby was expecting worse. Last night, pools of crimson poured out in a never-ending stream. Compared to this, it was relieving, but still worrying.

Take your time, okay? There's no rush.

To concentrate, Ruby closed her eyes and hovered her palms over her stomach. A friendly red aura emanated. The lucid and warm glow lingered over the injury before settling calmly. This time, Ruby was invited to help, rather than be rejected.

Internally, the captain felt that Weiss had healed most of her internal injuries with her own aura. It may have appeared that Weiss was resting, but her body was doing everything but. When Ruby deemed she healed as much as she could, she removed her hands.

When she got a closer look, she noticed that sweat had beaded on her forehead again. That was alarming. Not to mention, Ruby could barely make out the slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Oh no."

Fearing the worst, she felt her forehead. Weiss was warm. Way too warm. Almost scorching. Last night, she was a literal icicle. It was a complete turnaround.

"You can't catch a break, can you?" Ruby said sadly.

There was one explanation for the sudden change. Definitely a fever. Exactly what Ruby feared. Weiss' immune system was naturally weakened from the injury. Her body fought hard to heal the wounds, and now it had to fight off the fever ravaging her system.

I'm so sorry…

Unintentionally, Ruby whimpered. Despite Blake's earlier words, the captain wished they could swap places. At the very least, take half her pain and share the burden.

Swallowing hardly, the captain retrieved a cold cloth and padded it over her forehead. It was only cold for a few seconds before warping torrid. From the temporary pleasant feeling, Weiss made a tiny sound in her sleep.

To show her that she was there, Ruby held her hand.

How dare they do this to you. You were scared your father might take you back somehow, and then...

Weiss was right to be afraid.

Briefly, Ruby wondered what else the man was capable of. It wasn't often that she encountered walking forms of evil. When she did, she faced it head-on. Like with Sienna. And now Jacques Schnee.

Gently, Ruby set the cold cloth on her forehead and squeezed her hand that was on fire.

Don't worry, Ruby thought. I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise. And I always keep my promises.

"Hey."

Ruby was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she completely missed Blake's presence. By now, the faunus was standing next to her by the couch.

"Hi, Blake," Ruby greeted, looking downcast.

"How are you?" Blake asked, searching silver pools. "Did you rest enough?"

Ruby only shrugged. "As much as I could, I guess. Are you and the others okay?"

"My arm's healing fine," the faunus informed, giving her arm a twirl to prove it. "Yang woke up a minute ago and Qrow's still out like a light."

"That's good to hear," Ruby said with relief in her voice.

"Any change in her condition?" Blake asked, gazing down at her friend.

To the faunus, it looked like some color returned to Weiss' cheeks. However, the cold cloth on her forehead was worrying. It led her to believe something else beside the injury ailed her crewmate.

"Her injury is a little better, but she has a fever," Ruby informed regretfully. "It's the worst timing ever."

Concerned, Blake bit her bottom lip. "That's an awful combination."

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled.

For a few peaceful moments, the pair simply watched their crewmate. A few creaks lingered as the world swayed.

"Can you watch her for a sec?" Ruby asked hopefully. "I want to see Yang and Qrow."

"Of course," Blake said, recalling that the last time her captain saw her sister was when she collapsed.

Swiftly, Ruby bolted to Yang's room. After gawking at the faunus-sized hole in the wall, she darted inside. A huge burden was off her shoulders when she saw Yang sliding on a pair of socks.

"Yaaaaaang!"

"Rubes!"

Eager, Yang hopped off the bed and met her sister in an embrace. Everything happened so fast last night. The blonde was immediately taken to her room and Weiss was in critical condition. There was no time for the sisters to see each other until now.

The hug was full of love and trust. When they separated, Ruby gave her sister a once-over.

"Wow, you look so much better!" the captain beamed.

As usual, there was Yang's sunny smile. Rather than her dirty combat outfit, Yang adorned clean pajamas. Her skin was clear like she never received all those cuts, bruises, and possibly fractured ribs.

"Hm," Yang scoffed. "Please. I was roughed up a lil is all. Nothin' to worry about. Qrow, though… he was up all night healing all of us."

"What?!" Ruby yelped in exasperation. "He was healing us while we were asleep?!"

"Yep," Yang said, popping the 'p.' "He probably has no aura to spare for the time being."

Amazed by the revelation, Ruby gazed down at the dozing pirate. Instead of sitting in the chair like he had been previously, he was lying down in the comfortable bed.

Rather than sleeping like his crew, Qrow worked all night to heal them. That was probably why Blake's injury didn't bother her, why Yang looked good as new, why Ruby's aches vanished, and why Weiss' wounds were ten times better. Sadly, aura can't prevent illness.

"He never fails to surprise me," Ruby said as she brushed her fingers through his ruffled hair.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Hey, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not really for me," Ruby replied. "More like for Weiss. She's still unconscious and has a fever now."

"Figures," Yang said sadly.

"I bet she'd love something to eat when she wakes," the captain suggested.

"Say no more," the blonde chirped. "I'll make somethin' for all of us."

"Sounds like a plan!"

With resolve, the sisters arrived in the common area. As expected, Blake was trying to cool Weiss off with a cold cloth. She pressed it gently onto her wrist before soothing it down the entirety of her arm.

"Blakey," Yang addressed as she grabbed a few bowls from the cabinets. "You want some soup?"

"Only if it's your mushroom soup," the faunus said.

"Yang's mushroom soup?!" Ruby beamed giddily. "No way! I haven't had that in forever! Youonlymakeitwhenwe'resicksometimesIwishIcouldbesickjustforthesoup."

From hearing that, it clicked for Yang. "That's why you enjoyed being sick so much. It was for the soup! You could'a just told me that, you know. I would've made you some more often."

"Eheheh…" Ruby nervously pressed her fingers together. "It's my comfort food! Not something to eat daily."

Playfully, Yang rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Easily, Yang was able to find plenty of mushrooms and tossed them into a bowl. While she prepared the meal, Ruby helped Blake cool their patient off. By now, her breaths were becoming short and fast.

After whistling a tune, Yang said. "If she doesn't wake up from smellin' the soup-"

A feeble groan. It was so quiet, but enough to grab their attention. Instantly, Blake and Ruby stopped their movements to look down at Weiss. Yang whirled around to gauge what was happening.

"That's it, Weiss," Ruby said softly. "You can do it."

Carefully, Ruby lifted her upright in hopes that she could feel the arms around her. They watched her face furrow a few times. It was a clear attempt to regain consciousness, and they tried to help coax her awake.

"Weiss," Blake addressed calmly, whispering in her ear. "We have food."

Ruby lightly chuckled from the promise of food. "That's right. You'll love it. Wake up and try some."

"Princess?" Yang called somewhat loudly from across the room. "Last time I checked, you're not supposed to be sleeping beauty."

Their efforts didn't seem to work, and her face went still.

"Damn," Blake was unable to bite back the curse.

"Spoke too soon," Yang said as she grabbed a gallon of milk.

Downcast, Ruby whimpered. "She was so close."

To comfort her, Blake placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll definitely be up soon. I bet she will in time to eat some soup."

Liking the thought, Ruby smiled. "Let's hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	29. Tear the Light

"We failed."

Those two words- merely two words- echoed in the spacious office. They rang over and over in his head as if they were taunting him.

The only barrier between them was a wide desk. Steam rose from the man's head. His icy white hair could have melted from anger.

Furious from the report, Jacques Schnee slammed his hands on the desk. "How did you fail me, Cinder? For Remnant's sake, I gave you my submarine to ensure success."

Despite him looking so infuriated, Cinder remained calm. A little too calm. And kept a poker face.

"I won't fail again," Cinder said sternly.

"You're right, you won't," Jacques said in a calm voice. His tone flipped like a switch. "There won't be a next time. Now, tell me how you failed exactly."

There were so many things that went wrong on her mission. There was one mistake that towered above the rest, and it was entirely Cinder's own fault. If there was one thing she despised, it was admitting her own mistakes.

"I tried to kill Ruby," Cinder informed. "It just so happened that your daughter pushed her to the side and took my blade instead. I might've killed her."

"Fool!"

Cinder simply rolled her eyes from the insult. If anyone was a fool in Cinder's eyes, it was Weiss for sacrificing herself. Cinder couldn't even begin to fathom a concept, but to witness it?

"Your daughter's the fool," Cinder quipped as she glared into those icy eyes.

"Of course she is," Jacques agreed. "You are, however, more so."

From that, Cinder simply shrugged him off. There was no use arguing with him.

"It wasn't a vital spot, but it didn't look good," Cinder said.

"Then you didn't kill her," the Schnee said with finality.

He sounded so sure of himself, which made Cinder confused. His line of thinking had to be whack if he sincerely believed she could survive being impaled.

"With all due respect, you weren't there," Cinder said bitterly. "You didn't see how bad it was."

"With all due respect," Jacques retorted sarcastically. "You don't know my daughter. She's not only a fool. She's a stubborn fool."

Again, there was no use arguing with him. Jacques could believe what he wanted. Cinder wasn't there to change his mind.

In an irritated voice, Jacques continued. "I hired you because you're one of the most notorious pirate bounty hunters. You were supposed to kill everyone except Weiss. I've never seen failure on such a level."

When he put it like that… it wasn't just a failure. It was utter defeat.

"Spare me the lecture," Cinder almost growled.

"You're never working for me again," Jacques barked.

That didn't need to be said. Cinder only rolled her eyes. "I'm at a loss. Really."

Angry that she was giving him sass, he said. "I can crush your business in a heartbeat."

"You think I'm scared of you, Jacques?" Cinder said sarcastically with her eyes and tone sharper than daggers. "I've killed more men than I can count. At this rate, you'll be another number."

With that, Cinder strutted out of his office like she owned the place. Growling, Jacques watched her leave. No one had ever threatened him before. Then again, that's probably what he should have expected when he worked with someone from the underworld.

That wench was a disaster, the Schnee thought. To capture a pirate, I need to hire a pirate.

***

It was warm.

Hot, actually.

Really hot.

There was this vague feeling of tightness. Something was squeezing her abdomen like a rubber band- expanding and shrinking every second.

The aches crept up on her. They faded into her body like they sank into her bones, before rapidly pulsing to announce their presence.

It felt like a dream as she drifted in an abyss, but the pain was real. Way too real. It ate at her.

All at once, the registration of agony forced her to jolt her senses. It caused her to groan, but it came out as a soft, unintelligible whine.

There were various voices, but they were muffled. They sounded tinny and far away, yet familiar. They sounded friendly. Not something she wanted to drift away from, but something she wanted to approach.

Deciphering the words sapped the energy she lacked at the moment. At least they sounded friendly and caring. Maybe even a little worried.

Why were they worried? God, why was it so hot?

A flash of heat overwhelmed her, and caused another whimper.

"-eiss, that's it- come on," a sweet voice coaxed. It sounded so innocent. "-e got you."

There was this vague notion that something- someone- was holding her. Oddly enough, she felt safe and secure even though pain pulsed through her.

With great effort, her face flinched a few times. That earned a few gasps.

"-ello?" a voice practically sang. "-nyone home?"

From hearing the chipper tune, Weiss almost growled. It was clear that no one was going to let her sleep. Might as well make them shut up.

At last, hazy azure pools were revealed. They were riddled with exhaustion, but contained life. For a moment, Weiss only stared at the blobs of red, black, and yellow crowded around her. While her vision adjusted, she could make out those alluring silver orbs.

A rasp.

"Ru...by…?"

This felt like a dream. Was it really her? The moment Ruby gave her that goofy grin, Weiss knew this was reality as her fingers curled into her hand.

"Weiss!" Ruby chirped with glee, resisting the urge to give her a hug or she might irritate her wounds. "You're up!"

Seeing those blue eyes open again caused the crew to almost cry out in relief. Until now, Weiss had been deathly still and looked like a ghost. A scorching ghost.

"Welcome back," Blake greeted with a small smile.

"It's about time," Yang smirked with a steaming bowl in hand. "I bet you're hungry."

Not missing a beat, Weiss said. "I'm hot," she glanced at the hot bowl, wanting to push it away.

"This soup's the best for fevers," Yang tried to persuade. "Trust me. Just try it."

She had a fever? This suffocating heat explained it. Confused, Weiss felt her forehead. The wet cloth on top was lukewarm, failing to cool her off.

"This isn't doing much," Weiss complained.

Before anyone could tend to her, the ex-heiress tried to move. From the sudden movement, more pangs shot up her body. The agony was visible in the form of a grimace.

Hastily, Ruby tried to keep her still by holding her shoulders. "Don't move so much. You're hurt right now."

That explained the physical soreness. There was an inkling as to what was wrong, so Weiss felt her abdomen. Big mistake. A prickle of pain stung that spot.

"Ugh..." she groaned, her eyelids heavy. "What happened?"

Her crew glanced amongst each other in silence. There was a hint of shock written on their expressions. Briefly, Weiss was left to wonder why. Before she could ask again, Ruby spoke.

"You- uh…" the captain paused, reliving the memory of Weiss tipping over from the blade. "Took a really hard hit."

That was one way of putting it.

"That's…" Weiss trailed off. "Annoying."

Her signature sassiness caused them to almost chuckle.

Ruby leaned down to meet her gaze, which was hazy and not all there. "I know you don't want to eat hot stuff, but trust me. The soup'll cure you in no time."

Even if Weiss refused the soup, her crew would probably shove it down her throat, anyways. Choosing the easy option, she grumbled. "Fine."

To encourage her, Blake sent her a smile. "If you don't like it, you can slap Yang."

"Rude!" Yang yelped.

"What's this?" Blake said to egg her on. "Are you not confident in your cooking ability?"

Sassily, Yang placed her hands on her hips. "Of course I am!"

With a smirk, Weiss said. "Now I hope I won't like it."

After heaving a sigh, Yang replied. "Eh, it's not like it'll be a hard slap when you're like this."

"I'll have Ruby do it for me," Weiss easily said.

Ruby pumped her fist in the air. "Aye, aye!"

"No fair," the blonde pouted.

After a few chuckles, Ruby sat on the edge of the couch. Earlier, her tone was joking and now she was in full protective, maternal mode.

"I'm gonna lift you up so you can eat, okay?" Ruby said. "Lemme know if it hurts."

"Mmm," Weiss breathed, not looking forward to it.

Carefully, Ruby wrapped an arm around her back while the other was on the front of her shoulder. She was extremely careful to not graze her wounds in the slightest. To help, Weiss locked her arms around Ruby's neck.

Eventually, Weiss was propped up against the couch. She did her best to hide the pain she was experiencing and tried to keep a poker face. However, she couldn't bite back a weak gasp as the throbbing surged over her.

"Weiss," Ruby called softly, hoping the pain would pass.

"I'm fine," Weiss said through grit teeth.

Ruby frowned, not liking seeing her in pain. "You're obviously not…"

Quietly, Yang handed her sister the bowl of soup. The bumblebee pair decided to wash the other dishes while their captain tried to get some nutrients in her system.

"Do you think you can hold it?" Ruby asked, hoping her crewmate wasn't that weak. "If not, I guess I- I could feed you…"

Good thing Weiss was already redder than a cherry. Otherwise, she would've noticed her blushing. Wanting to avoid the embarrassment, Weiss reached out for the bowl.

"Don't be ridiculous," the ex-heiress lightly chided.

Part of Ruby- most of her- was glad to hear that. The other part wished she could've fed her. Although she could see why that would fluster Weiss.

"Lemme know if you need anything," Ruby said with her own blush. "Anything!"

Carefully, she handed the bowl to her. In response, Weiss almost flinched from how much heat that added onto her already-scorching body.

"Is it too hot?" Ruby asked, worried.

"I'll manage," fighting off the heat, Weiss brought the spoon to her mouth and was surprised by the burst of flavor. "It's good."

From across the room, Yang yelled. "No slap for me!"

Jokingly, Blake tapped her on the side of the cheek.

Yang pointed at her. "That didn't count."

Quickly, Blake pecked her on the cheek.

Grinning from the interaction, Ruby looked back to Weiss. "It really is the best, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

From her short reply, Ruby gathered she was too exhausted to actually talk. Not to mention, she was redder than a cherry. To alleviate the heat, Ruby dunked the cloth in cold water before padding it over her forehead. That earned a wheezing sigh.

Not long after that, Weiss finished the soup. The truth was, she didn't feel any different. The pain in her abdomen stole her attention with every pang. She couldn't even tell if her stomach was full or not. By the end, she was left exhausted.

Happy that she ate, Ruby set the bowl aside.

"Do you-" Ruby paused, likely knowing the answer for herself. "Feel any better after eating?"

Suddenly, Weiss slumped back. Her body felt like lead. Too heavy to support. Instantly, Ruby darted forward to keep her steady.

"I'm so tired…"

Even though she was laying down, Weiss felt like she ran a marathon. On top of that, she was burning from the inside-out.

"Rest," Ruby whispered, keeping her arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Slowly, Ruby positioned her to lay down in a comfortable position. Weiss was like a heating pad in her arms. Didn't weigh anything and hot to the touch.

During the endeavor, Weiss didn't feel much movement. She was drifting on the verge of unconsciousness. Completely jaded, the ex-heiress mumbled.

"You saved my life three times, Ruby…"

She didn't know why she said that now, but she felt Ruby should know. These stinging pains brought back memories she'd rather not relive. The sharpness of the switchblade, the friendly blue flare… how close she was to ending it all.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head like a confused puppy.

The captain could only recall two times she'd saved her life. The first time was when they met. An ursa attacked her out of the blue. The other was last night.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, wanting her to elaborate.

Although it was clear Weiss probably couldn't in her state. All she could do was curl her fingers around Ruby's hand.

After Weiss closed her eyes, she murmured. "Thank you."

Utterly confused, Ruby could only watch her sleep as question marks swarmed her mind.

Curious, Yang approached the pair and asked. "What was that about?"

"I have no clue," Ruby said.

Blake only shrugged. "Maybe she's delirious. Her temp's really high, after all."

Although that made sense, something told Ruby that Weiss meant every word. There must've been another time she saved her life. She just didn't know it. From the realization, Ruby quirked a smile.

To lull her to a peaceful sleep, she brushed gentle fingers through white tresses. When Weiss' hand uncurled, Ruby lovingly kissed the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lost In Thoughts All Alone: "Vow that we shall tear the light. Dark seize the throne," references Jackass Schnee trying desperately to get his daughter back. Even though Weiss is finally happy, he doesn't give two f*cks and wants to tear her light. The Thorns.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	30. First Kiss

Gingerly, Ruby pulled up her red cape to drape it over the dozing girl.

It'd been almost a full day since Weiss had fallen asleep. Only specks of darkness lingered through the window. While she dozed, the crew helped move her to her own room.

The entire time, Ruby was by her side, waiting for her to wake up. In no way was she surprised that Weiss had rested this long. Her body was constantly enduring the illness and pain.

Since Weiss was still a bit feverish, Ruby constantly padded the cold cloth on her forehead. There was only her thin cape over her so the heat wouldn't become suffocating.

How is she so cute? Ruby asked herself as she watched her serene face. How's it not a crime to be that cute?

To ensure sweet dreams, the captain gently brushed her fingers through her hair. Her mother used to do that for her when she was sick. She hoped it gave Weiss some peace during this difficult time.

Subconsciously, Weiss nuzzled into the crook of Ruby's neck. That elicited a fierce blush. To let her know that she was safe, Ruby draped her arms over her, careful to not graze the wounds.

They fit perfectly in each other's arms. It was like they were each other's puzzle pieces that slid together. Weiss' head rested just above her chest and perfectly below her chin. This position reassured Ruby. She was okay.

"Nngh…"

From the feeble moan, Ruby slightly leaned away to look down at her. There was the barest twitch of her brow. This caused her adrenaline to pump in excitement.

"Weiss?" Ruby called calmly. "Don't you think you've gotten plenty of sleep today?"

At last, Weiss stirred. It took some effort, but hazy blue pools were finally revealed as she glanced to the side. Seeing Ruby first thing after she woke up was comforting. The dolt was lying down right beside her with the widest grin.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Ruby greeted softly.

"Ruby…" Weiss murmured, feeling a rasp in her throat.

"Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked, hopeful. "Are the meds working?"

"Mhm," Weiss hummed as she adjusted her arms. While she was flustered, she was more than okay with the close position with her captain. "I'm not nearly as torrid anymore. Have you been with me this whole time?"

"Yep," Ruby beamed a smile. "I won't leave you."

From the revelation, Weiss blushed and said. "You must've been bored."

"What, no way!" the captain exclaimed like she was crazy. "I like helping you, Weiss," shyly, she glanced away as her tone dropped to a guilty one. "It's kinda my fault you're in this mess, anyway…"

"Ruby Rose," Weiss lightly chided.

"Full names," Ruby said jokingly, sensing this would take a turn. "Yes, Weiss Schnee?"

"Don't blame yourself," Weiss insisted, reaching out to hold her hand. "It was only fair that I saved you. You've helped me more than you'll ever know."

From the revelation, Ruby perked up. She recalled that Weiss said something like that earlier. Except she was delirious and in the process of falling asleep. She wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. Naturally, Ruby's curiosity piqued.

"Oh, about that," Ruby mentioned, selecting her words carefully. "You said that I saved you three times. What'd you mean by that? I can only remember two."

From that, Weiss looked like a deer in headlights. "When did I say that?"

"This morning," Ruby recalled as she squeezed her hand in reassurance. "You were kinda out of it, though."

When the topic was brought up, Ruby could tell that Weiss grew anxious. She waited, ultimately accepting any outcome. She wasn't going to press if Weiss decided to stay silent on the matter, but she would be very happy if she elaborated.

"I'm here because of you," Weiss said genuinely as she gazed into those silver pools, almost lost in them. "If I stayed at the mansion- I probably wouldn't be here…" she paused to gauge her reaction. "... at all."

From the revelation, Ruby's eyes widened the size of dinner plates. To think she could have lost her...

She didn't even want to think about it. A surge of dread had already rushed over her from the mere thought.

Tears welled-up and threatened to spill over in seconds. To think that Weiss' former home life was so bad, so heartbreaking… that she almost decided to end it all. A permanent outcome. One that she could never undo.

Ruby was so glad that she was the one who saved her from being pushed over the edge. So relieved. She pulled her in close, being mindful of her injuries.

"Thank you for telling me that," Ruby whispered, her voice almost broke but she kept it steady. "It couldn't have been easy. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"Me too," Weiss replied in a fragile voice like she was afraid of her former dark thoughts. She gripped her tighter and buried her face in her shoulder. The contact was reassuring and kept her grounded. "Thank you."

Fondly, Ruby held her tighter, not wanting to let go. "Don't thank me," she whispered. "I don't think we should keep track of how many times we've saved each other. I'd save you a million times if I had to."

Amused, Weiss leaned back to gauge her reaction. "R-really?"

"Of course," the captain said like it was obvious. "I- well, I really care about you. Really care about you."

Gently, Weiss cupped her cheek. "I feel the same way."

"R-really?" Ruby stammered.

"Really."

"No way, that's awesome!" Ruby couldn't contain her excitement. "I'vebeenfeelingthatwayaboutyouforalongtimeactuallyImeanwhocouldntlikeyouyourekindaamazingandcuteandsmartdidImentioncute-"

Weiss simply closed her mouth with her fingers like she had a million times. This effectively stopped her ramble. Ruby caused Weiss' heart to swell without trying.

When Ruby calmed down, Weiss released her and naturally leaned in. Weiss didn't know what she was thinking when she leaned in. Perhaps she wasn't thinking at all. Her mind was blank and her body moved on its own. Naturally, Ruby leaned in as well. Their foreheads touched, and their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Their lips grazed each other's at first, as if they were reluctant. Then they leaned into it as they locked together.

Ruby had waited for what seemed like forever for this moment, but she didn't mind. As long as she was with Weiss, she was happy. Their hearts were racing as the kiss continued like waves crashing on a beach. Each pair of lips were soft.

Ruby almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening, but was reassured when she kept tasting Weiss. She tasted like sweet vanilla and it was intoxicating in the best way possible.

Weiss wasn't surprised at all to find that Ruby's lips tasted sweet like cookies.

As Weiss was kissing Ruby, everything couldn't be more clear. The captain, her dolt, was always there for her. She always adorned that goofy grin and endearing puppy dog eyes. No matter what.

To Ruby, Weiss was hard to get to know at first. This past year, she learned a lot of things about her. That she was selfless despite her original icy exterior. That she'd go above and beyond for her crew.

Their feelings had been bottled up this whole time, and finally overflowed.

Underneath them, the ship swayed to a smooth rhythm like it was cheering them on. This was the precious moment they'd been waiting so long for. It almost felt like a dream. Too good to be true. It was like they were drifting in the clouds.

After several moments, they gently separated. Both girls were flushed crimson as silver and azure remained fixed on each others' affectionate gazes.

Ruby squeezed her hand tightly, a bright grin present. "W-wow. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Ditto," Weiss said, glad the feeling was mutual.

"D-does that make us girlfriends?" Ruby asked happily, still clearly flustered.

To answer her, Weiss pecked her on the nose.

"U-uh," Ruby stuttered, loving the lingering warmth of her lips on her own. "I'm gonna go with yes."

"Good observation skills, dunce," Weiss said in amusement and then sighed. "Now you might get sick."

"Worth it!" the captain beamed.

A small chuckle. After, a few knocks resounded.

Hastily, Ruby sat upright to greet the guest. "Come in!"

"I remembered to knock this time," Qrow joked as he sauntered inside. "I came to check on you guys."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed. "You're up!"

"Slept all day," Qrow informed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I got way too much sleep."

Teasingly, Ruby pointed to her girlfriend. "She did, too."

To address him properly, Weiss tried to prop herself up. When she winced in pain, Ruby held her down by the shoulders.

"Weiss, don't."

"Don't get up for me," Qrow said firmly. "You'll ruin my hard work."

"Thank you for healing me," Weiss said, somewhat out of breath from the sudden round of pain. "It must have been exhausting."

"Don't mention it," the hunter said as he lifted his hands to show his intentions. "Do you mind?"

"As long as you are fully rested and in good condition," Weiss replied.

From that, Qrow almost huffed. "I think you should worry more about yourself."

Not wanting to argue, Weiss accepted his help and stiffly laid there. With permission, the pirate hovered his hands over her stomach. A friendly green glow emitted as the aura faded into the wound underneath. Despite herself, Weiss let out a relieved sigh. The aches had vanished.

Meanwhile, Ruby re-wet the cold cloth and set it on her warm forehead. Slowly, the coolness battled the heat.

"I'm sorry about your douche of a father," Qrow said as he focused on the transfer. "Absolutely despicable."

From hearing his apology, Weiss was shocked. "If anyone should apologize, it's me. I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be targeted."

"We did, too," Ruby reminded. "Don't feel bad or blame yourself, okay? Only he can control his actions."

That didn't change her mind on the matter.

"You have to admit, I had influence on those actions," Weiss retorted.

"Weiss," Ruby addressed firmly, causing her to perk up. "You won't let me blame myself for you getting hurt, so I won't let you blame yourself for him."

That earned a tiny sigh from Weiss. It wasn't exactly sound logic. It was Ruby logic, which surprisingly made a lot of sense.

"Fair enough," Weiss relented.

"I'm done for now," Qrow announced and pulled away. "You gotta take it easy for a couple more days. I'm counting on you, troublemaker."

"Leave everything to me, uncle Qrow!" Ruby chirped.

"I'm making porridge soon," Qrow informed. From healing her earlier, he felt the heat wafting onto him. "It'll be ready in an hour, so come get it then."

"Aye, aye," Ruby mocked a salute, noting that porridge was the best for fevers even though it tasted gross. "See ya then."

With that, the pirate left the room and let the door shut.

"Uh," Weiss groaned after she felt the bandages under her clothes. "These feel gross."

"Yeeeeah," Ruby agreed. "It's time to change them."

Sarcastically, Weiss grumbled. "Fantastic."

She was not looking forward to this. At all. Slowly, Weiss lifted her shirt a bit. Splotches of red coated the once pure white wraps.

"I'll be quicker than my semblance, okay?" Ruby reassured. "I'll be super careful."

"I trust you," the ex-heiress smiled.

Happy to hear that, Ruby wrapped an arm around her back and shoulders. Slowly, she lifted her to sit upright and the headboard behind them kept her steady.

"You can hold onto me if you want," Ruby suggested. "It might make everything easier."

Quietly, Weiss draped her arms around her shoulders and leaned onto her fully. This way, her abdomen and back were exposed, making wrapping her easier.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Ruby said.

"Okay."

Gingerly, Ruby began to unwrap the red bandages. When she was near the entry and exit wounds, Weiss' breath hitched and her nails curled tightly into her shoulders. Under her breath, Ruby murmured apologies.

At last, the old bandages were removed. A cruel pink hue marred her white skin. It made Ruby so sad to watch her go through all this agony.

"Alright," Ruby said in relief. "Time to-"

Abruptly, the world shook. What followed was a fragile yelp, and Weiss almost fell off her girlfriend's shoulders. Luckily, Ruby's first reaction was to keep a tight grip on her.

"Weiss!" Ruby leaned over to check on her with her adrenaline pumping, the sudden force couldn't have been good. "Weiss? Are you okay?"

Her eyes were loosely closed as she raggedly breathed. Her face was furrowed as she tried to catch her breath. To Ruby's horror, blood spots surfaced on her pink skin.

There was an ear-shattering screech. To protect her, Ruby held her close. The door flew open with force.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she rushed over to the bed. "Go help Qrow and Blake with the nevermore!"

"Nevermore?" Ruby repeated like she was hearing things.

"We both know you're better at dealing with nevermores," Yang explained. "You're built for it, so go! Leave Weiss to me!"

"Keep her safe!"

After Ruby carefully transferred her girlfriend to Yang's capable arms, she bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	31. Treasure

"Agghhh!" Blake screamed bloody murder when she was weightless. "No, no, no, no!"

The ocean pounced on her as it launched to her at intense speeds. Blake only prayed she could somehow be saved-

"I got you!" Ruby yelped.

Before Blake and Ruby could crash into the freezing waters below, Ruby activated her speed semblance and carried them to safety on their ship.

Behind them, the head of the massive nevermore rolled off and flopped below. The remaining body seized in midair and fell into the ocean. The large impact caused a temporary tidal wave and monsoon.

From the close call of almost falling into the shockingly freezing water, Ruby and Blake were heaving and on their knees. The fight would have been much easier if glyphs were in the equation.

"Good work," Qrow praised as he watched the corpse sink into the abyss.

Thankfully, the drizzle cooled them off from the work out. They did a great deal of damage before the nevermore was finally decapitated by Ruby's scythe. Qrow and Blake managed to slice off both its sharp talons before Ruby finished the job.

"Is... it dead for real?" Ruby asked between pants.

"Couldn't be deader," Qrow confirmed.

With the help of the moonlight, they were able to glance into the depths below. The giant corpse was withering into nothingness as it sank. Tiny specks of darkness broke off before vanishing into the water. Since the corpse was large, it'd take a while for the nevermore to completely disappear.

"I've never heard of a grimm living after decapitation," Blake said with a smirk as she sheathed her katana.

"Wh- aaah," Ruby flailed her arms in emphasis. "You can't be too sure! It better not come back and hit my ship again," that being said, Ruby leaned over the railing and yelled down at the ocean. "Stay dead! You big fat meanie!"

After heaving a loud sigh, Qrow glanced at the darkened sky. "We have so many repairs to make."

"We're in luck," Blake mentioned. "Nevermores don't venture far from land. We can probably find supplies at our next stop."

Qrow nodded, liking her thinking. "If we're gonna sail anywhere, we gotta fix her up."

"Guess it's settled," the faunus said.

"We dock first thing in the morning," Qrow quipped for all to hear. "Any objections?" he only waited for a nanosecond before continuing. "No? Good."

"Sounds good to me, uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed, liking the idea of repairing her beloved ship.

Casually, Qrow whirled around to head inside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some porridge to make."

That caused Ruby to gasp as the memory flooded over her. The last time she was with Weiss, her wounds had reopened because of the sudden grimm attack. She had to hastily leave, but at least she left her in her sister's care.

Before Qrow could go inside, Ruby beat him to the door and whizzed past.

"Woah," Qrow jumped out of her line of fire. "What crawled up her butt?"

Blake only shrugged, having no clue.

In a split-second, the captain was in her girlfriend's room. To her relief, Weiss was lying down and enjoying the wintry feeling on her forehead. Yang had been keeping her chilly with the cold cloth. Her bandages were secure, although they were tainted with a tinge of red.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang greeted. "Did ya kill it?"

"Duh," the captain replied as she examined her girlfriend. "Did the blood stop? Please tell me it did."

"Yeah, no worries," Yang reassured.

"Nevermores don't stand a chance against you," Weiss praised. "I'm glad you're back. The brute was driving me insane."

"Hey now," the blonde crossed her arms jokingly. "I wasn't that bad."

Unamused, Weiss stared at the ceiling. "You cracked how many puns?"

"Twenty-three to be exact!" Yang chirped with no shame. That earned a few sighs. "Aw, come on! That's a record and you know it!"

Unbeknownst to them, Blake was standing by the doorway. "Twenty-three puns in ten minutes?" she asked like she wasn't impressed. "We both know you've done better."

Yang quirked an eyebrow. "You defeated a nevermore in ten minutes?"

"Not my best, I know," Blake joked.

While they bantered, Ruby leaned down to feel her girlfriend's forehead. She used a sweet voice since it looked like Weiss was trying to rest.

"Do you need anything?"

From the contact, Weiss smiled. "You being here is enough."

"You've never resorted to flattery so quickly," Ruby smiled as she held her hand and kissed the crown of her head.

During their conversation, they failed to notice the bumblebee pair was staring at them with smug grins. Slowly, Ruby looked over to them. Yang pointed from her sister to her ill friend.

"Have you guys…"

Wasting no time, Ruby blurted. "We're girlfriends!"

Happily, Yang put her hands on her hips. "It's about damn time."

"Didn't see that coming," Blake said sarcastically.

Wanting to be a good wingman, Yang looped an arm around her girlfriend's and led them to the door. They scurried in a rush as Blake allowed her to drag her out.

"Have a good night!" the blonde beamed.

Before they could say a word, the door slammed shut.

"Your sister is insufferable," Weiss said.

Casually, Ruby flopped on the bed and snuggled into her. "You never get used to it."

Loving the contact, Weiss returned the affection and nuzzled into her shoulder. "They clearly don't mind us being together. Do you think Qrow would be okay with it?"

"He wouldn't care," Ruby said in a fatigued voice as she closed her eyes. "He won't mind. If he did, I'd make him not mind."

That comment caused an amused grin to cross Weiss' lips. "That makes no sense, dunce."

Exhausted, Ruby yawned like a kitten. From the cute sight, Weiss pecked her on the cheek. Seconds later, Ruby was lightly snoring. Weiss only gazed down at her, hardly surprised.

"You must be tired. You looked after me all day," Weiss murmured as she brushed her fingers through dark hair. "Sleep tight, dolt."

For a while, Weiss was content to soothe through her hair. It was surprisingly soft. She could've stayed like that forever, but her stomach growled. The last time she ate was several hours ago.

Since she'd been laying around all day, she was full of energy. Rather than have Qrow bring the food to her, Weiss decided to get up. That way, she wouldn't disturb her girlfriend's sleep.

After kissing her forehead, Weiss carefully slid out of bed. From the sudden movement, her wounds throbbed a bit before the pain faded away.

Since that was expected, she shuffled through the ship. To keep herself warm, Ruby's cape was around her and fluttered. At last, she reached the kitchen, where Qrow had just finished preparing food.

"Weiss," Qrow scolded. "You shouldn't be up."

Knowing the porridge was for her, Weiss grabbed the bowl. "I've been in bed all day."

"You're restless," Qrow said sympathetically. "Being in bed all day would drive me crazy, too."

After Weiss took a bite of porridge, she hummed. "This is good. Thank you."

Suddenly, Qrow placed his hand on her forehead. From the action, Weiss almost recoiled but remained stiff. She was still warm, but not scorching anymore. A far cry from this morning.

"Your fever's gone down," Qrow observed. "Don't go around getting worse, got it?"

Even though his words were stern, Weiss could tell he cared. Despite that, she got flustered. An older male had never been kind to her. At least not nurturing. It was strange to her, but welcome.

"Of course," the ex-heiress said after she sipped more porridge. "We don't want your hard work going to waste, would we?"

"Exactly," Qrow agreed as he pulled away, gazing at the red cape around her. "I noticed you're attached to my niece's cape."

"Oh, yes," Weiss tugged on it to keep it around her shoulders. "Ruby really treasures it, so I do, too."

To process her words, Qrow fell silent. Since the cape formerly belonged to Summer, he treasured it as well.

"I need to ask you something," Weiss said in a slightly nervous voice.

Amused from her anxiety, Qrow said. "Shoot."

"I'm particularly fond of Ruby as well," the ex-heiress said.

"Never would'a guessed," Qrow replied sarcastically.

To gain courage, Weiss gripped the red cape and met his gaze. "Would you be okay with it if we were a couple?"

From the question, Qrow was amused to say the least. There was only one reason why Weiss would ask that. Why she would even bring up the topic. Never in a million years did he think a Schnee would request something of him.

"Is a Schnee asking for my blessing?" Qrow asked, unbelieving. This earned a nod. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"What's your answer?" Weiss asked, hopeful.

"You don't need my blessing," Qrow said easily. "Do what you want."

"Qrow," Weiss said sternly, losing all traces of anxiety. "You mean a lot to Ruby, so it would mean a lot to her."

"Of course you have my blessing," Qrow said.

With that, Weiss briefly bowed her head. "Thank you."

"What did I say about formalities?" Qrow quipped teasingly.

"Right," Weiss said as she set down the empty bowl. "See you in the morning."

When she walked away, Qrow went back to doing the dishes. As Weiss shuffled down the halls, she was exhilarated. She hugged herself with the cape to keep warm as she headed to the nearest closet. If she recalled correctly, Ruby's cape was burned during the attack. Might as well mend it while she slept.

It didn't take long to find red material for the hole in the cape. It was like this hue of red was meant specifically for it. Smiling from the victory, Weiss pawed through more supplies. In time, she retrieved a needle and red thread to match.

At last, she made her way back to her room with the supplies in hand.

Abruptly, her wounds hammered throughout her body. It felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the same spot. It was so agonizing that she had to sink to her knees.

They were fine this whole time...

Unintentionally, she dropped the supplies. While she panted and tried to control the pain, she held her stomach tightly. Apparently, she made a lot of noise because pairs of footsteps scurried over.

"Weiss?"

There was a familiar voice that raised in alarm. Weiss was too busy trying to catch her breath and not writhe in pain.

Together, Blake and Yang supported her sides.

"Breathe," Blake whispered calmly as she rubbed circles on her upper back. Her heartbeat was thundering into her ribcage. "Focus on that and nothing else."

After several moments, the pain faded enough for her to speak. Her heart became less desperate as she took one deep breath.

"What're you doin' up?" Yang asked, concerned.

"I wanted to fix Ruby's cape," Weiss said, pulling her hand away from the wound. "The pain was so sudden."

"That's why you need to take it easy for a lil longer," Yang lectured.

An annoyed hum.

Calmly, Blake asked. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

Together, the bumblebee pair helped her get to her feet. While Blake supported most of her weight, Yang grabbed the supplies that'd fallen on the floor.

"You can fix it while you're in bed," Blake suggested.

After that round of pain, Weiss had no qualms. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Such a troublesome princess," Yang teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She wants to repay Ruby! Curse you, Cinder for impaling her!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	32. Pitstop

"Do we want oranges?"

"Not that one," Qrow swiped the bright orange sphere from Yang's grasp. "It's gonna get moldy soon. It's too soft."

Yang's face twisted in disgust. "Ew, gross."

Briefly, Blake stared at the bright fruit. "Doesn't Ruby like oranges?"

Yang only shrugged. "Sometimes."

Confused, the faunus asked. "What does that mean?"

"It depends on her mood," Yang said evenly.

"What? That makes no sense," Blake said, even more, bewildered by her reasoning. "What mood does she have to be in to eat oranges?"

"In a…" Yang trailed off with the smuggest grin Blake had ever seen. Her cat ears that were covered by her bow folded on top of her head as she braced herself. "... sour mood."

This was immediately followed by a knee-slap as she laughed joyfully from her own joke. Blake only sighed and looked to Qrow for a reaction. He didn't look happy or amused in the slightest. They should be used to this, but nope.

This whole time, Qrow had been growing impatient. This was supposed to be a short pitstop to buy food and materials to repair their ship. Then it was back to the lovely sea. Instead, his crewmates- Yang- wanted to goof around. That was probably the tenth pun she cracked in ten minutes.

Fed up, Qrow grabbed a few of the delectable fruits from the stand. "I like oranges, so I'm getting oranges. Was that so hard?"

With a mischievous grin, Yang wryly said. "I see you want to be fruitful. You're hurting my peelings."

With every pun, they suppressed annoyed groans. They had to make her stop. Maybe they should hit her. In the head. With a brick. Anything. Anything!

"What?" Yang asked, egging them on. "I'm being orange-inal."

"Yang," Blake addressed in a frightening, yet somehow doting tone. "You know I love you, but the puns have to stop or we might stab you."

Lilac orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. Not from the obviously idle threat. Her girlfriend had said that so casually and so suddenly. Yang went quiet as she stared at her girlfriend. For once, she was speechless.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, worried that she was finally speechless.

Everyone knew such a feat was probably not possible. Wondering what she said, Blake backpedaled her thoughts.

"Did you just say you love me?" Yang asked, hoping she wasn't hearing things.

The affectionate phrase sort of slipped out. Blake wasn't thinking when she said it. It came so naturally. Like how the sun rose and fell every day.

Heat rushed to the faunus' cheeks as she scrambled for words. Any words!

"I- I did," Blake confirmed, meeting her astonished lilac gaze. "I thought it was obvious?"

"You've never said it out loud!" Yang exclaimed as she draped her arms around her shoulders. "I love you, too!"

From the sudden embrace, Blake's heart swelled as she returned the hug. Warmth sprouted between them as they held each other tightly. It made her heart skip a beat when Yang said- declared- it back so quickly like she didn't even have to think about it.

Even though it was nice to hear, Blake wished she'd done that more romantically rather than it being a slip of the tongue. Despite herself, the faunus buried her face into Yang's shoulders. The sweet scent of lemonade enveloped her senses. It was the smell she'd definitely grown to love.

"I didn't notice," Blake replied sarcastically in a whisper.

That earned a slight chuckle. Blake felt the tiny vibration as they held each other.

"How sweet," Qrow said evenly and then looked away out of embarrassment. "God, this is so cheesy," desperately wanting to change the subject, red fruits caught his eye. "Anyone want strawberries?"

Briefly, Yang lifted her head to answer him in a chipper tune. "Ruby loves strawberries no matter what her mood is!"

After playfully rolling his eyes, Qrow tossed several of the red orbs into the bag. Around them, dozens of conversations lingered. The occasional hooves met the dirt and grass. Vendors scoured the area and repeatedly called at people to check out the merchandise. The crew still had no idea what this place was called. Nor did they care.

After purchasing food, the group wandered down the meat section of the street. This is where they usually go overboard. Meat was practically their lifeblood. Like their lives depended on it, Blake darted to the fish aisle while Yang drooled over a bright red steak.

"We need this," Yang held it up for her uncle to examine it. "Look at it! Look at it!"

It was like a child begging for presents before Christmas.

Qrow only rolled his eyes. They'd always gotten all the meats. It's not like he's ever denied her a delicious steak.

"We'll get it, firecracker. As long as you keep the puns to yourself."

"Pft," Yang dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Everyone knows steak puns are rare, medium, or well-done."

In response, Qrow flicked her between the eyes.

"Ow!" the blonde yelped out of reflex.

"Oh, shut up, that didn't hurt," Qrow said in annoyance.

In a rush, Blake showed them the delectable salmon. "C-can we please…"

Drool was dribbling down her chin.

"Woah, Blakey," Yang said in amusement. "Settle down."

Jokingly, Yang wiped off her girlfriend's drool. That seemed to snap Blake out of her trance.

"Throw it in," Qrow said.

Happily, Blake tossed the salmon into another bag.

"Woah," the blonde said in glee. Her hand was on her girlfriend's back, and it was vibrating enough for her to feel it. "You're purring in delight."

Instantly, Blake stopped in her tracks. Something had clearly caught her eye.

"What's the matter?" Yang asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Rather than acknowledge another lame pun, the pair followed her line of sight. It was an odd placement for a bookstore.

"Go," Qrow said, knowing he couldn't keep her from her love of books. "I'll finish up here."

"Thanks!"

Like lightning, Blake was almost inside the store. She even left her beloved girlfriend behind.

"Wait up!"

***

"We could've gone with them."

That was about the tenth time Weiss had said that in a disappointed tone. To Ruby, that was out of the question. According to her crewmates, Weiss' wounds reopened only last night just from walking around.

"Not after last night you aren't!" Ruby blurted in finality.

Leisurely, the white rose couple were sitting on the couch watching television. As they should be, Ruby nodded to herself. There was no way she was letting Weiss exert herself in any way today. Especially not after last night.

A long, heaved sigh emanated from Weiss. "Ruby, I'm fine now. Promise."

That might be true, but Ruby was still going to make sure she didn't do anything today.

"You weren't fine last night," Ruby pointed out as she sank into the sofa. "What were you doing up, anyways?"

There was a beat of silence as Weiss watched the characters on screen. It was like she was debating what to say.

"I was conversing with Qrow. He made me some porridge."

That caused Ruby to perk a brow. It sounded like she was hiding something. "Anything else?"

"I asked for his blessing…" Weiss trailed off, meeting her surprised gaze. "He looked exactly like that."

Before she could catch flies, Ruby shut her mouth. "R-really? You didn't have to do that!"

What was her dolt talking about? Of course she did! Qrow was the man who practically raised her. The only one who was left to look after her. It only made sense.

"No, I did," Weiss firmly said. "He means a lot to you, Ruby. That means he means a lot to me. It's only natural to get his blessing."

Instinctively, Ruby reeled her in for a hug. "I have the best girlfriend ever."

That caused a sly smirk to form on her lips. If Ruby loved that, she was going to love this. All Weiss did was hand her the cape that'd been draped over her for some time now.

"Take it, dunce."

Curious, Ruby inspected her cape. To her astonishment, there were no marks on it. It shined like a crimson waterfall. A blush crept to her cheeks when she realized it smelled sweet like her girlfriend.

"The hole's gone?" the captain said in disbelief.

"It was quite easy to mend it, actually," Weiss said as she folded her hands in her lap. "Sorry I did that without your permission. You were asleep, so-"

"Nice Weiss strikes again!" Ruby cheered with glee as she hugged her renewed cape.

"If I was going to sit there, I was going to make myself useful-"

Before Weiss could finish, Ruby ensnared those lips with her own. Each pair of lips were soft, yet firm. It was heavenly as warmth budded between them. After a few moments of pure bliss, the couple separated.

From seeing how red Weiss was, Ruby grew concerned. "Is your fever back?"

"I'm blushing you dolt! We just kissed!" Weiss exclaimed, flustered. "You're red, too."

"O-oops," Ruby stammered, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Sorry, I got kinda worried there," she placed her hand on her forehead. "Yep, your fever's still gone!"

"Such a dunce," Weiss hummed in amusement.

Fondly, Ruby held her cape. "Thank you, really."

A genuine smile slipped on Weiss' lips. "You're welcome."

From how well-done the material had been mended, Ruby was curious as to how Weiss obtained her sewing skills. Sometimes, mothers taught their daughters the skill. Since Weiss' mom was deceased, that raised some questions.

"How do you know how to sew so well?"

"Winter," the ex-heiress simply said. "She taught me before she left for the military."

"Woooow," Ruby said in awe. "Your sister gets even more amazing every time you mention her."

"She is admirable," Weiss agreed with a hint of yearning.

Ruby caught a tint of sadness in her voice. "Do you miss her?"

"Very," Weiss said without missing a beat. "I haven't seen her in years. I wonder how much she's changed. Though, something tells me she hasn't. She's set in her ways. Rightfully so."

"She shouldn't change," Ruby agreed, loving that she was learning more about her girlfriend's family. "It's like Yang. She hasn't changed."

That caused Weiss to quirk a brow as she crossed her arms. "You don't want her to make fewer puns?"

"Nope!"

"They don't annoy you?" Weiss asked, bewildered.

"Sure they do," the captain replied with a shrug. "But it's what makes her, her."

Weiss muffled a giggle. "So she's defined by her puns?"

"Yang is her puns," Ruby said joyfully. "Blake is her books! And you, well, you can be your scowl!"

"Hey!"

"My bad," Ruby backpedaled. "Your cute scowl."

"Better," Weiss replied with a wide smile. "You can be defined by weapons."

"No complaints here," the captain agreed wholeheartedly.

Slowly, Weiss leaned onto her girlfriend. Ruby snuggled into her neck. The television screen had been blurry, but it was clearer since they were docked by land.

"Do you need anything?" Ruby asked, wanting her to be comfortable.

"Ruby, I can get up and get things myself."

"Let your loving girlfriend dote on you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Weiss swallow your pride and let Ruby care for you~
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	33. Familiar

It'd been a few weeks.

Outside, the wind was barely audible. The calm tide reached their ears along with a mixture of giddy laughter.

On deck, there were a few dimly lit candles that seeped into the darkness. Combined with the moon's rays, it was easier to see the cheerful board game.

"Boom!" Yang cheered as she threw down a card in triumph. "Trap card! Sucks to suck, Rubes!"

"Aw…" Ruby lowered her head in defeat. "Someone, please save my kingdom! We can't let it be controlled by- by her! How's she supposed to control two kingdoms when she doesn't even make her bed?!"

From that, Yang tilted her head. "How are those things related?"

Weiss chimed in and spoke for her captain. "It means you can't get the simplest of tasks completed. How do you expect to run two kingdoms when you can't even make a bed?"

Excitedly, Ruby pointed to her girlfriend. "What she said!"

Blake simply glanced to the older pirate, who had a bottle of mead next to him. "She takes after him."

"Me?" Qrow pointed to himself, which earned a nod. "What's the point of makin' a bed when you're going back in it?"

Yang flailed her hands in emphasis. "Thank you!"

A few chuckles sounded and several more cringe expressions.

Blake stared at him in disgust. "You don't mind the gross dust that settles on it?"

Qrow stubbornly crossed his arms. "If I can't see it, it doesn't bother me."

Weiss quirked a brow as she spoke in disbelief. "Germs don't bother you?"

Together, Qrow and Yang replied in unison.

"Nope."

Grossed out, Ruby said. "You guys are nasty."

Playfully, Blake rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who licks everything."

"That touches my face!" Ruby countered as she leaned up from her spot on the floorboards.

Wanting to toy with her, Weiss mentioned. "There are microscopic bacteria living on your face as we speak. You aren't licking them."

"Eh," Ruby shrugged like that didn't bother her in the slightest. "As long as they stay out of sight, they can live on my face all they want. Besides, I can't lick my eyeballs!"

Quietly, Blake muttered. "That image is disturbing…"

Suddenly, Qrow threw down one of the best cards in the game. He couldn't hide his poker face any longer as multiple gasps sounded. In victory, he took a swig of mead and glared at Yang.

"I destroyed one of your kingdoms in one turn," the pirate said arrogantly. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"No fair!" Yang whined.

"Yes fair!" Ruby pointed triumphantly.

As the blonde folded, she heaved a sigh.

By now, it'd been a couple of weeks since the ambush on the ship. Repairs for the Howling Thorn had been fixed thanks to hard work. For the cherry on top, Weiss' injuries were almost fully healed.

Through her friends' snickers, Blake's sensitive ears unintentionally flicked. Sometimes, her cat ears flickered subconsciously, but this time it felt like they adjusted with purpose. Sensing that was odd, she focused on the direction they'd turned. With effort, she honed in on a troubling noise. It sounded like metal clinking against metal. It could only mean one thing. The rush of a fight.

But we're in the middle of nowhere, Blake thought, thinking that was strange. Are enemies nearby?

Suddenly, the faunus stood. Since she was abrupt, that grabbed her crew's attention. Words of worry echoed, but Blake was too concentrated trying to pinpoint the noise.

More clashes. It couldn't be more than a mile away.

With a rush of adrenaline, Blake hopped up and started to scale the watchtower. Due to her sudden behavior, her crew stared as she scurried to the top. This couldn't be good.

"Uhhh…" Yang scratched her head in confusion. "What's goin' on? Wanna fill us in?"

Concentrated, Blake drowned out any unnecessary sounds. When she was firmly at the top, she scoured the area. It didn't take her long to find the source of the noises. With her night vision, she was able to clearly see who they were dealing with. Dread pooled in her stomach.

Under the moonlight, three tiger stripes were carved down an ominous black flag.

The Khans, the faunus realized, caught off guard. Why does it sound like they're fighting each other? Is someone trying to escape?

What happened the night she escaped was a night she wanted to forget. She'd done everything in her power to suppress it, but the sight caused her to relive it full force.

"Blake!" Ruby yelled, which snapped her out of her trance. "Who is it?!"

"It's the Khans!" Blake informed as she leaped down from the tower. "Do they own this territory, too?"

"The ocean is for all pirates. It's meant to be shared," Qrow answered, not liking the revelation. "Listen, we need to get out of here. We can fight Sienna on our own terms. Preferably when it's lighter outside."

Several nods. This wasn't exactly the best time for them to go head-to-head with the ruthless captain Sienna. The night would only be an advantage to her. Revenge could wait.

"Wait," Blake said hesitantly, which caused her friends to focus on her. She didn't want to say this, but something inside her nudged her to. Like it would be wrong to remain silent.

Sensing she was troubled, Ruby set a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell us, Blake."

"I think some faunus are trying to escape," Blake said. "They're making a lot of ruckus. They're fighting."

Instantly, Qrow quipped. "It's not our job to help them."

"I know," Blake lowered her head and took a deep breath. Her heart leaped into her throat since she was about to be vulnerable, which wasn't something she was accustomed to. "When I escaped a couple years ago, I wished someone would help me. They- I know how they're feeling right now. Like they're about to die. They will die if we leave."

This was rare. Blake never mentioned her escape. It was a topic she'd avoided at all costs. A day that haunted her. Knowing that was enough to move some hearts.

Yang beamed her a sunny smile. "I love it when you get all justice-y like that. I'm with you. One-hundred percent."

"The Khans- they treat their crew horribly," Ruby reminded them. "They might as well be slaves. Blake's right. We need to help!"

If they could do anything, anything, they were going to try.

"Being with Sienna…" Blake mumbled as she swallowed the tears. "It was a nightmare. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Blake," Qrow firmly addressed, not liking where this was going. "It's either they die, or we do. Take your pick."

While his crew wanted to help, Qrow wanted to keep their best interests in mind. If they were going to encounter Sienna, there might be a fight. If that could be avoided, he'd rather take that route over helping strangers.

"We're gonna help them," the captain said sternly like there was no room for argument. "You can join us if you want."

Reading their solemn expressions, Qrow could tell they were dead-set on their decision. This wasn't a debate.

After heaving a sigh, Qrow asked. "When did you all become so troublesome?"

A few soft chuckles.

Interested in the change of events, Weiss turned to her captain. "What's the plan?"

"You, my dear Weissy, are not going to like what I say," Ruby warned, which earned a few raised eyebrows. "You're sitting this one out."

"What?!" Weiss blurted, making Ruby flinch. "This is supposed to be a team effort. The more people, the less dangerous it will be for us."

While that was a good point, the rest of her crew looked like they wanted to say something. Ruby spoke for them even though she didn't want to.

"You're still not fully healed," Ruby informed reluctantly. "We need to be safe. We can't chance it."

"That's ridiculous," Weiss insisted. "I feel fine."

"Princess," Yang chimed, causing them to glance at her. "Your wounds still hurt sometimes. We'll play it safe for tonight, alright? Then you can do whatever you want."

Silently, the rest of the crew agreed.

"Fine," the ex-heiress replied after a sigh.

An epiphany popped into Blake's head. "I know how you can help."

If there was a way Weiss could help, she'd take it. Her plan wouldn't be taxing on her at all and it would make things more efficient.

"Slingshot us over," the faunus said. "We can't let the Howling Thorn get too close."

Knowing time was vital, Weiss formed a large glyph that spun into the night. It glistened above the deck and emitted a bright blue hue. Surprisingly, Qrow was the first to hop in. There was no way he was letting his crew go in without him. They were clearly determined to do this.

"You get ten minutes," Weiss said to her crew. "If you're not back by then, I'll join you, so make it quick."

Ruby hopped into the massive glyph. "We'll give you the signal."

When they were settled, they positioned themselves.

Blake pointed into the distance. "Fling us in that direction. Really fast."

Steadily, Weiss pulled her arms back like she was about to fire a bow and arrow.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked, unsure.

"Hm," Weiss scoffed like the answer was obvious. "Can I?"

"Can you?" Ruby asked to clarify.

"Of course I can!"

Instantly, her entire crew shot off like rockets while screaming bloody murder.

Weiss only watched in amusement. "And that was the last time anyone had ever seen them."

At these speeds, the wind was violent and slapped their skin. The four tried to hold onto each other as the dot in the distance became large.

Somehow, all of them managed to land onto the enemy ship. Blake stuck the landing perfectly, while the other three practically face-planted. From the sudden impact, the large ship swayed. It was enough to grab unwanted attention.

Painfully, Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "Ow…"

"Look!" a faunus pointed. "It's the Cardinals!"

"We're not the Cardinals!" Ruby yelped, slightly offended.

"The Funky Crew?" another asked.

"No!" Ruby declared. "We're the Thorns!"

"Stop it, sis," Yang said softly. "Doesn't matter."

Now that they were closer, they could hear the grunts of battle. There was no Sienna in sight and wanted to keep it that way.

In the center of it all, there were two faunus that were back-to-back. One of them was holding up nunchucks while the other wielded a red sword. About a dozen people surrounded them with weapons ready.

The two heaved in exertion as sweat coated their skin. They were on their last legs. They came just in time.

Curious, Yang crouched as she gazed down at them. "Hey, you're the one's tryn'a escape, right?!"

"Reinforcements?!" the blonde faunus yelped in glee. "Sweet! Good timing, guys!"

Since that was a confirmation, the four leaped down and poised their weapons. The second they touched the floorboards, they were met with weapons of steel.

Easily, Blake was able to parry and kicked a sword out of a man's grasp. After she whirled around and kicked him in the back, a glare of red caught her attention.

As the sounds of battle erupted around her, the only thing she could focus on was the familiar mask in front of her.

"Adam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho! Adam and some-other-faunus-you-definitely-know-who-it-is enters the fray!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	34. Rescue Mission

"Adam?"

Under the moonlight, blazing red hair glistened. Two horns were viciously on top of his head, making the mask over his face more daunting.

After the bull faunus jabbed another attacker, he gave Blake his full attention.

"Blake, you're still alive," Adam said in a monotone voice, though a tad astonished. "Not that I'm too surprised."

Grunts of effort and metal clashing rang out. For a moment, they only stared at each other as if their eyes were lying.

Subconsciously, Blake almost took a step back. Just seeing him caused anxiety to burst over her like a tidal wave. The night she escaped was the last time she saw him. She wouldn't be opposed to never seeing him again. She thought he'd never leave the Khans based on what she observed in the past.

After dodging a drop kick from an enemy pirate, Blake stabbed and pushed him over.

"You're finally trying to leave?" Blake asked, wanting to know the reason.

"Yeah," was all Adam said.

So it was true. That was something she didn't expect to hear. The Khans had suited him well. Maybe he got tired of taking orders.

"Alright," the cat faunus replied with a frown in her voice. "Don't lag behind."

A scoff.

Together, they repelled any nearby enemies. Several shouts and cries reverberated as the ship swayed. Dozens of people were rocketed into walls, denting the area around them from the impacts.

Before Blake could recover from a sudden jab in her side, there was a fish faunus directly to her left. Expertly, she bent over backward and wielded her katana directly into her back.

She expected the enemy to recoil but instead, she caught the blade with iron-like hands.

"What the-!"

While Blake tried to wiggle out of her grasp, the fish faunus smirked as scales sprouted from her skin. It was like she could grow the strong scales on command.

"Give up!"

Right when Blake yanked her blade away with a loud grunt, she was slashed on her back. The enemy was double teaming her. Before it could do more damage, she whirled around and parried the sword.

A yelp from behind. Sounded like someone had picked off the fish faunus she was previously locked in combat with.

Her new opponent was a dog faunus, who snarled threateningly. Unfortunately, she was stuck with mostly parrying and barely dodging his jabs. Every strong kick caused a dent in her aura. The legs were so powerful they felt like steel.

Steel eventually collided with bone and Blake was sent soaring backward with a yelp.

"Agh!"

Before the dog faunus could attack Blake when she was down, Adam intercepted him with his thirsty blade.

Violently, Blake crashed into a railing. The impact effectively tore it off and it fell into the depths below. The oxygen was strangled from her lungs as she coughed and gasped.

In a heartbeat, Yang was there to help her to her feet. "You okay?"

When she could breathe, Blake said. "I'm fine."

"How about you keep up," Adam said sternly, throwing her earlier words back at her.

"You guys know each other?" Yang asked, astonished to meet someone from her girlfriend's past.

"Hardly," Blake quipped as she narrowed her eyes.

He's from her past? Yang asked herself. What kind of a relationship do they have?

From what Yang discerned, this was clearly someone Blake didn't particularly like or care for. But he was in need of help. It was so like her girlfriend to swallow her pride to do what's right.

"Questions have to wait!" Ruby yelped.

"Ruby!" Qrow shouted. "Do it now!"

Before the Khans' reinforcements could close in on them, Ruby shot off a friendly blue flare. The light dazzled into the night sky before fizzling away. That only meant one thing. The signal.

In an instant, a couple of spinning blue glyphs materialized. For a moment, the crew was left stunned that they were placed in such a perfect spot. That required precision. They were right on top of the railings like Weiss was telling them to abandon ship.

"Is it just you two?!" Ruby asked to make sure.

"Yeah!" the monkey faunus confirmed.

To make escape easier, Qrow spun his scythe around to knock away any nearby enemies. A few people crashed backward and rammed into the walls of the large ship.

"Come on!" Ruby grabbed the blonde monkey faunus by the arm and leaped upward.

Behind them was the rest of the crew. When they watched their captain hop into a sparkling sigil, it was time to follow.

After Yang gave a guy one final punch, she jumped in alongside her girlfriend. The moment they got in, the glyphs spun violently before finally propelling them forward.

Various shouts reverberated after them. A few projectiles flew past them, but ultimately missed.

Joyfully, Yang glanced behind her. "Catch us if ya can, losers!"

A little too abruptly, The Howling Thorn became larger. Several of them panicked as the incoming deck taunted them.

As expected, a certain cat faunus perfectly stuck the landing. The rest of her crew was a different story.

Multiple groans rang out as the floorboards dented from impact. Several of them faceplanted as Weiss leered over them.

"You bunch of dunces!" Weiss chided lightly. "You don't have a landing strategy? What kind of pirates are you?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry we've never been slingshotted off a boat!" Yang chirped with a smirk.

"Whatever," curious from the new faces, Weiss asked. "Who are they?"

Eagerly, the monkey faunus hopped up with help from his tail. "Oops, forgot introductions."

Gingerly, Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "We didn't exactly have time for that until now."

"Sup, guys. My name's Sun like that thing in the sky," Sun chirped. "Thanks for the save!"

When Sun was done introducing himself, everyone looked to the bull faunus who adorned the mask of a grimm. He said nothing.

Sun waved his hand dismissively. "He doesn't talk much to random people."

"Shut up," Adam barked, which caused Sun to smirk smugly.

"This is Adam," Blake told them. "I knew him from when I was a Khan."

For now, she withheld the details. She could always explain more in private with her crew. For now, it was best to remain neutral to avoid conflict.

"Woah," Sun murmured as he stared at Blake. "You got away on your own?!"

A nod.

"We almost died with two people!" Sun yelped, in awe from her abilities. "You gotta tell me how you pulled that off!"

"Very carefully," was all Blake said.

Sensing she didn't want to talk about it, Sun sent her a flirtatious wink. This left Blake to lightly blush from how unexpected it was.

From the interaction, Yang held Blake's hand to silently show that they belonged to each other.

"Ah, gotcha," Sun replied to acknowledge their relationship with a wag of his tail. "So why the heck are guys on the sea? What happened to you?"

To him, they didn't look like the pirate type.

"What happened to us?" Ruby asked in exasperation. "What happened to you?"

From the question, Sun plopped down and took a seat to tell his story.

"I grew up in Vacuo. Managed to avoid any assholes who tried to make me a slave. I was kidnapped by this mute chick who belonged to the Khans."

"Neo," the Thorns said in unison.

"Huh, so that's her name," Sun said in realization. "I figured being a Khan was better than being a slave. Didn't take me long to realize that a Khan is a slave."

From the revelation, Blake narrowed her eyes. "Their pirate life is much different than ours."

"You guys are chill, I get that," Sun agreed. "There had to be some chill pirates around here."

"We are pretty chill," Yang agreed. "Except when we have to rob someone. Then it's go time."

After Sun snickered, Adam spoke.

"I went with the Khans willingly," Adam informed. "I was a slave before and figured it would be better to be a pirate. Eventually, I realized I didn't like to take orders from Sienna."

Sun pointed at the escapee. "Escaping is the only thing we have in common, in case you didn't notice."

Blake smirked from the observation and said sarcastically. "We didn't notice."

"Hey, I'd hate to ask this, but can you guys drop me off in Vacuo?" Sun asked with a pleading look. "My family's there. I bet they think I'm dead since I literally vanished after Neo took me."

Before they could give him an answer, the bull faunus cut in. "That's my stop, too. Vacuo is more tolerant of faunus from what I've heard."

From the requests, Ruby only shrugged. "We're already headed that way. What do you say, Thorns?"

"Why not?" Yang said.

"I suppose it'll be fine," Weiss chimed.

"You guys have to take the couch," Qrow said sternly as he glared them down. "Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Sun said, feeling lucky to have a ride back home.

Adam only scoffed, not intimidated by the older pirate in the slightest.

Ruby gestured to their entire ship. "Make yourselves at home!"

A few of the Thorns tried to get to know the temporary arrivals and walked inside the ship. Meanwhile, Blake couldn't rip her gaze away from the bull faunus, a prominent scowl present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaat's going on there, Blakey? Don't like Adam? Does anyone?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	35. Be Wary Friend and Foe

Behind a pillar, a shadow loomed.

Golden pools narrowed from the sight. It'd been several hours since the two boys boarded The Howling Thorn. Loud snores rocked the common area. They sprawled over the couch without a care in the world.

Despite the soothing sight, anxiety gripped Blake with fierce claws. It was nauseating.

While the rest of her crew slept, the faunus watched the new arrivals like a hawk. More specifically, Adam. She didn't trust him one bit. Sun on the other hand seemed like a cool dude. Probably not someone to be worried about.

With a scowl, Blake didn't tear her gaze away. Adam hadn't moved in over an hour. It was like he was a statue and that made her more uneasy. He was way too calm and took things in stride.

A secret haunted her. One that only Adam had witnessed.

He's the only one who knows how I escaped, Blake thought. What if he tells them? Would he do that?

Dread piled on top of her shoulders like a ton of bricks. It was an undeniable pressure that'd been mounting since the new arrivals was starting to weigh her down. She didn't know how long she could stay like this. At this rate, the anxiety would eat her alive like some parasite.

To make things worse, their next stop in Vacuo wasn't close by. At least not close enough. It was at least a few-day trip. Internally, Blake was counting down the seconds until Adam would leave.

Then again, Blake didn't know Adam very well. They'd only interacted a handful of times when they were part of the Khan crew. He was always indifferent toward her.

However, Blake tried to keep her distance when she realized that he agreed with Sienna's tactics. Recruiting- kidnapping- faunus for the crew. Taking advantage of their skills. Killing any humans who got in their way. Not only that, but Adam was once Sienna's right-hand. Not only did he agree with her, but he acted on her behalf.

He was loyal to her, Blake thought. Sienna must've tossed him to the side like the rest of them. And when she was done with him… he tried to leave.

Another frown. He more than likely wasn't trustworthy and probably still despised humans. What the hell was he thinking if he was surrounded by humans now? Her entire crew were humans besides herself.

Only a few days, Blake thought to give herself a confidence boost. A few days. I can do that. I think.

At least the other arrival was tolerable. Sun seemed like a fun dude. His smile was almost contagious like Ruby's own. Blake wouldn't mind if they got to keep Sun along for the ride. Although, he might get a tad obnoxious after a while.

Shaking her head, she whirled around. Blake really needed to stop judging them. It wasn't good for anyone. The only thing she could do was keep her chin up and look at the bright side.

Maybe this wasn't so bad. Maybe Adam wouldn't say a word. She spent the last several hours thinking of the worst-case scenarios. Her imagination ran wild..

After a deep breath, the faunus scurried down the hallway and back to her room. She could sleep it off. It was getting late as she felt a yawn breach her lips.

Before she could close her mouth, a sudden impact shoved her to the side.

"Agh!"

Blake jerked back on instinct, only to hit the wall she was slammed against.

Confused gold met a blank stare that loomed under the grimm mask. Forcefully, Adam gripped her wrists so she couldn't get away. She was pinned. Blake tried to fight him off, but it was for naught.

"What do you want?" Blake quipped.

"You're going to pretend like nothing happened?" Adam asked in an eerie tone as he tightened his grip. "You found yourself a crew- a human crew- formed relationships with them, and you didn't even tell them?"

Angered, Blake leered him down like the mask wasn't there. "What I do is none of your business."

"Are you afraid, Blake?" Adam snarled as he leaned in to taunt her. "If they knew, they wouldn't come near you, much less be your crew. Is that why?"

"Shut up!"

"You can't run away forever. Tell them how you kil-"

"Get off her, asshole!"

Adam was forcefully ripped away from Blake, who was glued to the wall.

Yang grit her teeth as her eyes warped to red. She had a death-like grip around his collar as she lifted him off the floor, his feet hovering. Her blonde mane emitted a calm, fiery aura like it was about to burst. The first signs of her yellow flames were beginning to spark.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Ever. Again," Yang warned in a dauntingly calm voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

Briskly, Adam pried away from her death grip in a display of strength that caught Yang off guard. "Don't come near me, filthy human," he spat like it was poison.

Something inside Yang snapped. The embers around her form swirled in a fury, which prompted Blake to hold onto her arm.

"Yang, I'm okay," Blake said in a stern voice. "Forget him. He's not worth it."

When crimson orbs met calming gold, they flickered back to lilac. There was something about Blake that was always tranquil. After Yang took a deep breath, she glared at the bull faunus.

"If you pull that shit again, I will personally throw you overboard."

Adam only stared at the bumblebee pair as they walked away and out of sight.

After Yang shut the door to her room, Blake whirled around and asked.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much," the blonde answered, which was relieving to hear. "I heard you both yelling, that's for sure. When I saw his hands on you, I lost it."

"I'm sorry, I should've told you," Blake said genuinely. "We don't get along."

"I should be apologizing," Yang replied, which caused a confused expression. "I noticed you didn't like him by how you looked at him. And don't worry, I won't ask any questions unless you want me to. I know how hard it is for you to talk about your past."

Having such an understanding partner was like a dream. One day, Blake would be ready to share. But right now, she wanted to show her appreciation.

Swiftly, Blake draped her arms around Yang's neck in an embrace. It was brimming to the top with trust as they smiled.

Blake practically purred in delight. "You are the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for."

Fondly, Yang kissed her on the cheek. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"I'm okay," Blake reassured.

There was no way Blake would lie, but Yang had to check for herself. It looked like the pin had to hurt.

Yang lifted her girlfriend's wrists. They were slightly red and fading. The douche. Next time, Yang wouldn't just throw him overboard. She'd beat him to a pulp first.

Quietly, the blonde nuzzled her cheek before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Let's get some shut-eye, yeah?"

Content, Blake held her hand. "I'd like nothing more."

***

Come on, come on…

Since her adrenaline was fueling, she fumbled with the key she worked so hard to obtain. At last, she unlocked the door to bust out of her room- her cage. The metal gate fell and clanked loudly for everyone to hear.

Above, the wooden ceiling leaked and plopped droplets onto the soggy floor below. The moldy wood absorbed the water with a slurp. Her rushed steps were quiet due to the neglected boards.

Every night, the Khans locked everything down. That meant mostly everyone on the crew was shut in their rooms at a certain time. If you could call them rooms. More like jail cells without the toilets.

That was one of the many reasons that tonight was the night. It'd been a while, but once Blake immersed herself into the Khans' routine and scoped out security, she plotted her escape.

Another left, Blake thought as she veered onward and then she gasped.

Footsteps. They were already onto her. Blake only sprinted faster through the dark halls. All around her, the alarms dinged incessantly.

She was so tired of this life. Of being abused by faunus. It was bad enough to be treated horribly by humans, but her fellow faunus? Where did it end? She thought they'd at least be kind to her. Turns out, the Khans were no different from some humans.

In a partial victory, Blake leaped out on deck. It was pitch-black, but that hardly mattered due to their night vision. There was also a downpour and various strikes. Good for cover. One of the many reasons why she chose to escape specifically tonight.

Several faunus intercepted her with their weapons. In response, Blake wielded her katana with mighty swings. Lightning struck when blades met. Fortunately, the other faunus underestimated her combat abilities and failed to stop her. She was on the mission of her life.

As she kept fighting dozens of Khans, she reminded herself why she was risking her life. All-day every day was endless hard labor. Blake never got breaks, hardly any food, she was treated horribly by her 'crewmates,' punished for her so-called 'incompetence,' had restricted freedom, and a few wounds had been neglected with no time to heal. She wasn't going to live like this any longer.

Various shouts hurled into her ears. Definitely insults. She had no time to process them as she dodged more jabs. Unfortunately, this many people attacking her at the same time made her tire. There was no way she could keep an eye on all of them.

With her clones, she was able to break away from the horde. Successfully, she pounced on top of the railing with her heart pounding. The ocean looked as vicious as her betrayed crew.

The moment she hesitated, a swift stab in her lower torso almost knocked her off the ship.

"Agh!"

She let out a gasp as her body reacted on instinct. To protect herself, Blake impaled him with her katana. A hard gasp flew out as the man faltered backwards in a pool of his own blood. For several moments, all she could do was stare at what she'd done.

Panting from the exertion, Blake gazed back down at the waters and then to the crew. At least the ocean wouldn't guarantee death. It gave her a second chance before. The Khans never gave second chances.

After a deep breath, the faunus dropped off the ship. As she looked up, she noted the shocked expressions of her former crewmates.

Everything was cold and numb. Dark. So dark. The abyss was closing in on her as she hugged herself.

Her body was slowly shutting down- it was terrifying.

"-ake!"

At least she could hear something. Maybe a figment of her imagination. Golden pools blearily opened and searched the dark depths. Nothing.

"Blake!"

Underwater, she gasped.

Her body shot up from under the blankets. Well, she would have if a pair of arms wasn't holding her down. Her adrenaline skyrocketed and she struggled to breathe and remember where she was.

"Blake," Yang greeted solemnly. "Slow down your heart for me, okay? Just breathe."

To Yang's dismay, her girlfriend was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. To comfort her, she pulled her in closer. It wasn't often that Blake was vulnerable, but when she was, Yang was there.

Thankfully, Blake seemed to calm down when she realized her girlfriend was with her. Previously, she thought she'd drown again, and now air was precious.

With a sad expression, Yang entangled her fingers through her hair. From experience, that usually soothed her girlfriend. Lovingly, she kissed her face until her shaking ceased.

Those nightmares haunted her for years.

After everything that's happened tonight, I'd be surprised if she didn't have a nightmare, Yang thought, knowing Adam had ties to her past. We're in this together, Blake.

The nightmares didn't occur often. Honestly, Yang didn't know what her girlfriend had dreamt even though she had a hunch. Blake's lips were sealed, but that didn't matter to Yang. She knew that deep down, Blake would open up eventually. Probably when she accepted whatever happened to her.

"I love you," the blonde whispered.

Any traces of Blake's distraught expression vanished when she heard those affectionate words. A smile enveloped her, and she kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that PTSD I see? Oh, Blake. Sorry I love making you suffer. It's not just you, though ;D Lost in thoughts all alone: "A white ivory throne beckons so obtain the fate you sow. On this path, be wary friend and foe." Now the crew is wary of Adam.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	36. On Guard

A few days ago…

"Hm, is that all? I make that much in a week, Schnee."

Arrogantly, the tiger faunus prowled around him. The Schnee had some nerve to even attempt to contact her, much less visit one of her lairs on the vast sea. Despite her frustration, she was amused to say the least.

A Schnee wanted a faunus' help? She almost laughed from the mere thought. Yet, here he was with bags full of money all the people in the world would pine after.

Since Jacques Schnee was on her ship, he subscribed to her rules. He seemed to really want Sienna to complete a job for him. The man squirmed in unease. Probably because he was surrounded by the very things he hates: faunus.

Several Khans surrounded them with their guns held high, ready to shoot on a moment's notice. The Schnee had only brought a couple of bodyguards for security. He might as well be in a death trap. If Sienna wanted him dead, he would be by now. Her underlings wondered why she hadn't given the signal. In reality, she was having fun. Maybe too much fun.

"I'll double the amount," Jacques offered as he dropped a money bag on the floorboards.

All eyes in the room stared at the cash. Mountains of the bags piled up. That much would easily buy five fleets.

Sienna stared at him like he was a moron. "This will set me for… two weeks," she said, unimpressed. "Does that sound fair to you?"

While the Khans made a fortune from robbery, they'd never made the amount offered. Sienna only wanted to see how much she could milk this. Jacques Schnee was in many ways a criminal, but he didn't have the boldness to become familiar with the pirate world.

Jacques seemed to be deep in thought. He sounded very hesitant by his next proposal.

"Quadrupled. I'm not going any higher."

"Deal," with that, Sienna swiped one of the bags as it clinked in wealth. "Consider your daughter captured."

"I will not tolerate failure," Jacques practically hissed, recalling his last hire. "Previously, I hired a pirate bounty hunter named Cinder Fall. She failed on preposterous levels."

"Cinder?" Sienna asked in amusement like the two had a past. "She tends to overestimate herself. True, she's skilled, but I'm on another level. Another league."

After staring at her tiger stripes, Jacques frowned. "Spare me the life story. The pirates my daughter has surrounded herself with are frustratingly barbaric."

"Yeah, yeah," Sienna waved a dismissive hand like she didn't care about his opinion. "I know all about the Thorns. Your daughter joined them because you're a prick. There's also a faunus, blonde bimbo, a child, and an old fart."

"She's with a faunus?" Jacques asked in exasperation.

From the question, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. All the faunus in the room gripped their weapons steadily. A few ears perked up, alert. And some tails stiffened. They waited for their captain's orders.

Sienna glared with her devilish eyes as she advanced toward him.

"Really? After everything I said, you gravitate to faunus? You better watch your mouth. Who knows, maybe next time my crew goes on a raid, we'll take that mansion of yours. It's too big for only one person. Now that all your children have left you. Which is impressive to me. You must've been the biggest asshole to make them both leave- escape- you. I would call that a massive failure. The most monstrous failure I've ever seen."

To retaliate, Jacques growled. "I could have your entire fleet at the bottom of the ocean with a finger snap."

"Instead of a constructive conversation, you threaten me," Sienna said with a smug smirk. "Threats will get you nowhere. They only make me excited by the stakes. Pirates, what can you do? We love the thrills."

"Complete your job and you will receive the other half," Jacques stated.

"Oh, and about the faunus with the Thorns," Sienna trailed off with a satisfied smile. "She's quite skilled. Managed to evade me, unlike so many others who've died for their freedom. She could have your ass on the ground in two seconds flat. You might want to think about the consequences when you piss someone off. As a rich guy, you're not used to consequences, so I will be yours should you spout any more ignorant bullshit."

"You have quite the foul mouth," Jacques said, but that was to be expected of a faunus.

"I'm a grown ass woman," Sienna said in a tone that suggested he was an idiot. "Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, bullshit," she slewed several obscenities. Each one caused a satisfying reaction. She loved watching the Schnee squirm. "Listen up, Schnee. If we have a deal, we do it on my terms."

"Bring me back my daughter," Jacques demanded. "I don't care how you do it. Drag her back if you have to."

Slowly, Sienna raised one hand. That made the Khans lower their weapons. Reluctantly.

"This'll be fun."

***

Present…

For a while, the bumblebee couple had been watching Ruby fail at making proper conversation with Adam. Through the door inside, it looked like it was one-sided. Not that Ruby cared. It looked like she was content to ramble to the temporary arrival.

The bull faunus was staring at the waves like he was elsewhere. In fact, he appeared to be flat-out ignoring her. They were surprised he didn't walk away yet.

"He doesn't like humans," Blake mentioned with sadness. "I don't think he wants to interact with them. That's why he surrounded himself with faunus."

"Damn," Yang cursed. "That's pretty narrow-minded."

A nod.

When they cracked the door open, Ruby was talking faster than ever.

"What's up with the mask? It looks really cool! Is it supposed to be a grimm? Why'd you pick a grimm? They're monsters so I don't know why you'd want it on your face. Not that it looks bad or anything. I'm all for people making their own fashion statements. I mean, look at me. I'm wearing a cape. Don't you sweat under the mask? Wouldn't it feel gross at some point?"

While she continued, Weiss appeared behind the bumblebee pair with a confused look.

"What're you dunces doing now?"

"Seeing if Adam will say a single word to Ruby," Yang chirped. "She needs to stay away from him, anyways. I guess this is a good thing."

"You don't like him?" Weiss asked curiously, which earned nods. "Why not?"

Yang crossed her arms as her done lowered. "He's an asshole, that's why. I'd kick him off the ship but that's either a death sentence or slavery. Not even he deserves that."

Weiss still looked utterly confused but had a hunch. "Blake? Care to explain?"

"He isn't a nice guy," the faunus affirmed.

"Alright then," Weiss said with finality. She trusted her friends' judgment even blindly, so she sauntered over and grabbed Ruby by her arm. "Leave the poor guy alone, dunce."

As she dragged her girlfriend away, Ruby waved. "Nice talking to you, Adam!"

When they were inside and the door shut, Ruby was met with concerned stares.

"Uh," Ruby mumbled. "Am I missing something here?"

After Weiss lightly sighed, she gave her a smile. "You really can't read social situations, can you?"

Like a curious puppy, Ruby tilted her head. "He looked like he was listening. He seems like the quiet type."

Firmly, Yang set a hand on her shoulder. "Rubes, it's best to not interact with him. He's tormenting Blake."

"What?!" Ruby yelped, feeling like a bombshell had been dropped on her. "What'd he do?!"

Adam had been messing with her crewmate? Anyone who did that was going to get a stern talking to! They would suffer the consequences!

"It doesn't matter what he did," Blake cut in, sure of her words. "We're just saying it might be best to keep your distance."

"It does matter," Ruby said sternly, wanting to know the details.

Suddenly, the monkey faunus slid behind the group. It started a few of them as they flinched from his unexpected voice.

"Sup guys? What're we whisperin' about?"

Wanting to know his genuine opinion, Ruby asked. "What do you think about Adam?"

"He's a hell of a fighter," Sun said easily like that was the first thing on his mind. "He keeps to himself. But if you ask me, he gives me the creeps."

Interest piqued, Blake asked. "Why?"

"He liked Sienna," Sun revealed. "He agreed with her ideals. I can't get past that."

"It's understandable," Yang tried to cheer him up. "I've never met anyone who liked Sienna."

Weiss simply nodded in understanding. "You can't tolerate the intolerant. It's what we learn over and over again."

"Well said," Ruby commented, thinking that was terribly true.

While they discussed, Qrow had taken a break from steering and noticed the group in the hallway. They were using low tones, almost whispers. That made him curious as he sauntered over.

"Anyone who messes with my crewmates goes overboard," Qrow said in finality as he looked to Blake. "You want me to drop him off somewhere before Vacuo? It can be arranged. Just say the word."

"No," Blake quickly replied, shutting the offer down on the spot. "That would be a death sentence. If people see a faunus that's not a slave, they'll either capture or kill him."

"Blake's right," Ruby admitted the sad reality. "We have to take him to Vacuo. At least he has a chance there."

It was only the moral thing to do. Any other arrangement would cause the guilt to pile on them.

"Until then, I'll be on guard with Blakey the whole time," Yang said as she kissed her cheek.

From the affection, Blake smiled. "No complaints here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension on the crew~
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	37. Clean It Up

"Check this out!"

Expertly, Sun used his monkey tail as a chair. It was a strong appendage for being so thin. It lifted his entire body off the floor and he remained balanced even as the ship swayed.

From the display, Yang clapped slowly. "Bravo."

If that wasn't embarrassing enough, Blake didn't even react. She remained fixed on her book like she was in her own world. Overhead, a few birds squawked into the cloudless sky.

"This is impressive!" Sun yelped. "Name one other faunus with a tail that can do this!"

Yang only shrugged. "I don't know other faunus with tails."

Briefly, Blake looked up from her book. "Me neither."

"You guys don't get out often," Sun chirped as he enjoyed the breeze on his cheeks. "I could show ya around Vacuo."

"Tempting," Yang said genuinely as she sat beside her girlfriend on a lounge chair. "But I don't think faunus would be excited to meet me, a human."

That compelled Blake to hold her hand. "Anyone should be excited to meet you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Blake only stared at her with a smile before focusing back on her book. Wanting to relax, Yang leaned back to enjoy the rays.

While the couple enjoyed each other's company, Sun leaned over the railing. Beneath the waves, there was a small fish grimm. He would have left it alone, but it was ramming into the ship. If it kept doing that, it might make a dent or cause a leak.

"Tiny grimm," Sun announced. "I'll get it."

The bumblebee pair glanced over the railings while he jumped down and used his tail to hang off the side of the ship. Sun looked like a bat while he hung upside down.

"Aw, it's so cute," Yang cooed at the little fish. "It's trying to do damage."

"Adorable," Blake blanched.

One stab with Sun's staff was more than enough to make the grimm vanish. In victory, he leaped back on board with a wide grin.

"Barely got away with my life there."

"Good job, Sun," Blake praised. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Sun sent her a thumbs up. "Just tryn'a pitch in."

Blake smirked. "With so little time left."

"We arrive in two days, right?" Sun asked.

"Yep!" Yang confirmed.

***

Flashback…

"Blake."

The moment her name grazed her tongue, she knew she was in deep trouble.

"When I assign you a job, I expect results."

Blake was kneeling on the floor before the tyrant of a captain, her head lowered. She despised this position in front of Sienna. It was like she was admitting to her that she was a lesser being.

"Sienna," Blake started and kept her gaze firmly on her fierce one. "I didn't succeed, but I did gather valuable intel. That should be taken into consideration."

"Shut it."

In response, Blake locked her jaw in place. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. Her stomach felt like it dropped out on the floor.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sienna snarled. "I know you spared those humans on purpose. I told you no survivors."

The cat faunus met her fierce gaze again and dared to speak.

"I knew the orders. However, some humans surrendered their supplies. They didn't want to fight. I see no point in needless killing. Especially if they're not willing to put up a fight."

From the explanation, Sienna adorned a wicked grin.

"You have a lot to learn about being a Khan if that's your way of thinking. Khans show no mercy. Especially not to humans. Now they'll get the wrong idea. That some Khans are soft. We can't have that, now can we?"

From her words, Blake almost gasped. "You didn't…"

"I sent Adam after them," Sienna informed, confirming her thoughts. "He's more than happy to finish the job you left undone."

All Blake did was grit her teeth. There was nothing she could do.

"You will receive fifty lashes," Sienna said in the silence. "I think that's a suitable punishment for your failure."

At last, Blake met her gaze once more. "Fine."

Sienna sniffed the air. "Is that attitude I sense?"

"Get it over with."

"Eager! I like it."

Blake bit her tongue and remained kneeling, but she didn't care what was about to happen. She did the right thing, and now Sienna was going out of her way to punish her. She should've known.

Ker-snap!

On reaction, some air was forced out of her lungs from the impact. It stung, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

The sudden whip caught her by surprise even though she was expecting it. Sienna lashed her back repeatedly, but waited a few seconds in between before dealing another. Those few daunting seconds were as painful as the whipping itself.

If this is what I get for my actions…

Another crack of the whip.

… Then it's worth it.

"Ten," Sienna didn't sound too pleased with herself.

It was more like a business tone. Like this was just another thing she had to get out of the way.

Blake was on all fours with one of her eyes squeezed shut from the creeping pain. At first, it was easy to bear, but as the numbers added up, it got more painful. Blood seeped down her back and onto the tainted floor.

She tried to focus on something other than the pain and the unsettling snap of the whip.

Since she could remember, Blake was a slave. She'd never known her parents. She was practically born into slavery. When the Khans offered her freedom, she took it without thought. It was a second chance at life.

As the whip seared into her skin, she was reevaluating her life. This was no second chance. This was still slavery. Maybe even worse now that she was punished for not killing.

"Thirty-five," Sienna said.

It was then that she became aware of the crack of the whip again. It was difficult to hear it due to the ringing in her head.

Having been silent this whole time, Blake had to groan in pain. By this point, beads of sweat trickled down her entire body. It was hard to even stay on all fours. It felt like her back was a gaping hole in her body. Exhaustion was sinking in.

Her aura struggled to work in her favor. At first, it worked and sewed the wounds quickly. After several dozen more lashes, her aura depleted. This left her more than exhausted and unable to catch her breath.

I don't know if I can...

Then she remembered why she was there in the first place. Even though Blake was going through hell at the moment, that didn't stop her from almost smiling. Life was precious and it had to be protected. If this was the punishment she had to withstand to guard that, she'd do it again even if it would be for naught.

"Forty-five," the captain of Khans continued.

I can't...

It was then that Blake's body shut down all at once. Her eyes slid shut and she let out another anguished groan. In silence, she slumped on the floor, completely motionless.

Sienna kept lashing, but this time more quickly. In her mind, this was necessary.

The punishment was finally over when the tyrant finished the last five lashes. She threw the whip to the side, which caused more blood to splatter. Sienna's poker face never failed her as she leered down at the collapsed girl.

"I didn't want to do that. You made me."

Before she walked away, she spared her a glance.

"Next time, don't disappoint me."

It was then that Sienna turned on her heel.

"You!"

The nearby guard who was standing next to the double doors straightened up. Satisfied she got the guard's attention, she gave him a daunting order.

"Clean it up."

…

With a loud gasp, Blake shot up from under the covers. She raggedly breathed as her heart pumped. She checked her back, only for no pain to come.

The worrying noise caused Yang to wake up. Her arms were around her girlfriend in a heartbeat as she reeled her in.

"You're okay now, Blake. Everything's okay."

Lovingly, Blake returned the embrace.

"Thank you. I love you."

"Trust me," Yang said with a smile. "I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that more angst I see? Damn Sienna you a bad bitch.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	38. Monkey Business

Calmly, he watched the waves.

Even when he's stuck here, this eased him.

Waiting and watching was all he could do. There was a total of seven people aboard the Howling Thorn. Five of them wanted nothing to do with him, but he supposed that was a good thing.

Since the Thorns found out that he was tormenting Blake, most of them steered clear of him. Although they were subtle about it. This made Adam glad. This way, he didn't have to talk to those worthless humans.

He only ventured inside the ship when he had to. Usually, when it was late at night when everyone was asleep so he didn't have to interact with anyone. As for food, someone was kind enough to leave him an extra plate every meal.

Fools.

He was only aboard because he had to be.

A sly smirk crossed his lips as he leaned over the railings. No matter how much of a pain in the ass this situation was, it was worth it. In the grand scheme of things, he would come out on top.

All he needed to do was wait.

He stood outside for several minutes, enjoying the peaceful waves. This crew was a rowdy bunch. The sisters in particular bickered a lot. When it was silent, he tried to enjoy it to the fullest. He used this time to think of his next move.

"Hey man!"

From the overly-familiar greeting, Adam glowered. He noted the monkey faunus had been watching him for a while now and decided to ignore him. It seems he finally decided to say something.

"What?" Adam asked, clearly annoyed.

"No need to be so friendly," Sun said sarcastically as he joined his side. "I gotta ask, what's your problem with humans, anyways?"

From the question, Adam tightly gripped the railing. That came from nowhere, but he could tell it'd been on his mind for some time.

"Humans took everything from me."

Sun took a moment to process his answer. "Maybe so, but the Thorns didn't."

"They're humans," Adam repeated.

From that, Sun's tail whipped back and forth. "Blake isn't."

When he said her name, Adam scoffed. There were many things he could say about Blake.

"Blake… she's one of the few faunus in this world that's worse than any human."

From his words, Sun was utterly baffled. "What makes you say that?"

"Eventually, she'll tell you herself," Adam informed lowly. "She'll have no choice but to tell everyone."

Sun shook his head like he didn't understand. "Look man, I don't know what your problem is. But would it kill ya to talk to them?"

"Why the hell should I?" Adam asked in vehemence, which took Sun aback. "They want nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with them. I'm only here until we reach Vacuo. Then I'll never see them again."

"True," Sun admitted, seeing his point. "But just so ya know, Ruby's super friendly and can make friends with anyone. Weiss is prickly but has her moments, Blake would take a bullet for her friends, Yang can kick our asses if she wanted to, and Qrow - he may act like he doesn't care about anything, but he'd do anything for his crew."

"Go bother someone else," Adam almost growled.

Sensing he was in a sour mood, Sun backed away.

"Maybe I will."

Since he did what he came out here to do, Sun went back inside.

In the distance, Ruby watched from above. The watchtower provided a perfect view of the entire conversation. It looked like it didn't end well. Since she heard about what Adam did with Blake, she kept her eyes peeled on the bull faunus.

Internally, she was conflicted. No one ever messes with her crew. Anyone who does has to deal with her. But right now, a troublesome guy was aboard her ship. No matter how much she didn't like him, she at least had to treat him with respect. As a captain.

Suddenly, the horn sounded. That meant lunch was ready. So far, Ruby hadn't seen Adam eat anything.

Like she'd done it a million times, Ruby leaped out of the tower. She landed firmly right behind Adam, who was still watching the waves. The loud thud didn't startle him at all. Like he knew she was there beforehand.

"You should come get some food, Adam. It's pretty good, actually. I think today Yang made some ham."

He ignored her like she didn't say anything.

After a light sigh, Ruby ventured inside. That was all she could do. She was greeted with the smell of delicious ham, the sound of silverware clinking, and animated conversation. That was enough to put a smile on her face.

"Hey, dolt," Weiss greeted after she set down a plate. "How was the lookout?"

"Fine, I guess," Ruby replied evenly as she stared at the delicious meat and green beans.

"Adam's not coming again?" Weiss asked, somewhat relieved from his lack of presence.

"Nope," Ruby answered.

From overhearing their conversation, Yang waved them off.

"Let 'em brood. He'll get a plate later. He always does."

When they were told that, they went back to gather their meals. The delectable ham's steam rose to the ceiling, the green beans looked crunchy, but there was something missing.

"Sun!" Qrow called in annoyance. "Where the hell did you put the apples?"

"Um," Sun said hesitantly. "Was I not supposed to eat those?"

"You ate all of them?!" Qrow howled.

"Ten is child's play," Sun replied with no shame and gave him a dry laugh.

To save the day, Blake eased Qrow. "It's okay. We have extra bananas- where'd they go?!"

"I wasn't supposed to eat those, either?" Sun asked.

In unison, the crew yelped.

"Sun, you idiot!"

***

When it was late at night, the white rose couple decided to watch a movie. By now, everyone was asleep, so they figured some time alone would be heavenly.

On the couch, the lovey-dovey couple snuggled into each other.

"Oh, oh, this is the best part!" Ruby exclaimed, which caused Weiss to watch closely.

The carriages abruptly flipped over. After the dust cloud vanished, bandits appeared on the screen.

"Quite the ambush," Weiss said absentmindedly.

Truth was, Weiss couldn't care less about the movie. Her heart was racing. As she laid onto Ruby's chest, she could tell her pulse was rapid as well. From the closeness, Ruby pulled her in tighter if that was possible.

Azure pools were glued to her girlfriend's beautiful face. The lighting accented Ruby's features in the darkness. She almost got lost swimming in those silver eyes. Her eyelashes were so long.

How is this possible? Weiss asked herself. How is she so gorgeous and how did I get so lucky?

For a while, Ruby had been aware that her girlfriend was watching her with such affection. She certainly knew how to flatter her. Fondly, Ruby gazed down at her.

"Can't take your eyes off me?"

Weiss didn't realize she was being so obvious about it and shyly glanced away with a fierce blush. "It's your fault for being so beautiful."

If Ruby wasn't flattered before, she definitely was now. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

Gently, Weiss wrapped her closer like she couldn't get enough of her. Even though the living room smelled like lingering ham, Ruby's natural strawberry aroma overpowered it.

From the affection, Ruby squealed as her heart melted. "I don't think you have any idea how adorable you are."

Unable to hold back, Weiss curled her fingers around Ruby's head. "How long are you going to make me wait for a kiss?"

Ruby gave her the widest grin she'd ever seen. "Not another second."

Gingerly, the couple leaned in and ensnared lips. Their eyes closed so they could fully enjoy the soft contact. It didn't take long for the kiss to become firmer, more loving, and more affectionate.

The passionate kisses sent flowing waves through their bodies. It was moments like this they wanted to live in forever. Savor forever. Euphorically, the couple smiled into the kiss.

They didn't know what they'd do without each other-

"Hey, guys!"

Hastily, the couple broke apart and screeched in unison.

"Agh!"

Since that was unexpected, that gave them a scare. The white rose couple blushed madly and stared at the newcomer in disbelief. Casually, Sun leaped from behind the couch and sat between them.

"What?" Sun asked, not understanding why they were glaring at him. "I love this movie."

They almost forgot a movie was playing...

Irritated from his total lack of social awareness, Weiss snapped. "Didn't you see we were in the middle of something?"

"Yeah, the movie," Sun said like it was obvious. "Can one of ya grab me some popcorn?"

"No!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby frowned as she stared at him. "We're on a date-"

"Fine, I'll get it," Sun cut her off before standing. "But don't expect me to share."

In disbelief, Ruby and Weiss shared a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahhaa I love Sun.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	39. Scuffle

"Oh my god. This is delicious."

Sun never had food as delicious as this. The meat practically melted in his mouth. The peas popped like grapes.

Qrow mocked a bow since he prepared the dish. "Thank you, thank you."

Content, Sun sank into his chair as he stared at the steam. "It's been too long since I've had steak."

Happy that he liked it, Ruby chirped. "If you like that, then you should try Blake's bass. I don't even like fish but she made me with that dish."

The compliment caused Blake to smile. "If you like it so much, I'll make it next week."

"That would be awesome!" the captain exclaimed.

"Aw," Sun whined with a pout. "I won't be here to try it."

After swallowing some mead, Yang smirked. "Sucks to suck."

"It really does," Sun agreed.

Weiss set down the fork and laid it on the plate. "I particularly liked the chicken we had the first night I was here."

"Moi made that one," Yang proudly pointed to herself. "The food made you stay, not us."

"Exactly," Weiss joked. "You bunch of dolts need to be good for something."

"Hey, I got it," Yang pointed at her with a wide grin. "You should make us somethin' one night."

Weiss sank into her seat. "If I knew how…"

"You dunno how to cook?" Yang asked, curious.

"I never learned," Weiss informed. "People did it for me."

"Oh yeah."

Yang almost forgot that her companion was from the nobility. It'd been a while since her background was relevant.

"I'll help you, Weissy!" Ruby offered in excitement as she leaned onto the table. "We'll make the best dish ever!"

A small smile quirked on Weiss' lips. Of course her lovable dolt wanted to join her. "Which dish?"

"Make turkey," Yang suggested. "It's not as hard to make as you think. And it's delish."

From the thought of turkey, Qrow almost drooled. "I haven't had turkey in years."

"Turkey it is!" Ruby beamed. "Hey, does anyone know if Adam wants dinner?"

Blake simply crossed her arms. "He'll get it later. He usually waits for everyone to leave."

After Sun ate some peas, he nodded. "I know he's a loner, but not this much of a loner."

Yang held her girlfriend's hand under the table. "As long as he stays away from her, we're good."

Collective nods.

***

Only silence remained in the dead of night.

The Howling Thorn swayed quietly. Like it was rocking the crew to sleep.

Footsteps moved with purpose in the hallways. There was only one night left to pull this off. It was now or never. It had to be tonight, or his task would fail. Otherwise, this was all for nothing.

Living with humans on the ship would be for nothing. At least he was being paid for this. He could do it. Easily.

Quietly, he turned a corner. Some creaks echoed, but could easily pass off as the ship itself making the noises rather than him.

It was dark and not a soul in sight. Under the mask, he spotted his destination. Adam slowly opened the door. With his night vision, he was able to see the purpose of why he was here in the first place.

Good thing she was alone. That made everything much easier.

Before, Adam worried if her girlfriend would be dozing with her. Ruby was probably on the lookout for any nearby enemies on the water. If he was going to be successful, he had to be discreet and slip under the radar.

Like a predator, Adam stalked his prey as she slept.

A small moan.

This was bad. She wasn't supposed to wake up.

"Ruby? Are you back?"

From one glance, it was easy to tell the large silhouette wasn't her girlfriend. All in a second, adrenaline spiked and Weiss' eyes widened as she propped herself up in shock.

"Adam."

She said his name eerily. Like it wasn't meant to be spoken. Even though it was pitch-black, something told her that it had to be him.

There was a deathly silence that towered above. After he took one step forward, he growled like the name was poison.

"Schnee."

From hearing her last name, she was undoubtedly in danger. The world told her to scream. And that's

exactly what she did.

"Agh!"

She screamed to the heavens before she was knocked out.

"Shit," Adam cursed as he moved swiftly. "Damn you."

After he tossed her over his shoulder, he bolted out the door. Subtlety was out when the entire world heard her shriek. Even though she only had seconds to react, she picked the best course of action, much to his dismay.

In a rush, the bull faunus jumped out on deck. No one was here. With that in mind, he sprinted toward the edge of the ship. Before he reached the railing, Ruby landed directly in front of him with the most pissed of scowl he'd ever seen.

"What're you doing?" the captain hissed with worry as she examined him. "What- Weiss!"

Her beloved girlfriend dangled over his shoulder. Seeing her unconscious made Ruby angry. She shouldn't have trusted him.

And now...

"Put her down!" Ruby demanded.

Defensively, Adam sheathed his blade. "The Schnee is coming with me. If you don't want her to get hurt, then move!"

Rather than heed his orders, Ruby poised her scythe. "She's a Thorn. Not a Schnee."

"Schnee's are all the same!"

After Adam growled, he launched himself at her. When he was about to strike, the weight on his shoulder disappeared. He was so focused on attacking that he didn't watch his back.

Rather than attack, Adam whirled around to notice that Blake had wrapped her ribbon around Weiss before yanking her over. Safely, Blake transferred her companion into Yang's capable arms. In the darkness, lilac eyes had warped crimson.

From the sight, Adam frowned. "Blake-"

Before he could say more, Ruby rammed his back. That made him stumble a bit. The only reason she halted was to give them a chance for conversation. Something told Ruby that they wouldn't talk after this.

"Give up, Adam," Blake stated. "Your cover is blown."

"You of all people, defending a Schnee?!" Adam roared. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Don't act like you know me!" Blake hissed.

"Sienna knows she's here," Adam forewarned. "Next time, it won't only be me!"

When he turned around, Qrow towered over him. It took him a while to hear the ruckus. At least it was easier to hear since it was calm outside.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Move it, old man!"

"I'm not old!" Qrow quipped.

With power, Adam was able to force him to slide away with his blade. Qrow used his scythe as he slid across the floor from the sudden force. Before Adam could approach the railing, another opponent clashed against his sword.

"Adam, where the hell are you gonna go?!" Sun shouted in an attempt to reason with him. "You wanna die or something?! What was the point of escaping if you're gonna throw yourself overboard?!"

"Part of my job was to help you escape, dumbass!" Adam retorted to knock some sense into him. "There's always traitors in the Khans!"

Unamused, Yang muttered. "The Khans keep gettin' better and better…"

"Fine!" Sun yelped. "If you wanna kill yourself, go ahead!"

With that, Sun pulled away. There was no way he was going to take the risk of dying in the middle of the ocean. No one in their right mind would-

Without hesitation, Adam jumped into the wild waters below. The waves swallowed him whole as he vanished into the depths.

Rushing, Sun leaned over the railing. "What the fuck?!"

Ruby was equally confused. "Did he really…?"

"He's alive," Blake said with no doubt. "He wouldn't do that without an escape route."

Sun tilted his head in exasperation. "But where would he go?"

There was a short silence. It didn't take Qrow long to think of a plausible explanation.

"If he's working for Jackass, then he might have a submarine to help out," Qrow suggested.

There was an annoyed groan. From the noise, Ruby perked up. In seconds, she was by her girlfriend's side.

"Ugh," Weiss mumbled. "What happened?"

Gently, Yang set her down on the floorboards. "Adam was being Adam."

Weiss shivered as the recollection raddled her. "He frightened me for a second there."

Happy her girlfriend seemed okay, Ruby hugged her. Fondly, Weiss returned the embrace. She finally felt safe.

"It was a good thing you screamed," Ruby said. "Otherwise, I don't know what would've happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Weiss said bitterly, thinking she should've saw that coming.

"That was wild," Yang commented. "The douche played us."

"I should've known," Blake said guiltily.

Weiss set a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's not your fault."

"It's mine. I'm sorry, guys," Sun apologized. "I didn't think he'd pull that crap."

"No one did," Blake admitted.

Annoyed, Weiss whined. "I'm not going to sleep after that."

Judging by how high the moon was, the sun wasn't rising for some time.

Ruby held her hand in understanding. "Let's play video games or something."

Quickly, Yang darted to the door. "I call the ninja!"

Ruby cupped her hands over her mouth. "Wait, you're not invited!"

"I call the sand dude!" Sun announced as he followed her inside.

"I'll make snacks," Qrow offered.

Ruby sighed in amusement. "Guess it's a party now."

"Unbelievable," Weiss groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal was to keep you focused on our poor Blake so no one would bat an eye at Weiss. Hopefully you forgot most faunus hate Schnee's.
> 
> Pft Adam didn't want to escape the Khans! Sienna hired him to take Weiss back so they could earn some moneys. Buuuuut he failed epically just like our CinCin. Sienna, how about you get off your ass and do the work for once?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	40. Drop Off & Dropping In

A loud, resounding horn.

Thanks to the scuffle the night before, no one got a wink of sleep. Although, there was a blessing in disguise. The crew was able to gain more distance due to the high winds and tide than previously expected.

Vacuo was in sight at last. From this angle, it looked like a peninsula hanging off the edge of the world.

Impressed by the surreal sight, Ruby breathed in awe. "This is Vacuo, huh?"

"You're damn right," Sun replied.

"It's nothin' like Atlas, but it has its own charm," Yang observed, liking the greenery.

I can't believe I'm back! It feels like it's been forever," Sun chirped with glee and pumped his fist in the air. "Again, thanks a ton. I owe you guys big time. If you ever come back here, tell me. I can help ya with anything you want."

"Don't mention it," Yang replied with a grin, glad that he was free from the tyrant. "We've never been to Vacuo before, actually. It's been on our list of places to visit."

"This is a check off the list, then," Sun said as he faced the crew. His face was suddenly remorseful as his tone dropped. "Again, sorry about Adam. I had no idea."

Blake shook her head as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Stop apologizing. There's no way you could've known."

The rest of her crew nodded in agreement.

Sun only frowned when he thought about what happened. Unintentionally, he put this nice crew in danger. "You guys helped me out and then I brought that asshat on board that taunted you and then tried to kidnap the ice queen."

"Hey!"

A few giggles.

"If ya really want to make it up to us, don't get captured again," Yang advised solemnly. "I don't know about them, but I'm not risking my butt to save you again," she finished with a playful wink.

Sun smirked from the teasing. "Wouldn't blame you. So, where're you guys headin' to after this?"

Since Ruby was the captain, she answered for them. "Who knows. We might stay in Vacuo for a bit and see where that takes us."

"We're a go-with-the-flow kind of crew," Yang grinned widely.

"Vacuo has the best bananas," Sun informed enthusiastically. "Well, best fruits. There's also tons of fish. We have lots of lakes here too, so there's a good variety."

The mere word 'fish' caused Blake's mouth to drool.

"W-what kinds of fish?" the cat faunus asked, trying not to sound too eager.

On the sea, the crew normally caught plain cod. It was the same thing over and over again. It wasn't that appetizing compared to lake creatures such as salmon or bass.

"All kinds!" Sun exclaimed. "We got tuna, rockfish, sea perch, smelt, catfish, you name it."

"Catfish?!" Blake blurted in excitement. "How much?!"

It was official. She was drooling already.

"Enough to feed the entire city, I'm pretty sure," Sun said. "Catfish is my favorite, too. Though I prefer bananas."

Another loud horn. They were close to land. Close enough to begin docking.

"Hey!" Qrow yelled down at them. "Get your butts to work! We gotta dock!"

"Aye, aye!" Ruby saluted.

With that, the crew scattered to perform their individual duties. The bumblebee pair retreated to the back of the ship to aid Qrow with tilting the ship. Ruby gathered thick ropes, Weiss retrieved the pirate flag, and Sun grabbed the heavy anchor.

It only took a few minutes, but the crew finally managed to dock. With an extra person, it was much easier than previous times. It made all the difference. The land beneath was shallow to boot, so the anchor glued to the wet sand easily.

In excitement, Sun hopped on top of the handrails with the help of his tail. "They are gonna be so surprised."

Yang appeared next to him as they gazed at the nearby town. "Your family?"

"Yep," Sun replied as he stared at his hometown fondly. "We're not blood-related, but I consider those three brothers."

"Then go get 'em," Yang said as she jokingly slapped his back.

Slowly, Sun fell forward but didn't drop into the water thanks to his tail that had a grip on the railing. He looked like a smug dangling possum. With force, he pushed off the side of the ship. While he glided down to shore, he yelled.

"We'll see each other eventually!"

Since the crew was going to roam around his home, they were bound to run into each other again. Hopefully. It was a big city, after all.

Giddily, Sun sprinted into the crowd. For a moment, the crew only stared at the outskirts of Vacuo. It certainly looked like a welcoming place. Horses trotted all around and tons of vendors were on the streets selling all kinds of items with broad smiles.

When Sun was out of sight, Ruby commented. "He's energetic."

Her entire crew stared at the captain in shock and blurted in unison. "Says you!"

"Wha-" their reaction caught Ruby off guard. "I'll have you know I haven't had sweets for an entire day."

"The day just started," Yang pointed out, not so impressed.

"Irrelevant!" Ruby replied, lifting her chin defiantly in victory.

Blake only rolled her eyes. "Very relevant. Anyway, what should we do first?"

"Food should be the priority," Qrow answered without missing a beat. "We stock up first, then you troublemakers can goof around."

From the mention of food, Blake was drooling again. She couldn't help but think back to her earlier conversation with the monkey faunus.

"Catfish!" Blake blurted. "We have to get catfish first. Okay?"

"Deal," Qrow agreed.

"No one's against that, kitten," the blonde reassured. "We'll definitely get catfish."

"Catfish is easily the best fish," Weiss added. "Especially with ketchup."

Blake's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the townspeople. "I can't wait…"

"Catfish can be first," Ruby said. "Then we can get some turkey, or maybe milk. There should be another bookstore here, too. Or we couldgetsomemorevideogamessincewehavesomeextracash-"

Yang playfully elbowed her sister in the stomach, which caused her to stop rambling. "Worry about the necessities first, sis."

"I'mjustsoexcitedwhatiftheyhavethatnewninjagameJaunewastalkingabout-"

While Ruby ranted to her crew about the new video game, the ship swayed. It was barely, but it was enough to grab Qrow's attention. Until now, it felt like they'd been standing on land. Casually, he glanced behind his shoulder.

Abruptly, his neutral expression warped to a frown. Red eyes widened from the unpleasant sight.

What the hell is he doing here?

The last thing he expected to see in Vacuo was him. They never got along. From his mere presence, Qrow was annoyed beyond comprehension.

Signature streamers danced on the edge of the massive ship in the distance. The ship was like a painting against the blue sky and clear waters. Countless sails waved as it glided to them rapidly. Clearly marked, it was a Manowar.

Only he would make his ship that gaudy. Show off.

Curious about what her uncle was staring at, Ruby asked. "What's that, uncle Qrow?"

"A huge pain in my ass," Qrow replied, irritated.

Interest piqued, Yang asked. "You know who's on that giant thing?"

Instead of answering, Qrow said. "I'm out of here."

Before Qrow could jump off The Howling Thorn and hide in plain sight, a black glyph appeared in his peripherals. Silently, Weiss rocketed directly to the Manowar and glided across the sea. This left her crew stunned.

"What the…" Ruby mumbled in shock as realization set in. "Weiss!"

Not intimidated, her girlfriend zipped directly to the military ship. It must've been important, otherwise Weiss wouldn't make such a rash decision.

Under Blake's bow, her cat ears flicked. "She mumbled 'Winter' before she took off."

"What?!" Ruby yelped. "That's her sister's name! Is her sister here?!"

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed as the ship quickly approached. "That's a military ship!"

Annoyed more than ever, Qrow gathered his crew and started to push them toward the exit. Like he was trying to protect them, he kept shoving them, despite some resistance.

"Even more reason to avoid it," Qrow said.

Ruby halted in her tracks and refused to budge. "If Weiss is on there, then I'm going, too!"

Qrow let out a long sigh. There was no changing his troublemaker's mind. Once she made it up, it was hard to change it.

"You really shouldn't," Qrow advised.

"Bet you can't stop me," Ruby said with a smug grin.

With her speed semblance, Qrow knew he couldn't. "Bet you're right."

Together, they watched Weiss skid across the air. Slowly, the glyphs melted away into the clouds. It looked like Weiss landed safely since any traces of her path had vanished.

Expertly, Weiss landed with a flip. From the unknown territory, her adrenaline began to pump. She was met with several guards that had their weapons poised. While that was expected, she didn't anticipate that to happen so quickly.

She was astonished from the sight for a moment, but then recalled.

Right, it's a military ship. I was so excited at the thought of seeing her, I didn't think about security measures.

Deliberately, Weiss lifted her arms to show she was no threat. While she didn't have her rapier, she did have the switchblade strapped to her thigh Ruby bought her. Although she didn't intend to use it, it was nice to know she had something.

"Intruder!" an armored guard yelled with a gun aimed at her head. "State your purpose!"

My sister, you buffoon, Weiss thought.

She wanted nothing more than to shout that, but that wouldn't be the smartest move. They were military. Odds are, if they realized who she was, they'd drag her back to Atlas and collect the reward money. She figured the fewer words, the better.

"I'm here to speak to-"

"Denied!"

What was she thinking? There was no way they'd let her see her sister. They never had any intention to. They were always going to treat her as a threat no matter the answer.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Weiss stood still. There were at least five guns aimed at her. Cautiously, she examined the scene. Guards surrounded her with lethal weapons. If they decided to fire, she could summon a few glyphs to protect herself. Then maybe she could slingshot back over to the Howling Thorn, but then they'd surely follow.

As she pondered a plan, a new authoritative voice entered the conversation.

"Don't be foolish. Lower your weapons. Can't you see she's defenseless? What was your plan? To shoot her dead?"

"Sorry Colonel," an armored guard apologized as he pointed the gun at the wooden floor. "She jumped on ship with no warning!"

From the new presence, Weiss was in pure awe. Mesmerized. She couldn't take her eyes off her. It had been a few years since she last saw her. She'd gotten taller, although her bun remained the same. Poised, Winter drifted down the stairs without a hint of emotion.

It was tempting to call out to her, but Weiss managed to keep her mouth shut. There was a commanding aura around Winter. Something told Weiss to let her handle it. Let things play out.

"You are all dismissed," Winter stated, which earned confused expressions. "I've assessed she's no threat," she elaborated. "Should you point a weapon at her again, there will be consequences, understood?"

In unison, the men shouted. "Yes, Colonel Schnee!"

Like nothing transpired, the armored guards retreated to their original posts. Dumbfounded, all Weiss could do was watch as they did as ordered. When they were gone, Winter at last met her little sister's gaze.

"Weiss," Winter called firmly, her expression softening. "Come with me."

With that, Winter turned on her heel and headed for the nearest door with her hands behind her back. From the call of her name, Weiss thought her sister was a different person. Like the military changed her. That is, until she noticed her poker face shifted to a faint smile. She really was the same Winter.

Grinning widely, Weiss followed her sister inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this chapter was written after 6 months of no writing. Can you tell I'm rusty?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	41. She Needed Winter

Flashback… a few years ago...

"Win? Win, are you in here?"

After knocking on the door, Weiss let herself inside. Since there was no reply, she figured her sister's room would be empty. Which was odd, considering Winter was nowhere to be found in the entire mansion.

"Wiiiin?"

Upon further inspection, Weiss noticed the room was vacant. The closet that once held dozens of shoes and accessories was barren. It was like an icy desert and pristine. Like no one had ever lived in it.

"No…"

A dreadful feeling crept into her and tore her apart. The sudden epiphany caused the room to close in on her. It was like chains ensnared and trapped her. With every breath, it was getting harder to breathe. The shackles only tightened.

In the corner of her eye, her fear was confirmed. A white letter was on the desk. Next to it was her quill. Reluctantly, Weiss approached the desk and picked up the paper to read it.

Dear sister,

I'm sorry, I've left for the military. I didn't have the heart to say goodbye to you. For that, I am so sorry, sister. As you know, the military is my rightful place. I cannot ignore its call any longer.

You will have to handle father on your own for the time being. I hope you can forgive me. You know how to handle him. Don't anger him and you should be okay. Write to me as soon as you read this so I know you're okay.

I love you,

Win

After reading that, tears dripped onto the paper. Weiss sniffled several times while she collected her thoughts. For a long time, Winter considered the military. It was no secret to anyone.

Only a couple days ago, Winter embraced her little sister. It was a hug that lasted longer than the others. It was tighter and warmer than the rest, almost desperate. Now that Weiss thought about it, Winter's expression was downcast and her voice strived for steadiness.

She knew she was leaving me then, Weiss concluded. I sensed she was sad, but didn't say anything.

A tremendous weight crashed onto her shoulders. She was alone in this mansion. Alone with him. At least before, the sisters could confide in each other. Now, she had no one. She wasn't strong enough on her own.

She needed Winter.

Their mother - Willow - died about a year ago from alcohol poisoning. Willow had been numb. Now, Winter had left her. This left Weiss all alone in this cursed mansion.

She needed Winter.

She couldn't breathe. She was about to suffocate-

"What are you doing in there, young lady?"

From the taut voice, Weiss almost yelped. Hastily, she whirled around and hid the paper behind her back.

"Father, I was just-"

"Why is her room so barren?"

The Schnee walked inside, inspecting every crevice of the vacant room. While observing, Jacques slowly approached his flustered daughter.

Oh no… Weiss thought. I thought I could've at least left here.

It was inevitable. Jacques was going to find out where the eldest went eventually. From the looks of it, Weiss knew exactly where her sister went.

"Where is she?" Jacques asked her knowingly.

There was no point in lying. Weiss answered as curtly and vaguely as she could.

"She joined the military."

"What?!"

All in a mere second, Jacques' face warped bright red. From the sudden outburst, Weiss slipped the paper into her back pocket. There was no way she was going to let him read it. He would only get angrier if he did.

Slowly, she backed away from him while he fumed.

"How do you know that?!"

Again, she gave him the shortest answer.

Stiffly, Weiss answered. "She told me."

Scowling, Jacques seethed. "And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I assumed she already told you," Weiss said uneasily, referring to the fact that he was aware of her military preference.

If he was this mad, he was in denial. He really didn't think Winter would go through with it.

"Your assumption was wrong!"

Furious, Jacques hurled the quill holder at his daughter. Fortunately, it sailed passed her and missed her face by a mere inch. The glass shattered on the wall, painting it a dark ink.

After that, she scurried out of the room.  
***

A few days passed.

Since then, Weiss remained in her room. She had to give him a few days to cool down. He was quick to anger, so she wasn't going to even interact with him to be on the safe side.

By now, she'd read Winter's note at least one-hundred times. Ultimately, she had no choice but to accept her decision. It was too late to bring her back. While she was glad her sister could find happiness, she wished she could stay here. But that was impossible.

Wishing Winter could stay here and suffer with her made her feel guilty. It had only been a few days, but it felt like an eternity without Winter here.

She needed Winter.

After a heavy sigh, Weiss set her rapier on the bed.

The inevitable faced her. She had to leave her room. She needed air. She couldn't breathe in here. The backyard garden sometimes provided relief. A place she could escape to.

Quietly, she opened the door. Like she was trained to, she put her hands behind her back as she made her way through the mansion. Be invisible. Make it outside. Escape if only for a minute.

It wasn't long before she heard the shouts of her father. Normally, she'd ignore them since it was a normal occurrence. However, they weren't directed at another businessman for once. Rather, someone else.

A familiar, helpless yelp.

Instantly, Weiss stopped in her tracks. She knew exactly who her father was berating. Not again. He wasn't going to do that again. Not to her friend. Her body moved on its own as she darted to the yells.

Her father was viciously yanking on a dog faunus' ears.

"Terry!"

After Weiss called his name, the faunus gazed at her. Relief sparked in his tearful eyes. Yet, there was a hint of hesitation.

"Let him go!" Weiss demanded.

When Jacques didn't release the poor faunus, Weiss took matters into her own hands. Without thought, she lunged for his arms to pry him away.

"You insolent brat!"

Briefly, they struggled. Poor Terry was caught in a tug-of-war as several grunts echoed. At last, the faunus slave was released as he stumbled back. When he was free, Weiss separated and glared at her father.

Before it could escalate, Terry scuttled away to avoid the incoming storm. From watching him run away, Weiss was relieved. He was going to be okay.

Her small smile vanished when a harsh impact slammed into the side of her head. It was so hard that she was knocked to the floor and saw stars. Before she could gain her bearings, a sudden force crushed her left hand.

"Agh!"

Audibly, bones cracked. Pain exploded through her body. All she could do was writhe in agony on the floor. She held her dominant hand like that'd ease the pain.

"Don't be such a baby," Jacques sneered. "And don't ever interfere when I'm on business."

Business…

With that, the man left the room with a prominent scowl. Weiss inhaled sharply as she clutched her swollen hand. Her aura won't be able to fix a broken hand for several days.

The moment Jacques vanished, Terry darted to the downed heiress.

"Miss Weiss, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Weiss sighed as her friend helped her sit up. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," the dog faunus said, his yellow ears drooping. "He doesn't usually get like that with us, but you definitely took the brunt of it."

"Because he knows I can heal most injuries without needing a hospital," Weiss said as beads of sweat rolled down her face. "Listen, if he gets like that again, come find me. Please. I'd rather it be me than you. At least I can heal my wounds. Most of you can't."

"No can do," Terry said as he examined her broken hand. It was warping purple. "You get enough crap from him. Besides, I'm a tough guy. I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to."

***

A few days passed.

After all this time, her dominant hand still wasn't back to normal. It was swollen like a grape and limited her movements. At least the bones were mostly healed.

She needed to recover so she could at least spar with her rapier. That was the only thing that distracted her in this prison. She could study, but that no longer interested her.

Nothing did.

Winter…

It didn't take long for her to pick up her first bottle of alcohol. Her mother left behind an immeasurable collection. Until now, the alcohol tempted her. Persuaded her into just one taste.

After downing an entire bottle in less than a minute, she heavily sighed. The liquid burned her throat and from the inside-out.

She felt exactly like her mother, but now she understood her. Willow drank to forget her life. Since that was the goal, Weiss downed another glass. Eventually, the despaired feelings inside her were quelled.

Now, she was numb.

When she was done, she stumbled through the mansion with no clear destination in mind. Nothing was on her mind. Exactly how she wanted it.

Eventually, it was Terry who found her leaning heavily on a grand piano.

"Miss Weiss! Are you okay?"

Her first reaction was to push him away. "I'm fine."

Terry noted her red cheeks and her breath reeked of alcohol. If she was seen by her father in this state, who knows what he'd do.

"You can't be out and about like this," Terry said in worry and grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you to your room."

If she was in there, at least Jacques wouldn't see her like this.

"Let go!" Weiss almost whined.

"Nope!"

"Excuuuse me?" Weiss slurred.

"I said no," Terry replied firmly, which earned a scowl. "You can be mad at me later."

Eventually, they made it to the safety of her room. Carefully, Terry led her to sit on the mattress.

"Stay in here until you're sober, alright?" Terry said slowly so she'd understand. "I need to go back to work. Please don't leave your room, Miss Weiss."

When Terry mentioned he had to go back to work, that almost snapped her out of it. If he didn't return soon, he would be punished.

"Go," she said robotically. "Sorry for the trouble."

"You're not trouble," Terry reassured before exiting the room. "Remember, don't leave. I'll come back to fetch you."

After that, he let the door shut.

Now alone, Weiss was left with clouded thoughts. At least they weren't clear, but she needed another bottle.

No, she needed her sister.

She needed Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because he knows I can heal most injuries without needing a hospital." Woooow this is a whole new level of f*cked up! Jacques knows he can get away with it! Raise your hand if you hate him, too.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	42. Reunion

Present...

"Weiss, you have no idea how nice it is to see you-"

Before Winter could finish the sentence, Weiss reeled her in for a hug. It was sudden. So abrupt that Winter didn't know what to do. For a moment, she only stood there and wondered if this was real.

The arms around her told her this was real. The way Weiss held her tightly was full of love and adoration. As Winter processed it, she leaned into the embrace.

Despite all the years of being drilled by the military, Winter was still the same sister Weiss remembered and loved. Fondly, Winter returned the embrace and melted into her. Warmth sprouted between the siblings as they held the hug for a bit, not wanting to let go.

It'd been so long. So long it was criminal.

Due to the confined room, the siblings were isolated. Winter was able to hug her like this because there were no windows or security in this room. In front of her colleagues, Winter had to put on a facade, but behind closed doors was a different story.

Winter tightened her grip, cherishing every second. The last time she heard from her sister was a written letter. Before news broke that Weiss had been missing. Winter spent countless hours wondering what happened to her.

But to have her jump on board… to have her come right to her… was a dream come true.

"I've been worried sick," Winter breathed as she set her chin atop her sister's head. "There are posters of you everywhere. They say you're missing."

"I am missing in Atlas, I suppose," Weiss admitted, slowly pulling away to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You boob," Winter faintly scolded, which earned a light smile. "You must tell me. What did he do?"

Of course, Winter knew there was far more to the story than the media let on. And there was no way she'd get the full story from her father. Only the siblings truly knew what it was like to live with such a horrible man.

Avoiding a direct answer, Weiss reassured. "I'm okay now."

For a moment, Winter found that hard to believe. Then again, her sister wasn't dead. She had to do something right when she escaped her father. When Weiss turned away to avoid her overbearing gaze, Winter noticed the scar over her eye.

Tenderly, Winter tilted her cheek to get a better look. "Did he give you that scar?"

"Indirectly," Weiss answered as she recalled the armor. "He made me fight that armor. I won, but at a cost."

"He threatened to take your rapier, didn't he?" Winter asked, which earned a nod. "A low blow."

"Indeed," Weiss agreed and wanted to switch the conversation back to her. "Enough about me, how have you been?"

"How have I been?" Winter asked in exasperation, thinking her sister was crazy for asking that. Weiss was the one that'd swarmed the news recently. "How have you been? Where did you go after you escaped? How did you even find me?"

While Weiss wanted to know how everything was going with her sister, she understood why she had so many questions. For now, she can fill her in and later they could catch up.

"After running away, I joined my friends on the sea," Weiss said. "It's hard for father to find me when I'm everywhere."

"Clever," Winter commented while perplexed. "Life on the sea, you say?"

"About that…." Weiss mumbled, clearly hesitant to inform her. "I'm technically a pirate."

"Weiss."

"Not my best life choice, I know," Weiss said before she could be scolded. "I can explain!"

Not amused, Winter crossed her arms. "Please, go on."

"They're not like other pirates," Weiss quickly said. "They don't even look like pirates! They're really good people. They helped me escape father and gave me a life I never thought imaginable. I can explore the world with them. It's liberating."

Frustrated, Winter pinched the bridge of her nose. Of all the things her little sister could become…

"How are you so troublesome all the time?"

"One of us has to be," Weiss shrugged.

After playfully rolling her eyes, Winter lightly slapped her shoulder. They simply smiled at each other for a moment.

"I wish I could've seen father's face when he noticed you were gone," Winter mentioned.

"You should've seen his face when he saw you were gone," Weiss replied. "I've never seen him so mad."

"I bet he was even madder when you left. His last child."

Together, they laughed.

"Perhaps steam came out of his ears," Weiss said between giggles.

"He probably looked like a tomato with a mustache," Winter added.

It was about time both of them escaped him. Since Winter was older than Weiss, she was able to leave much sooner. Running away had never crossed her mind since she always had her eye on the military.

After Winter stopped giggling, she held her gaze with her sister. She repeated the question that'd previously been avoided.

"What was the last straw for you?"

What made Weiss snap? It was everything. She was trapped in a life she didn't care for. In a life she didn't care to live. Briefly, she recalled the sharp blade against her wrist. How close she was to ending it. Her face noticeably darkened.

"I was pushed to the edge, but my friends saved me," Weiss simply said, not wanting to get into the details. "The pirates I spoke of, they're my true friends. Family."

While Winter was glad to hear the last part, she felt guilty. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I left you all alone with him."

"I could handle it to a point," Weiss tried to reassure. "I'm not as strong as you."

"Nonsense," Winter easily replied. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. And I'm in the military."

That earned a light chuckle.

"I owe your crew my gratitude," Winter commented, feeling a great debt. "Tell me about them-"

A few loud stomps rumbled the entire ship. Seems like some of them still needed to work on their landing strategy.

"Now's your chance," Weiss said knowingly.

The Thorns are too protective of her to stay on the Howling Thorn. Interested to see them, Winter stepped outside with her sister trailing behind. Before the guards could swarm the new arrivals, Winter yelled.

"Stand down!"

Confused but obedient, the guards returned to their original posts.

The last thing Winter expected was three girls. Her sister was right, they didn't look like pirates at all. What warmed Winter's heart was when their eyes landed on Weiss. They lit up like stars in the night. They seemed innocent enough.

However, there was an older man next to them who wore a frown. From seeing him, Winter's face warped to an automatic scowl.

Winter blinked.

Qrow blinked.

"You!" Winter pointed accusingly. "What're you doing here?!"

Qrow groaned loudly. "Why's she here? James is bad enough, but you too?"

Utterly baffled, Weiss stared at them. "You two know each other?"

Ignoring her question, Winter seethed. "I will not give you my gratitude, you swine!"

"Keep it, I don't want it," Qrow retorted, then looked confused. "Wait, why would I get it?"

Bewildered, Blake asked. "Care to fill us in?"

Casually, Qrow smirked. "All you need to know is that she can't resist me."

Trying not to react from the comment, Winter looked to her sister. "You didn't tell me this old man was with you."

They knew exactly how to get under each other's skin. Winter, probably more so.

"I'm not old!" Qrow shouted.

Yang stared at him as she did the math in her head. "Aren't you like, forty or something? That's middle-aged at least."

Completely betrayed, Qrow shouted. "Whose side are you on?!"

Mocking surrender, Yang's hands flew up. "I'm just statin' facts."

Confidently, Winter poised her rapier at the pirate. "Prepare yourself, Qrow!"

From the promise of a fight, Ruby shouted. "Kick her butt, uncle Qrow!"

"Teach him manners, Winter!"

"Hm," Qrow scoffed and crossed his arms to mock the eldest Schnee. "I don't need a warning."

Effectively triggered, Winter shot off to him like a rocket. Before she crashed into Qrow, three was a deep shout.

"Schnee!"

In midair, the colonel halted and hesitantly glanced behind her shoulder. None other than General Ironwood stood before them. The man looked like he was part cyborg, yet remained human.

All around, the guards scattered. Probably to make preparations to dock.

"Oh greeeeeat," Qrow droned. "Still a buzzkill."

Quietly, Ruby whispered into Yang's ear. "Who's that?"

"Beats me."

"Nice to see you too, Qrow," Ironwood said, keeping a neutral tone. "Why are you on my ship?"

"Please, pardon them," Winter chimed as she glanced at the four girls. "Except him."

Qrow rolled his eyes. "Feelin' the love."

Unamused, Ironwood only stared at the arrivals. They didn't seem like a threat. Colonel Schnee let them remain on board for a reason.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame me," Weiss stepped forward. "I was here first. They only followed because they were worried."

From noting her appearance, Ironwood was surprised. The last thing he was expecting to see in Vacuo was Winter's younger sister. The missing Schnee heiress.

"The youngest Schnee," Ironwood addressed. "You're causing your father havoc, you know."

Not bothered by that, Weiss crossed her arms. "Good."

"It's my duty to bring you back home," Ironwood mentioned.

That caused Weiss to take a step back as Winter stood in front of her. The rest of the Thorns glared at the general.

"I won't, however," Ironwood finished.

Thinking there was a catch, Ruby asked. "Why not?"

"First of all, I don't like him," Ironwood said with a smirk, which earned grins. "Secondly, I have a favor to ask of you pirates."

Not liking the sound of that, Yang asked in suspicion. "What?"

"As you know, the military doesn't meddle in pirate affairs," Ironwood stated. "However, that doesn't work vice versa."

Curious, Ruby asked. "What pirates do you want us to fight?"

"The Khans," Ironwood simply said, which earned perplexed expressions. "I won't use my resources to take Weiss back to Atlas if you kill Sienna Khan and her right-hand - Adam Taurus."

"What?!" Yang blurted. "We've been trying to do that for years!"

"You've never been this close," Ironwood informed knowingly. To elaborate, he continued. "The Khans keep stealing from us. For some reason, their activity have risen recently. Our expert resources reveal that the Khans hideout is close by."

Eagerly, Yang popped her knuckles. "Welp, we've been waiting all this time to find her. This is a good a chance as any."

That's all Blake needed to hear to be on board.

Ruby's eyes twinkled from the opportunity. "We can finally avenge them?"

In frustration, Qrow crossed his arms. "What else do we get? They're dangerous."

"Obviously, there will also be a reward for their deaths," Ironwood informed.

"How much are we talkin'?"

"Half a million each," Ironwood said darkly. "If you were one of my men, I'd have you start looking now."

"If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow this was written right before volume 7, chapter 2 was released. Such hug bugs. Ironwood and Qrow love each other so much hahaha.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	43. Taboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned 24 on the 24th!

"How are we supposed to find the most notorious pirate Remnant has ever seen?"

For a moment, the group was silent. It was a good question, considering even the military had trouble tracking down Sienna Kahn.

"We can start by asking around," Ruby suggested as her boots met the gravel. "At least Ironwood helped us out a bit."

Blake rolled her eyes, thinking the general wasn't that helpful. "All he said was that the Khan's hideout is nearby. The rest is up to us. Although, I should've known their hideout was somewhere in Vacuo. A place more tolerant of faunus is ideal."

"The Khans change their location often," Winter chimed in a knowing tone. "It's how they've evaded capture for so long."

Occasionally, Winter searched on her own for the Khans. That is, if she had time. The wretched crew made her job difficult. It was hard to lead her units when trouble found them with the Khans.

Unfortunately, the military as a whole didn't aid her in the hunt since they are measly pirates, and that other duties are more worth their time. Winter found that irritating since the military would benefit greatly if the Khans were taken out.

The Khans had lasted so long because they're tricky enemies. Especially against the military. They constantly moved and obtained new recruits. Manpower was never low. Especially where discrimination thrived.

"At least we have a lead now," Weiss commented, trying to lift their spirits.

"Precisely," Winter agreed,

Only for today, Winter was going to help the Thorns search for Sienna. She had other duties to tend to tomorrow, but for now she wanted to spend some time with her sister. This mission was a good excuse for her to be with her.

Never in a million years did Winter think she'd be walking side-by-side with Weiss in Vacuo. From the thought, Winter almost smiled as she gazed down at her sister. Instead of a white waterfall, she was met with a blazing red hood.

"By the way," Winter said, staring at her sister. "That's not your cape, is it?"

"It's mine," Ruby answered and tugged on the hood to hide her girlfriend's white hair. "She wears it wherever we dock to be safe."

Weiss sent her girlfriend a smile. "I would've been captured by now if this dunce didn't let me wear it."

All Ruby did was send her the widest grin. It reminded her of an eager puppy that'd just been praised.

"I see," Winter said, in deep thought. "Thank you for allowing her to wear it, Ruby."

"That's what girlfriends are for!" Ruby beamed. "I want her to be safe. And if my cape can do that, then she can wear it all she wants."

From the comment, Weiss blushed. Ruby said that so genuinely and easily. From the way Ruby talked about her, Winter's eyebrows raised. This was news to her.

Playfully, Winter elbowed her sister in the side. "You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend."

"I didn't have time to until now," Weiss defended.

Yang smirked and cut in. "You tried to hide my Rubes? What kind of a monster would do that?"

Jokingly, Weiss lifted her and Ruby's hands since they were still entwined. "Yes, I'm going out of my way to hide her, as you can see."

Ruby adorned her own smug grin as she stared at her sister. "I could also say you're trying to hide Blake."

"I'd looooove to hold her hand, but she's busy," the blonde pointed behind her.

Sure enough, Blake was conversing with a few of the locals. Half of them were faunus, which sent her heart soaring. She'd never seen so many free faunus in one place. It was so liberating that she shed her black bow.

From the sight, Yang calmly sighed. "I wish I could see her cat ears more often. She's way too cute."

Unfortunately, the locals gave Blake multiple head shakes. Yang loved to see her happy, but that response made her girlfriend frown. The locals probably told her they don't know much about the Khans.

At least they had a helpful crow searching the skies for a Khan symbol. If this place was Khan territory, there was bound to be members somewhere. The trick was finding the evasive emblem.

"She's trying to do what we came here to do," Weiss observed, appreciating that Blake was on her toes. "Let's stop dilly-dallying."

When Blake joined them again, she sighed from the bad news. "No luck. For the Khans being so abundant, no one likes to talk about them. Then again, there might be consequences if they do."

"No doubt," Yang agreed and pointed to the side. "Hey, wanna get the catfish? There's some right over there."

Instead of replying, Blake bolted to the vendor selling fish. They could've sworn they saw drool already dribbling out of her mouth. While Blake handled what was clearly the most important priority, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Winter were left to watch.

"I've been wanting to ask," Ruby chirped as she stared at the taller woman. "Why do you and Qrow hate each other so much?"

That earned a heavy sigh. The mere mention of him caused Winter's blood to boil.

"Win?" Weiss asked, expectant. She'd clearly been interested as well.

The nickname caused Yang to coo from how adorable she found it. "Aw, the ice queen calls you that?"

"Quiet, you," Weiss scowled and looked to her sister for an answer.

"The man is insufferable," Winter began with grit teeth and began counting with her fingers. "He's arrogant, an alcoholic, a teaser, cynical, rude, sometimes crass…"

All Yang did was nod. "Yep, that's him."

"For sure," Ruby agreed.

"He was also once my boss," Winter revealed hesitantly.

If Ruby, Weiss, and Yang had been drinking water, they would've done a spit take. Even Blake's cat ears flicked wildly as she paid for the fish and rushed over.

"What?!" they yelped in unison.

Winter only nodded, cursing internally. How could someone so negligent once be her boss? She still couldn't believe it.

Ruby and Yang were aware that Qrow was once in the military back before Taiyang, Raven, and Summer died. They never guessed he rose quickly up the ranks. Enough to be Winter's boss.

They had an inkling that Qrow quit the military to watch out for them after their parents died. But to find out he was once Winter's boss…

"That's wild," Yang commented. "Do you think he liked his job?"

Qrow never spoke about his time in the military. It's like that part of his life never existed. Whenever Ruby or Yang mentioned it, he'd wave them off.

"He enjoyed making my life miserable if that's what you mean," Winter said.

Weiss shook her head. "It couldn't have been that bad."

After all, Qrow was the first older male figure in Weiss' life to genuinely care for her. She found it hard to believe the man would intentionally make Winter's life harder.

"You weren't there, my dear sister," Winter said jokingly, taking a more lighthearted tone.

Yang adorned a smug smirk, anticipating her reaction. "He totally liked you."

"Pardon?" Winter asked like she was hearing things.

"They say boys tease the girls they like," Yang replied knowingly.

"Boys," Winter repeated sternly. "Not grown, middle-aged men."

To tease her more, Yang said. "I still bet he likes you."

"I bet you're full of it," Winter cleverly replied.

From that, Yang stifled a giggle. It was fun to slightly fluster the older version of Weiss.

"Enough teasing my poor sister," Weiss intervened. "Let's go inside that store and ask around."

"Buzzkill..." Yang mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

They had walked past several stores by this point. The main reason they were even roaming around was to gather intel. So far that'd been for naught.

"I got this one," Ruby said confidently.

Casually, the captain walked up to the counter. Behind it stood a rhino faunus. He had a horn over his nose that was pointed.

"What can I help ya with, young lady?" the cashier asked.

Discreetly, Ruby glanced around and asked. "Have you seen anything suspicious lately?"

Sarcastically, the rhino faunus said. "Besides a strange girl whispering if there's anything suspicious?"

Touche.

"Eheheh, yeah," the captain replied nervously. "Have you seen any faunus come in here with a tattoo?"

The cashier crossed his arms, displaying his tattoo sleeves. "Lots of faunus 'round here have tats."

This is not how Ruby imagined this conversation would go. At all. Since he might need some convincing, Ruby slid over a gold coin and cleared her throat.

"I'm talking about the Khan's brand," she whispered.

The rhino faunus glared at the coin and shoved it back to her. His broad ears flicked as he placed both his hands on the counter.

"Get out."

From his sudden vehemence, Ruby was taken aback. Despite that, she had to press. There was no way they were going to fail their mission. Weiss being taken back to Atlas wasn't an option.

"A tiny detail, anything?" Ruby pleaded. "No one will ever know you told me. I promise."

"I said get out!"

Hastily, Ruby backed away.

"Hey!" Yang shouted as she rapidly approached him. "Back off!"

Ruby grabbed her sister's arm. "Yang, it's okay. Let's go."

Before leaving, Yang gave him a harsh glare. In defeat, the Thorns left the store.

"Man," Yang seethed. "It's like even the name is taboo around here."

"I'm sorry, guys," Ruby apologized. "I even tried to bribe him. I've never done that before."

Reassuringly, Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Let's try somewhere else."

Before the crew could decide where to go next, they noticed a crow encircle them in the sky. Now that they were reminded, the sun was dipping. Night was only a few minutes away. The locals were starting to head inside, so questioning anyone would be more difficult if they continued.

"Time to go," Blake noted as the bird squawked.

Yang nodded in agreement. "We'll find somethin' tomorrow."

"Right!" Ruby eagerly agreed.

As the crew began to walk back to the Howling Thorn, Weiss wondered where Winter would go. Her inner conflict must've shown on her face since Ruby chirped.

"Winter, you should join us for dinner tonight."

Briefly, Winter was taken aback by the offer. She planned to go back to the Manowar, but spending more quality time with her sister was much more preferable. However…

"Will he be there?"

"Of course he will be, silly," Ruby said. "I'll make sure he doesn't give you too much crap."

"Come on, Win," Weiss said happily.

Unintentionally, Winter scowled when she thought of him. She would join for her sister. And she wouldn't give Qrow the time of day. That should work.

Right? Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	44. Too Much Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

"Weiss, that's way too much salt!"

The comment caused Weiss to set down the shaker. By the time Yang spotted her, at least half of the turkey had been doused in the salty goodness.

"Salt completes our turkey creation," Weiss told her. "Without salt, our turkey is nothing."

Yang almost visibly facepalmed, utterly baffled. "Weiss- what? I don't get it. You're salty enough. Are you tryin' to spread your saltiness-"

"Quiet, brute!"

That was about their fifth squabble while making dinner. The rest of the crew had been patiently waiting at the dinner table. It felt like an eternity, but at last, the turkey was complete.

Weiss only made about four mistakes. Five counting the salt fiasco. Yang was impressed with her crewmate even if she didn't show it. Especially since turkey wasn't exactly a beginner's dish.

"Is it done?" Ruby asked, growing impatient. "Isitisitisitisit?"

Before they could answer, Ruby darted over to take a look. From the sight, she was drooling. Steam rose from the delectable meat. It was golden brown, practically begging to be eaten. The scent was so intoxicating that Ruby deeply inhaled and sighed in contentment.

"Ohmygoshitlooksdelish!" the captain exclaimed. "Are you sure you guys made this and not some imposters?"

Since it was known that Yang helped Weiss immensely, she decided to egg her on.

"Who said I need the brute's help?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

"Rude!" Yang exclaimed.

Lovingly, Ruby squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "I knew you could cook if you tried."

Fondly, Weiss squeezed back. "It was simple enough. Yang made it easier to understand, I'll admit."

In victory, Yang crossed her arms. "Darn right."

Since they'd been conversing rather than serving dinner, Qrow approached them to take a peak. It was a rather impressively sized turkey.

To praise them, Qrow rubbed Weiss and Ruby's heads. "Good work, kiddos."

When the girls smiled from the praise, Winter pondered her thoughts as she sat in her seat. Qrow treated her little sister well. Maybe even cared about her. She never thought she'd watch the man that irked her so much make her little sister smile.

That interaction alone spoke volumes to Winter. Her little sister was in good hands. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it. This was definitely her little sister's home.

"But it doesn't matter what it looks like, we gotta try it," Qrow said.

"Sit," Blake said to them. "I got this."

Casually, Blake grabbed the switchblade that was hidden in her stocking. She pressed the button, which caused it to flip out dramatically.

Ruby watched the display. "We have a kitchen cutting knife."

"It's more fun this way," the faunus replied as she expertly cut the delectable food. She only took a couple minutes while her crew watched in anticipation. "See? Quick and easy."

After that, Blake handed her crew their plates. While the Thorns dug in, Weiss watched her sister, waiting for a reaction. After Winter swallowed the first bite, the meat settled below as it simultaneously burst with flavor. In approval, she gazed at her little sister.

"It's good," Winter praised. "You did well."

Like a puppy that had been praised, Weiss grinned. If Winter said it was good, then it must be. Happily, Weiss tried the first bite and was pleasantly surprised. The food melted in her mouth.

"Thank you for teaching her, Yang," Winter praised.

"No prob!" Yang sent her a thumbs up and grimaced a bit. "It's good, but there's too much salt."

"The salt completes it," Weiss retorted.

Although this amount of salt didn't bother her much, Winter had to agree with Yang. "There is a little too much."

"Aha!" Yang pointed in victory. "Yang one, Weiss zero."

Blake only shrugged, a little indifferent. Her steaming plate was already halfway eaten.

"Mine needs more salt," the faunus chimed. "You didn't put on enough. I think you ruined it," she finished teasingly.

In response, Weiss crossed her arms. "I did no such thing."

"Mine needs salt, too," Ruby mentioned as she playfully nudged her girlfriend. "Did you drench one side and leave the other alone?"

"I tried to even it out!" Weiss yelped.

"That's exactly what she did," Yang said with a giggle. "I think she dumped the entire shaker on one half."

"Why you-"

Before another argument could break out, Qrow spoke as he stared at Winter.

"I can't believe the ice queen likes it."

From his experience, she was too picky. A perfectionist. It seemed like nothing was good enough for her. Instead of snapping back at Qrow, Winter ate another bite and folded her hands in her lap.

"Anything my sister makes, I like," Winter replied with simple reasoning, which caused Weiss to blush. "Except those cookies that one time," she finished with a smug grin.

From recalling that incident, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Just thinking about it made her feel embarrassed. "Why must you remind me?"

"I gotta know this story," Ruby chirped, excited to learn more about her girlfriend.

"You don't," Weiss said.

"I really do," Ruby replied.

"She does," Winter agreed.

"No, Win!" Weiss yelped.

Ignoring her, Winter began.

"Weiss was a curious child. She didn't take 'no' for an answer and liked to do things on her own. When she approached me and asked me to help her make cookies, I couldn't say no."

While she told the story, Weiss shyly glanced away.

"But most importantly, she loved Terry," Winter revealed, which earned perplexed expressions.

"Oh my god," Yang almost cooed. "Was it a stuffed animal?"

That earned a light laugh and Winter answered. "Terry was our longtime dog faunus servant."

"Oh," was all Yang said.

From the revelation, Blake's cat ears flicked. It wasn't news to her that the Schnee's owned slaves. But to hear her crewmate actually 'loved' one was unexpected. Especially at such a young, impressionable age.

Weiss looked guilty. Terry was a slave to Jacques now that she thought about it. A slave to the entire family.

"She wanted to be like Terry," Winter continued. "And Terry happened to make the best cookies Remnant can offer."

Ruby goofily grinned. "Terry clearly hasn't met my mom."

"Clearly," Yang agreed.

"It took us a while to find the ingredients since we've never baked before," Winter said. "Our servants did that for us. When we did find them, it took us forever to learn how to navigate the oven."

Until now, Qrow had his hand under his chin as he listened. "Children operating an oven. What could go wrong?"

All Weiss did was heavily sigh.

"Unbeknownst to me, Weiss had set the temperature double of what it should have been," Winter recalled fondly. "When the cookies had been baking for only five minutes, smoke had risen."

Blake shook her head in disapproval. "You burnt your kitchen down, didn't you?"

"She's getting to it," Weiss almost whined.

"Of course, we panicked and took out the cookies immediately," Winter informed. "They were charred black. Like lumps of coal."

"Did you eat 'em?" Yang had to ask.

"We couldn't even try them," Winter said as she leaned back. "The moment we took them out of the oven, the sprinklers were triggered."

"Oh my god," Blake couldn't help but mumble. "You flooded the house?"

Weiss hid her face into her hands.

"Cue all the servants rushing into the kitchen, trying to evacuate us from the premises," Winter said in amusement. "The incident cost us a hefty amount of gold."

Yang dropped her fork as a thud rang out. "Holy shit."

"Needless to say, we got in big trouble," Winter said. "But if you ask me, it was worth it."

Perplexed from her words, Weiss asked. "Why's that?"

They suffered at the hands of their father because of that. All for some charred, inedible cookies. That definitely wasn't worth it in Weiss' eyes.

"We had a grand time making them," Winter simply said. "You came to me for help and we spent hours making them, even though it should have been about half an hour."

Those words touched Weiss, and melted the hearts around her.

"Maybe it was worth it," Weiss agreed. "Even though we almost burned the house down."

"We never liked it, anyways."

Laughter echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeees they got Winter's approval! Without even trying!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	45. It's Called Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY volume 8 premiered today! AT LAST!

“Winter was fun to have around,” Ruby chirped gleefully, some pep in her step. “I didn’t want her to go!”

From hearing that, Weiss smiled. “It can’t be helped. She has to go back to her duty.”

“I gotta admit, I was surprised,” Yang commented. “She’s not nearly as salty as you.”

“Hey!”

That caused Ruby to giggle a bit. She was on cloud nine. It meant so much to her that she could meet Winter. After all, she was basically the only family member Weiss had and loved.

”I’m glad I got to meet your sister,” the captain said. “Especially since you love her so much.”

“Meanwhile, I’m stuck with your sister,” Weiss retorted jokingly.

To act like she was offended, Yang dramatically placed a hand over her chest. “What do you mean ‘stuck with?’”

To tease her, Blake set a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’m still not used to her, either.”

“I see how it is,” Yang said with jest. “You all love me so much you’d totally superglue yourselves to me.”

“I’d rather jump off a cliff,” Weiss deadpanned.

Yang simply waved her off. “Ciffs aren’t even that scary.”

From that, Blake squeezed her hand. “That reminds me, we need to go cliff diving.”

“Ah, yeah!” Yang exclaimed. “I totally forgot we said we’d do that. We should check this place for cliffs later. Might as well while we’re here.”

“Are you guys insane?!” Weiss blurted. “You could die!”

“They’re adrenaline junkies,” Ruby informed. “Besides, their aura will protect them.”

“You’re not helping!” Weiss yelped. 

In jest, Yang laughed. “We’ve jumped off cliffs before. It’s no big deal.”

“We just haven’t dived off them,” the faunus explained. “There’s a big difference.”

“You are all incorrigible,” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. 

It’s official. All her friends are insane.

Softly, Ruby kissed her cheek. “We’ll be fine!”

“‘We?!’” Weiss quoted.  
“Oh yeah, you’re coming with us,” Ruby said, no joking present.

“Am not,” Weiss retorted. “I have no desire to die.”

It was then that she went wide-eyed. She didn’t expect to say that. It’d been so long since she was trapped in her former life. A life she wanted nothing to do with. A life she almost ended permanently.

“You don’t have to jump,” Ruby reassured. “We just want you to be there!”

“Alright,” Weiss said after she snapped out of it. “I can do that.”

Suddenly, there was a squawk from above. Above them was a crow, who was keeping an eye on the sky. Right… they were roaming around Vacuo. They had to find Sienna. Even though this was unclaimed territory, the Khans were somewhere.

Casually, Yang approached the next woman she saw. “Hey, s’cuse me!”

“Yeah?” the chameleon faunus asked.

“I’m just gonna cut to the chase,” the blonde said. “Do you know where I can talk to a Khan?”

From the question, the chameleon faunus warped to a deep yellow.

“You’re not from here, are you, kid?” she asked, which earned a nod. “Take my advice and stop. Unless you want to be killed.”

“I know it’s dangerous,” Yang said levelly. “But it’s very important. So if you know anything at all, please let me know.”

After a deep breath, the chameleon faunus crossed her arms. She sighed once and warped to a dark red. “I don’t. Be careful.”

With that, she disappeared into the crowd. Under her breath, Yang cursed. At least it was a gorgeous day. The sun beamed down on the crew proudly. Even though they felt defeated.

“Nothin’,” Yang reported to her crew.

Weiss only shrugged. “At least she tried to be nice about it.”

It was then that Ruby returned to them from talking to a couple. Occasionally, the crew would split up to talk to all kinds of people. From the sad look on her face, it was safe to say she got no intel, either.

“No luck crew,” the captain informed. “If asking around isn’t working, we should think of another way to find Sienna.”

Blake’s cat ears flicked, in deep thought. “What other way is there?”

For a few moments, the crew stood there to ponder. A few horses with riders trotted by as the rustling of trees reached their ears and shouts from people.

“Think about it,” Ruby began. “If I was Sienna, where would my lair be?”

Yang held her chin in thought. “If I was a murderous psychopath, where would I hide?”

“Also accurate,” Weiss stated.

While Blake internally agreed, she thought out loud. “Her meeting locations always differed. She never held a Khan meeting twice in one place, so she moves around a lot. But general Ironwood says her main hideout is here…”

“It makes no sense,” Weiss shook her head. “She shouldn’t be in the city. It wouldn’t be wise. People would attack her for the bounty reward. She’s worth a lot of money. Even though she’s dangerous, people would risk their lives for that kind of money.”

“Unless she has some kind of disguise,” Yang pointed out.

“Doubtful,” Blake immediately replied. “Sienna wants people to know who she is. She wouldn’t hide that.”

“So what, is she hiding in plain sight?” Yang asked as she rubbed her hair in confusion. “How’s this bitch so elusive?!”

“I don’t get it,” Ruby mumbled. “If she’s not in the city and Ironwood is positive she’s close by, where would she be?”

Before her crew could chip in some more thoughts, there was a familiar boisterous voice that boomed in their ears. 

“Hey guys! You’re still hangin’ around this place?”

Arms slung around Yang and Ruby as he beamed a wide grin. The crew was overjoyed to see him again. They knew eventually they’d see him if they stayed in Vacuo.

“Sun!” Ruby grinned. “Did you find your family?!”

“You bet!” Sun chirped as three guys strolled up to the group. “This is Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage. Guys, this is the awesome crew I was talkin’ about. They saved my butt.”

For a moment, the girls were taken aback by how attractive the boys were. They definitely stood out in a crowd.

“We owe you one,” the boy with blue hair said, clearly taken aback when he examined the group. “Sun, you didn’t mention how beautiful they are.”

“Dude, don’t be weird,” Sun lightly chided. “They could kick your ass if they wanted to.”

Joyously, Yang pounded her fists together. “I’m always up for a good spar.”

In excitement, Neptune pointed to her. “Let’s do it. I need to get my trident first-”

Sun grabbed him by the shoulder. “Dude, not now.”

“Eager, I like it,” the blonde said.

It’d been a while since she had a good fight. Meanwhile, the boy with green hair, Sage, seemed like the quiet type. A bulky sword was strapped to his back. A fitting weapon for a tower.

The guy with red hair spoke with an interesting accent. “Thanks for saving our idiot brother. We owe you, so say the word if you need our help or anything at all.”

Suddenly, an epiphany formed in Ruby’s mind. She didn’t know why she didn’t think of it before. It was genius!

Since she adorned a knowing expression, the group stared at her.

“We know how you can help us.”

***

With heavy footsteps, the man sauntered inside.

The wooden cabin was coated in dense shrubbery, so it was hard to find. Him and his men didn’t have night vision, so it took longer than anticipated. Only the moonlight and a few flashlights were their aid for vision.

Inside, they were greeted with the familiar tiger faunus. The Khan sat leisurely on her fur-cloaked throne. A woman with multicolored hair stood by her side as she leaned onto her umbrella, unamused from the group’s arrival.

“Jacques Schnee, so good to see you,” Sienna droned in sarcasm as the man stood in front of her. 

He adorned a huge scowl. Clearly, he was not happy to be here. At all.

“What is the point of this?” the Schnee spat.

“My day was good, thanks for asking,” Sienna said.

That earned an even bigger scowl. Exactly what Sienna wanted to see. She loved toying with him. All around Jacques were heavily armored bodyguards. From the sight, she wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. More like annoyed.

“Overkill much?” Sienna asked.

“I can’t trust a faunus. Especially a pirate faunus,” Jacques replied, irritated.

From the insult, Sienna only rolled her eyes. Countless insults had been hurled at her in her life. It was nothing she wasn’t used to. Karma would come. It always does.

“Why aren’t you hunting my daughter down?” Jacques asked in anger. “I’m not paying you to sit on that tacky chair of yours.”

Casually, Sienna placed her hands behind her head to show she didn’t care about what he thought. “Is all you do bitch and moan? It must be exhausting.”

“You insolent-”

Before he could go on a tirade due to his short temper, Sienna cut him off.

“You’ll get results soon. They’re coming to us, Schnee. It’s called patience. Ever heard of it?”

“What are you talking about?” Jacques asked, confused. “Weiss is here? In this wretched city?”

“You never have anything nice to say,” Sienna said as she inspected her nails. “What did I say? They’re coming. Why should I lift a finger when they’re doing that for me?”

As long as everything went according to plan, Jacques supposed he didn’t care how Sienna did it.

“When will she be captured?”

That’s all he needed to know. His heiress needed to be back in Atlas now. He’d be damned if the future of his company was in ruins because of some stupid teenage rebellion.

“I’d give it a few days,” the Khan estimated with confidence. “Some of my underlings aren’t tight-lipped. In this case, that’s a good thing.” 

Not satisfied with the answer, Jacques said. “If you know where she is, why don’t you go get her?”

That could prove to be quicker.

Like she was waiting for that question, Sienna smirked. “Don’t you want to drag her back yourself? Think about it. How satisfying that would be. She’ll never disobey you again if you’re the one who brings her back.”

For a moment, Jacques was silent. For once, he might’ve agreed with the pirate. That would definitely instill obedience into her.

“You’ll get the other half of the money when I see you’ve done your job.”

With that, Jacques and his men left the cabin.

After sighing, Sienna glanced at her right-hand. “What an asshole, huh?”

Neo nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Sienna tears him apart. It’s the greatest thing. What does our Ruby have planned for SSSN??? 
> 
> Stay dandy  
> ~Toto


	46. Drunken Intel

"I think we should call it a night."

In boredom, Yang kicked a pebble on the pathway.

For several hours, the Thorns resided outside a bar. Why choose a bar? Pirates like to drink. Especially the Khans. The Thorns concluded that if they were going to find someone from the Khans, it was going to be at a bar.

Before the crew could walk away, Blake stopped in her tracks when she noticed a female faunus walk inside. On her forearm, three tiger claws were marred into her skin. Half of the tattoo was covered by her sleeves, but Blake knew. There was no mistaking it. It was the Khan symbol.

After the faunus slipped inside, the door fell shut.

"Found one," Blake stated with confidence.

That caused her crew to whirl around.

"Really?!" Ruby asked in exasperation.

"There's no doubt, she had the symbol," Blake said. "I think she's a hyena faunus."

After all, the woman adorned spots all over her body and a dark nose like a hyena.

"This is our chance!" Ruby cheered. "Be careful, okay?"

Weiss gave her friend a pep-talk. "Just like we planned."

A nod.

Qrow set a hand on Blake's shoulder in an attempt to show he wasn't joking around. "Try not to drink too much. You need to remember."

"Says you," Blake smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, says me," Qrow mocked as he hid his flask in his pocket.

"Here," Ruby said as she pulled out a sharpie and held out her friend's hand.

The purpose was to draw a tattoo. A Khan could trust another Khan.

"You don't need to do that," Blake replied as she pulled away with a darkened expression.

"Blake…" Yang mumbled sadly.

Ruby tilted her head like a confused puppy. "She needs to see that you're one of them."

"I was, remember?"

When it went silent, Blake sighed and shed her jacket. Her shoulders and arms were now bare. On her bicep, were three tiger claws carved into her white skin.

For a moment, the crew simply stared in shock. Yang only squeezed her hand. The only person who remembered Blake had that tattoo was Yang. Since they spend all day, every day together.

This was the first time the rest of the crew had seen the tattoo so close-up. It was more detailed than they'd imagined. No doubt, Blake was forced to get the tattoo. It didn't matter if she didn't want it.

"I forgot you have that," the captain admitted. "I'm sorry."

Blake only shrugged, trying not to think about it. "It's not your fault. At least it'll finally come in handy."

"Right," Yang chimed, trying to lift her spirits. In glee, she slapped her girlfriend on the rear, which earned a surprised, high-pitched yelp. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Casually, Blake walked inside the bar. Her crew remained outside for now. They'd enter in a few minutes.

About a dozen people were gathered around a cheap television. It looked like some kind of fighting tournament was being broadcasted. It didn't take long to spot the Khan, who was drinking at the front with a bottle in hand.

Blake took a deep breath. I can do this.

It was odd to sit directly next to the hyena faunus when there were several open seats, but Blake pushed back that thought. She had a job to do. Forget social awareness. Casually, she ordered a drink to blend in.

The second she sat down, the hyena faunus gazed at her tattoo with a perplexed expression. Probably because it might seem odd to have that displayed out in the open. Even though the Khan's was only half-covered.

To make it seem like she was actually there for alcohol, Blake downed her first drink with ease. It burned her throat and faded in seconds. She could hold her alcohol and if she loosened up a bit, she'd definitely come off as more natural rather than anxious like she actually was.

"Damn," the hyena faunus commented in awe. "Rough night?"

"You could say that," Blake said, secretly happy she didn't have to start the conversation.

Now she had to move it along.

***

It was easy to slip inside the bar. The Thorns took several seats at a larger table and ordered their drinks. They had no idea how long they'd be here.

Luckily, they got a table directly across from Blake so they could watch her. Just in case things go south.

Amused, Weiss crossed her arms. "Isn't she drinking too much?"

In unison, Qrow and Yang said. "She can handle it."

"Just making sure," Weiss said and sipped on her water.

It wasn't often that Blake drank. But if her crewmate's said she was fine, then she must be. Yang especially knows her better than anyone, after all.

The two seemed to be getting along. The hyena faunus didn't look suspicious. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying herself. Blake as well. None of them could tell what they were saying, but it looked like just another friendly bar encounter.

Yang sipped on the beer she'd ordered. "Not gonna lie, I want to join them."

"We're not entertaining enough?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"Nope!" Yang said, popping the 'p' with no shame.

"Rude!" Ruby yelped.

That made Yang laugh as she leaned back in her seat. From the looks of it, Blake was having a grand time as she took several swigs from her drinks. Since Blake was paying, she offered the hyena faunus a few sips. It was a great excuse to keep the conversation going. Clever.

"How much money is she spending?" Ruby asked.

Qrow only shrugged as he gulped a bottle of mead. "We have some coins to spare."

"Let Blakey do her thing," Yang suggested. "She's more open when she's tipsy. I think that could be the advantage here and what she's going for."

Casually, Ruby sipped on her orange juice. "I hope you're right."

***

Loudly, Blake slammed another bottle onto the counter.

"My little brother gave me such a hard time," Blake lied as she heaved a sigh. "He told my parents, and now I'm out several gold."

She couldn't help it. The story came out like word vomit. It wasn't true in any way, but she figured if she opened up a bit, then so would the hyena faunus. From the story of why the cat faunus was at the bar, the Khan sighed in disapproval.

"Yet, you're here, spending your money on alcohol," the hyena faunus pointed out. "Shouldn't you be saving up?"

"I didn't say I didn't have a problem," Blake winked.

That earned a chuckle.

"I'm Kali, by the way," Blake said, thinking about her deceased mother.

Easily, she held out her hand for the friendly gesture. Without hesitation, the hyena faunus shook her hand.

"Laana," the hyena faunus replied. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you join the Khans? You have a family, people to watch out for. A purpose. So why?"

Laana sounded like she couldn't fathom her decision. She was utterly bewildered. Blake seemed like a regular teenage girl.

For a moment, Blake thought about what she should say.

"I admire a few of Sienna's crewmates. They convinced me to join. At least this way, my skills aren't going to waste."

Yeah right. Like I'd use my skills for that monster. Never again.

Since all Khans were fighters, Laana accepted her answer. "Is Sienna putting you to the test?" she asked, which earned a confused expression. "Is she using you like you hoped?"

From the question, Blake took another swig. She was starting to feel fuzzy rather than angry at the murderous psychopath.

"She hasn't used me as much as I'd hoped," Blake said easily. "Then again, I'm a newer recruit. She doesn't know how useful I can be. What about you?"

Laana simply stared at the half-empty glass in front of her. "I'm content with being a lackey. No harsh consequences that way. And I still get food and shelter. I'm guessing you're a risk-taker?"

A nod.

"Life's too boring for me when it's predictable," Blake said as she thought about her girlfriend. She sounded exactly like her. "It's more exciting that way."

My sweet girlfriend must be dying to join me over here.

Laana sipped on her alcoholic drink. "Speaking of unpredictable, are you going on that raid? I heard the higher-ups are recruiting people for it."

From the intel, Blake snapped to her attention. For a while, she felt fuzzy and warm. It'd been lies after lies, but now she was finally getting somewhere.

Jackpot. Must pay attention.

Trying not to seem eager, Blake leaned back in her seat.

"If you go, be careful," Laana advised in a stern tone. "Raids always end in casualties."

They still go on raids? Not that I'm too surprised.

"Do you happen to know when it is?" Blake asked as she swirled her drink. "There are so many things going on that I forgot."

"I forget things, too," Laana empathized. "It's in a few day's time, so if you want to go, prove yourself to Sienna soon."

This was it. This was finally her chance. Casually, Blake slid the cup away and met her gaze.

"I can't do that when I don't know where she is."

That earned a light laugh.

"Very true," Laana agreed. "I hardly see her. She switches around."

Acting like she was frustrated, Blake took another swig. "Then how do I find her?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

Dammit!

Noticing the defeated look on Blake's face, Laana continued. "However…"

Curious, Blake leaned in with anticipation.

Stop egging me on.

"There's rumors that she'll be at the next meeting," Laana revealed, hesitant. "I'm not sure why she would come to the next one since she ditches most of them, but my colleagues are saying she has an important announcement. It could be about the raid."

"So then, where's the next meeting?" Blake asked, trying not to show how eager she was. "I really don't want to miss her again."

"Understandable," Laana said as she glanced around, trying to be discreet. "You know the jungle in the outskirts of Vacuo?"

At last, she was getting somewhere. Blake felt so warm and fuzzy. The feeling wouldn't fade, but she listened intently.

"The jungle crawling with grimm?" Blake asked, wanting to clarify.

"That's the one," Laana confirmed. "The meeting will take place twenty five miles in. She has them there so only the fittest arrive."

Yep, sounds like the bitch.

"I can't walk that far in a random direction, do you have specifics?" Blake asked, not wanting to waste her time. "I don't want to venture all that way and find nothing."

"Oh, you'll find it," Laana said confidently. "If you head east, you'll run into a few cabins. If you reach the river, you've gone too far. When you find the cabins, you'll know what to do."

"Sienna's in one of them?"

"Maybe," Laana shrugged. "Like I said, she moves around. It's hard to tell."

Happily, Blake held up her glass. In return, Laana did the same.

"Cheers to you helping me. Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Kali."

When she heard her mother's name, cat ears folded on her head. After the glasses bumped, they downed their drinks. After, they slammed the glasses on the table joyfully.

"Do you need me to bring you home?" Laana asked, a little worried as she noted the faunus' red cheeks. "Vacuo is dangerous at night."

"I can handle myself," Blake easily said, appreciating how kind this Khan was.

As Laana scooted out of her chair, she said. "Spoken like a true badass. Enjoy your night."

Before Laana could leave, Blake called after her. "Maybe we'll see each other around."

"Maybe."

The moment the Khan left and the door shut, the Thorns rushed to the bar. The girls and Qrow surrounded her with anticipation in their eyes.

"Did you get anything?" Ruby asked as she bounced up and down. "Didyadidyadidya?"

Ignoring her question, Blake grinned widely. "I liked her, she was great."

Based on her giddy voice, it was safe to say Blake was at least tipsy. Yang was glad to see her so happy.

"I think you found yourself a new friend," the blonde said in amusement.

"Blake?" Weiss asked, growing concerned. "Did you find out anything important?"

"Laana told me everything," Blake revealed, secretly feeling guilty for taking advantage of such a nice person. "It was soooo easy. She was an open book. I read books."

It was then that they noted her red cheeks.

"You sure do," Yang set a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, how drunk are you?"

"I'm not- *hic*"

After the hiccup, her hand flew to her mouth.

"Maaaaybe a lil bit."

A drunk person with valuable intel. Great combination.

To make sure she'd stay in her chair, Qrow set a hand on her other shoulder. "Did she tell you where Sienna is?"

"Kinda," Blake replied airily as she swayed a bit. "It's suuuper hard to explain."

"Then try to explain," Weiss said slowly.

That made Blake laugh. Like such a feat was impossible.

"You're so silly. That's too much work…"

Abruptly, the faunus veered out of the chair. Luckily, she landed onto her girlfriend's arms before she could hit the floor. Her eyes were shut and her ears were droopy.

"Blake?!" Yang yelped. "You have to tell us! Hey, are you okay?!"

Unamused, Weiss set her hands on her hips.

"Still think she can handle her liquor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Blake! You had one job! She enjoyed herself a little too much, huh?
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	47. You Are An Ocean of Waves

Weightless.

It felt like she was drifting in an abyss.

She was indifferent to this feeling. Until a screwdriver repeatedly jammed her skull. On instinct, her body tried to groan. But no pained sound escaped. That was probably too much effort.

For some reason, her body was hot and surrounded by a soft material. Maybe a blanket. She couldn't tell as she willed her fingers to flinch to no avail.

There was a creeping cold sensation washing through her head. It could be ice. This gave her relief through the relentless throbbing. Maybe the ice was placed there by someone thoughtful. If she could sigh in relief, she would.

A gentle touch soothed over her head. It was so gentle that it tickled. Whoever was brushing her was taking great care to treat her like glass. It did little to ease the horrible poundings, but the person was trying their best.

This dark and quiet space was nice. She could stay here forever, but the headache was frustrating. She had to leave. She tried to will her eyes to open, but it was no use. It was still dark. When she tried to, the gentle ministrations eased.

They felt nice, so she groaned to express her displeasure of having that taken away from her.

"-lake?"

A noise? That was odd. Although, it sounded better than the ramming of her head. Whoever it was, they sounded overly concerned.

"Blake?" a friendly voice called. "Wake up, love. Don't you want some of that delish catfish?"

After taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Blake tried to open her eyes again. Her face flinched a few times before she finally accomplished the feat. Only to have the brightness blind her. She squinted until blonde locks blocked her view.

"There you are," Yang greeted sweetly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a horse," Blake groaned.

To make her feel better, Yang leaned down and pressed her lips to her own. While this was unexpected, Blake was on cloud nine. That happened whenever they kissed. They held the kiss for a breathtaking moment. When Yang pulled away, the sweet taste lingered.

"That did the trick," Blake smiled.

"Darn right it did," Yang replied and presented a glass of water. "Here."

From the sight, Blake was reminded how parched she felt. Her throat was too dry. After Yang coaxed her to sit up, the faunus grabbed the cold glass. Greedily, she downed the drink and finished with a satisfied sigh.

"That a little better?" Yang asked, hopeful.

"Much," Blake breathed and grimaced from a sudden round of poundings.

Knowing she could ease her pain more, Yang called. "Someone get her that catfish, will ya?"

There was a rush of footsteps. Probably her crew. Maybe they were trying to be quiet due to her hangover. How thoughtful.

It was then that Blake noticed she was in the common area of their ship. She must've crashed on the couch for the night so her crew could look after her.

"Catfish…" the faunus mumbled, recalling they bought one a few days before.

"You didn't get a taste yet," Yang reminded. "You deserve it after last night. You do remember last night, right?"

Again, Blake groaned and set a hand on her forehead. Only for it to meet ice. That must be why she was cold. The ice pack did little to lessen the pain, but still provided some semblance of relief.

Weiss appeared by her side along with her girlfriend. "Please tell us you remember. Otherwise, we're at a dead-end."

Her mind swarmed with thoughts from last night. Before she could remember, the smell of fish lingered into her nostrils. Soon after, Qrow rounded the corner with the delectable food in hand.

"You can have this after you tell us," Qrow said with a smirk.

"Fine. I talked to a faunus named Laana," Blake revealed, recalling the hyena faunus. "After she saw my Khan tattoo, she pretty much told me everything I asked."

With anticipation, Ruby leaned in. "Where's Sienna?"

"She should be in the jungles of Vacuo. The one crawling with grimm," the faunus clarified. "Laana said Sienna moves around a lot, but there are rumors she should be there because of an upcoming meeting."

Qrow couldn't help himself. When he really thought about it, the answer should have been obvious. "A tiger faunus in the jungle. We should've thought of that."

"Damn," Yang muttered.

From the information, Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She's twenty-five miles east into the jungle," Blake informed. "Laana said we'll run into some cabins, and that's where she'll be. If we hit the river, we've gone too far. Since the meeting is soon, we should go as soon as possible."

"We can smoke twenty-five miles in a day easily," Ruby said confidently. "We'll go when you've recovered and after we think of a plan."

"I'll be good to go in a few hours," Blake insisted, trying not to show she was nauseous.

"Blake," Weiss called, catching her bluff. "It's almost dinner time. We can't go today if we wanted. We could leave tomorrow if you're feeling better."

"Tomorrow it is," Blake said and then stared at the golden catfish like it was taunting her. "Can I have my catfish now?"

That made Qrow chuckle a bit. "Here you go, kiddo," he said, rubbing her head between her cat ears. "You did good, but next time try to lighten up."

"Hopefully there's no next time," Blake said before she took a bite.

From tasting the delectable goodness, she melted into the cushions. It burst with flavor. She had a dazed expression as the warm fish slid down her throat and settled below.

Qrow looked concerned. "I think it broke her."

Jokingly, Ruby waved her hands in front of her face. Only to receive no response. "Blaaaake? Remnant to Blake?"

After she asked that, Blake devoured another bite. "More…"

"Don't distract her, guys," Yang said teasingly. "She's in the zone."

As a joke, Blake put her hands together. "Thank you for this miracle."

Laughter.

***

"Do you think Blake will be okay?"

After all, the faunus had been knocked out for most of the day. Weiss couldn't remember if she ever had a hangover that put her down for that long.

For Ruby, she'd witnessed her crewmates drink until they couldn't anymore. To the point they'd be debilitated for days. They always recovered.

From her girlfriend's concern, Ruby was touched. "She's fine, she has Yang. She's been hungover like that before and was good to go in a few hours."

From hearing that, Weiss was jealous. Even though she didn't drink anymore. She wished she had that superpower back when she did drink. "That's enviable."

"I guess so," Ruby shrugged, but couldn't relate since she didn't drink. "It's been so long since I've been up here."

After dinner, the white rose couple decided to go to the watchtower for the sunset. They'd witnessed several sunsets all around the world, so this was another great check off the list. Vacuo.

"We've been a little busy," Weiss said fondly.

Ruby nodded. "You can say that again."

For a few moments, the couple cuddled while they watched the sun dip. Under the dim light, Vacuo beamed proudly. The waves beneath them rocked like a lullaby. Fondly, Weiss snuggled into her girlfriend. From the contact, Ruby wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck.

"Someone's a cuddle bug tonight," Ruby said happily.

Fondly, Weiss tilted her head and leaned in. Gradually, they closed their eyes as their soft lips pressed together. The sunset seeped into the glass and warmed them. As they tasted each other, they realized that they didn't want this moment to end.

Ruby tasted sweet. Like cookies.

Loving the thought, Weiss wrapped a hand behind her girlfriend's head and deepened the kiss. From the contact, Ruby held her tighter. Kissed her more firmly. This was a love so pure, so innocent, and so powerful.

The waves had brought them here for this moment. More specifically, Ruby's hand that shined in the darkness brought them here for this blessed moment. When the captain asked Weiss to join her crew, a night like this was destiny.

Gingerly, Weiss entangled her hands with her dolt's soft hair as she melted into her. Ruby's an ocean of waves.

The kiss was weaving a dream. While they entwined, their thoughts became a river stream.

After what felt like an eternity, they gently separated and the sound of love echoed.

"Wow," Ruby breathed as she gazed at her fondly.

Weiss snuggled into her neck. "You know how to take my breath away."

A light chuckle. "I could say the same about you."

For several moments, they were happy to simply cuddle and watch the sky. Ruby caressed her girlfriend's hair, and Weiss didn't release her.

"Hey, dunce?" Weiss called, worry in her voice.

"What is it, my dear girlfriend?"

"Promise me you'll be careful on this mission," Weiss said, enjoying her gentle touch. "You have a habit of putting others before yourself, so I need you to promise me."

"Says you," Ruby immediately replied, which earned a frown. "I promise I'll be more careful, but I can't promise that I won't watch out for all of you. If I see an opportunity to help my crew, I'm going to take it. I know you'll do the same. You have before with the… you know..."

Slowly, Weiss slid her hand over the scar on her torso. "I hardly notice it anymore."

"I don't know what lies ahead, but we'll be fine," Ruby said confidently as she stared at the forestry in the distance.

Weiss didn't know how her captain was so optimistic, but it was better than dwelling on 'what if' scenarios. She met Ruby's line of sight, which was the dense forestation several miles away.

"She's in there… somewhere."

Rather than worry about what was to come, Ruby pulled her girlfriend in closer if that was possible. "We'll be fine as long as we have each other."

"You sound rather cheesy," Weiss smirked.

"It may be cheesy, but it's how I feel."

Unable to help herself, Ruby leaned down when she met her gaze. Tenderly, their lips met once more. All they wanted to do was savor this moment.

Savor each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Lost In Thoughts, All Alone: "'You are an ocean of waves.' Weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream. Yet, may the tide ever change. Flowing like time to the path yours to climb." The tide is calm… for now…
> 
> P.S. catfish and ketchup is nothing short of orgasmic.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	48. Long Haul

"Duck!"

"Goose!" Yang yelled jokingly.

When Blake shouted that, her entire crew dropped to the ground. But Yang couldn't help herself. With precision, the faunus sliced another beowolf in half. It'd been waiting in the shrubbery for the perfect moment.

Successfully, Blake sheathed her katana and the crew began moving again.

"Damn, what was that?" Yang asked. "Like, the tenth beowolf that tried for an ambush?"

Casually, Qrow rested his scythe on his shoulder. "At least that ursa tried the upfront approach."

"They probably think they're too big to have any problems," Weiss suggested and looked to her captain. "Are we still headed east?"

Ruby gazed at the map in her grasp. "Yep, we should get there in six hours at this pace."

Multiple groans. This trek wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so hot. And humid. And horrible.

For a while now, the Thorns were journeying into the jungle. Thanks to the intel Blake retrieved, Sienna should be in here somewhere. If they were going to make sure the military wasn't going to capture Weiss and drag her back, they had to capture the leader of the Khans.

So far, the crew only cleared about three miles out of twenty-five. It seemed like grimm were around every tree and in every bush. It was going to be a long haul- it was a long haul. Each member was physically fit, but a trek like this could prove taxing on anyone. Especially since they were lugging around equipment to prepare for the night.

Hefty bags weighed them down, but inside were the essentials. First aid treatment, food, lots of water bottles, and tons of dust crystals. Due to the highly volatile crystals, one person was designated to carry them to avoid an explosion. That person simply avoids combat with the grimm. That person was Weiss since it was the dust she stole from her father.

Noting the measly twenty-five miles, Yang only shrugged. "I just wanna camp out. It's been too long since we've done that."

A little annoyed, Weiss said. "This isn't a vacation."

Yang simply raised her arms and gestured to all around them as beads of sweat rolled down her face. "This is a workout. I was just thinkin' that we can't exactly sleep in one of their cabins. So, where are we gonna sleep? Outside."

"It'll be interesting," Blake agreed as she adjusted the bag on her back.

"You doin' good so far?" Yang asked, recalling her girlfriend was hungover the day before.

The faunus waved her off. "I'm okay, guys. For the millionth time."

"Just checkin'," Yang reassured.

For a while, Qrow had been leading the group along with the captain. When he noticed his crew was sweating up a storm, he said. "Let's take a water break."

To Blake, that sounded like she was holding them back. "I told you, I'm fine. I don't need-"

"I need it," Qrow said sternly as he plopped onto the forest floor, causing the leaves to crunch. "We haven't had water yet and we're almost four miles in. Drink it even if you don't want it. Drink it, or I'll make you."

The Thorns merely glanced amongst each other and shared shrugs.

Ruby knelt next to her uncle on the dry mud. "Dehydration can sneak up on you."

"Exactly," Qrow replied after he chugged a few gulps.

The Thorns were genuinely surprised he didn't bring some mead along with him to drink instead. By now, the water bottles were lukewarm instead of containing a chill. At least they weren't hot. Yet.

After gulping an entire water bottle, Yang gave a satisfied sigh. "I had no idea how much I needed that."

Resting like this was heavenly. It made them notice just how much the sun was beating them into submission. It was challenging them to continue on as the humidity progressively rose.

Their thin tank tops were glazed with sweat as they downed the drinks. Fortunately, the girls had pulled their hair into ponytails to prevent unwanted heat around their heads. Although sweat still trickled down their necks.

"We brought plenty of water," Weiss reassured them when she noticed Blake eye another bottle. "Don't hold back and drink when you want to. Staying hydrated in this heat is essential."

"Okay, mom," the blonde jokingly replied.

"Especially you," Weiss paid no heed to her teasing. "Since you like to steal all the grimm."

"Okay, okay," Yang dismissed. "I'll let my Rubes get 'em now."

Since Yang and Qrow killed the majority of grimm so far, Ruby used a bargaining tone. "How about this. Whoever the grimm is closest to, gets to kill it."

They were talking about killing grimm so easily. Like it was child's play. It was then that Blake recalled Laana's words. Sienna held her meetings so far into the jungle that only the fittest survive to attend them.

"Except Weiss," Ruby continued. "If one's near her, I'll take care of it."

Every step Weiss made had to be precise. Otherwise, the bag she was carrying might explode.

"My dunce of a hero," Weiss drawled.

Collectively, the Thorns stood to continue trekking. Qrow was in front with Ruby and Weiss in the middle, and Yang and Blake were behind the formation. After they hiked for a few minutes, Qrow stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the mud.

"What's up?" Ruby asked and met his line of vision. "Woah…"

Interested, Yang caught up to them. "What's wrong- oh."

A colossal footprint. No way it was human. It was-

"A goliath," Weiss breathed in awe. "I've heard about them, but I've never seen one. It must be close by."

Cautiously, Qrow rested his scythe onto his shoulder. "It's the one grimm I won't mess with."

"Why not?" Ruby asked, wondering why it scared her powerful uncle.

"They have dense armor, they're massive, and they only move in herds. If you deal with one, you deal with ten. To top it off, they're the only grimm protective of their own. You screw with one, the others attack."

"Wow…" Ruby mumbled.

A few feet away, Blake pointed at more tracks. "It looks like they headed this way."

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief. "The opposite direction. Good."

Nonchalantly, Qrow tossed his bag to his firecracker.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Yang asked.

"Being cautious," the pirate said and closed his eyes.

After a few moments of concentrating, the man warped into a blackbird. He gave a squawk and jetted to the sky. His crew watched like it was the most normal thing in the world. In the past, Qrow used this form to blend in and to warn the crew about threats.

"How long can he hold that form?" Weiss asked, having seen him a few times like that before.

"Couple hours," Yang explained. "Still dunno why or how the hell he can do that. He jokes and says, 'magic,' but I doubt it. Just keep it on the down-low."

From being told that, Weiss scoffed. "Who would believe that?"

"Exactly!" Ruby chirped.

Several minutes passed.

Along the way, the crew tripped over countless tree roots. They were thick and begging to trip them. This place was like a tropical rainforest.

"Ah crap," Yang mentioned. "I gotta pee."

"Already?" Ruby asked, baffled.

"I'll be right back," the blonde said and then yelled up to her uncle. "I'm gonna pee, so don't look!"

The squawk was lower than most. Probably telling her that she had nothing to worry about.

Weiss crossed her arms and stared at Blake. "Does your girlfriend have a bladder the size of a pea?"

"Heh," they heard Yang chuckle from behind the bushes.

"Seems like it," Blake replied.

It didn't take long for Yang to join her crew again.

"Sorry about the wait-"

A resounding squawk pulsed down to them. The alarm. After hearing that, the trees rustled in the distance. Entire groups of trees. Unfortunately, the grimm blend with the jungle, so it took Qrow a minute to identify them.

A quick glance to the left confirmed that there was a goliath herd in the distance. They seemed to be doing their own thing, but it was only a matter of time before they charged the crew.

"Holy shit," Yang breathed, taking note they were the size of buildings. "They're huge."

Ruby's eyes twinkled. "They look so cool! Let's kill 'em."

Before she could dart away, Blake grabbed her shoulder. "How about no."

"Brace yourselves," Weiss warned, suggesting she had a plan.

Easily, Weiss formed five glyphs beneath all of them. The crow in the sky received a floating glyph. When that was done, she flicked her wrist. In a strong burst, the crew leaped forward and rattled all the vegetation.

Yang wore the brightest smile as she soared with her arms back. "Aw, hell yeah!"

While they enjoyed it, Weiss was busy veering them out of the way of the thick trees. At least she didn't have to worry about Qrow racing above them. He couldn't smack into anything up there.

"Imagine how I feel!" Ruby exclaimed as she twisted into a red blur.

Combined with the propulsion glyph and her own semblance, Ruby was flying faster than the speed of light. She was effectively in the lead and well-ahead of her crew.

From the sight, Weiss shouted in amusement. "Wait up, dolt!"

With renewed force, they caught up to their captain thanks to the glyphs. At these speeds, the wind hit any exposed skin. Although, the breeze felt nice and slapped all the sweat off them.

"Agh!" Blake screamed a few times from almost slamming into some trees. "How are you controlling all of us?! I'd barely be able to do this myself!"

"Practice," Weiss replied as she glided alongside her.

Over half an hour had passed as they flew in this manner. The crew was impressed their friend was able to keep up the glyphs for this long. She even prevented the dust from exploding. Weiss figured she might as well since they were covering more ground this way, and she wasn't as fatigued as she anticipated.

Along the way, a few grimm tried to jump the group, but they were simply too fast.

Ruby was in the front, so when she slowed down, her crew followed. Weiss gradually slowed her glyphs and the crew went back to trekking. Now that they had a breather, they noticed the sun was dipping.

According to the map, they were getting close to the cabins.

Leisurely, Yang put her hands behind her head. "It was nice while it lasted. How much ground did we cover?"

Weiss panted a bit and took a deep breath. "My glyphs… can cover one mile… in about three minutes…."

"We covered twenty miles?!" Yang yelped in disbelief.

While Weiss caught her breath, Ruby rubbed soothing circles on her back. "That's insane. Good job, Weiss."

"It was… simple enough…"

Abruptly, Qrow dropped beside them and retrieved his bag from Yang. "I was wonderin' when that'd end. Good job, kiddos."

Swiftly, he grabbed a water bottle for Weiss and handed it to her. After thanking him, she downed the entire bottle.

Concerned, Ruby glared at the map. "If we really covered twenty miles, we should be here."

Silent, Yang elbowed her sister in the side. "Does that look like a cabin to you?"

Since Blake had the best vision, she used them to her best ability. There was a cabin alright, and many more hidden behind it in the dense forestry. They'd finally arrived.

"Heck yes," Ruby celebrated in a whisper. Since they were near a Khan hideout, they had to be quiet. "Alright crew, let's find a safe spot to rest for the night."

Eager, Yang popped her knuckles. "Can't we just kill her now?"

"Love the enthusiasm, firecracker," Qrow said. "I want to see her dead as much as you, but we have a plan we have to stick to."

"Ugh, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why walk when you can use glyphs? Yang is rearing to kick some butt!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	49. Best of the Best

It'd been several hours since night had fallen.

Currently, it was freezing so the Thorns were bundled up under the leaves and branches. The bumblebee couple snuggled together in their shared sleeping bag. Meanwhile, Qrow was propped against a tree and dozing off while sitting up.

The crew was near a Khan hideout, so they hid in the dense shrubbery while they dozed. One person had been on watch and currently, it was Ruby. Since she didn't want her girlfriend to be cold while she slept, she had her rest on her lap. That generated comfortable heat.

The captain was on the lookout. She was staying vigilant, but she couldn't help herself. Her girlfriend looked so adorable. Weiss deserved to rest after bursting them twenty miles forward today. Lovingly, Ruby leaned down and kissed her forehead, then leaned back up to listen for any threats.

Fondly, Ruby fiddled with her hair while listening. The white waterfall emitted its own aura and warmth.

For a while, there were various chatters. Definitely the gathering Khan members. The group was located about half a mile away, so it was a safe distance to not be caught on their territory. Ruby was listening to the conversations, but couldn't pick anything out.

At least, until there was a commanding shout.

The voice undoubtedly belonged to Sienna.

From hearing the leader of the Khans, Ruby's breath hitched. She was here! Swiftly, she roused her crewmates.

"Guys," the captain loudly whispered. "The meeting's finally starting!"

It only took Weiss a second to rouse as she leaned up. When she did, Ruby pulled her in for a hug from behind. That made them both blush.

"Good morning to you, too," Weiss greeted in a drowsy voice. "Did Sienna start it?"

"Yeah!"

Irritated, Yang rolled on her side to ignore the noise. "Ten more minutes…"

Not in the mood for her to take forever to wake up, Weiss gently kicked her in the side. "Get up, you brute."

Yang audibly yawned and then scoffed. "You're so mean."

"We really should get up," Blake said, breaking away from her girlfriend.

Instantly, Yang missed her warmth. That couldn't be helped. It was time to go. The day was only beginning. At least they got a few hours of rest. It was the dead of night and the shattered moon drifted high into the sky.

"Aw man," Yang whined. "Can I at least get another kiss?"

Despite herself, Blake grinned and gave her a peck. Like that revitalized her, Yang jumped up onto her feet and began stretching.

"I'm ready to kick some butt after that," the blonde announced.

Shyly, Blake blushed.

While they bantered, Qrow already packed his things. He was high on alert and asked the crew. "Did we miss anything?"

"Not yet," Blake answered as her ears flicked. "Sienna's trying to get them to be quiet."

"What're we waiting for?" Yang asked.

Quickly yet quietly, the crew darted to the direction of the chatter. It was difficult to remain stealthy with all the crunching leaves. The chilly wind danced by as they sprinted.

It only took about a minute to reach the area. The Thorns were hidden behind dense trees while they tried to deduce what this meeting was about. Since Blake had night vision and enhanced hearing, it was up to her to be their eyes and ears.

Blake peaked out from behind a trunk. "Adam's here. So's Neo and Sienna."

Although, Neo was the one who was on the platform beside Sienna. Adam was below them in the front with the rest of the crowd. If he was her previous right-hand, he was undoubtedly demoted due to his failed mission to capture Weiss.

Unable to help herself, Blake smiled.

Good.

Interested, Weiss asked. "What are they talking about?"

To focus, Blake closed her eyes and pointed her ears to Sienna's direction.

"Listen up!" what sounded like Sienna yelled, which caused the chatters to cease. "Congratulations, Khans! You're the best of the best!"

All those faunus traveled through the jungle to reach here, after all. Endless amount of grimm undoubtedly crossed their paths. Not just anyone can survive that.

"Because you made it here," Sienna continued, causing them to lean in with anticipation. "You will earn your share of our biggest hit yet!"

A random shout. "What's the pay?!"

"Settle down, Gary," Sienna droned in amusement like that was a regular occurrence. From that, the hippopotamus faunus sat down. "Let's just say we'll have enough dough to buy two more fleets if we want."

"My god…" a gorilla faunus muttered.

Loud, resounding cheers. Proudly, Neo and Sienna stared at each other. They looked like they were on top of the world. Ruled the world.

Blake's eyes narrowed in disdain when she got a good look at them. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Abruptly, Sienna yelled down to them. "We need to complete the job first!"

"What's the job?!" someone shouted.

"It can't be easy if the pay is so high…"

It didn't take long for uncertainty to come in waves. If the payoff was so high, there had to be a catch.

The job couldn't be easy. Before doubt could overcome them, Sienna spoke sternly.

"You have nothing to worry about. Do what I say and we'll be golden. Literally."

"What's the job?!"

"I'm getting to it!" Sienna snapped and then smirked. "More details will follow tomorrow. Until then, gear up and get plenty of rest."

More idle chatter. It sounded like the Khans were wondering what the job could possibly be. From what Blake could tell, most of them seemed up to the task despite the obvious, unknown threat.

"Now scatter," Sienna demanded.

Since that was their cue, the faunus diminished. As Blake watched them, she noticed every faunus had an assigned cabin to rest for the night. Now that she thought about it, the hideout looked like a tiny village.

"They're done," Blake reported as she faced her crew. "Listen, I'll be right back."

Before she could dart away, Yang grabbed her by the shoulder. "Hold up, what do you plan to do?"

The rest of the Thorns looked equally concerned. They never planned to split up.

"They have assigned cabins," Blake explained in a rush. "Sienna has to stay somewhere. If we can figure out where, we could ambush her later."

"Excellent plan," Weiss accepted the explanation.

"Go," Ruby permitted, thinking that was brilliant. If anyone could pull off being stealthy, it was Blake. "Promise you won't get caught."

"I won't."

"Be careful," Qrow advised.

Before she could reply, Yang reeled her in for a kiss. The crew was left to stand there awkwardly, and Ruby shyly glanced away. When Yang separated, she gazed at her tenderly.

"No risks."

"Right."

While blushing, Blake bolted deeper into the jungle. It didn't take long to spot Sienna. That was only thanks to Neo's multi-colored hair. Since it was nighttime, almost every single person here could see in the dark. Except for her right-hand.

All Blake had to do was avoid Sienna's gaze, so she flanked Neo's side. Which was easy, considering there were lots of cabins to hide behind. Most of the Khans had retreated inside for the night, so she wouldn't get stopped or interrogated.

After a few minutes, they were isolated from the common area. Along the way, Blake marked some trees to follow later. If they were headed to Sienna's lair, she had to find her way back and lead the Thorns to her.

This is odd, Blake thought. Am I walking into a trap or is she really staying somewhere this far out?

Wanting to be careful, Blake put more distance between the pair. She didn't hear even an insect. Sienna and Neo didn't utter a word. Although, Sienna seemed to be in a good mood. That grin couldn't be wiped from her sly face.

Wish I could wipe it off for her.

At last, there was a cabin. She only spotted it due to the lighting. It was larger and much more luxurious than the others. Multiple candles were inside and the roof was sealed from the elements. Unlike the rest.

This has to be it.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Sienna prowled inside. When she was safe, Neo glanced around for any nearby threats. When she deemed it safe, she began walking back in the direction she came.

Not even her right-hand stays in there with her. She might be alone.

Needing to find out, Blake climbed into a nearby tree so she could confirm. Since there was a slight crack in the roof from above, she peeked through there. The Khan leader was sitting on some gaudy chair. She was alone.

We will attack when they can see.

Easily, Blake was able to slip out of the tree and bolt back to her crew. It didn't take her long to spot wild blonde hair that glimmered under the moonlight.

"Blake!" Yang called in relief.

Knowing she wanted a hug, Blake embraced her. Happily, Yang nuzzled into her.

Ruby smiled from the sight. "Were you able to follow her?"

"Easily. Listen, I think I might have a better plan."

Curious, Ruby asked. "What is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm~
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	50. Rise and Shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's RWBY episode was crazy! It's finally time!

The crack of dawn.

Shy beams of light trickled through the tall trees. It was quiet. Restless. The birds and insects ceased their melodic chirps as a breeze danced by. Some bushes rustled all around them as they hid behind thick tree trunks.

Since the Thorns were just outside Sienna's cabin, they had to be as quiet as mice. Any moment, it would be lighter outside, so now was a good time to strike. This way, the Khan leader won't have the night as an advantage.

"Just like we planned," Ruby ordered, which earned several nods. "No unnecessary risks, understand?"

Before chaos was bound to erupt, Weiss wanted a serene moment with her dolt. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, who blushed darker than her cape. Watching them like this lifted the crew's spirits.

"Aw," Yang couldn't help but coo. "C'mere you."

Fondly, the bumblebee pair shared their own kiss. When they separated, Blake had to clear her throat to snap out of her stupor.

"Let's do this. For your parents."

Yang eagerly popped her knuckles. "For you, Weiss, and them."

The Khan leader had murdered their parents. Almost killed Blake and made her life hell, and was actively trying to capture Weiss. Life would be much better with Sienna out of the picture.

To give permission, Qrow looked to the blonde and then the cabin. "Go get her, firecracker."

With a mischievous grin, Yang tiptoed to the door. She opened it slowly so it didn't creak. As expected, Sienna was sleeping on her fur-coated bed. Her ears were droopy and her mouth was drooling.

Most people would consider it barbaric to attack an enemy when they were down. But this was Sienna. A psychopathic murderer. They had no qualms about this.

With surging rage, Yang cocked her fist back.

"Rise and shine!"

Before her flaming fist could connect with her face, she was met with a strong piece of metal and a rush of air. Simultaneously, Sienna's eyes shot open.

"What the-"

Since that caught her off guard, Yang leaped back. Before she could gain her bearings, the multi-colored righthand knocked her back several feet, sending her sprawling out the front door.

"Agh!"

Yang tumbled to the ground and was met with her worried crewmates, who adorned defensive positions and poised weapons. Blake helped her to stand.

"You okay?" the faunus asked.

"This was a damned trap," the blonde seethed.

When it came to Sienna, nothing ever went Yang's way. She should've expected as much.

Casually, Neo and Sienna vaulted onto the ground in front of the crew. They adorned the same smug smirks as always.

"What's the matter, Yang?" Sienna taunted knowingly. "Didn't expect that? Kicking someone while they're down is cowardly."

"Doesn't matter if it's to scum like you," Yang shot back.

Like the insult didn't affect her, Sienna twiddled with one of her earrings. "I see all the Thorns are here. In my territory. You know the price of that."

Death. And not quickly.

Boldly, Qrow stepped forward. "You invaded our ship several times, killed their parents, my friends, and yet you're threatening us with death? Really? Do you think that actually scares us?"

"Hm," Sienna scoffed since she failed to intimidate them. "I'm going to wipe out the rest of you. But before I do, tell me. Did Ironwood send you?"

Curious as to why her train of thought went that way, Blake asked. "What makes you ask that?"

"You aren't the first pirates he's sent after me," Sienna revealed after a light chuckle. "The poor pirates are all bones now."

Weiss scowled from her bragging about murder. "He sends them after you because you're a pain in his side."

Sienna couldn't help but laugh in delight. "Schnee, so good to see you again. You're a pain in your father's side as well, but you know that."

From the mention of her father, Weiss asked. "Did he really do business with you?"

"Your father is as corrupt as they come," Sienna said and crossed her arms. "He had no qualms about making a deal with me. If you're anything like him, I want you dead."

Before the Khans could attack, Ruby hurled a dust crystal at them. It exploded on impact and caused dense smoke to cover their forms. Hastily, the Thorns sprang back to gain crucial distance and ponder their next move.

"Qrow, Yang, Blake," Ruby listed. "You take Sienna! Weiss and I'll handle Neo!"

With their orders, the crew split.

***

"Agh!"

The moment Ruby's scythe collided with Neo, she shattered. This led Ruby to gasp since her opponent was out of her line-of-sight. Before Neo could counterattack, Weiss veered Ruby out of the way with a propulsion glyph.

"Woah- thanks!"

Instantly, Neo sent Weiss a glare.

Rather than replying, Weiss sent a jolt of yellow dust at the enemy. Since it was a narrow lightning-strike, Neo dodged and rolled to the side with the help of her sharp umbrella.

Before Weiss could counter, Neo zipped to her and rammed her in the ribs with her iron-like umbrella. That caused Weiss to gasp and falter, losing her footing in the mud. Neo was about to land another hit, but a scythe saved her.

"Back!"

Such a simple command, but Weiss obeyed. Her captain must have something up her sleeve.

Since Neo was evasive, Ruby was briefly stunned that she managed to ground a solid hit. It caused Neo to gasp, which was the most noise they'd ever heard her make. Using the dry mud as leverage, Neo whirled around and launched at the red-hooded girl. Ruby and her were locked in a standstill as her muscles screamed in protest.

"White rose!"

"Understood!"

Abruptly, a white glyph spun beneath Ruby's feet and sent her soaring dozens of feet high. Neo was left to gaze up at the red captain. Like she'd done it a million times, Ruby spun in countless circles with her scythe like it was an extension of her.

While her captain raced in rotation, Weiss shot an ice dust bullet to her. It required precision, but Ruby's scythe received the helpful dust as hellfire rained from the sky.

To avoid them, all Weiss did was twirl her rapier. There were too many, so Neo took a blow from one that glued her to the ground.

As it rained down on them, Ruby fell.

Directly on top of Neo.

***

"What's the matter, Qrow?" Sienna ridiculed as she twirled her whip. "Frustrated?"

Silent, Qrow slammed his scythe against the cerberus whip. This backfired and ultimately allowed Sienna to yank on it and toss him to the side like a ragdoll. Her victory was shortlived when she was sliced by a familiar faunus.

Blake gave a war cry as she flew by her, proud of the new brand she gave her. Before Sienna could recover and go after her, Yang blindsided her and sucker-punched her jaw.

"Agh, you little-" Sienna paused, taking a deep breath.

Emotions can grant strength, but they were also a form of weakness. Despite fighting two people, Sienna kept her cool. She was more than willing to give them the fight they was looking for.

Thinking of a plan, Sienna swiftly hopped onto multiple tree trunks. This left the bumblebee pair to stare up at her.

"What's she doing?" Yang asked, hoping for an answer.

Not knowing, Blake said. "Don't lose her."

When Sienna had their attention, she vaulted over them and used her whip to latch onto the katana. However, Blake had a firm grip on her weapon and pulled her down before it could be stolen.

It was a standstill as they fought over their weapons, battling for dominance.

"Tell me how you survived, Blake!" Sienna shouted. "Or rather, tell them!"

"Shut up!"

Since the Khan was getting on her nerves, Yang cut in. She wouldn't let her be taunted if she could help it. Before Sienna could get the better of Blake, Yang reeled in another punch in her side.

"You forgot about me, bitch!"

From the harsh jab, Sienna jumped back and held a hand over her stomach. This caused her whip to loosen around the katana. That saved Blake from a nasty cut from the whip as she poised her katana.

A new, familiar voice boomed across the jungle.

"If Blake's going to confess, I need to hear it."

"Adam!" Sienna barked, utterly frustrated from his presence. "Stop being disobedient or I'll have you executed! Know your place, you cur!"

From the insult, the bumblebee pair only gazed at each other. They certainly had a strained relationship.

Adam crossed his arms. "Really? Because it looks like you need me right now."

Ignoring her orders, Adam collided against Blake. Fortunately, the faunus was expecting that and held her ground. Since Yang despised him for tormenting her girlfriend, she was there to push him back with her steel gauntelts.

Before Sienna could aid Adam, Qrow swiped her on the back. "Your opponent's me!"

"This is news to me," Sienna quipped after she blocked another slice with the thin chain. "You're so eager to die."

Not willing to entertain her, Qrow shot his gun. The bullet grazed Sienna's hair as she dodged it by leaping onto him.

"Get off me!"

That earned a few ominous snickers.

Since that was unexpected, Qrow stumbled a bit when she used him as a stepping stool and kicked him backward.

With surprising acrobatic ability, Qrow backflipped before landing and taking a defensive position. He was slashed with several cuts from her whip, but his scythe took most of the blows. To escape, Qrow activated a dust crystal that was attached at the tip of his scythe.

Forcefully, Sienna flew back from the explosion but still landed on her feet. After a heavy sigh, she raged.

"What is it with you people and dust?!"

"If you're working with Jackass, why don't you have dust?!" Qrow retorted.

"Like we'd ever use dust from that bigot!"

Sharply, he heard one of his niece's yelp. It was Yang. There was a splitting of a tree and tearing of the roots. She must've crashed into it.

Growling, Yang yanked one of her arms out of the trunk. The impact should've hurt, but her adrenaline was doing its job since she was numb.

While she tried to recover, Adam rushed her. He was about to fatally strike, but Blake was able to ram him in the back and out of the way. This made him stumble as he readjusted himself.

Blake rushed to her girlfriend's side and pulled her out of the trunk. It was like she was glued to it.

"That was a tough hit, even for you," Blake observed, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yang seethed. "I'm gonna get that bastard."

When she knew Yang was okay, Blake whirled around in a fury

"Screw off, Adam!"

Yang had never seen her so livid. Steam was rising from her head.

"Blake, my love," Adam creepily said. "Why are you so attached to her? Is it because she doesn't know what you've done?"

"I don't care what she's done," Yang stated firmly as she dusted herself off. "I love her. That's all there is to it."

"Then you do have no idea, you filthy human," Adam spat.

Not needing to hear more, Adam held his sword high into the sky. It silhouetted against the sunlight as it swang downward. Before the blade could slice their heads, a bullet knocked the weapon out of his grasp.

"What the hell?!"

The bullet came from Qrow, who smirked before dodging another whip. To Sienna, this didn't look good. The Thorns were a well-coordinated crew. Unlike her own. She, at the very least, wanted Adam dead. No matter.

When Sienna could catch her breath, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and gave the highest-pitched whistle any of them had ever heard.

"We don't need them!" Adam barked in anger. "I can kill them myself!"

Sienna only rolled her eyes, having enough of his crap. "We need them! Now shut up!"

Qrow had an inkling of what they were talking about.

Reinforcements.

"Admitting you're weak?!" Qrow yelled.

"Admitting I'm strong!"

To Sienna, strength was numbers. That's why she kidnapped faunus for her crew. She didn't care how she obtained them. The more people she had working for her, the better.

Not even ten seconds later, dozens of Khans in armor surrounded them in the jungle. For a moment, the Thorns only stared from how outnumbered they were.

"Hm…" Ruby hummed from their sudden predicament.

In the front row, Blake spotted a familiar face. "Laana…?"

Subtly, she heard Laana mutter. "Kali…"

With confidence, Ruby rested her scythe on her shoulders and looked to her girlfriend. "Now?"

"This is what they're here for."

As planned, Weiss fired a blue dust bullet into the sky. A friendly blue flare.

In seconds, four built guys with weapons took position. Each of them rounded the perimeter and challenged the reinforcements to advance. To prevent the Khans from reaching the Thorns in the middle.

"Thanks for helping us, guys!" Ruby beamed.

Sun gave a thumbs up and shouted. "Get 'em, boys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how SSSN is repaying them!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	51. Reassurance

Sun gave a thumbs up and shouted. “Get ‘em, boys!”

The Khans only glanced among each other from the new arrivals. This wasn’t part of the plan, so they didn’t know what to do. 

For a brief moment, Sun sounded cool. That image of him was shattered when one of his brothers spoke in a nervous voice.

“Do we have to?” Scarlet asked in a timid tone.

“Dude, yes!” Sun howled.

Before he could reply, Scarlet was met with a blade. Fortunately, he blocked the weapon with his own cutlass. 

Neptune noticed how anxious his brother was. “Watch out, dumbass!”

Abruptly, Scarlet twirled on his heel and nabbed a Khan in the gut, which caused him to drop to his knees. “Sorry.”

Scarlet would rather avoid a fight, but that couldn’t be helped. He and his team were here to help the Thorns. And if that was by fending off the reinforcements, he’d do it.

Since Neptune watched Scarlet’s back, Sun repelled a blade aimed at his blue-haired brother. 

“Pay attention, dipshit,” Sun said, but not harshly.

From the save, Neptune smirked. “Yeah, yeah.”

It wasn’t hard to see that Sun and Neptune were a good fighting duo. After knowing each other for so long, it was no surprise they could read each other’s movements in battle like a book. 

Sun utilized his tail for his acrobatic ability. He jumped over several Khans and whacked them with his nunchucks. Meanwhile, Neptune dealt several finishing blows with his trident. There were a lot of Khans, but not many could fight as well as them.

Sharply, Sun heard a high-pitched yelp. It sounded like Ruby. Quickly, he glanced to the side and watched her regain her balance. Good, she recovered from a hit. Otherwise, he’d go help.

He was about to focus back on the battle, but he then noticed who Ruby was fighting. The all-too-familiar short woman with multicolored hair. 

“You!” Sun pointed accusingly. “I gotta bone to pick with you!”

Neo only pointed to herself, perplexed. She probably kidnapped so many faunus that she forgot who he was and lost track.

“If they don’t kick your ass, then I will- agh!”

Fortunately, Neptune shoved him to the side before he could be smacked by a spear. That would’ve been a nasty hit if his brother wasn’t watching his back.

“You’re supposed to pay attention!” Neptune reminded.

Sun hastily regained his balance with his tail. “She’s the one who kidnapped me!”

“Her?!” Neptune pointed at Neo, who dodged another jab from Weiss’ rapier.

“Yeah!” Sun confirmed.

“We’ll get her if they can’t!” Neptune eased his thirst for revenge as he hoisted his trident into the crowd. “For now, hold them off!”

With his nunchakus, Sun whipped several faunus. Most of them dropped like flies, but jumped back up. The reinforcements weren’t too skilled, but they were determined to follow orders more than anything.

Suddenly, there was a resounding thud. The nearby cabin caved in and landed on top of some poor soul. Even Sienna’s cabin wasn’t spared in the aftermath.

After a few moments, Sage rose from the debris. “I can clean that.”

“Don’t!” Scarlet yelped and joined his side.

It was much easier to fight off this many people while in pairs. Sage was a tank and knocked down several Khans in one swoop with his sword. The Khans were hoping to strike while he was down, but that failed. Meanwhile, Scarlet picked off the rest.

Not too far away from them were Ruby and Weiss, who took comfort in each other’s presence. Even though the sounds of battle surrounded them, they were calm and took everything in stride. Neo was a slippery opponent.

“She’s more evasive than Blake!” Ruby yelped.

Just then, the captain dodged a swipe from the sharp umbrella. Weiss took the opportunity to stab Neo in retaliation. Neo lowly growled in response. Probably hurt more than she anticipated. Before Weiss could be impaled, she flipped away. 

“Take a deep breath,” Weiss advised as they glared down their opponent. 

While the battle was tough, they were reassured. As long as they had each other’s backs, they were fine.

The white rose couple wiped the sweat off their foreheads. Ruby did as she was told and felt leagues better. They were fairing better than expected. While Weiss was a good decoy, Ruby had the agility and was able to land the most hits. 

Their spirits were lifted even more as they stared at their opponent. It looked like Neo was wearing down as well. Every now and then, the righthand cast a glance to the Khan leader to see how she was doing.  
With a plan, Weiss nodded at her captain, silently making it known she’d create a glyph. Once that was done, Ruby used the recoil on her scythe to hop on the shiny glyph. When she was firmly on it, she sent bullets to rain down.

Prepared this time, Neo opened her umbrella and simultaneously whacked Weiss away. The impact was harsh and caused her to skid across the mud ground and roll under a tree.

“Weiss!” Ruby called.

While Weiss forced herself to stand, Ruby distracted her opponent. She had to give her girlfriend some time to recover.

“Pay attention to me!”

Unamused, Neo used one hand to slam her umbrella into the scythe. 

A yelp to Ruby’s left stole her attention, which caused her to lose the standstill as she flew back.

***

“Agh!”

Grappling to breathe, Qrow threw his hands around his neck. 

Sienna’s whip was firmly wrapped around him as he dropped onto the ground. His breath fleeted his lungs as he struggled with what to do. 

Sienna was smugly smirking as she tightened her grip. It was nice to see him writhe.

Thinking on his feet, Qrow ignited another dust crystal. This, at last, severed the chain. Fortunately, he had a few on his person, rather than only his weapon. With newfound freedom, Qrow greedily gulped in precious oxygen as he struggled to sit up.

“How many crystals do you have up your sleeve?!” Sienna roared, adjusting her newly shortened chain. “You can’t keep depending on them!”

Hastily, Qrow ripped off the broken chains around his neck. Cruel marks scoured his skin, and he dipped his scythe. He was ready for another attack. 

“Now who’s the one upset?”

Something inside Sienna snapped. She could control her temper, but when it erupted, there was no stopping it. Instead of entertaining him, Sienna whirled her whip in boredom. 

“Do you want me to tell you about how I killed your sister? You should’ve heard her scream...” 

After saying that, Sienna chuckled darkly as she gauged a reaction. If he could get under her skin, she could get under his as well.

Knowing this was a tactic to make him enraged, Qrow took a deep breath.  
“That’s not going to work.”

“Such a shame.”

From that, Sienna scowled. Until now, she’d kept her emotions in check. She had a backup plan, which was her reinforcements. Only for them to be intercepted by a former Khan and his brothers. Adam arrived, an asshole she wanted nothing to do with. A person she wanted to kill. 

Switching tactics, Sienna spun her whip meticulously. Red eyes spotted the change. Normally, she flung it around like a toy, and now she was using it with purpose. With that, Qrow switched defensive positions and held up his scythe.

“Catch,” Sienna said as she jolted the whip forward.

Three different sharp triangles that were multi-colored zoomed to him. This wasn’t ordinary dust, no, this wasn’t dust at all. But Qrow recognized one color in particular. Fortunately, he was able to dodge two sharp shurikens, but the other stabbed him in the middle of his chest. 

While the sharpness wasn’t long, he received an electric jolt. Any normal person would have collapsed, but Qrow merely used his scythe to stay standing. This was her chance, so Sienna pounced.

Big mistake.

Unbeknownst to her, Qrow purposefully chose to be struck by that one. He’d been electrocuted multiple times before, so he was used to it. Swiftly, he aimed his gun as his opponent leaped into the air directly at him.

A loud, resounding crackle. It was so loud that several faunus had to cover their ears. This was followed by an anguished yelp. 

“Agh, fuck!”

Turns out, the bullet lodged into her side and whizzed out her back. Instantly, Sienna fell to the ground and while clutching the wound. 

“Nice catch,” Qrow mocked as he glared down at her. “Wait, does it count since the bullet left your body?”

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone get Sienna some ice for that buuuuuurn!
> 
> Stay dandy,  
> ~Toto


	52. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 2021 will hopefully be soooo much better!

There was the sound of a sharp gunshot and then a fragile yelp ensued.

When Adam looked over, he noticed his leader writhing on the ground in pain. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled darkly. A smug smirk was hidden under his mask.

To Adam, it was enjoyable to see Sienna in pain. He was angry by her leadership after she gave him that demotion. If anyone should be her right-hand, it should be him. But as he watched her writhe, he was amused. She was so used to inflicting it on others, that she didn't experience it much herself. That's what she gets for demoting him.

While he was distracted watching her, Blake took the liberty of conjuring up multiple clones. When he focused again, he was surrounded.

"You've improved," Adam noted that before she could only conjure a couple of clones at a time.

In unison, all the clones pounced. Adam didn't look intimidated in the slightest as he spun his katana in a circle. In one fell swoop, he annihilated every single one. However, several more appeared.

"Come out, Blake!" Adam roared. "Entertain me yourself!"

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake hid behind a thick tree trunk. The couple watched him wipe out wave after wave as Blake concentrated.

"Don't overdo it," the blonde whispered in concern. "You're summoning way more than your usual four."

"I have a plan," Blake said, impressed with her own ability.

"I like where this is going," Yang smirked.

In unison, the bumblebee couple took deep breaths. They had to gain their bearings for what they had in store for him. Adam was a tough opponent. It was no wonder why Blake tried to avoid him.

"I didn't come here so you could hide!"

By the second, Adam was growing more irritated. Exactly what they were hoping for.

Yang leaned into her girlfriend's ear as her eyes flickered red. "I'm fully charged."

A nod.

Ready, Yang threw her fists together and ignited. Her wild mane was a raging inferno that roared brilliantly. The flames were so torrid that the vegetation around her withered away. Once caring lilac eyes warped to a menacing red.

The second Adam swung into the trap clone, he was caught in ice. The clone stole his blade and kept him from moving as he tried to wiggle away.

"Dust?!" Adam shouted. "Blake, you have no problem using Schnee dust?!"

When he was trapped, the bumblebee couple darted out from behind their hiding spot.

As Yang rapidly approached Adam, she shined like the sun. She was so blinding that she almost blinded her own girlfriend. Yellow and red collided.

"There you are!" Adam scowled.

"Kickin' your ass!" Yang shouted.

Due to her newfound power, Yang rocketed a punch directly in his torso. To make the impact more devastating, she cocked her gauntlets and used a bullet to break through any potential defenses.

"That's what you get for torturing Blake!"

The rippling through his body was enough to stun Adam. The ensuing cracks were music to Yang and Blake's ears. A yellow shockwave followed, and Adam stumbled backward a few feet.

He gasped like he couldn't breathe. Despite the lethal impact, Adam remained standing. The harsh jab was more painful than he let on. Currently, his body was pulsating in waves. Throbbing incessantly.

"You call that a punch-"

Yang gave him no time to react. He was barely able to block several more punches from the raging inferno. The two were engaged in fierce melee combat. Each of them zipping past the other and then clashing.

It was so intense that Blake had to take a step back. When her girlfriend was in the zone, she didn't want to break her concentration. Right now, Yang was in overdrive. The last thing Blake wanted was to get in her way.

She was shocked that Adam lasted this long against the blazing brawler. No one had been able to hold off Yang's semblance before.

Adam managed to block and dodged every lethal uppercut. When he was able, he released his katana and used it to go on the offensive. Unfortunately for him, Yang was in overdrive as she blocked every slice with her gauntlets.

Multiple grunts rang out as the two were locked in fierce melee combat. Each unable to get the best of the other.

This was the heat of the fight. Exactly what Yang thrived on. Despite being in danger, Yang was smiling. To Blake, it was mesmerizing to watch her fight like this.

"This is what you get for working for Sienna!"

The only thing that broke Adam's defenses was when Yang cocked her gauntlet to initiate her signature left hook.

Not even he could prepare himself for that blow.

"Agh!"

He sailed back and landed roughly, toppling to the side. He was barely able to block another punch. Somehow, he managed to deflect them as his body pulsed in pain. He absorbed several daunting hits. At least until his opponent showed the slightest ounce of slowing down.

Yang cocked her gauntlets, aiming for an opening-

Abruptly, Adam dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Since that wasn't expected, Yang was caught off guard. There was a sudden pain directly in her ribs. His foot landed a devastating kick as a few cracks reverberated.

With eyes wide, Yang coughed weakly as the oxygen fleeted from her lungs. Blood splattered onto her chin and grass as she plunged back.

"Yang!"

Before she could smash into a tree, Blake caught her in midair. The faunus tumbled to the side, keeping her safe in her grasp. Yang was frighteningly stiff and she was having trouble breathing. There was blood seeping out of her mouth and staining her shirt.

"Are- are you okay?!" Blake asked frantically.

As Yang lay on the soft grass, she panted. "I've had better days."

Blake only gave her a light smile. And then glared over her shoulder at her approaching opponent. Protectively, Blake set her on the grass and threw herself in front of her. She used her body as a shield as she held out her arms to protect her with her life.

"You should just give up," Adam leered. "This is pathetic. Why are you risking your life for a measly human?"

"Because I love her!" Blake declared like it was obvious, causing him to be taken aback. "Not that you could understand anything remotely resembling that!"

A wicked grin. Adam began chuckling darkly.

"She wouldn't love you if she knows what you've done."

After that, Adam held up his sword under the sun. Shaking, Blake poised her katana and took a defensive stance. She tried to summon another clone, but her aura was low. She had to protect Yang. No matter what.

"You're going to have to kill me to get to her!"

Adam only scoffed. "That won't be necessary. That is, unless you confess!"

Amber orbs whipped from Adam to Yang, who was panting harshly. Despite her condition, Yang met her frightened gaze. The blonde responded with love, with her kind and caring lilac eyes Blake had come to adore. She showed her there was nothing to fear.

That gaze was all Blake needed to know that it would be okay. She took a deep breath, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"I killed someone. When I escaped the Khans."

There was so much guilt swimming in her voice. From the confession, Yang was silent. She heard her loud and clear as she tried to breathe. This had to be the most painful secret her girlfriend carried. Such a huge burden was on her shoulders all this time.

"His name was Crimson!" Adam shouted like she should be ashamed. "But no one liked him, anyways."

From hearing that, Blake lowered her katana and frowned. "How horrible…"

"I'm not the one who killed him!"

"I had no choice!" Blake shouted back. "I was going to die!"

"Excuses!"

"You of all people shouldn't lecture me!"

With bloodlust, Adam rushed her. Despite being weakened, he was able to knock the weapon out of her grasp. Blake gasped and almost countered, but she was rammed into the side and sent to the ground.

Adam leered over the heaving, helpless blonde. Yang glared him down as she prepared herself.

"You won't be missed," Adam growled.

Yang closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable demise-

"Fuck!"

Abruptly, Adam lurched to the ground in agony. He clutched his knee that was pouring blood. Lilac eyes widened from the unexpected sight. She thought for sure she was done for.

A quick glance to the right told them that Ruby was responsible. The captain sent them a nod, but she was then locked in combat with Neo. There was no time for appreciation.

Hurriedly, Blake knelt by her girlfriend's side. "Yang- I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean for you to-"

"Blake…" Yang muttered.

Cat ears perked up, alert. "Yeah? Do you need anything?"

"I told you before… didn't I?" Yang sent her a wide, bloody grin. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

Amber orbs widened from her words. A shiver shot up her spine as she held onto her girlfriend. Of course that was Yang's reply. Blake should've figured as much.

It was like cupid's arrow had struck Blake's heart all over again as it swelled three sizes. Tenderly, she wiped away the blood from her lips.

"Yang…" Blake murmured as she fondly gazed down at her. "I love you, too."

"I had a hunch."

That caused Blake to timidly smile.

"There it is," Yang grinned and then coughed. "Help me up. I'm tired of layin' around."

"Are- are you sure?" Blake asked, noting her ribs were dark blue. She held her in her lap in case she'd making any sudden movements and lifted her shirt to check on her injuries. "You might be bleeding internally."

"This is nothin'."

As usual, Yang dismissed her injuries. She always liked to act tough. Shakily, Yang lifted herself up. In concern, Blake hovered behind her and ultimately helped her stand. Fondly, the blonde held her hand. For a brief second, it felt like they were invincible despite their injuries.

"We have a fight to finish, partner," Yang said.

A nod.

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bumblebee is too damn cute.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	53. Strike Back

Roughly, there was another kick in her side. She stumbled back a bit and then counterattacked with her own jab.

Sienna and Qrow were visibly exhausted. The battle definitely showed on them. They panted harshly and adorned crippling injuries. Fatigued, Sienna held onto her shoulder to stop the blood from seeping. It was still streaming down her arm and leg, tainting her red.

After swinging his scythe and missing his target, Qrow breathed. "You've seen better days."

Leaping back and almost stumbling, Sienna retorted. "Can't say the same about you."

A loud curse word slammed their ears, which caused them to pause for a moment. Definitely Adam. With dread, Sienna noted the situation. Both her and Adam had been shot. A quick glance to her left told her that Neo wasn't in the best shape, either.

Noticeably, Sienna was anxious. From observing that, Qrow almost smirked. He had her cornered. This fight was his.

Several more times, the Khan leader and pirate clashed. Their movements were slow and muscles were strained, screaming in protest. This fight will come down to endurance. Something the two lacked at the moment.

Sienna was confident she could win normally, but she was losing blood. If only she dodged that gunshot. She had to improvise.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Since you're losing?" Qrow countered before jumping back and lunging at her.

Barely, Sienna dodged and leaped backward to gain some distance.

"Schnee!"

From Sienna's yell, everyone stopped fighting. It was so commanding that it shook them to their cores. Snapping to attention, Weiss lowered her rapier as she slouched a bit. Naturally, Ruby stood by her side as they engaged in death glares.

"Go back home!" Sienna shouted as her tail ominously whipped back and forth. "Can't you see the pain you're causing?!"

From hearing that, Weiss scoffed. "You mean the pain Qrow is causing you?"

That caused Ruby to smirk. This was so obvious. The Khan leader was trying to throw them off their tempo. The Thorns were doing well so far. The overall battle was going according to plan.

Meanwhile, Blake was supporting Yang to help her stand. Her ribs were still bothering her. They only had time to catch their breath because Adam was still writhing on the ground in pain.

"Your presence has ruined everything!" Sienna shouted. "Take a look!"

Heeding her words, Weiss scanned the area. Blake was slashed like she was a bleeding canvas, Yang could hardly stand, Qrow was hanging on by a thread, even Ruby was winded.

At least the four boys were thriving. Sun and his brothers were still holding off reinforcements. It seemed like countless Khans were trying to break in to reach the Thorns.

To reassure her girlfriend, Ruby held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. In response, Weiss simply nodded at her.

Confidently, Weiss aimed her rapier at the Khan leader. "Say what you want. I'll never go back to him."

Like Sienna had been waiting to hear that, she grinned. It was a daunting grin. One that reminded them of the Cheshire cat.

"Tell him that yourself," Sienna said.

"He's not-"

Weiss paused when she noticed a glimmer of white in front of a dark tree. It was faint and in the distance, but it was there.

None other than Jacques Schnee revealed himself.

"- here…"

Until now, he'd been waiting for this moment. Sienna positioned herself in a way that ensured he wouldn't be caught until she wanted him to be seen.

Weiss only stared. The man wore a poker face, but she knew better. Inside, he was seething. Like a volcano that was begging to erupt. It was only a matter of time before the smoke would rise.

There was only silence as a breeze whipped by. The Thorns stared at him. This was the man that caused their crewmate so much pain. The man that almost made her take her own life.

"Weiss," the Schnee sternly addressed. "You will stop this nonsense immediately."

There was that familiar tone. The tone that formerly sentenced her into helplessness and despair. When loneliness crept up on her, that's the voice that lingered. It made her feel like she was locked in a cage, struggling to break free from the shackles.

Another squeeze kept her grounded. Ruby was here. Ruby was her anchor. That was enough.

With her own poker face, Weiss walked up to him. Her crew watched her every move. Like he expected that, Jacques stood his ground.

When Weiss approached, Jacques smirked. It seemed that obedience was finally drilled into her. His daughter stood in front of him with stern, icy eyes. Colder than his own. Almost like they were defiant.

"You will cease this preposterous teenage rebellion at once," Jacques demanded and grabbed her wrist. From the action, her entire crew almost jumped on him, but restrained themselves. She had to handle this on her own. "We're going back to Atlas."

When he tried to drag her, Weiss yanked away. "No."

Like he was hearing things, Jacques scoffed and his voice lowered. "What?"

"I said no," Weiss repeated firmly.

Clearly, Jacques had never been told 'no' before in his entire life. It looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. He began to sputter before spitting out an angry phrase.

"You wretched little-"

It was time.

Time to strike back.

Abruptly, Jacques raised his hand as it silhouetted against the sun. Before, Weiss would have taken the hit. But this was now. And now she had a crew to depend on.

Before his fist could connect with her face, Weiss grabbed his arm during mid-swing. With great force, she held onto him and simultaneously pivoted on her heel. When he was behind her, she slammed one of his knees to buckle.

With a war cry, Weiss swung him over her back. Jacques was stunned and before he knew it, he was airborne. He plopped to the ground like a sack of potatoes as the oxygen in his lungs fleeted from him.

Dead silence. Aside from his desperate breaths.

Confidently, Weiss leered over him. Needless to say, it was satisfying to see him like that.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Yang cheered and then coughed a few times. "I taught her that one!"

Blake lightly chided her as she kept an arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't speak so much. You're really hurt."

At last, Adam gained his bearings. Slowly, he stood and scowled at the bumblebee couple.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I could say the same about you," Yang huffed.

By now, Yang could move more. Initially, she was stunned from such a menacing kick to the ribs.

Since the blonde was more vulnerable, Blake was there to keep Adam off her. Although she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out.

With a grunt, Adam clashed against Blake's katana.

Across the battlefield, Weiss glared down at her father.

"Don't be such a baby," she said, taking his earlier words that stung and thrown them right back at him. "You're unsightly."

It was like his daughter was a different person. She'd never outright defied him. Much less return the physical force. When he was able, Jacques hastily stood. A cloud of dirt stained his white outfit and hair.

Suddenly, Ruby yelped. It looked like Neo tried to attack her while Weiss was distracted with her father.

"Take cover," Weiss said before sprinting to help her girlfriend.

Even though she didn't like her father much, she'd rather he didn't get hurt in the midst of battle.

"You have to protect me!" Jacques yelled after her.

She definitely heard that, but chose to ignore him. In a rush, Jacques cowered behind a tree that was near Sage, who was fighting off more Khans.

To spite her father, Weiss utilized ice dust. This effectively trapped Neo to the ground. Just in time, otherwise poor Ruby wouldn't have dodged the sharp end of her umbrella.

"Thanks, Weiss!"

In rapid succession, Weiss jabbed the right-hand. During the attack, there was another gunshot. Hastily, she leaped back and noticed it was fired by Adam, who directed his gun at her father.

Of course Adam wanted the head Schnee dead. Now that he had a clear shot, he'd be a fool not to take it. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to kill the racist that made all faunus lives even more difficult.

The bullet would have torn through Jacques, but Weiss veered him out of the way with her glyphs just in time. The deadly bullet whizzed past him and nailed the tree trunk behind him.

Astounded, Jacques yelled. "You almost killed me, you beast!"

"Next one will!" Adam roared in vehemence, only to receive a steel-like punch in the face.

"Agh!"

The fragile yelp came from Ruby, who tumbled back. She fell to the ground in a heap as she clutched her shoulder. When Weiss knelt to check on her, she noticed her red cape was a darker shade of red.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"My shoulder," Ruby grimaced as sweat coated her face. Her hand was coated in blood when she pulled away. "She stabbed pretty deep."

"I'm sorry," Weiss apologized as she pressed down on the wound, which caused another grimace. "If I didn't get distracted-"

"Don't blame yourself," Ruby hissed in pain as she put more pressure on the wound. "Hold off Neo. I need a second."

There was so much blood.

"I'll cover you," after pecking her cheek, Weiss stood. "Focus on healing."

That is, if Ruby had any aura left to heal herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! There's the title drop!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	54. I Am Your Karma!

"Agh!"

An anguished cry ripped from Blake's throat. The sound of a blade tearing flesh lingered as she collapsed to the ground.

"Blake!" Yang cried.

Writhing, Blake tried to stifle her agony. But the pain was too great as she pressed down on the horrid gash. Her body throbbed as blood streamed down her calf and tainted her slashed clothes.

Adam glared down at her with a satisfied smirk. "If you didn't try to protect her, I wouldn't have done that."

Since Yang's ribs were more than likely broken, Blake became the role of a tank. It wasn't ideal, but she'd do anything to protect her girlfriend. When Adam noticed Blake had an opening, he didn't hesitate.

"Damn you…" Blake muttered she heaved.

Despite enduring a gunshot earlier, Adam was able to stand. Barely. He was favoring his left leg over the other. He was equally as drained, his face pale and coated in sweat.

After Blake took a deep breath, she was calm. Even though she suffered a terrible gash, she never felt calmer. Even though her girlfriend was critically injured, Blake found her center and focused as her adrenaline spiked to new levels.

It was then that she clashed against Adam's gaze. If amber pools could warp red, they would now. Noticeably, Adam was taken aback. She'd never looked so resolute.

Like the pain vanished, Blake hopped up and swung her katana in a precise line. She'd never used her muscles so forcefully and chopped his blade like it was paper. Since she was quicker than lightning, Adam was momentarily in shock as he watched the tip of his blade plop onto the ground.

"How the-"

Now that he was caught off-guard, Yang hastily leaped to grab the fallen half of the sharp blade.

"Agh!"

With war cries, the bumblebee couple charged him from the front and back. To them, it felt like slow motion. When in reality, they were swifter than a heartbeat. Together, they impaled him. Each end of the blade met inside his torso and slid together like puzzle pieces.

Time was still as they stood there, listening to his breathing as it became faint. They couldn't bear to look at him to see the true damage they'd done.

"No…" Adam breathed as blood trickled out of his mouth.

After he murmured that, Yang and Blake backed away to give him some space. There was no way he could survive that, so they wanted to at least be somewhat respectful in his final moments.

After an eternity, Adam slumped forward and faceplanted. When he was still, the bumblebee pair only stared. Their battle was finally over. The relief was so overwhelming that they collapsed onto the green ground.

With guilt swimming in her voice, Blake murmured to him. "I'm sorry…"

Next to her sat Yang, who set a hand on her back. "I'm sorry."

Without permission, tears spilled over.

***

"Die already!"

Narrowly, Qrow evaded another whip from his opponent. "Make me!"

Fortunately for Sienna, his movements were slower. More than likely thanks to his fractured leg. Despite that, the pirate was still a force to be reckoned with. She bit the bottom of her lip in frustration.

Since this fight was about endurance, she was no longer confident she could win. Not to mention, she was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. If she'd been shot earlier in the fight, her aura could fix it. But now she lacked spare aura. Even now, she had several slashes that leaked blood. None were deep, but her aura couldn't keep up.

Lowly, Sienna growled as she pressed down on the gunshot wound.

"Adam's not lookin' too good," Qrow observed the faunus bloodied and limp on the ground and the bumblebee couple trying to comfort each other. "Come to think of it, you're not, either."

It was so satisfying to see her trapped in a corner like this. At last, he was going to achieve what he came here for. To avenge his sister and fallen friends. Victory was so close he could almost taste it.

"How's the leg feeling?" Sienna countered before slamming his injured knee, which earned a loud grunt. "Arrogant bastard."

"I've been called worse," Qrow smirked through the pain, feeling a crack.

***

Barely, Weiss flipped away from a lethal jab.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she soared through the air and landed on her feet. Although she was a bit wobbly. It was a good thing that Neo was solely focused on her. Weiss had to buy Ruby time to recover from being stabbed deeply.

When Neo rushed her again, Weiss activated the wind dust on her rapier. That caused Neo to sail away thanks to the open umbrella. While Neo glided in the air, Weiss shot out several jolts of lightning dust.

However, no bolts hit the target. Neo was using the wind to her advantage. Weiss' precision was decreasing after being locked in combat for so long. Before she could switch tactics, there was another gunshot. In her father's direction again.

As soon as she could, Weiss veered him away from the bullet. This time, it was shot by a random Khan that was quickly taken down by Scarlet. From being saved, Jacques merely scoffed at his daughter and crossed his arms. He was entitled to her protection, or so he thought.

"Tell your faunus swine to stop shooting at me!" Jacques yelled at the Khan leader.

Sienna flipped to the side to evade another swipe. "They can't help it! They see an asshole, they wanna shoot!"

"This wasn't part of our deal!" Jacques screeched. "If I get hurt, you don't get any part of the money!"

"You came to a battlefield, what'd you expect?!"

After the exchange, Weiss focused back on the battle. Only to be faced with a pissed off, rushing Neo. The right-hand slammed her steel umbrella down onto her forearm, causing it to crackle relentlessly.

"Agh!"

Her arm dangled uselessly and was bent in a way it should never be. Now, it was bright red and about to warp purple. Despite the pain, Weiss powered through and managed to gain some distance with a tiny glyph.

From the sidelines, Jacques sneered. "Weakling, as always."

Not hearing her father's words, Weiss focused on her main task. Buy time for Ruby. Protect her. No matter what. In a flash, Neo advanced for another attack. As she watched her opponent approach, Weiss' vision blurred without warning.

"Weiss!"

Her guard was completely down as the pain throbbed. She couldn't even lift her arms to defend herself-

In time, Ruby was there to deflect the deadly umbrella and sent Neo stumbling backward. After Ruby was successful at holding her back, she clutched her shoulder wound tightly. It didn't look like it was healed yet.

"Ease up on your semblance!" Ruby shouted, noting they were both exhausted. "We'll figure out other ways!"

"Understood!"

While they exchanged words, Neo checked on her leader. She'd never seen Sienna so pale. And so desperate. With urgency, Neo checked how the Khans were faring in general. Their reinforcements were still present, but notably dwindling.

Might as well run while she could. If Neo didn't now, she might end up like Adam.

Without warning, Neo took off before the white rose couple could counterattack. They were left to watch her retreat in confusion.

"W-what the…" Ruby was taken aback by her desertion. "Hey, get back here!"

Despite her words, she didn't pursue the Khan. If they didn't have to fight her, they weren't going to. Neo was never part of the overall plan. She had nothing to do with her parents' deaths or even general Ironwood's mission.

"Hey!" they heard Sun yelp as he gave chase. "Don't think you can get off so easy!"

Since the monkey faunus was kidnapped by her, he had a bone to pick with her. Naturally, he wanted to bring her to justice.

"Does this mean we're done with her?" Ruby asked, confused.

"I suppose," Weiss answered while holding her limp arm.

***

When Sienna realized that her right-hand abandoned her, she hollered.

"Damn you, cur!"

Sienna would chase her down and kill her, but she was still preoccupied with Qrow. And Neo was already out of sight and disappeared into the dense jungle.

"Even your right-hand isn't loyal!" Qrow taunted.

Snarling, Sienna formed one last trump card. This should get her out of this mess. Or at least distract them. Close by was the hidden Schnee. He would be her ticket out of here.

Faster than light, the Khan leader rapidly neared him with her whip poised. She was too agile for Qrow to react. He couldn't use one of his legs, so sprinting after her was difficult.

"What're you doing?!" Jacques asked in annoyance.

With a satisfied smirk, Sienna jabbed the sharp end of her whip into his chest. Slowly, Jacques looked down. The sharp whip end was deeply embedded into him, causing blood to stream down his shirt.

"Did you think the most bigoted person on this planet could make a deal with me and survive?!" Sienna roared in anger as she twisted the whip, eliciting a pained grunt. "You're the vilest scum!"

With this man gone, at least some racism would die out in this world. By doing this, Sienna knew she was doing the world a favor.

"I am your karma!"

Before she could inflict more damage, she was knocked to the ground by a red blur.

"Get away from him!"

Knowing it was her utter defeat, Sienna used her whip to wrangle around a tree and pounce away. She had no chance of winning against them. If she wanted to live, she had to retreat.

While the Khan leader fled, Jacques thudded on the ground.

"Help him," Qrow ordered his niece. "I'll get her."

"But-"

Ruby was about to retort, but Qrow dashed away. Even though his leg was more than likely broken, he powered through the pain to give chase. He was going to catch her and end this no matter what.

Roughly, Ruby dropped to her knees to begin aura transfer. Only to grimace in frustration. She didn't have much aura left.

Suddenly, Weiss joined her side and gazed down.

"Father…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sienna is a huge fan of karma.
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	55. Storm Stills Its Wake

"Father…?"

Weiss stared down at him in shock. The image was carved in her brain. And it would remain there forever. Her father laid lifeless on the ground. A hole gaped in his chest. While he was normally white, Jacques was tainted in blood and his eyes were closed.

"Is- is he…" Weiss mumbled in disbelief.

Grunting, Ruby attempted to perform aura transfer. Her palms were hovering over him, but it was no use. Not even a measly spec of red stream trickled out of her.

"I- I have no aura to spare," Ruby pleaded.

While he was a horrible father to her girlfriend, that didn't mean he deserved to die. If Ruby could save a life, she would in a heartbeat. No matter who it was. She tried to force her remaining aura out of her palms, but nothing happened.

After struggling for several moments and tears slipping down her cheeks, Ruby tilted to the side.

"Ruby!" Weiss called and caught her before she could land on the ground. "You've done enough."

Ruby panted feebly, so Weiss laid her on the ground to rest.

"I'll try it," Weiss said uneasily, lacking confidence.

Truth was, Weiss was hardly able to stand. Much less perform aura transfer. Despite that, she hovered her hands over her father. One of her arms was most assuredly broken, but she forced it into position nonetheless. Grimacing, a trickle of white streamed out of her hands. When the stream lingered, it disappeared.

Darkness rimmed her vision. After she swayed, Ruby knelt and held her up by the shoulders.

"I don't think any of us have aura to spare," Ruby murmured grimly.

"His heart…" Weiss mumbled as she held his wrist.

No pulse.

For a moment, the couple simply gazed down at him. For once, Ruby was speechless. She had no idea what to say. What might comfort her girlfriend.

She glanced over to see a tear dribble down her cheek. Tenderly, Ruby brushed away the single tear. Weiss was in a trance and only reacted when her fingers made contact.

"He didn't suffer," Ruby tried to reassure, although her voice cracked in misery.

While that was comforting to know, Weiss didn't know how to feel. The sole source of all her problems was gone. Permanently, but this was her father. She didn't feel relieved as she'd anticipated. Rather, guilty. Guilty that she couldn't protect him.

"I'm sorry…" Weiss breathed as she held his cold hand. "If I didn't run away, none of this would've happened…"

Calmly, Ruby rubbed circles on her back. "Weiss, it wasn't your fault that he chose to come out here."

To disagree, Weiss shook her head. "He came here to get me, Ruby. No matter how you look at it."

Sniffling, Ruby wiped away her own tears. She'd never seen her girlfriend look so downcast. It was like a part of her was broken. Weiss' expression noticeably darkened, a million thoughts swarming her mind.

Not knowing what to say, Ruby simply wrapped her in an embrace from behind. "Weiss…"

Instead of returning the hug, Weiss just sat there. Unable to pry her eyes away from her father.

Suddenly, several footsteps scuttled across the jungle ground. At first, the white rose pair thought it was more enemies, so they hastily jumped into defensive positions. The moment they stood, they swayed. Somehow, they landed in pairs of protective arms. Neither could open their eyes, but the voices were familiar.

"You bunch of crazies," Nora muttered as she held onto Weiss.

Easily, Jaune lifted Ruby bridal style so she could rest. "I wish you told us you were taking on the Khans. We would've helped out way sooner."

While hearing them brought relief, there was a darkness in their hearts.

"You're helping now," Ruby breathed, delirious from lack of aura.

"Save him…" Weiss pleaded, which caused Nora to look down. "If you can…"

After that, the couple passed out simultaneously.

When the crew heard that, Pyrrha knelt to check on the man. His chest wasn't rising and falling, no faint breaths were present, and no pulse was sensed. Regrettably, she shook her head. That left her crewmates to frown.

For a while, Yang had been trying to limp over. "Is he…?"

"He's gone," Pyrrha informed sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Damn," Yang whispered.

Even though she didn't like the man, he didn't deserve to die. Momentarily, Yang glanced at her sister and Weiss with a prominent frown. They were out cold and couldn't even process the aftermath until later.

Curious, Pyrrha asked. "What happened?"

Now seated, Yang spoke and then coughed. "I think Sienna got to him. I'm not sure, though. I was busy trying to help Blake. Could ya help out her out?"

In the distance, Blake grimaced. She was propped up against a tree trunk. She looked like a canvas of blood and wheezed feebly. It appeared that she tried to heal herself when she shouldn't have.

"Goodness," Pyrrha breathed, astonished by how injured they all were.

"I'll get her," Ren offered.

Quickly, he went to Blake to give her first-aid treatment. Meanwhile, Pyrrha flanked Yang's side since she was having trouble standing thanks to her ribs. Blood was smeared around her mouth and chin. Yang sent her an appreciative grin as her arm slung around her shoulders.

Even though Nora was already holding Weiss, she fetched Jacques. They needed to give him a proper burial. It's not like they could leave him in the jungle. That would be cruel.

"We need to find Qrow," Yang mentioned and then grimaced.

Jaune glanced around. "Which way did he go?"

"There," Yang pointed to the left. "He went after Sienna."

"I'll make sure he's okay," Jaune said to comfort her and looked down at Ruby. "Can someone take her for the time being?"

Instantly, Nora exclaimed. "Pick me!"

"You sure?" Jaune asked, stunned. "You're already holding him and Weiss."

"I can bench five of me, remember?"

"Riiiiight," Jaune replied, forgetting how strong his crewmate was.

"You're not holding three people," Ren told Nora like she was being ridiculous. "I'll take her."

After all, he was only holding up Blake. She could partially stand on her own. He could carry Ruby as well. It was child's play.

"I'd feel much better about that," Jaune said in relief.

Carefully, he transferred Ruby to his strong arms. As expected, Ren didn't even flinch from the extra weight.

Winded, Blake breathed. "Thanks, Ren…"

"Don't mention it."

"Stay here guys," Jaune ordered. "I'll be right back!"

As Jaune bolted into the forest, he noticed all the destruction. Most of the trees had been knocked down and ripped from the roots. The grass was torn to shreds and a dull brown color overcast it.

In the distance, he spotted four guys that were sprinting toward a cloud of smoke. They should be those brothers the Thorns had mentioned. Briefly, he wondered where they were going. Maybe the cabins.

His thoughts were confirmed when he heard a husky voice shout.

"Finish the job, boys!"

***

Barely, Qrow swiped his scythe at the tiger faunus.

Sienna managed to dodge by using the trees and branches to her advantage.

"Dammit!" Qrow cursed.

In front of him, Sienna's tiger ears flicked wildly. She probably sensed his sheer determination and lowly growled in frustration. She had to shake him off her tail.

Internally, Qrow was growing even angrier. His movements were slow thanks to his injuries. Normally, Sienna could sprint much faster than him. She could outrun him easily if she was in normal condition. This was his only chance.

Despite trying so hard to keep up with her, Qrow was slowing down and Sienna was gradually gaining distance. At this rate, she'd get away.

Not this time, Qrow thought as images of his fallen friends flashed through his mind.

"You're done for!"

With a thrust, Qrow tossed his scythe like a boomerang. Until now, he'd been observing her jumping patterns onto the trees. For his blade to land, it would have to be a good guess.

Fortunately for him, he hit the target.

"A-agh!"

With a high-pitched yelp, Sienna fell off the trunk that'd been chopped in half. Roughly, she thumped on the ground below and groaned. Qrow was about to rush her to make sure she'd stay down, but he stopped in his tracks when the tree tilted over her.

"No, no-"

Loud, resounding cracks. And it wasn't the branches.

To make sure it landed on her, Qrow walked over. Sure enough, under the broad trunk was a crushed Sienna. The massive trunk shattered her to bits. Blood poured out of her mouth and her eyes were closed.

There was no way she lived through that. Not without any aura. Despite the grisly sight, Qrow felt oddly accomplished. He was so relieved that he dropped to his knees.

"Looks like I'm your karma," Qrow said.

No one had to suffer because of Sienna anymore.

At last, he avenged his friends and sister. He wasn't happy that he had to kill her, but seeing the Khan leader finally dead gave him some satisfaction. He wondered if Summer, Taiyang, and Raven were watching him right now. If they were pleased or not.

Until now, his days were hectic. So hectic that he compared them to a storm. But right now, it felt like the storm stilled its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that fight dragged on, but there was lots to cover.
> 
> Lyrics used from Lost In Thoughts, All Alone: "After the storm stills its wake, may all be blessed, so the fate and fallen can find rest." Thought these lyrics fit the chapter pretty well!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	56. Recovery

"We can almost get outta here!"

One of the doctors had finally given them the okay to be discharged. Although it was only a week, it felt like an eternity to Ruby. She was antsy and restless.

The Thorns had been confined to a single bland, white room. Since they were still Vacuo, technology wasn't up to par with some places like Atlas. Despite that, the nurses and doctors did their best to treat the troublesome crew.

Once the Thorns had recovered their aura after the big fight, healing came much easier.

The battle against Sienna was long and grueling, doing a number on the crew. At least they emerged victoriously. That made all the injuries worth it. The notorious Khan leader was finally dead. Countless numbers of faunus were free.

"Settle down, dunce," Weiss lightly chided. "You don't want to reopen your wounds."

If Ruby could, she would've ran miles already. Eagerly, she bounced up and down.

"I'm just so excited!" Ruby chirped. "The Howling Thorn is calling our names for another adventure!"

Weiss wanted to be frustrated with her girlfriend. She really did. Ruby should be worrying about her health. Despite herself, Weiss smiled.

"I can hear the waves already," Weiss said fondly, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby held her hand. She took note that one of her girlfriend's arms was still in a sling. It should be back to normal in another week. Currently, Ruby was almost fully healed. A scar was carved into her shoulder from the stab from Neo.

On the other side of the room sat Yang. She refrained from too much movement since her ribs still bothered her sometimes. Certain movements caused her abdomen to feel like it was being stabbed by a knife.

"We could buy sweets to celebrate when we get outta here, Rubes," Yang beamed a grin. "I think we've earned it."

Nowadays, sweets were hard to come by. At least at a cheap price. They definitely weren't a top priority, but they could make an exception.

Wanting to be next to her girlfriend, Blake sat by her. "How're you feeling today?"

"Still sore," the blonde answered honestly. "It's nothin' I can't handle."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Blake asked.

Since Blake received cuts and a deep gash from the fight, her injuries had mostly healed. Aside from the new, long scar on her leg. Yang's were internal, so they required more time.

"I need my daily dose of Blake," Yang said evenly.

After rolling her eyes, Blake lightly pecked her lips.

That made Yang light up brighter than the sun. "Wow. The pain is gone!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake smirked.

A yell stole their attention. Definitely Ruby.

"I need it now!"

A red whirlwind streaked across the entire room. During the mayhem, several blankets were thrown off the beds. Utensils flew and a few older computers almost tore from the outlets. When the crimson streak headed for the door, Qrow promptly blocked the line of path.

Abruptly, Ruby halted and looked up to her uncle. "Aw, come on!"

"One more day, troublemaker," Qrow said as he leaned onto his crutches. "And don't do that again! You tryin' to make me pay for any broken equipment?!"

Since Qrow had a broken leg, Ruby could easily sail past him. But she supposed being with her crew was more important than sweets. For now.

Now, the room was littered with rose petals and was a complete mess.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "She hasn't even had coffee."

"I drink milk," Ruby said knowingly.

"I've never seen you drink milk."

"Irrelevant!" Ruby quipped.

Before Weiss could retort, the door slid open. It was so sudden that Qrow stumbled forward, being caught by his niece. Without warning, eight people poured into the room. The four brothers and Juniper crew.

"Woah, it's a party!" Yang beamed. "Who brought the music?!"

"Darnit!" Nora yelped. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

Confused, Ren glanced around. "Did a tornado rip through here?"

"Basically, yes," Blake confirmed.

Neptune gave them a twinkling grin. "We wanted to check on you ladies."

"And let you know what's goin' on!" Sun finished. "Woah, you guys have seen better days."

Scowling, Weiss asked. "What do you want to tell us?"

"It's the Khans," Jaune informed with happiness in his tone. "They're-"

"-finished!" Nora cut him off. "Done for! Good riddance!"

Dumbfounded, Yang asked. "What?"

"Lots of faunus are leaving the Khans," Jaune said. "So many are leaving that there are sales for cover-up tattoos all around Vacuo."

From the news, Blake's cat ears perked up. She could definitely take advantage of that. She despised her Khan tattoo. If she could replace it, she would in a heartbeat.

"Really?" Blake asked like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I even got one," Scarlet chipped in. "I didn't have a Khan tattoo before, but still a regrettable one. They'll help anyone."

Yang sent her girlfriend a smile. "You could totally get a new one to cover that up."

"Yeah," the faunus said happily.

Finally, she wouldn't have to go out of her way to hide her arms in public. She could proudly display whatever new creation she picked.

Sun finished giving them the news. "We also destroyed that hideout we were at. And there's no sight of Neo. I think she left Vacuo altogether."

Qrow nodded from the information. "Let's hope it stays that way. She has no one to kidnap for anymore."

Again, the door slid open. An unexpected visitor walked in.

"Win?" Weiss called like she was seeing things.

Yang stared at the new arrival. "Please tell me you brought music."

"I did not," Winter replied and hugged Weiss tightly.

Everyone in the room watched the embrace, adorning smiles. It was a long-awaited reunion.

"I'm sorry," Weiss murmured as she returned the hug.

"Why on Remnant are you apologizing?" Winter whispered. "You came back safe and sound."

"Father didn't."

"You are not to blame, Weiss. His own greediness caught up to him," Winter said solemnly as she met her downcast gaze. "We've prepared a proper burial for him. You are welcome to attend the funeral, but I understand if you chose not to."

Ultimately, Weiss knew she would attend. She wanted to show him some respect one last time. After all, one of their last interactions was her throwing him onto the ground.

"We tried to save him, but we were too weak…" Weiss mumbled, her voice almost breaking.

A complete lack of aura endangered their own lives. With no aura, it was impossible to perform aura transfer. And by the time backup arrived, it was too late.

Reassuringly, Winter set a hand on her shoulder. "Trying is all you can do."

After a sniffle, another person walked into the room. None other than general Ironwood stood tall and smiled from the heartwarming sisterly sight. The sisters separated to address him.

"This is the best hospital in Vacuo, but it's not up to my standards."

Qrow sighed from his arrival. "Why're you here, James? I might be able to tolerate two ice queens, but not you."

Despite that jab, Ironwood ignored him. "Your crew is in this condition because of me. I came to give you the reward money. I've confirmed that Adam Taurus and Sienna Khan are officially deceased."

"No duh," Yang said obviously. "It's not like they were fake bodies."

Gently, Blake nudged her shoulder.

"You think we were tryin' to con you or something?" Qrow asked, unamused.

"You deserve every gold of this," the general cleared his throat.

Casually, Ironwood tossed a bag of money to Ruby. He also dropped several more onto the floor as loud clinks echoed.

Happily, Ruby caught the bag and peeked inside. "Wow. This is all one million?!"

"A million?!" the room repeated in unison.

"Eheheh," Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "We'll split it with everyone who helped, of course."

"You sure, Ruby?" Sun asked. "You guys did way more than us."

"If you guys didn't help, the Khan reinforcements would have gotten to us," the captain stated and looked to the Juniper crew. "We might've died out there if you guys didn't come along and bring us here."

"If you're sure," Jaune said.

"Positive!"

With this much money, the possibilities were endless.

Ren's mind was swarming. "I'm going to buy a new book series."

Nora sent him a grin. "You can buy way more than one!"

"We need more fish," Blake said, already drooling.

"We need more games!" Ruby insisted.

Qrow casually looped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Let's fix the Howling Thorn first."

"I'll buy the alcohol," Yang volunteered.

Qrow briefly pointed to Yang and winked, glad she got that covered.

Winter sighed and said sarcastically. "Glad to see your crew has their priorities in order."

"She's totally right guys, how could we forget?" Ruby asked them, which earned confused expressions. "We need to get the cookies first!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "You bunch of dunces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOOOOONAY! Buy whatever the hell ya'll want you deserve it!
> 
> Stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


	57. Keep Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! The finale! Enjoy~

"Ahh," Ruby sighed in contentment as she gazed at her lounging girlfriend. "Isn't this the best?"

Casually, Qrow sauntered over and slapped her bareback. On his palm was a cool gel. "How many times do I have to tell you? Put on some sunscreen."

"Ugh," Ruby whined. "Fine!"

Since it was such a blazing day and they were resting under the sun, protection from the harsh rays was critical. Naturally, the girls wore swimsuits to soak up the warmth.

Weiss hopped up from her chair and sat behind her captain. "I'll cover your back."

"Th-thanks, Weiss," Ruby blushed as she felt her cold hand over her smooth skin.

Due to the sling, rubbing the sunscreen over her took longer than anticipated. Was Ruby's skin always this soft and milky? Heat rushed to her cheeks as she tried to focus on the task at hand. She cleared her throat.

"You're covered," Weiss said, only to look over and notice her girlfriend was blushing madly. "G-get a hold of yourself, dunce!"

"Uhh," Ruby practically melted from the euphoric contact. Her girlfriend had a tender touch. "D-do you need help with your back?"

Shyly, Weiss glanced away. She turned around, exposing her back. "If you don't mind…"

In that moment, it was like cupid's arrow struck her heart. Unintentionally, Ruby tipped to the side after a tiny sigh.

Quickly, Weiss caught her and noticed she was as red as her cape. "Get ahold of yourself! How are you so hopeless?"

While she shook her, Ruby was seeing stars. Her girlfriend was too beautiful for her to comprehend.

Yang lowered her sunglasses. "Those two are hopeless."

Blake simply kept her eyes on the pages in the book she was absorbed in.

It'd been about a week since they were released from the hospital. Before setting sail, the crew attended Jacques Schnee's funeral. While no tears were shed, it gave them a sense of closure.

Now, Schnee Dust was moving in the right direction thanks to Winter. After her father died, Winter took the reins to steer the energy giant. The eldest hoped that one day her little sister would join her. For now, Weiss was too happy with life on the sea.

Casually, Blake stretched and sprawled out over the comfortable chair. In their spare time, they fixed up the ship and were finally unwinding.

After yawning, Yang rolled over and smiled when she noticed how carefree her girlfriend was. "I love it. I think that's the first time I've seen it under the sun."

Blake glanced at her bicep. Her new cover-up tattoo glimmered under the sunlight. The stinger shined, transparent wings were delicate, and the yellow and black stripes encompassed love.

"It was a good idea, Yang," Blake said with a smile. "Thanks for picking it."

"Don't mention it," the blonde beamed a smile. "I know how much you hated the last one. I'm glad we could replace it with a good thing."

"Me too…"

Tenderly, Yang held a finger under her girlfriend's chin and tilted it upward. She closed the gap and soft lips met. The kiss lasted for several seconds before they separated with faint blushes.

Fondly, Blake smoothed her fingers over the floating bumblebee.

Overhearing the conversation, Weiss glanced over. "It does look nice. I'm surprised the brute picked such a graceful tattoo."

Since that was a light jab at her, Yang stared at her. "What?"

Ruby sighed. "Not again…"

Weiss only shrugged. "It was kind of a compliment."

Leisurely, Yang stretched her arms above her head. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Until now, Qrow had been enjoying the waves and the rocking of the ship. He tried to drown out their conversation, but couldn't help himself. "Even though all your precious mead is gone?"

"That was you?!" Yang yelped.

Qrow drank from his flask. "Are you really surprised?"

"Guess not," Yang admitted, then whipped her gaze to the flask. "That better not be the last of it."

In response, Qrow got wide-eyed and began to chug the entire flask. Based on his reaction, Yang darted to him and grabbed it. Only for a measly drop to remain.

"Ah, dammit! Why do you gotta be such an asshat?"

"You're just mad that I can outdrink you," Qrow retorted with a smirk.

"I'm mad that you took my half!"

While they argued, Blake's cat ears flicked wildly. All she wanted was to enjoy her book in peace. Was that too much to ask?

"It's just alcohol," Weiss tried to reason. "We can get some at the next stop."

"True," Yang admitted. "When's that?"

"Whenever we want!" Ruby chirped.

Something in the distance caught Yang's eye, so she pointed. Several cliffs towered above the sea. It was like they were begging to be seen.

"There's no mead over there, but I recall someone telling me they wanted to cliff dive?"

That was all Blake needed to hear to slam her book shut. "Anchor."

Like this wasn't up for debate, Qrow rolled off his lounge chair and headed for the wheel. Although he was still a bit wobbly from his injury.

Weiss stared at them like they were crazy. "You're serious."

Yang crossed her arms. "We weren't kidding!"

"Your ribs still hurt!" Weiss retorted.

"So?"

Weiss flailed her good arm while the other remained stiff in the sling. "Am I the only sane one here?"

For a moment, Yang looked confused. "I thought we established that on day one."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Incorrigible."

Ruby set a hand on her shoulder. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Hello?!" Weiss pointed to her arm in the sling.

"Your aura can protect it," Ruby chirped. "I'll use mine to protect it, too."

Audibly, Weiss facepalmed. "You're all dead serious."

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Fine. You want to jump off a cliff? Let's go jump off a cliff."

Part of her thought they'd bail once they got there. That's what she hoped for, at least. The other part of her was beginning to join their antics. She was being dragged into their insanity.

Easily, she conjured a total of five glyphs since Qrow had rejoined them. The Howling Thorn was safely anchored, so they could leave for a bit. Like birds, the crew soared directly to the steep cliffs.

Somehow, they were able to land without incident.

"That never gets old," Yang said with a grin.

Slowly, Blake approached the edge and crouched. She'd jumped off higher cliffs, but this was still quite the drop. It should be an adrenaline rush. Below, the waves were calm. The sea invited them to make the leap.

"It's not that far of a drop," the faunus eased.

Yang glanced down like she wasn't phased. "Oh yeah, easy peasy."

Unimpressed by the height, Qrow asked. "Who wants to go first?"

Sensing she was nervous, Ruby held her girlfriend's hand. "Let's all go together."

Weiss looked down and a surge of anxiety overwhelmed her. "I- I don't know…"

To comfort her, Ruby kissed her on the lips. Any doubts Weiss had were erased as they melted into the sweet contact. As long as Ruby was by her side, she could do anything. After they separated, they were both redder than apples.

"I suddenly have courage," Weiss said.

Happily, Ruby grinned. "That's my Weissy."

"We good then?" Yang asked to make sure.

"Let's do it," Weiss agreed.

"On three," Yang announced.

Nods.

"One."

A lot changed for the better over the last year. The Thorns gained another crewmate. Another person they could depend on. Another person they could trust with their lives. They overcame so much in their personal lives as well.

"Two."

Due to the trials they overcame together, Blake felt more liberated. The chains shackled to her with the Khans were broken. With Sienna's death, Yang, Ruby, and Qrow could now heal properly. Before, Weiss was stuck in a life she wanted nothing to do with, and now she obtained a life and people she loved.

"Three!"

Together, the crew jumped off the ledge. Together, they explored the world.

They'd experienced some of it, but there were far more journeys ahead. It was waiting for their footprints. It was endless. It was like this world was an achieved dream.

They'd find it beyond the wind that breezed through them.

All their memories. They were precious. All the experiences ahead, even more so. And they'd experience even more.

As long as they keep moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This line from Lost in Thoughts, All Alone was basically the theme of this entire fic: "The trials- the thorn in your side- becomes the greatest strength in you." The thorn in their sides was literally them, and they give each other strength.
> 
> Tabi no Tochuu: "There's a world we see in our dreams. Is it out there? Is it waiting? Is there time for one more journey? Let's go find it beyond the wind." "There's no limit. No place too far. When you're here by my side."
> 
> The ideas for this fic were written April 22, 2017. Started writing this fic December 25th, 2018. Ended writing the fic: December 1st, 2019.
> 
> That was the finale! Thanks for sticking with this pirate AU. Seeya in my other stories.
> 
> Remember to stay dandy,
> 
> ~Toto


End file.
